Hero's Bane
by BlackDragon41
Summary: Steve has discovered the land of his dreams, however, it turns out that it's not at all like it seemed to be. Now he has become plagued by a mysterious figure that goes by the cursed name: Herobrine. After coming face to face with this force of evil, he will uncover the dark history of Herobrine while also trying to survive and escape his wrath. Not your average Herobrine fic.
1. Hiding in the Dark

**Hero's Bane**

**A/N: My first Minecraft fanfic, it's got a lifelike kind of touch to it, less game mechanics but it's still the same old Minecraft style. Blocks and all. Also: Will contain Herobrine.**

**Chapter 1: Hiding in the Dark**

A light breeze of cool mountain air blew across the face of a skilled miner, he was dressed in a teal blue t-shirt and plain old blue jeans, not your average attire for mining but this guy preferred it that way. He sucked in the crystal crisp mountain air and a smile formed on his face, it widened from the beautiful sight of a forbidden looking land mysteriously encased in a mountainous cradle. He looked down from the cliff face and his gaze followed the plains below to a vast and open land, land that was seemed to untouched by man. It was an untamed beauty like no other. It was a sight he couldn't help but feel a sense of power flow through him, as if the land it's self was emitting some strange force from it's shear splendor alone. Oh how he wanted to see more to see what was beyond a few low mountain ridges in the distance, perhaps more wondrous sights for his eyes to feast and possibly a place for his perfect home. And what could be better than fresh undisturbed land for any experienced miner? This was surely his newest pursuit and he needed to head back down the great dirt and rock heap to rest and stock up at the village below for the evening.

Steve made his way through the large town looking for any kind of vendor or blacksmith, but all he seemed to have noticed was the lack of villagers, stores and any street lamps or any light source for that matter. It was strange. What's a village without people? Why was it so dark? So many more questions began stirring in the miner's head. The unnerving silence that seemed to plague the community here was definitely abnormal, there wasn't even a cluck from a chicken.

A women and her children gasped when Steve walked past them on the street and they made no sound as they quickly fled into their home after seeing the newcomer. A few other villagers swiftly retreated as well. They were scared of him? Their faces were filled with what looked like tormented horror, fear for the most part. It was weird but he decided it was best to shrug it off and headed inside of a nearby pub, to see if there was a way into the great valley that was well guarded by the perfectly cut cliffs.

There was three villagers he took notice of as he walked through the door; two seated in the furthest corner drinking in silence and the other was an aged bartender with frosted gray hair. He was blankly staring through a window behind the counter. The man quickly averted his attention to the noise maker and let out a small sigh of relief as it was just another passerby.

"Um hello?" Steve decided to speak, almost wishing that he didn't after he heard his voice echo loudly through the small building. The people in that village were just freaking him out. There could be some quiet killers or something living here and it scared him a bit. Thus, would prove the lack of people and why everybody was so lost in a sense of misery and fear. To him it was a complete mystery as to why people living so close to a beautiful place was living in it's shadows, they were so easily disturbed too. It was a mystery as to why they weren't living in the wondrous land but in a village hiding halfway under a large cliff.

Steve walked up and took a seat at the bar counter and the bartender promptly moved over to him while looking through the window behind him and back to the drifter. "Oh, welcome, may I get you something?" The old man said, twisting his head again and watching as the sun began to slowly descend from the sky.

The miner had definitely noticed the man's paranoia, he seemed rugged and like age has weathered him down, but the scars this guy had were deep and they covered the bartenders exposed hands all across his forearms. Steve tried to not let that little observation distract him from the question. "Oh, no thanks. I'm here for some supplies and food." He rubbed the back of his head in a sudden wave of apprehension, the room was oddly dark and the quiet guys in the corner were shooting odd glances at him and whispering something between themselves. "…but it seems that there's no traders or blacksmiths here."

"That is because there is none, there hasn't been any here for years!" He was quick to speak. "In fact our village will not allow such people to come and stay here and nor should any newcomer, you need to take your rest and leave as soon as possible! This place doesn't need anymore trouble than it already has."

"What?" Steve shot out of his chair with disbelief of such abrupt disrespect. "What's wrong with you people? Doesn't trading and selling goods help the village grow? And why is everyone here acting like Skeletons hiding in the dark? Why isn't there any torches or light for that matter?" Steve took a quick look around and noticed that there was nothing to light, the only light was from the dimming sun that was creeping over the horizon, it's weakening waves of light painted the skies in a purplish red hue. "Why is everybody acting like this?"

The old coot calmed and began to wipe down the counter with a rag. "Sorry for my disrespect, I've lost patience over the years." The Bartender stopped after finishing and moved back to the window and stared.

"Patience?"

"Yes, I keep forgetting about those who come and go and those who come to tread were no man should ever step foot. So many had… had been foolish. But I hope that you aren't one of them."

"One of them?" Steve raised a brow and stared out the window too, hoping not to see any monsters creeping about yet.

"Yes. The valley beyond the shear cliff that protects us holds a land that so many want to tame, a place were no mortal has stepped in and ever came out alive. The tainted land of the North."

"Wait? What are you talking about? Is everyone here insane? That place is perfect!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The bartender sighed and turned back towards the eager man. "So I take it that you want to go there and live there, am I right?"

"Yeah. Well mine some too." He added.

"What a fool you are then. The name is Warren Willis by the way, I think you should at least know the last man you'll ever meet before your un-timed demise."

" Fool? Un-timed demise? You guys are crazy, and it's getting dark! Why isn't there any lights? Do you want to lure in the Creepers?" Steve pulled out a torch from his backpack and a lit it with some flint and steel he fished from his pocket. The tip of the wooden pole lightly illuminated the room, Steve softly blew air towards the flames and the fire grew bigger and the bar was now five times brighter.

Warren began to visibly fret as the room filled with the warm glow. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT THAT OUT!" He jumped over counter and ripped the flaming wood from Steve's grasp then stomped on it with such ferocity, snuffing out the flames before proceeding to kick the smoking stick into the corner. "ARE YOU INSANE!" He shouted in a low voice. The other two villagers shot out of the pub in a panicking fashion, not caring if they were knocking over chairs and tables in the process.

"No, that is what I was asking you!"

"Ughhh." Warren rubbed his temples and made a quick and low prayer to Notch, hoping that their village would not be struck by the Demon of the tainted valley for the town's sinful incident. "I should of told you sooner, now '_He_' might be very upset with us."

"_He_? What's going on in this loony town?"

"You don not know of the tale of '_Him_'?" Warren walked back behind the counter and continued to watch the window carefully.

Steve sat on the edge of a table end and crossed his arms. "You're losing me." He sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Herobrine." Warren whispered as he spun around. He glanced around the room, making sure that name didn't somehow summon the cursed fiend.

Steve looked up in sudden curiosity. "Herobrine? I think I've heard of that name before. I think mom used to read ghost stories of some guy with that name or something like that. … I was never scared- just to let you know." His voice obviously cracked on the last part of his sentence but he tightened his pose to cover it. It was those old stories that actually used to scare him to death as a kid and he always would hide under the covers until the dawn broke. "But that was just a stupid scary story to get me to stay in bed, nothing but an old fake annoying tale. Oh and look!" Steve pointed out the window. "That's great! It's practically night, now I have to fight Zombies to get into a nice comfy bed, thanks." He sarcastically added.

"No, he's real and he's the one who plagues our people and the valley beyond this mountain. In fact, any torches lit in our town will surely incur his wrath upon us all and he'll likely take another's life, as he has for years since this town was built here.

"Sorry, I'm having trouble believing this."

"But it's true! Haven't you noticed the small number of villagers we have? Why we constantly live in the dark? Why everyone here hides in fear everyday? Herobrine has numerously come to us in many different ways with his severe tides of punishment, from destroying pieces of our town to setting it on fire. He has the occasional hordes of mobs he unleashes and/or he'll invade our dreams and strike us with horrid nightmares of pain and suffering. He has even gone as far as to take one of our own villagers for a day's time and then they were found dead in the central square of our town the next morning. All because we lit a single torch here!"

"Okay, now it's getting too hard to believe. I'm sorry, but this ghost story isn't going to stop me from going to that paradise." Steve was very determined, there wasn't no place he couldn't mine.

"You'll die!"

"You know what?" Steve leaned up from the table and raised a brow. "I think I know what you're doing here. Yeah, I know exactly what you're doing cause I've been tricked out of a good mining spot before and this is starting to sound like the same situation."

"No. That's just foolish to assume-"

"Oh- I think it's a sick joke." He stood up and made his way to the door, squeezing his fist tight from a bad memory bubbling up. "An 'old' friend of mine has indeed fooled me out of a rumored cavern loaded in diamond ore by saying there was three mob spawners just inside the entrance of this cave. I- being the nice and trusting type had assumed that those rumors were true and our mining group 'split' to go mine in our own little areas- or so I thought. I believed that it was too dangerous to explore so I mined in a hallowed out stone heap alone miles from the that cavern. But- my 'friend' was instantly rich after his excavation in that 'dangerous' spot, word had spread quicker than a forest fire. So it was a lie and he has avoided me since. Him and his 'real friends' had mined all of it and left me out in the blue, it was devastating from my perspective, I barely found enough coal to make a torch from my mount. Therefore, I'm not falling for that little trick ever again. I bet there's tons of gold and diamonds in that valley and this little act your town puts on- and that stupid little kid's story is just run off miners. Well I'm not falling for it!"

"Wait, don't!" Warren reached out.

"I'm going. My mother and my little sister depend on me now." He pulled the door open but lingered for a moment after a flash of his family popped up in his mind, his soft gaze met the dusty floor. "They're struggling to make ends meet without dad and I can barely mine enough to keep up the rent for them back at my village. I want to help them out, to get them a safe home for themselves. Dad would of wanted it that way, my brother too."

"Okay!" The old bartender finally gave in to another sad sack story of a brave adventurer hopelessly perusing wealth for their own reasons. The guy however; was bound for doom. There had been many like this one who had gone through and never returned. He would just end up like the rest; the guy wasn't going to bee seen or heard from again whether he had found the passage or made one. But still- Warren felt bad for the man and decided to show him the way, that and the fact that an open hole from the village to that damned land was unsettling. He grabbed an Iron ax from a chest behind the counter. "But at least allow me to show you the way. The last thing our village needs is an open door for that walking _curse_ to come strolling through." Warren then leapt over and stood in front of Steve with a bit of a daunting stance.

Steve could tell that this old gizzer must have had plenty of experience with fighting the mobs considering the man had quite the muscle and not to forget the many scars on his arms. That alone was evident enough, but of course the town had to of had some form of protection. The stupid settlement had no lights to keep the mobs at bay, so there's bound to be a horde just waiting on them and there was plenty of monsters upon his sudden observation. Steve almost started to believe the story considering how serious and how rough Warren's condition was, but he let it slip his mind. There was nothing going to stop him from exploring the wild land and mining some riches.

As they stepped out there were pairs of purple glowing eyes everywhere, which Steve quickly averted his gaze away from the tall black and lanky humanoid figures to stone road. Warren stiffened his stance and looked right at the eyes of the Endermen ready to kill everything that treaded their village, especially the agents of _that Demon. _

Three of the Endermen suddenly howled and disappeared, Steve then looked to his side to see Warren swinging the ax into one of the loud screeching creatures. One of the other purple-eyed fiends had rammed into the old man and he went crashing to the cobblestone street. Steve reacted quickly and pulled his stone sword from a scabbard on his belt and pierced the Endermen through the back, making the mob scream before exploding into a pile of black dust. "Not too smart on strategy are you?" He reached out and grasped the old man's forearm then pulled him back on his feet. "I'd suggest not picking any unnecessary fights when there's plenty from other mobs that aren't as easily avoided."

"I've had far more experience with these beasts 'sonny', way longer than you have. My approach though- is a little different." The old fighter joked, slashing an Ender in half before turning his attention to a Zombie stumbling from around the curb of a house. He ran at the creature and hacked away at the limbs of the mob while Steve tried to keep his back and blocked an attack from another charging Enderman. He swung his sword and slashed the Endermen's stomach, a black fluid-like substance seeped out of the wound. The black mob flashed away to escape and a Zombie came stumbling in his direction to take it's place.

"So, about this passageway to the valley?" He jumped forward and brought his blade between the Zombie's shoulder and neck, causing the monster to moan loudly and fall limp.

"It's-" Warren stumbled backwards then tried to run but instead bumped into Steve.

"Hey!"

"CREEPER!" He shouted and Steve spun to see the armless creature quickly coming upon them.

Both of the guys looked at each other with a bit of hesitation, there's was little time to think with a seriously deadly mob approaching. But after a quick glance back at the green monster; Steve nodded in approval after sort of predicting what Warren had in mind. Both of the boys reared their weapons up into the air and charged strait at the four legged beast and swung their weapons down, together in unison, trying to kill the creature before it had the chance to explode. As they sliced through the side of the Creeper's quaking form; a loud hissing noise overlapped it's pained wail and a sudden white blinding light consumed their vision along with a powerful fiery pulse.

…

…

"Uggghhh…." Steve painfully moaned, his entire body ached and he even felt the core of his bones throb from the intense force. He laid flat on his back as his vision blurred in and out and his head spun to add to the agony. He sealed his eyes shut as another wave of pain flowed down his spine, but he was sort of okay; his limbs seemed to be intact since he could still feel the magnifying pain in them perfectly. He forced his eyes open to the dark of the night after remembering that there were plenty more mobs that could suddenly be upon him and he saw someone or something just standing at his side. It looked like a shadowed figure of a man with white glowing eyes, quietly towering above him. At first he thought it might have been Warren, but that couldn't be, not with glowing eyes. "Glowing eyes?" Perhaps it was an Endermen? An unusual Endermen at that. Steve blinked in disbelief and the figure was suddenly gone. All that was left was the outline of the trees, the starry sky and a bright moon to complete the scene. Steve sat up and looked around to find himself on a few blocks of fresh dirt, Warren was belly flat several feet from him. "Warren?" He crawled over to the unmoving body and shook the elder's shoulder which was wet, blood was his first thought. "Warren!"

The old man pushed himself out of the dirt and dust and patted himself off, huffing from his injuries he stood up without any struggle.

"Wow, if that didn't shake you than what does?" The man was as tough as an ox.

The Bartender sheepishly smiled despite an open wound on his shoulder. "I think we should find another strategy for fighting Creepers huh?"

Steve laughed then struggled to pull himself up until a hand came down for him. He grabbed Warren's hand and fully stood up, staggering as he did. "Okay, how about showing me the passage way tomorrow? I think I can be patient for now."

"Yeah. Come with me to the Inn. I think I've had enough of fighting tonight." Warren plucked his ax from the ground as they walked, he suddenly stopped after getting an uncomfortable feeling that something just wasn't right. "That's interesting."

"What?"

"Hear that?" He brought his palm to his ear, but heard nothing.

Steve tried to listen in but he didn't hear anything either. No moans or groans that Zombies usually produced, not even the eerie sound of bones clinging from Skeletons. "You're right. I don't hear anymore monsters."

"That's very strange, I don' see or hear any of them."

"Where did they go? The last I remember- was tons of these mobs everywhere, we only killed like five but I know this place was surrounded by them when we came out."

"Yeah, maybe we should be getting while the getting is good if you know what I mean?"

"Definitely!" Steve happily agreed. He followed Warren and kept his eyes wide open, should any mob decide to ruin this moment of peace. A sudden cold chill crawled down his back and he snapped his head around to an empty plot of land, he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched, as if someone was behind him and staring him down. It was a very unsettling feeling that crept over him but he continued to follow the bartender. This mystery could wait until later, in the protective morning sun.


	2. It's Only Getting Started

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 2: It's Only Getting Started**

Steve's eyes shot open after a heavy drop of cold water pelted his forehead. He quickly sat up in his bed and wiped away the irritating liquid. Through his disorienting daze he had realized just how cold and humid the room was- but upon closer inspection he wasn't sleeping in a room and apparently he wasn't even in the Inn anymore. The walls were made of stone and the floor was very murky, the interior of his new space was open and filled with random formations, rock formations. Steve rubbed his eyes thoroughly but it didn't help wipe away this outlandish illusion, he was definitely inside of a cavern. But how did he get here?

"Hello?" He asked but all he heard was the echo of his voice and the sound of water droplets continuously splashing against the ground. _'Where am I? Is there anyone here?' _He thought_ . _A sudden alarm went off in his head when finally realized that he was in an open dark space where monsters normally lurked. He pushed the damp covers away and he hopped of the mattress and staggered around for the chest that was supposed to be next to his bedside. Unfortunately, it wasn't. He was stranded in a cave without any lights or weapons or any means of supplies, he was starting to panic now. Though it was dark he could still make out the shapes of his surroundings with his eyes still adjusted, the only thing that really caught his eye was the shape of a hole in the wall on the far left of him. It wasn't very open but it looked big enough for a person to fit through, like a dug-out doorway. There wasn't any other place to go except through that hole so he bravely moved towards it with his bare feet, carefully taking his steps so that he wouldn't slip on the wet stone beneath him.

He grabbed the edge of the rock wall and peered through the large gap to see a natural staircase of stone descending further into the cave, where a light- a very dim glow had softly illuminated the bottom of the tunnel. Steve was quick to head down towards his only means of protection, the only source that monsters would stay away from.

He nearly tripped midway but he didn't let that stop him from making it down the stairway in a hurry. As he reached the radiant source it had appeared to be a Redstone torch. These torches weren't know for the light that they produced but for the energy they gave off. _'So is it powering something?' _He thought, looking around for any indication of a automatic devise. His quick search provided nothing, it wasn't attached to nothing in particular and there wasn't any Redstone dust to connect the power to anything. It was just a dim torch sitting in a dead-end cavern. There was nowhere else to go and nothing to do from his standpoint, so how did he get here? How did the torch get here? Mining in his sleep was definitely out of question, his hands where surprisingly clean and the walls had no evidence of being picked at. So was he kidnapped? The village was filled with a bunch of quiet and scared weirdoes so that wouldn't be a shocker. Steve decided to pluck the torch from it's precarious spot and return to his so called 'room' where maybe there would be some kind of button or lever that could be powered to open a passage way and hopefully lead him to an escape to the surface.

As he removed the lit rod from the spot on the floor sounds of monsters could be heard from everywhere almost instantaneously, especially through the walls. The sudden, loud groans and growls form the creatures terrified him, all he had was his fists and a Redstone torch. He couldn't fight like this, not with so much darkness and the possible horde of monsters that could be surrounding him. Steve dashed back towards his stone enclosure and prayed that he could get out of this bizarre mess soon. He then steadily crept back through the doorway and right over to his bed with caution, making sure no mobs had been occupying the area. He waved the torch around to see anything to help him escape but he came up short. He then proceeded to the right side of the room where he scanned the walls and floors but he had also found nothing on that side either.

'_How did this happen?' _There wasn't any way he could be down here, it didn't make sense. That was unless someone had buried him alive, a nightmare he didn't want to have.

"Ssssssssssssssssss…"

That all too familiar sound was unmistakable. Steve spun on his heels and only feet away stood a shuddering Creeper, it quickly expanded and as the miner tried to back away but he bumped into the wall just as the explosion surrounded him in an intense bright light.

…

"Ahhhhhhaaa!" Steve shot up from his pillow and screamed, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Sweat beaded from his forehead and gently rolled down as he looked around his surroundings, he was back in his small room at the Inn. He sighed in relief and let his head fall back to the comforts of his pillow, deeply breathing as he did. The dream was so genuinely lifelike, like it wasn't a dream but as if it actually happened. He remembered how the water felt splashing against his face, how cold he was in the cavern and how cold he felt now. He shivered a bit and pulled the covers back over him. He closed his eyes once more after feeling he was somewhat protected from weak rays of light beaming through his window. It would be morning soon and he needed a little more rest for tomorrow's long journey.

…

Steve yawned loudly as he awoke, stretching his arms and legs and pulling the covers off of him. He was hesitant to just jump out of bed, even though the satisfying sounds of the burning Skeletons and Zombies groaning in pain made him feel safer. When he had fell asleep after his nightmare he didn't dream or if he did then perhaps he didn't remember it, but it should have been fresh in his mind. However, he just couldn't recall anything but a long boring-black blankness, it was strange. He slipped off the mattress and pulled on his shoes, he then grabbed his bag and made his way to the lobby of the Inn.

As he stepped inside of the large room he saw Warren half asleep on a waiting bench, he was dozing off while sitting up but also leaning in an uncomfortable position that made Steve's neck hurt just by the sight of it. The miner made his way over to the service counter and he placed three emerald ores onto the countertop. There wasn't anyone to take his payment but maybe the Inn keeper would come back later.

"That won't be necessary." An old grumbling voice came from Steve's right. Warren lifted his head, blinking to clear his eyesight. "I've already paid for you." He then proceeded to pull himself away from the bench and he grabbed his iron axe which he was still packing and he also held a familiar sword.

"Umm… Okay?" Steve replied, swiping up his Minecraftian currency and stuffing it back into his pocket. He clearly revealed a bit of distress after seeing that Warren was still carrying his weapon, that man had to be very paranoid or crazy. "So.. Thanks, I guess."

"Ah ha ha." Warren laughed a bit after the miner stared at the axe in his hand. "There's nothing strange about sleeping with your weapon here boy. In this village all of us have a blade by our sides every time of the day. Once you go on your little exploration then you'll see what I mean." He strolled over and held out the sword. "I do believe this is your sword?"

Steve took it and studied the stone blade. It was chipping here and there and it had the initials of his name carved into the wooden hilt. He then swung it, feeling that old familiar and heavy swish. "Yeah, this is definitely mine. Must of lost it last night, and somehow managed to forget all about it."

"You were too concerned about the silence remember? Anyways, it's not too bad of a weapon being made out of stone. It's worn down and the hilt's made out of aged wood but it's still rather nice for a sword made of stone."

Steve held the blade out for the bartender to see, bringing it closer for a better look. "This blade here belonged to my father." He turned the cutting edge around and ran his hand over a large crack near the base of the blade. "It's quite old and I've used this thing for years, only during special instances of course. It's wearing down a lot now but this weapon had an important role in my family's history. I try to use my bow when I can or another kind of blade because this one is bound to break soon, the crack here was found after my father's death. It was his last weapon he used to fight with, the one he held when he was struck down by a monster."

"I'm sorry." Warren bowed his head in condolences and then leaned in and took a closer look at the weapon, somewhat estranged by the age of a stone sword and how it was still intact. The long thin crack was hard to see but it was there. "That's fascinating. This blade has to be old."

"It is. My dad made it like ten years ago." He took the sword and placed it back into it's sheath. "My most recent sword broke yesterday and I had no choice but to use my good luck charm last night. That was one of the other reason's why I came to the village, I needed a new one and some more food supplies before heading north."

"Sorry, but everyone here makes their own weapons. We've had a blacksmith once before but he was killed one night, a horde of those flesh-eaters got him then the _Demon_ destroyed his station about a week after. Ever since- we just craft our own. I've made so many over the years that I have become quite experienced at making sharp blades, the problem is the method of making them."

"Fire, it's light. You can't have that around here." I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes… Uhhh-?"

"Steve." He quickly named. "Sorry if I haven't introduced myself yet, everything was just so sudden and strange when I came here last night."

"It's alright Steve, many passerby's don't name themselves either. They mostly die or leave once they see just how bizarre our town is. But you are right, our town cannot posses any form of light whether you believe our village's story or not."

"So if you can't forge any weapons here then how do you make them?" Steve raised a brow, tilting his head a bit in curiosity.

"There is a ravine east from here, about a three mile hike through some woods and rolling hills. It is there where we must descend every now and again to forge these weapons. It's also our destination for today, the entrance to the cursed valley in which you seek."

"There? So we have to go into a ravine to get in the valley?" Steve was a bit skeptic. There couldn't be a safer way that wasn't crawling with mobs?

"Yes. And it is not 'we' who will going into the ravine, only you. I plan to show you the way and then get back to the bar before my shift starts. I only go there to make my axes because there is a small lava pool just outside of the old fissure where we have set up a makeshift crafting station. It's not the best station or in the safest place to mold our weapons but we make do."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Steve opened the door and allowed Warren to lead, they walked out of the dim lobby and into the warm morning sun.

"Ahhh… Notch's blissful guiding light of protection." Warren smiled he then proceeded to head down the road.

"Hey, wait up!" Steve pulled the door closed and noticed that there was more villagers out and about today. There was a few that seemed to be engaged in a conversation while another was setting up a provisions booth. As he caught back up to Warren he felt eyes all over him. All of the townsfolk around them was starting so intently in his direction, some even ran back into their homes. "Why is-"

"Just keep walking boy, these people obviously don't know how to distinguish friend from foe."

"Wha-" Steve looked back and most of the people were already gone. "What do you mean?"

Warren stopped and turned around, heavily sighing and running his hand through his short-thin hair. "I honestly hate to say this- and I know you'll find it very- very hard to believe- but."

"But-?" Steve prodded for the answer.

"I have to say tha- that-" He stammered, a growing expression of nervousness clearly taking over. "Well, he looks almost, no. He looks 'just' like you."

"What? Is this some kind of a joke?" Steve felt a nasty churning in his stomach, despite the doubt.

"No! I've been completely honest with you friend, _Herobrine_…" He whispered. "You really do look like him. I didn't want to want to freak you out last night so I didn't say anything, and though you said you didn't believe I still chose not to tell you. In fact when you came in the bar I almost thought you were him, but _he_ does not speak, nor has he ever spoken and you have _real _human eyes unlike his soulless ones."

"Is that why the people hear are acting so strange with me around?"

The old man turned back around and the two continued their hike through the settlement. "I'm afraid so. We've lived in fear and torment for so long that what we now see is dread and despair, whether it be a single passerby or a caravan full of cheerful folk. People that are either doomed to die or lucky to live far from this place. This is why no one here is friendly or ever happy, because we are haunted by his ghost and his wrath. We've lost so many." His voice lowered. "This is a melancholy town where we never smile."

Steve felt bad for the bartender and all of his people, but that disconcerting thought of him looking like some demon freak was too hard to push aside in his head. "How can anyone look like me?" He placed a hand upon his chest. "I mean I had a brother, but he died ten years ago along with my father?"

"I don't know, perhaps he has taken your form for a reason. Or maybe it's rare coincidence. But what I do understand is that he has been haunting us with that appearance for many generations. Even my grandfather saw this demon with his own eyes and lived to tell, he lucked out and survived until he died from old age. My dad wasn't as lucky."

"Generations?" He silently question himself.

"Indeed. I almost begun to think that you came here with that look to scare us, but upon learning more about you I see that you are not that kind of a person. I know that I can trust you; for you have saved my life last night and fought valiantly to slay those monsters, that is why I paid for your stay."

"Oh about that, thanks. But you didn't have to."

"You've saved my life, I think I owe you something at least, right? I can't repay my gratitude in any other way other than pay for your room and show you the valley's entrance. I wish I could do more."

"That's okay, I don't see how stopping a charging Endermen could be considered as saving your life but I'll take your payment as you see fit."

"Thank you. It'd make me feel better that way."

Steve had seriously begun to wonder if this was all really happening, he was very skeptic at first. This whole Herobrine story had seemed like a big old hoax to begin with and now it seemed very real. Especially with those wired shining white eyes he saw last night still fresh in his mind. Warren and the townspeople seemed indisputably-forever scarred by past events, and he found that he could trust the old man. Maybe Herobrine did exist and maybe Steve was blindly walking to his death, but something told him that he need to see this monster; to see the truth. Maybe he could even find a way to stop his look-alike from ever terrorizing the people in this village ever again. He wanted to do something, to make a difference like his father and brother had done before him. Of course, while helping out the remains of his family in the process.

As Steve and the bartender exited the village he could still see the farmers and fieldworkers cautiously watching him as they tended to the wheat fields, one even scowled at them in disgust.

"Hey Warren?"

"What?"

"You say your town never smiles, but you seem more happy and optimistic then the rest. You actually talked to me and you looked very exultant when we came outside today. Now let's not forget how happy you seemed once we killed those monsters yesterday, you were so different from before then. Like a different person that wasn't hopeless."

He sadly sighed to himself but didn't bother to stop or turn around. "It's always easy to mask a feeling, but after making a new friend… which doesn't happen often; I have been feeling more at ease. However, that feeling will not last once you leave. I've met a lot of good people over the years and I only keep in touch with two of my old friends, I write to them and I think they are the only ones that keep me sane. As you can well imagine that the other people here don't have connections outside of this village, they plan to keep it that way. As being a bartender I at least meet new faces, no one else even bothers to make friends anymore."

"I just don't get that!" Steve quickened his pace until he was walking next to Warren. "If everybody here is afraid to live so close to the 'haunted' valley then why don't you guys ever leave? This is just madness, I can't see why you guys would put up with suffering when you could just walk away from it."

Warren stopped then he headed into a small shack on the side of the road. He came back out within a few seconds with a bag in hand. "Sorry for the short-stop."

"Well?"

"I wish I could find a way to make you believe but I'm not sure that you will, you are quite the skeptic one. Just like the fools before you."

"Even so, I want to know why. I can trust you, so I think I can at least try to understand."

Steve was at least willing to listen so Warren decided he'd give his best shot, maybe the miner might actually begin to believe and hopefully give up on this ridiculous quest. "Alright." He gruffed and fidgeted with the edge of bag he held. "We are the descendants of the people who… how should I say? Umm… yes, 'killed' Herobrine."

***Sorry for the long chapters, I like to write at least 4 or 5 pages. Right now I am in need of An OC from this village, Maybe ****TWO**** and I'm looking for submissions. Note that I need a character that is at least 20+ years old and they need to fit in with the horrified towns people, a detailed back-story living with the 'Herobrine hell' would also be nice. **

**If I don't choose yours then I may use them in the future. No promises though.**

**Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. PEACE! **


	3. The Cursed Hero

**Hero's Bane**

**A/N: I wanted to get this done by Christmas time so here ya go, thanks to all of those who reviewed, I may even go read a minecraft fic from my reviewers (If they have one) and review it as a sign of my appreciation. Also, OCs are now closed and thanks for the submits! Keep in mind that I may need some later. Read and Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: The Cursed Hero**

"Killed Herobrine? This village's terror, the reason why people are dying is all because your people killed some guy?" Steve's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, but he reminded himself that he would try for his friend so he readjusted his standing position and focused more on Warren's expression. He mentally wanted to slap the hell out of himself, he must of looked like an idiot after saying he was going to try and believe this story and then seem so skeptic.

"Yes. My great grandfather's- grandfather's great grandfather was one of the descendants from the people who had killed and destroyed Herobrine's body. But lets push this thought aside for a second while I fill you in on the history of Herobrine, a story my predecessors have passed on from generation to generation. It would surely make the reason why we stay in this place a little more easier to understand."

"Oh please, do tell. Apparently this story goes way back?" Steve intently listened, 'seeming' very interested in the history lesson.

This was the break Warren was finally trying to get out of the miner, maybe he could sway the adventure's intentions and possibly save a life today from the cursed look-alike-Steve. He'd save a 'friends' life at that. "Alright." He nodded and then moved his gaze to the clear blue sky. "Herobrine was a mystery since the beginning of time itself, no one knows where he had come from but for a while he used to live in that valley for many many years where one of the first ever settlements of humans was created. They say that he was a gift from the creator Notch himself, a creation sent to keep the peace between his creatures and to help guide humanity through troubling times to come. He helped protect the humans while they built upon that land, he helped them grow and flourish and so they basked in a safe Eden for generations. After this settlement had fully developed into a lively province- the land it was built upon and the land that surrounded it had been named: Antecedent Element. In other words; Ancient Building-block. Notch's first foundation of knowledge and unity."

"You mean 'that' valley?" Steve looked at the large mountainous cliffs that taunted him in their sheer size, he could glare at them all day but it'd do no good. _So the land was already touched by Minecraftian-kind? Great_. He thought. Maybe it wasn't the best mining spot anymore, but the fact that the land apparently held some kind of mythical being and a starting history of humans was quite captivating and too alluring to ignore. So perhaps it could hold ancient treasures and that would make it a good place to mine after all. He quickly returned his gaze to Warren's after he noticed he was staring at the soaring ridges for too long.

"When Herobrine first traversed the lands in pursuit of his purpose; he had stumbled upon a broken colony of people, greatly struggling to cultivate the land and fight off some strange monsters that invaded their home. He took interest in these fraught beings and had decided to aid them in the name of good will. His acts of valor in slaying the beasts of the night had made him quite the hero-, a great messiah for he was a human that adorned an angelic look with eyes as bright as the sun. He had powers that could smite away the dangerous monsters of the land, powers that could move mountains with ease, he even had the ability to heal the dying. Herobrine had taken a failing land and made it into a thriving fortress, he was everyone's savior. This is how he became know as the 'gift' from Notch, to shield them and direct them to a growing success.

At that time he didn't have a name or title, he was just a mysterious being that had great power. When the people couldn't address or express their gratitude towards him they decided that he needed an identity and because he seemed entitled to a name far greater then a simple human one; they just decided just to call him Hero. And a hero he was, he fought courageously to keep the humans safe and in doing so the people later added Brine to his title. Because of their belief in Notch's great gift; Herobrine's demi-god-like presence, the civilians had felt as if they were 'drenched' in purity. Salt is one of our world's most naturally pure substances and the humans felt wholesome around him, that is how the legend of Herobrine's identity came to be. Thus, the people there gave him a name that would become a dreaded one to this very day."

The bartender's mystical hype died when it came time to the thrown in the tragedy to a magnificent story. After all, there wasn't any need to continue to wondrous highlights of a now wicked curse. "However, something tragic had happened to permanently stain his reputation and forever plunge him into the shadows of evil." Warren stopped, but he continued to search his memory.

"So, he 'was' a hero? This powerful and great being had 'helped' your ancestors and then just unexpectedly turned on them?"

"That's right. Herobrine was a nameless god-like man that had come to our world for the grater good, to protect and serve our almighty Notch but he had strayed afar from the path of good morality, he had gone and done the unthinkable."

"That would be?"

"He killed an innocent child Steve." Warren turned his attention to miner with a deadpan expression. "A young boy, the son of the sovereign of the fortress. He was just a mere-innocent child that did nothing more but bring joy to his family and the people around him."

Steve's eyes widened at the thought. How could anyone go as far as to taking the life of a child. "But why?"

"No one knows for sure, and his motive is still completely unclear. Though, many think that it was because humans had began to bore him over time, that they had began to annoy him when they needed help and asked for it frequently for petty problems. But that wasn't only thing that was said to push him into doing such an act. Some say that Herobrine wanted some new entertainment from his growing mundane life among the peaceful civilians, so he stirred up a little turmoil by killing the kid to change things up a bit. To see how the humans would react to such an unforgivable deed. Well that's what many philosophers had interpreted since there was several old eyewitness accounts recorded of the hero killing the child on the streets in plain view."

"That Bastard!" Steve shouted.

"That's not all. When he had heard that the people were going to turn on him and punish him for his crime he retaliated by using an enchantment that split the center of the fort in two; creating a large fissure in which he then cast several innocent people into the nether realm, eternally condemning their body and soul to pain and misery. This had really upset the remaining civilians and their mourning leader so they called upon a greater power, begging Notch to give them the force to forever silence and bound the cursed fiend from ever reeking havoc in their world. And it had worked, for the most part that is. A few of the town's shamans had called forth a strong binding spell from Notch and had captured Herobrine with it, paralyzing his body and silencing his tongue once and for all so that he- in any form- shall not ever use the language of the gods for such vile spells ever again."

"How is he still here then?" Steve felt his fingers coil tightly against his palm, anger bubbled up from the sick images that filled his mind.

"Most of the power summoned was put forth to remove his ability to form words or any type of language, what was left was used to hold him down long enough for the people to destroy his body. They effortlessly tried to slay him but every time they made a cut or stab it would only heal within seconds with his transcendent lifeblood, so they decided to throw him into a pit of lava where he could not heal quick enough to sustain his body. When the liquid fire completely consumed him; his body perished but the soul did not. That is where my ancient ancestors messed up. They had forgotten about the soul, but back then they might of thought that he didn't have one considering he wasn't human to begin with.

"But if he's a ghost then how is he doing all of this? The nightmares and the killings? How?!"

"He's not human, therefore he probably still has some power even without a vessel to contain it. It's a mystery to all of us, but not quite surprising since he is a greater being. All I know is that he waited for everyone to return to a peaceful state before coming back. His vengeful spirit had awaited until the people rebuilt and recovered, he waited for years after that incident to abruptly strike back and take many of the lives who destroyed him. He had succeeded too, nearly killing all of the people except those who lived on the outskirts of the stronghold and a few in-fortress civilians who had managed to escape.

All of the survivors had left the tainted land, leaving everything behind, mostly the knowledge of our world and Notch. They moved far away from it, but it seemed that no matter where they went; no matter what the distance, that the malevolent ghost followed and tormented them. So most of the settlers that were plagued had moved back and stayed near this cursed place so that they would not disturb the peace of those unaffected, it also lowered the death rate of our aberrant people. This is why we stay in this dark place, so that people like you won't have to see or face what horrors we see on a daily basis."

"He's a monster." Steve's fists clench tightly, he was more determined now then ever to stop Herobrine from ever repeating that evil act ever again. He didn't want anyone else to experience losing their family members like that, especially after he lost two of his and grew up without them. Life was really hard without their father's support and now his sister and mother were paying for it daily, working hard in their community's fields to get enough payment to eat and live in the safety of their village's walls.

"Indeed. If killing a youngster to upset so many people would bring some form amusement then he is no hero, he's the exact opposite. Notch would of never wanted that, but that's how Herobrine lead it."

"He should pay!" Steve shouted, turning his aggravated attention back to the mountains. Growling lowly under his breath.

"Might as well calm yourself boy, there is nothing you can do. He will kill you before you even get the chance to withdraw your sword, you'd be lucky enough to even get a glimpse and that is if you're lucky. That is why I am asking you as a friend with the most concern that I have for you- to stop here and head back home, that place will give you nothing but pain, misery, and eventually… death."

"Can't you guys just ask Notch for power to stop him, like the people did in the past?"

Warren inattentively kicked away a small chuck of gravel at his foot, keeping his gaze locked on the small rock. "I'm afraid not, when the people left the land they also left the secrets and connections with the mighty creator. We are no longer linked to our god. We barely even get a miracle through prayer these days, but we cannot call forth magic like that anymore."

The miner shook his head in disbelief. He had came to believe the old folklore and it's deranged ghost, which was more the reason to continue. Those observant white eyes flashed in his mind, they had to of been Herobrine's from Warren's description. Steve had to see the one and only Herobrine for himself, for answers. He still had family to support and protect too. Someone had to do something or find some way, somehow before tragedey strikes again. "I'm still going."

"No, please don't!"

"Continue Warren, lead me there. I will find a way to stop him, there has to be a way."

"What? You can't! Didn't that historic legend I just told you discourage you at all?"

"I'm sorry, but it makes me want to go there even more. Especially since he's hurting and destroying people; innocent people that didn't have anything to do with his current presence or ghost. Ancestor or not. And that boy, a life that was never had. He can't continue this terror."

Warren sighed in distress, he almost felt like crying. Apparently he was only prompting the guy to his death instead of discouraging him to go and now it was he who was going to send that miner to his death. What kind of friend was he? "I see that my efforts to stop you had only pushed you into going more." … He paused and as Steve began to reply he quickly resumed and began walking down the road. "This way my friend, I see the resolve in your eyes. There's no point in arguing or trying to stop you, I've failed in saving you."

"Hold on!" Steve jogged back to Warren's side as they continued. "This has nothing to do with you saving me, I'm going on my own terms. You didn't push me because I was going to go anyway. I first wanted to go to mine but now I have more reasons to."

"Still, it is I who is showing you they way, so the literal concept of me leading you to death even now falls on me."

"Don't say that, even if you think so." Steve said in his defense. "I was the one who pushed you into taking me so don't put this burden on your shoulders alone. And don't worry, I will come back to this village later, just you wait. I will find a way to stop Herobrine and free the people who live in fear of his presence. Or I will at least try if the opportunity arises. I'm not even sure of how to even fight a ghost."

The bartender felt a bit relieved with Steve's sudden burst of confidence but some of that burden still weighed on him regardless. He really couldn't put faith down for the miner but then again; what if he did somehow forever dispelled that monster? That is what he wished would happen but he just couldn't see Steve's triumph in his mind. Not against a powerful ghost. His friends and his village would continue to hide in the dark and they would receive constant nightmares until their lives fade or are forcibly stripped away. Just like it has for centuries, no one has ever stopped Herobrine and Steve was just another fool that would walk right in that valley and be struck down at the first step. "That opportunity will come, trust me. I have seen Herobrine many times before. If you still plan to mine then I recommend that you stay close to the surface and keep your sword ready, Herobrine has given strength and protection to the mobs and they will be just as merciless as the curse himself. And about living there? Out of question."

"Yeah, but what about-" Steve began just a loud voice called from the road ahead, a tall lanky man with green eyes and straight blonde hair came screaming down the road with panic across his face.

"Warren! Warren!" The young adult nearly tripped after seeing the miner. He suddenly stopped and pointed at the Herobrine double. He shook, visibly shaking his entire body out of fear.

"It's okay Mark!" Warren stepped in front of Steve. "I know he looks like _him, _but trust me. He's a friend. He's not Herobrine."

"Oh thank Notch." He deeply breathed, clasping a hand over his grey shirt. "Is he trying to give out heart attacks?"

"No, I was just as surprised when he entered my pub yesterday but he's now my friend and he's a good fighter. He has no intention of scaring anyone."

"Yeah. I always dress like this." Steve held out his hands to view his attire.

"Dude, you look JUST like him. For real. You even have the same facial features and outfit, that's just freaky." He pointed out.

Warren raised a brow from the curiosity. "Why are you all the way out here, is there something wrong?"

"Oh yeah!" Mark shot a glance behind him and then back to the guys. "It's Luna, she's gone down there again!"

"What!" Warren shouted in shock, mouth slightly agape. "No wonder I couldn't find her this morning, and to think she was going to work out in the fields today! Now she's at it again?!"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Steve looked at the guys like they were crazy, he didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on.

"Come on Steve, we need to get down to the ravine now!"

Warren quickly sprinted down the road with a clear expression of concern and worry on his face, holding his axe firmly in his hands. Mark also ran after him. Steve then proceeded to follow, running just quick enough to make up some ground and catch up. It seems that things were only going to get worse from here on out and Steve knew it. He was just hoping there wouldn't be any tragedy along his journey to the cursed land.

As they ran further; the road came to an end and the two villagers ran straight down the hill into some woods. Steve quickly followed behind, taking a second to glance to the side after seeing what he thought was a figure of a man but he put it off as a figure of his imagination and continued on anyways.

…

White eyes focused on the Steve's back as he sprinted out into the distance. Herobrine's eyes glowed brightly as he stepped back into the shade of the trees and quietly vanished within it's shadows.

**A/N: Hope this chapter wasn't too boring, but I wanted to get the history lesson out for the fic so that I could continue on to the 'good' stuff. I had a couple writer's blocks a few times while typing this up but thank god it's over and we can move on. Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays to all of you and have a great New Years!**


	4. A Force to be Reckoned With

**Hero's Bane**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, writer's block, my job, playing minecraft… ect.. Sorry if you see a lot of errors or if it seems rushed. I just found out that my grandpa has a large brain tumor today(spent the last 2 hours of my typing time crying my eyes out) and I'll be at the hospital and on the road all day tomorrow and probably the next day, so I wanted to go ahead and post this since I can't ever get the computer because of my little sister and tomorrow's trip.**

**Chapter 4: A Force to be Reckoned With**

Steve's lungs desperately sucked in the fresh air as he continued his rapid pace, he had only ran for about a mile's length but it felt as though he'd ran five times that amount. He stumbled down the hillside, jumping down small dirt terraces while trying to keep himself from falling flat on his face. He finally made it out of the woodlands to an open clearing of flat land where Warren and Mark had stopped to catch their breath, both seemed pretty exhausted. Mark was hunched over in fatigue looking far more tried out than Warren, despite his younger age. The bartender just meandered around deeply breathing, checking out his surrounds and probably making sure they are safe and alone.

Steve jogged over to the two then fell over flat on his back in the tall grass, still gasping for air. "Are we there yet?"

"Not-" The old man panted and wiped away sweat from his forehead. "Not quite." He sluggishly dragged his feet over to the miner and looked down at the pathetic excuse for a _seemingly _healthy man. "But we need to get there quickly. I'll never forgive myself is something happened to her."

"What's her name… Luna I think you said?" Steve slowly leaned up and rubbed his aching knees. "Who is she and why is she at the ravine."

"She goes there every now and again to get dirty." Mark laughed between breaths.

"No she does not!" Warren strongly glared at the young man, mentally scolding him.

"I meant mining, I've seen her down there picking at coal ores before."

The old man sighed and returned his attention to Steve. "Her name is Lunaris, she a tough and stubborn young lady who seeks to avenge her deceased parents. Herobrine took her mother and father away one night when she was only eight years old and their corpses were found dead and cold on the living room floor of her home the very next day. The poor child had been scarred for life. Ever since then- she had been training and honing on her archery skills, hoping to someday put an arrow between those cruel white eyes. She'll leave the village occasionally to put her skills to the test by fighting Herobrine's mutated mobs."

"Mutated?" Steve questioned nervously, hoping that it didn't seem as bad as it sounded. The idea of a giant Zombie or a supercharged Creeper was a horrifying thought.

"Well not in the physical form but they are as twice as powerful as a normal mob you'd normally find near our village. The gorge is the gate to Antecedent Element, therefore that place is infested with stronger monsters that can endure far more hits then you can and dish out more damage."

"Yeah, I even hate going there." Mark pulled himself out of his haunch and stretched his back.

"Why did you go there anyways? You already have two iron swords I crafted for you last week."

"I was looking for her because we needed help replacing some molding blocks on Darin's roof and I couldn't find anybody else to help, so I assumed she went to the ravine and I decided to go check on her and there she was: down on one of the ledges loading arrows into the cave spiders at the bottom of the chasm."

"She goes against my house rules for such a foolish reason, she's going to get herself killed one day and I'll be to blame." Warren shook his head back and forth in disappointment. "I wish she wouldn't do this, her quest for revenge is going to put her into an early grave. … She'll put mine in there as well with all of this stress and worry that continuously weighs on me." … Warren turned around and walked into another dense forest, this time walking to conserve energy. "Come on we need to continue, we're almost there."

"Hey Willy, hold on! We're still tired back here!" The young male called but Warren didn't stop nor look back.

"Walk it off!" The man shouted back.

"Pftt, stubborn old coot." Mark halfheartedly groaned to himself then walked over to the miner and helped him up. "Come on Steve, once that man sets his mind to something he won't stop until he's dead."

"Heh, I've kind of found that out already. You should of seen him purposely kill some Endermen yesterday, we could of made it to the Inn without trouble last night if he didn't start those fights."

"Yep, that's old Willy for ya. He hates Endermen more than any other of the mobs."

"Why is that?"

"One killed his fiancé, many years ago." He said blankly.

"Oh." Steve decided to stay away from that topic since the old man was within earshot. "So- who is Lunaris to him? Is she like a relative?"

"No. Well, I guess you can say in a way-."

"Come on boys, Keep up!"

The two men picked up their pace and caught up to the striding bartender.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you fight like Luna?"

"What? No! I hate to admit it but I am a coward compared to Luna, trust me just the sight and smell of rotting zombie flesh and ender blood makes my stomach roll, but it doesn't upset her at all. She's been preparing herself for future confrontations with Herobrine, so no mobs scare her. Not even Creepers! And I have to say-, she's got guts. A lot more then me, and definitely better fighting skills. She's one of a kind."

"She's everything to me." Warren's voice was low but tense. "Like a daughter I've never had."

"Oh, so you're like a father-figure to her?" Steve cautiously mused.

"Yes. When she was left alone I took her in and I raised her the best way any parent could. I effectively protected her every time Herobrine had returned to the village. I made sure that when she went outside that I was right there to watch over her. I even came close to death a few times to keep her out of harm's way. But now she's all grown up and just so set on retribution that sometimes she disobeys me in a way that makes me feel as though she hates me. All those times I locked her in her room or the times I argued for hours to make her stay at home. There was even a time she had said that I was an horrible excuse for an adoptive father, that is when I gave in and started training her. She seemed more 'happier' then."

"Wow, it must be hard knowing that she's in danger most of time."

Warren kept silent as they reached another small clearing of trees. "It's just over that hill." The bartender pointed to a small ridge. "Be very careful and wield your sword. Mark, stay back. If any of those beasts are close to the surface then we'll get them, just watch our back and keep an eye out for _him_."

Mark nodded and withdrew an iron sword from a fastened strap on his back. "I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee that I can take on o'l Herobrine. Because if he does by chance decide to show up- THEN WE ARE MORTALLY SCREWED!"

"I said keep an eye out for him, not go and throw yourself on his blade."

"Might as well! We can save him the trouble of chasing us down and mercilessly gutting us alive!"

"You're a hopeless boy." Warren sighed to himself then slowed his pace as he made it to the top of the hill. "Come on Steve, but be careful."

Steve carefully made his way up and a large partially covered ravine came into view. One half was very open and well lit by the sun that he could even see the bottom floor while the other part went deep into the ground, it well shaded which made it perfect for the monsters to roam about safely. He saw a zombie walking along one of the edges inside of the covered part, it stumbled away from the light and deeper into the crevice. It almost staggered out of sight but it abruptly stopped and stood still, both of it's arms fell flat to it's sides then the entire fiend just crumpled and it's corpse went plummeting off the ledge and onto the bottom of the chasm. "What the?"

"That's her alright. LUNA!" Warren shouted into the gorge and his voice echoed loudly.

A short figure then stepped out from under a rock ledge. She had auburn hair tied back into a ponytail with a blue bandana tied over. She wore a black shirt and blue jeans with black boots, she also had a navy blue satchel over her shoulder and a black bow and quiver secured to her back. "What?" Luna shouted back, appearing to be annoyed with her arms crossed.

"You get up here right this instant, or-"

"Or what? You'll ground me? I'm an adult, I can take care of myself you know?"

"That's not- ughhh. You're all by yourself for one and for two- '_He'_ could be down in there for all we know!"

"Good, I might finally get to shoot out those inhuman eyes for once."

"This is no time for jokes!"

Steve moved closer to the edge a arrow whizzed by his head, only inches from his cheek. "Whoa!" He stumbled back, managing to keep himself from tumbling down the hill.

"Don't shoot Steve, he's a friend of mine!" Warren defended.

"Anyone that comes here posing as that monster deserves to be shot!" Luna held her bow firmly.

Steve walked back to the border. "I didn't know that I looked like Herobrine? I always wear this! I mean Hell, I didn't even know he existed until I came here!" He said with much sincerity.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Luna! Chill! He's an okay guy." Mark peered over with Steve and Warren.

"You!" Luna accusingly pointed. "You ratted me out you jerk! I'm going to strangle you when I get up there!"

Mark rubbed his neck at the thought. "Okay, but you have to come up here first."

"Not now, I haven't had enough practice yet, maybe later!"

"No, now!" The bartender replied like any parent would.

"I can look after myself!"

"Errr… Why do you always have to do this?" The old man growled. "Can't you ever think about what's really important here? I care about you and I'll even throw my life away to ensure your well-being. Revenge isn't everything!"

"And if I die by _his _hand then will you say the same?"

Steve could see the frustration growing on Warren's face, and just standing around wasn't getting him into the valley anytime soon and daylight couldn't be wasted if he wanted to trek into the ancient land and set up camp. "Well here, let me go down and I'll help her back up before I go into the valley." Steve said in a calming manner. "This way she'll get up safely and I can continue on my own from this point out. How does that sound?"

Warren finally released his tension and rigid posture. "Alright Steve. I guess I can settle for that, even if I don't won't you go. But at least I know you can fight well."

"Wait? Is he going to the cursed land?" Luna waved her bow, trying to get some attention.

The miner peered back over the edge. "Yeah, actually I am."

"What? Take me with you!"

"No, you are coming home! Steve is going to come down there to help you out and then we are going home and I have another lecture already prepped!"

"I don't need help!" She retorted.

"Too bad." Mark added.

Warren grabbed Steve's arm and looked him square in the eyes. "You said you were going to come back right? Then I hold you up on that word."

"I'll make it a promise." Steve nodded and replied in all seriousness. Feeling a little at ease that Warren actually had some faith in him. "I can't promise to stop Herobrine, but I will try. I'll do my best to find away at least."

The bartender let go and halfheartedly smiled through all of the doubt that clouded his mind. "You keep that promise now. Even if you find a way to stop him but fail; then just coming back, that would be enough satisfaction for me. Or if you chicken out within the first few hours-, just come back." He then took the leather bag he had over his shoulder then handed it over to Steve, the miner took it reluctantly. "There is some food supplies in there and a few other useful things. It's not much but I prepared it this morning, just incase I couldn't convince you to give up on going there."

"You didn't have to." Steve curiously unzipped it to see a few loafs of bread, some coals, wooden planks, wooden sticks, along with some cooked pork chops and even a few unlit ready-made torches. He refastened it and smiled. "You should at least allow me to pay for it."

"You want to pay for it? Then come back alive, that should be fair enough. I've lost enough friends in my lifetime, too many as a matter of fact. Don't add to that count."

The miner took the bag and pulled it over his head and shoulder, readjusting it so that wouldn't put too much weight on his backpack. "Thanks. And don't worry, I'll pay for it. You will see me again."

"Here." Mark walked over and held out his iron sword. "Take it, those monsters in there are very tough. Trust me, I went in there once and nearly died. Never been in there since. The beasts are strong and you'll need as much help as you can get, especially against White Eyes."

"You need it-."

"I have another one at home, just keep this one."

He grabbed the blade by it's hilt and held it securely in hand. "Thank you, this is definitely helpful."

Warren pointed to the opposite side of the ravine. "There is a ladder on the other side, now if you want to get through the ravine and into the valley then you'll have to get onto the bottom floor down there on the covered end." Both of the men looked down at the bottom again, a few mobs moved around in the dark. "You'll have to take care of them first. But there should be a small cavern connected to a wall that'll lead you to the ancient land."

"I can take care of the ones on the bottom!" Luna suddenly shouted. "Let me do that at least to help out?"

The old man rubbed his temples. "Okay, but stay right where you are until Steve gets down there. And when you get back up then come to the forging station as soon as possible. Come on Mark, I need you to watch my back while I repair my axe since we are all the way out here." He walked past Steve without a second glance.

"Hey, be careful Luna!" Mark waved.

"Oh and Steve." The bartender stopped and turned his head back. "You made a promise, so I expect that you'll keep it alright?"

"Definitely."

"Good luck my friend." He said with a sad expression. "You'll need as much of it as possible." He faced away from the miner and continued quietly. Mark followed after him as he walked down the hill.

"Come on slowpoke! You aren't going to wait until night are you?!"

"I'm coming!" Steve cautiously sprinted around the rim of the ravine until he reached the other side. "There's no going back." He whispered to himself as he gazed once more into the deep dark gorge. He bravely turned around and put one foot down onto the suspended wood and slowly descended down the ladder. The steps were space unequally and were very unstable, which made the descent more terrifying. Thankfully, the sounds of the mobs pained wails from below sort of gave him some reprieve since the girl was slaying them and making the pathway a bit safer.

He placed his foot on the last wooden step and it snapped from underneath him, he slipped up but kept himself from falling by clinging to the rest of the ladder for dear life. Sighing in relief he hopped off of the decaying wood and carefully landed on the first ledge, one of many more that lined the walls. "Okay, now what?"

"Go through the dark half of the ravine. There should be some stone steps carved into the wall, that'll get you down here."

He couldn't see her but at least he could hear her voice from the echo. The dark side of the ravine didn't give him any confidence but he said that he'd help Luna back up so he readied his sword and proceeded into the darkness.

The wide stone ledge started out a good few feet but it quickly narrowed out into a small broken path. The ledge was now so thin and damp that Steve had to hug the walls for the most part, one wrong step or a small slip up and he'd drop to his death so he clung to the walls for dear life as he vigilantly moved further. He moved close enough to a wider ledge and then lunged for it, safety making it across a missing block of stone path. Steve cautiously peered over the edge. "How do you keep doing this?"

Luna stuck her head out enough and looked up to see the miner. "I've done it like a million times, you get used to it."

"I don't think I can!" He looked around the ravine to see several areas that had a missing pathway.

"That's because- hey stop that."

"Steve looked back over but Luna wasn't looking back this time. She murmured to herself like she was fidgeting with something… someone? "You okay? Who are you talking to?"

"It's nothing!" She looked back up. "Just keep going!"

The miner walked even further into the darkness and came upon a staircase of cobblestone, he made his way down them quickly and then down another set that lead back into the lit side of the ravine. Steve continued on the path until he saw Luna partially in a small crevice, trying to shove something into the hole in the wall.

"No. Go! Hurry!" Luna whispered rather loudly.

"Luna, what are you do-"

Steve frantically halted after a large black arm extended out of the hole and grabbed onto Lunaris's shoulder. A large black figure gently moved her aside with ease and stepped out of the crevice, lowering it's head then standing tall as it stepped out. It was an Endermen. One of it's eyes had been sealed shut with a large scar and a pale gray burn-like mark the side of it's face. One deep amethyst eye gazed upon Steve and then it howled loudly as it's eye met the miner's.

"Vlurrhhppp!"

"Luna! Get away from it!" Steve quickly brandished his sword, carefully approaching the creature for a hopefully swift battle.

It hissed loudly, revealing teeth. It towered the miner in height and intimidation but the human wasn't backing down. It began it's charge towards the man.

"Stop!" Lunaris demanded, taking a step forward.

"Stay back!" Steve shouted as Luna moved closer, she had to be insane to get up close to an enraged Endermen. He swung his sword upwards as the mob closed the distance between them, but just as the blade nicked the skin the black figure vanished and appeared right behind him. It hastily grabbed him by the arm and the miner brought the blade to his side to make a quick jab but the Endermen slapped it out of his hand. The mob then grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced Steve face forward onto the ground, putting a lot of pressure on his throat. It then began bashing Steve's head against the stone, progressively slamming harder as the man used his arms to soften the blows.

"Stealth!" The woman cried.

"Gahhhhh-….Aaaahhhh!" Steve suddenly moved an arm up and tried to grab onto the Endermen's wrist but the creature bat it away with it's free hand and then started to choke the human with it's tightening grasp. Steve felt his body shudder from the forceful grip, he was starting to run out of air and probably out of time. It was too hard to fight back when his head went colliding into the stone once again. He hadn't even made it into the ancient land and he was going to die already? Herobrine must be laughing his ass off.


	5. Don't Play His Game

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 5: Don't Play His Game**

**A/N: Herobrine might make an appearance! Sorry for the long wait, hope it was worth it.**

The one-eyed Endermen continued to smack Steve violently into the ground, applying even more pressure with each hit. It continued to ignore the shouts of the young woman, pure rage filled it's unblinking eye.

Steve gasped for breath with each wallop, this monster was very strong perhaps more stronger than any other Endermen he's ever been up against. He could feel a warm liquid trail down the side of his face through each pummel, the Endermen was literally bashing his skull open and with one hand at that. Warren wasn't kidding about the 'more' powerful mobs. They were definitely a force to be reckoned with, and if they're this strong then what be of Herobrine's power? He didn't even want to think on it, especially with a mind splitting headache forming and his vision doubling.

"Stealth, stop it now!" Luna finally ran over and grabbed it's wrist, she then pulled it away with all of her strength. Luckily, her pull was enough to allow Steve to breathe but also enough to catch the attention of the black mob.

"Please, Stealth! He's not an enemy, he's a friend! He's here to help me, even if I don't really need it. So please let him up. It's not Herobrine." Her voice was calm but rigid as she stared into the Endermen's eye. "Please." She repeatedly plead.

The Endermen's gaze softened as it stared back into her blue orbs. It looked back down at the struggling man and decided to let him go, it carelessly dropped the miner to the floor and it flashed away and reappeared behind Luna as she reached down to pull Steve up.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse him. He's very protective of me, especially against Herobrine and I suppose his 'look-alikes'."

Steve pushed himself off of his knees and he staggered around as he tried to regain balance, his head spun from the trashing. He almost stumbled off of the edge until a long black arm reached over and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and tugged him closer to the wall. Once more his eyes landed on the black figure, Steve was in disbelief that the same vicious Endermen that just tired to kill him had saved him. "How did you- That thing- How? Why?" He clutched his aching forehead and then wiped away the blood.

"He's not a thing!" Luna shouted, quickly changing her tone from concern to defensive. "His name is Stealth and he is my friend!"

"An Endermen?" Steve tried to avoid looking into the creature's eye but even when he did the monster didn't budge from it's spot, it only growled lowly instead.

"Yes. Unlike all of the other beasts around here- Stealth is different. He cares about me and he's the whole reason why I can come down here and train. He's always watching my back and getting me to safety when things get out of hand. I know he's a monster but not the kind you think he is."

He grabbed the edge of the wall and leaned against it to keep himself from falling. "How can anybody do that? Befriend a mob? I mean they're always trying to kill people and yeah, kill."

"We weren't always friends, actually he was my rival for a few good years of my life but it's different now."

"Rival?"

"Yeah. Three years ago I came to this ravine to try and sharpen my archery skill, considering that all of these enemies were stronger and they'd last longer and take several more hits then the usual. It was a perfect plan since I needed more targets and could still practice safely when firing from the top of the ravine. However, one late evening I've had enough practice and was going to quit and head home before Warren would return from his late shift. This is so I wouldn't get into trouble or be suspected of training again, but on that same trip to the ravine is when I saw an Endermen."

"That would be Stealth?"

"Yep. I almost never see Endermen with Warren around and surprisingly, there isn't many who hang around this gorge but he did. I had never killed one or been given the opportunity to and like I said; I don't see many so I wasn't aware of their little ability to instantly warp and reappear behind their attackers. I loaded an arrow into his back and he quickly came up on me on the surface in plain daylight and tried to beat me to death. I ran as fast as I could to escape his blows, I didn't have any sword for close combat so I had no choice but to run. I just happened to run into the forging station where many handmade tools are left around to help craft weapons and a small bucket of water was just lying beside the crafting table. Thank Notch that I at least knew their weakness, Warren told me how much he 'loved' the rain."

"That burn mark makes since now." Steve muttered to himself.

"I grabbed the bucket and splashed the side of his face with the water and his skin burned, sizzled and pealed away, leaving a patch of cinder gray. He hissed and fled after that. I returned home before night settled in and I saw that same Endermen outside my window, looking right up at me. He followed me home, never had a mob do that before."

Steve's eyes widened at the disconcerting thought. "I have to say that that is one disturbing notion. Let's hope that the rest of the mobs from this point out don't decide to do the same with me."

"Don't worry, they probably won't. I have killed many mobs or tried to and none of the others ever did, only Stealth. I stayed home the day after and when the sun set he was there outside my window again, just waiting for me to step out of the comforts of the house to get revenge. I didn't know that Endermen were like humans, I thought they were all dark brainless creatures of Herobrine but apparently not. It seems as though they can hold grudges like humans too. Almost every night he came back, sometimes he would scratch up the doors or remove a block of the house, and he's even smashed a few windows in. I finally got tired of him harassing me so I took one of Warren's old swords and bravely went out to try and kill it.

He was powerful and I can't tell you how many times that he almost killed me or how lucky I got escaping him every time. Our battles became almost daily though, well not when it rained anyways. I spent less time at the ravine with Stealth around. Actually I gave him that name since he always seems to seek up on me, and let's not forget how much you like to stalk me?" She gave a snide smile to Stealth and he tilted his head and made a small burble.

"Then how did you befriend it?"

"Well, one evening in our- I guess you can say practice? We were really trying to kill each other and I of course was getting a beat down, but that changed when it began to rain. It was literally pouring in seconds and I can say I was drenched real quickly, Stealth however couldn't stand it and he burned with each drop. He tried to teleport away to escape the downpour and no matter where he teleported to he was still getting wet. I don't know why I did it, maybe it was sympathy or the fact that I would loose a good source of training. Perhaps both, but I decided to catch up to him and grab his arm. He growled viciously and tried to smack me off when I did but I ignored it and held tight. I pulled him to my house and forced him through the door, it wasn't easy."

"You saved him?"

"That's right! No matter how much he growled and hissed and tried to swat at me- I pulled him into that doorway and tried my best to dry him off. It took a couple of minutes of scuffling around with towels but he finally realized that I was helping him, saving him, and he changed so quickly. Stealth stopped trying to maul me and calmed. Things had been different ever since."

"Maybe he feels indebted to you."

"Maybe he did, at one point. But it's been so long that we've been together, and he dosen't hold no grudge anymore. I feel that this bond we share is more then a debt needing to be repaid cause if it was then he would of fully paid it off by now. Like all of the times he saved me from mobs and even Herobrine. I must also mention that he shows some affection, hard to believe I know but he has this tender personality when he's around me. I can't say the same for when he's close to other humans. I mean, he nearly killed you a minute ago."

Steve rubbed his sore neck, tensing a bit from the forming bruises. "Yeah, since you could stop him- a powerful Endermen- then I guess there has to be some kind of friendship or fondness. I would be dead otherwise."

"I can't tell you how hard it has been to keep Stealth secret from Warren or the village. Stealth came close to exposure so many times. Too many for Warren. That is why I come here as often as I can, Stealth and Warren are safer apart from each other."

"Warren?! I forgot, I have to-"

"Please keep him secret!" Lunaris quickly folded her hands together and clutched Steve's collar, she plead with an upset expression. "Please, please! He means everything to me and if Warren does find out then he'll either kill or get killed! Warren lost the love of his life to one of these creatures and I know that he'll kill any of them if he gets the chance but Stealth isn't like the others! Please Steve?"

A tear formed at the corner of her eye and Steve felt the guilt coming. He heavily sighed, not sure if he was making the right decision.

"Okay, I will keep your secret. Stealth nearly killed me but he also saved me and man he is strong. But if I do then you have to go to the forging station like right now. I told the old man that I'd get you up there safely and I plan to do just that."

"Thank you!" She jumped at the miner and wrapped her arms around his pained neck, squeezing tightly with joy. "Thank you so very much! Stealth won't let you down!"

"I'll keep- it- but you're- choking me!" He tensed through the painful chokehold. "My neck!"

"Oh, sorry." She loosened her grip then stepped back, feeling a little embarrassed for her giddiness. "I've never told anyone about Stealth and I guess I just so excited that someone else knows and will keep our friendship a secret. I owe you."

"I said I would keep it and you don't owe me anything." Steve winced as he placed his hand on the side of his throat. "Owww, my neck. It seriously hurts. Did you forget that I was almost choked to death?"

"Again, sorry."

"That's alright, but I still have to get you up and daylight is a wasting."

"Wouldn't you rather be down there already?" Luna pointed over the edge but Steve shook his head back in forth in disapproval.

"Yes, I would like to be down there right now but I made a promise to get you back up there and I will-"

"That's nice! Here let me help you." She quickly interrupted. "Stealth?" She smiled.

She snapped her fingers and the tall black mob stepped forward and grabbed her by arm, it then reached out and roughly nabbed Steve by the shoulder.

"Whaa-!" Steve's eyes widened as his body grew lighter and hotter, a sensation of fire flooded his veins and then he couldn't see anything but black.

Within seconds the trio flashed from the ravine's ledge and down to the bottom floor of the chasm. Steve nearly fell over from the strange power that over flooded his body, he felt like he had been spun around a dozen times and set aflame. "What in the Nether was that!?" He shouted and stumbled, trying to regain balance.

"You wanted down here so here you are. Consider it a thank you for keeping my secret." She simply stated, smiling at Stealth as a sign of appreciation.

"Where-" Steve blinked and shook his head after looking up and gazing at the soaring stone walls that enclosed them. "No way, Endermen can transport humans too?" He continued to look up into the dark half of the ravine and then at Stealth in amazement.

"That's right. How do you think I have survived all of this time while training? Warren and Mark also have trouble believing that it's pure skill alone and I definitely can't scale walls and escape like a spider but I do have another method. That would be Stealth's lovely power, he's always getting me out of trouble. He can also take me back to the top of the ravine so you don't have to waste time or energy to."

"But I said that I-"

"If you do then it may take an hour or so from here, or you can 'trust' my Ender-friend to take me. Can't you?"

"Ummm," Steve placed a hand on his chin and thought hard on it. The Endermen was strong, really strong and he saved the girl before from her standpoint and even Steve himself. He would of rather take her up there himself but if he was about to step into that cursed land then he was going to have to get there soon and waste as little energy as possible. As tough as the choice was with the promise of a friend or the more sensible choice survival wise; it was better to go with the survival case.

"I guess I can put trust into Stealth in getting you up there, I'm going to need all of the energy I got from this point out. I just hope he can get you there safely."

"He will, that I can assure you. I can go now or I can show you the cavern, I'd rather show you the cavern though. So i will first. It's really cool and all but I don't dare step in there. I've seen some strange things happening in that place; monsters hording by the dozens, lava somehow floating, strange purple mist. I could list more."

"No, no thank you. I don't need to imagine any of that, especially not when I'm about to go in there."

"Then let's go, it's just at the end of the ravine! I know that you wouldn't have any trouble going into that cave since you are going into that damned land in the first place." She motioned for Steve to follow as she bravely marched into the darkness.

Steve was a bit reluctant at first, not with the new strange things that could possibly happen in the cavern. He mentally thanked Luna for giving him this so called 'courage'. He swallowed and began to walk, he quickened his pace as Luna and Stealth slowly faded into the black. "Hold on!" Steve quickly whipped out a torch from his leather bag and jogged up to Luna's side. He dug into his pocket for a flint and steel then lit the readymade stick.

"Yeah, making a torch probably was a good idea." She laughed to herself, seeming way too confident for a young lady in a place infested with powerful monsters. "It'll do little to help though, trust me. I found out the hard way. In this place and beyond; torches just make you an easier target, especially for Creepers. It doesn't really repel the mobs here."

"Thanks for making me feel confident, at least you 'have' someone to protect you from the monsters."

"That's why I don't need light." She glanced over to the miner then back to the dusty path, she had noticed that the man seemed a bit shaken, probably due to the lack of light. "So why are you going into that land anyways?"

"At first I was going to mine but now I have a more important reason." He frowned.

"Wait, are you going to try and kill Herobrine?"

Her guess was right on the money. "Yep, I was going to explore and mine it, but after seeing Warren and the town so unsettled by this ghost I've decided to find a way to either kill it or stop it one. Well that and for the truth."

"Truth?"

"The truth of his existence. Warren told me his history but I feel as though I still don't know enough about this monster. So I'm going to see if I can uncover more about him and hopefully a way to stop him."

"Why would you want to waste your time with history? He's a cruel demon!"

"Yeah, but he looks exactly like me from what everybody says, I must find out why. I'm tired of the people in your village fleeing and spitting at me in disgust from my presence. I want to clear my image and that is why."

"Oh. I didn't think about that." She said softly.

"It's okay. But I will find out and do something, I'm just not sure what to do yet."

"Well, then make sure you plant an arrow between Herobrine's eyes for me. Cause if you don't then I will."

"Heh." He smiled. "I can't guarantee that but I'll give it a go."

"Vluurp!" The friendly Endermen suddenly nudged Luna's arm, making small awkward burbles as if was talking to the young lady.

"Stealth? Later, I want to show Steve the cavern." She lightly pushed him back a little but he nudged again, seeming somewhat distressed.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing." She said blankly. The tone of her mood shifted from content to concern. "It's probably nothing."

"Luna?" Steve nervously asked. "Are you-"

"I'm alright." She smiled. "Stealth just wants more fish, it's his favorite food and I forgot to bring some. There's nothing to worry about okay?" She laughed, taking a few steps forward. "I'll show you where to enter into the valley and Stealth will take me back up after that, sounds great right?"

Lunaris's smile slowly faded as a familiar darkness crept from the corner of her vision, the air became thin and she found it slightly harder to breathe. That eerie feeling retuned.

"Stop!" She abruptly halted with her muscles tense, frozen in place.

"Why?" He stood in place too as a sudden soft gale of wind wafted by the two and the temperature around them dropped significantly, it grew so cold that the two could see their own breaths. Chills quickly crawled up Steve's spine, making him shudder and rub his exposed arms to relieve the strange feeling.

"Wow, did it suddenly just get really cold down here or what?" He jokingly questioned, a hint of worry in his expression. It only grew from the look on Luna's face. She looked absolutely horrified.

"No. No no no no." Luna whispered to herself, shaking her head. Why now?" She closed her eyes and unconsciously reached for Stealth's hand.

"Vlurp?" Stealth noticed the warm touch from the young woman's hand. He took her small hand into his and he tightly coiled his fingers over hers, letting her know that he was still there for her and that he would protect her.

"Luna, are you alright?" He noticed that something definitely wasn't right, that feeling of being watched instantly struck him like a bolt of lighting. The hairs on the back of his head stood on end and he felt as though someone was right behind him- just feet away.

"Just keep going Steve, there's no need to-"

Heavy footsteps abruptly came from behind then just as quickly ceased, Steve tried to snap his head around to see what it was and Stealth hastily moved an arm in front of his line of sight before pushing his head back towards the pathway.

"Wait! There's something behind us!" Steve tried to move the black limb to look back but Stealth placed his hand on the man's head and moved it back towards the cavern. The Endermen lightly growled from the miner's persistence to look behind him.

"Stealth don't let him look!"

"Why not?" Steve struggled but gave in when Stealth growled loudly.

"It's him." She whispered. "It's him and I can't do it. I just can't." She sounded as though she was on the verge of tears. "I always kept saying I'd be ready to face him but I can't, I'll never be strong enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Herobrine." She whispered lightly, she then took a step forward and this motioned Stealth to do the same while pushing the miner onward. "Just keep walking."

"It's Herobrine!?" Steve quickly tried to twist around to see the powerful fiend but the Endermen shoved him ahead and blocked his line of sight again, glaring menacingly at the man.

"Don't play his game Steve!" She shouted loudly and the miner stared at her in silence. "Just don't look behind you."

"His game? How do you even know it's him? How is this some game Luna?!"

Lunaris bravely opened her eyes and shot a concerning glance at Steve before turning away and closing her eyes once again. "Herobrine likes to play with his victims and this is one of his sick and cruel games, I know it because I played it before. Twice. He'll quietly approach his target and when he gets close enough he'll wait, he'll make strange noises and even walk up very close to you so that you'd turn to see him. When you do, he'll kill you. If you run? That just makes the game enjoyable for him, he'd want that. He'll chase you to your death, I can guarantee that. I would have been dead both times if Stealth hadn't been there, that is why he has a scar and is missing an eye. We barely made it out both times."

Steve couldn't even muster a response, not with those footsteps falling into sync with theirs.

Herobrine slowed his pace and smirked when he heard the sounds of their hearts pumping louder, he waited patiently for the slightest mistake. He particularly waited for a mistake from the miner.

"Won't he just flat out attack us now!?" Steve stopped and blurted out, failing to deny the fact that he was very frightened. "We have our backs turned to him, wouldn't he take the opportunity?" He held the torch close and the iron blade closer, prepared for anything.

The White eyed humanoid moved even closer to the man and Stealth howled loudly, then growled.

"Don't move Steve!" Lunaris screamed, "Don't play his game!"

Steve didn't have to even hear her words to be frozen in place, the cold presence behind him made him violently shudder. He felt as though he had a heavy weight on his shoulders even though there was nothing there. Steve was been stared down and he had no urge to remove the blade from his side. He was paralyzed in fear and he knew deep in his mind that Herobrine was enjoying this torment.


	6. Be Prepared for Anything

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 6: Be Prepared for Anything**

**A/N: Prepair for things to happen... good or bad.**

Herobrine's wicked smile grew as the miner began to physically quiver in fear, the man's hand was visibly trembling even with a sharp weapon in it. The human though- was holding his ground and not making the fatal mistake that many before him have done numerous times, it was both interesting and somewhat irritating. The man was mentally weak and probably wasn't about to play his game but Herobrine could change that, or change up the game entirely. The weak ones were the most amusing to torture after all.

The demi-god again moved closer to the miner and raised a hand up to the back of Steve's head, barely an inch from him. Herobrine's eyes glowed brightly and the Endermen swiftly yanked Luna off to the side and away from the strange power the demon emitted.

It was only seconds but Steve could swear that it felt like an eternity with the one and only Herobrine glaring straight through him. He wanted to run, fight, or do anything but just stand there and wait for probable death.

He quickly found that couldn't move, even his trembling had stopped. Steve couldn't force his legs to step forward, they were numb and cold. Even his eyes were forced to remain in place and he couldn't figure out why, his entire body was in a petrified state. He wanted to call out for Luna since he could no longer see or hear her but no words could escape him, not with a foreign wave of energy hanging in the stale air. He suddenly felt a strange pulse from the back of his head, it stirred and grew and to think Stealth gave him a strong migraine. So many thoughts and images instantly rushed through his mind, those of pain, death, isolation and suffering. He didn't know where they came from but it was thoughts he couldn't push aside, thoughts that couldn't control, thought that weren't his.

…

One thought in particular though was a mere image of Steve standing alone in an empty space surrounded by black. He cautiously looked around in fear, sweat beaded his forehead and his breaths were short and rapid. Steve saw himself standing there but without actually being present and he knew something bad was about to happen to his double.

Loud screeching sounds that could only be defined as that of spiders could be heard from every side of him almost instantly. The replica of the miner began to panic as the darkness that bounded him was suddenly lit by the red shining eyes of large blue arachnids. The man tried to run but several of the eight-legged mobs pounced at him at once and pinned him down. Many more gathered around and they viciously bit and tore at his flesh with their poisonous fangs, Steve was getting brutally mauled alive by cave spiders.

In his mind he tried to fight them off but struggled greatly, he managed to strike one of them in the eyes but it wasn't enough to stop it. It seemed that no matter what he tried to do or even when he landed a few hits that they still overpowered him and continued their ravenous attack. But shortly after the mauling had begun it had come to a stop, something strange was starting to happen.

The spiders had stopped after doing enough damage and then slowly backed away, folding their legs and floating in a recognizable arrangement of that of a square. They began to blur and fade into gray, deforming and reforming into block-like shapes all around him. All of them shifted into small squares and connected together becoming hard and rough like rock. Bedrock, that is what they had transformed into and they had encased the miner in a small prison of indestructible stone.

The clone pulled himself up and tried to punch away at the solid rock despite the graven wounds that covered his body. He pulled himself away from the cold surface and stumbled over to the other side of the darkened room and tried the same method to get out but he couldn't even break a chip off of the enclosure. He vigorously punched and kicked at the walls but only injured himself further, he had failed and went and done more harm to his body. Steve pounded his fist as hard as he could once more, crying out in pain and failure. The man strained to breathe, noticing the air was quickly thinning out. He shortly collapsed from the lack of air and blood loss, the poison was slowly eroding away his now weak and broken body.

…

A loud clang came from Steve's sword when it hit the ground, the torch also dropped and rolled a few inches away, barely staying lit when it trailed over a damp surface. Steve grasped the sides of his head and winced from an unbelievable pain. He forced his eyes open and another quick flash of white sent him into darkness, his mind went blank and he felt the energy slowly drain from his body. He unconsciously blinked and the pain was suddenly gone and he could focus again.

"Steve!" Luna shouted, finally ripping out of Stealth's protective grasp with her eyes trained on nothing but the man, she hurried over to the miner who was now down on his knees.

Steve looked around him, careful to not make the mistake of looking behind. He noticed that he was on the floor and his torch and sword were no longer in his hands, he hurriedly scooped them up.

"Are you okay?" Luna grabbed his shoulder and helped him off the cold stone.

Steve shakily stood up and wobbled a bit, gaining balance when Stealth grabbed his arm. "What in the Nether happened?" He rubbed his head.

"Something bad. I'm not sure what he's doing to you but it definitely isn't good! We need to go, now!" Lunaris grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, towards a darkened cavern only several feet away.

"Wait! Something isn't right!" He shouted while lightly pulling back, noticing that the friendly Endermen wasn't following. "Where's Stealth?!"

Luna snapped her head back and stopped in her tracks. "St- Stealth?" Tears formed in her widened eyes and rolled down her cheeks, her face was frozen in shock.

Steve daringly looked back and he felt the air in his lungs vanish, his heart stopped for a second as he saw the large black figure yank itself away from a sword that had impaled it's stomach.

"Vllluuuaaaawwwwwhhhh!" Stealth loudly shrieked. He slowly staggered backwards until his back hit against the stone wall. He tried to use it to prop himself up but he slid from his side and smacked the ground twitching and wailing.

"STEALTH!" Luna ran towards her wounded companion until a shadowy figure slashed a diamond blade across the side of her abdomen. She fell face forward in silence, breathless from the surprise assault.

"LUNA!" Steve screamed but his cry was cut short as Herobrine appeared before him and just as quickly disappeared. Steve frantically glanced around from all sides, fearful of what White Eyes was about to do next.

A dark chuckle came from behind but Steve couldn't look back, not when he saw the same blade that cut down his friends was now protruding from his own chest cavity. Herobrine jerked it out and Steve felt himself stumbling forwards as warm crimson spread across his shirt.

He placed a shaking hand on his upper torso and moved it back up to see it coated in red, his knees grew weak, his stomach twisted in knots. His heart slowed it's rapid beat and Steve crashed against the ground, still staring at the liquid on his fingertips.

"_Wake up-." _A dark menacing voice chuckled.

Steve moved his attention from his hand and looked up and saw nothing but glowing white eyes staring down at him. The miner tried to move but coiled his form as pain flooded his chest, his vision was starting to fade in and out. It was getting harder to breathe.

"_Wake up!" _The voiced commanded, this time louder.

Steve fought the unbearable growing ache, both that of physical and mental pain and began to lift himself off the ground despite the darkening haze that was now starting to cloud his mind. "Go away." He snarled, leaning up and moving onto all fours to keep himself stable. When he moved he could no longer suck in air.

Herobrine frowned.

"Go away!" He choked, holding his bleeding wound and wincing from his movements.

"_Wake up." _Herobrine whispered again but softly.

"Wake up!" An even louder voice called over the demon's, it sounded more subtle and worrying. "Wake up!"

Everything went black.

"WAKE UP! … Please?"

"Wha-?" The miner's eyes shot open when a warm hand pinched his shoulder. He bravely turned his head and there was Luna; clutched to his arm with tears in her eyes.

Luna's eyes widened when she looked up and saw the miner's confused and tried face. Her frantic features were soon replaced with that of relief. "Oh thank Notch, you're awake and alive." She whispered. She heavily sighed and sat back, whipping away the tears.

Steve noticed he was on his knees and alive and so was Luna and Stealth was right by her side. _'How can this be?!'_ He thought to himself. He watched them die and he should be… dead? He quickly looked down at his chest and impulsively moved a hand over it to feel nothing but his sweat-soaked shirt and his rapid heartbeat.

He sighed and leaned back, that was until he had forgotten about the monster. He sat back up and sealed his eyes shut.

"It's okay," Luna shook him out of it. "He's gone Steve, he's gone." Her voice was fairly reassuring.

"How do you kno-"

"Stealth can sense him and even look at him during his game since he's a mob and not human, Herobrine hates him though, just like any other human but he's not an initial target."

"Vluuurrrp." Stealth burbled, kicking the torch that laid at his feet closer to the man.

Steve shot for the dimming torch and the sword that laid at his side. "But you and Stealth… the pa-pain." He stuttered. "It was real, it happened!"

"What happened?"

"You- you and Stealth, I watched you-" He paused, afraid to tell Luna that he saw her cruelly cut down. "You died."

"I did?" She raised a brow. "Oh! You must have had a nightmare."

"But I was awake! How could I?"

"Herobrine is capable of a lot of frightening things, even lulling his victims into a comatose state. I think he might of forced you unconsciousness then invaded your mind. At first, I didn't know why Stealth threw us aside but I knew Herobrine was going for you after I realized that Stealth didn't grab you too."

"No, I think he knew I was targeted. But it's a good thing you got out of there, or otherwise you might have had the morbid visions i did and even an attack on you."

"I've had plenty of attacks from Herobrine in my dreams, trust me. Our entire village has, but not once has anything like 'this' has ever happen to anyone I ever knew. I mean- what you went through terrorized me. I don't know if you know this but- about two minutes ago while I was trying to wake you… you had stopped breathing. Your head fell forward and your chest became still."

Steve stared at her in horror, he lost his breath in that 'dream' and he felt himself… dying?

"Your chest seized up and your heart slowed to a stop. I was afraid that you were gone, but I guess that you were only in a strange catatonic state instead. I tried wake you but you just sat there stiff as a board and then suddenly you were awake."

"It was so- real?" Steve laid his sword at his side and placed a hand over his heart. "I felt every bit of it." He whispered to himself, still feeling it beat wildly against his ribcage.

"Well it didn't happen in reality and we should thank Notch for that, but you're okay now. We all are."

Steve grabbed his blade and steadily pushed himself up onto his feet, he felt drained of energy but he couldn't rest, not here and not now. He lent a hand down to Luna and pulled her up with what strength he still had. "Thanks for getting me down here Luna, but you need to get the surface soon should 'he' decide to return for another round."

"Right." She muttered, looking away. "I should of warned you of him and what he's capable of, I should of told you he was behind us the second I felt his presence. But I didn't! I should of told you about his game sooner, but I didn't! I was too afraid, I was reliving those nightmares again."

"Nightmares?"

"Of my childhood. That freezing dark presence he put into the air… reminds me of that night when he took my parents away from me." She lightly sniffed, holding back more tears threatening to form. "Just another sick game he plays to torture us!"

Steve stared at her, realizing just how traumatized she truly was, which would explain her courageous attitude to find and kill Herobrine to just fall flat into cowardice once he made an appearance.

"I want revenge, so badly. But I cannot, no matter how much I train or how good I become… I'll always be too afraid. I was even too afraid to even help you when he singled you out. I just sat there in Stealth's arms and let that monster drag you to the brink of death!"

"It's not your fault, you did warn me! It would be my fault here!"

"No it wouldn't!"

"Yes it would!" He took a deep breath and calmed his tone, taking a step forward. "I'm the one who wanted to come down here, to go into Antecedent Element. I was the one who lit a torch in your village last night."

"You did what-?"

"Yeah, this attack on us is my fault. Don't blame yourself. He was clearly after me and he would be since i'm about to go into that valley."

"Even if you didn't, Herobrine would still attack us, all of us, just like he will for the rest of our lives."

"Not if I can do something about it, I'm probably his primary target right now. And as bad as it sounds- and as much as it makes my knees shake-, I can't back down. I made promises."

"Steve?" She called out.

"Stealth?"

The Endermen looked down at him with a passive expression.

"Take her out of here, Herobrine shouldn't be too far away. Take her now. Protect her."

"Vlluurrpphh vlluurrpphh." The friender-men nodded and walked over to Luna's side, he crouched down to embrace her in a strong and comforting grip.

"Wait? Steve!" She yelled as she felt the small black and purple clouds whirl around her body. "You don't have to do this if you can't!"

"I don't have a choice now, I'm pretty much marked like every single person in your town. I just know it. Oh and thank you for helping me out, I should know what to expect from this point on."

"But."

"Don't worry about me, I made a promise to come back and I will. You'll see." He forced a smile onto his fearful face. "It's a promise to you and Warren and even Mark." He turned his back to them. "Go! Now!" He shouted, readying his blade and torch in hands. The fake smile was soon gone and replaced with a tense frown.

Stealth burbled once more before zipping himself and Lunaris away and out of sight.

"I will return." He clinched the sword in his hand tightly after having that feeling of being watched came upon him again. Herobrine was still nearby and it was a startling notion to have that monster gazing at him but he couldn't back down nor turn back. He was definitely too scared to turn back towards the open half of the ravine, he didn't want to risk seeing that spine-chilling double staring at him with those vile eyes.

He took a deep breath then marched straight into the cavern ahead of him, really hoping that Herobrine wouldn't take the chance to attack. He kept his eyes wide open and his senses sharp, he had to be prepared for anything that lurked in the darkness that he was about to venture into.

Herobrine watched as the miner continued on and into the cave to 'his' land. The human wasn't as weak as he had originally thought and it was interesting. The human had put up quite the fight during Herobrine's terror phase, though it was all fake the man had fought seemingly real pain and even fear itself to tell the White-eyed man to back off. The human was even close to real death; his body killing itself in believing that everything that was happening to him was really happening, so the miner fought death too?

Herobrine was going to have much more fun with this one, at least for a little while. He thought.


	7. To Nether and Back

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 7: To Nether and Back**

Steve was running and he knew exactly what he was running from too. The footsteps that followed his lightly echoed through a dark narrow cavern and the disturbing thought of Herobrine running after him really got his adrenaline flowing.

His dim torch was like his hope, it was also diminishing in it's glow and making the light of his situation fade. He decided to make a daring move despite his fear, not because he wanted to but because his only source of luminosity was on it's last dying ember and he couldn't move forward without seeing the possible dangers that lie ahead.

Steve boldly stopped and stood there in the darkness as the ember finally died out, he closed his eyes and listened for anything, any sound especially that of boots. But he heard nothing to his relief. Nothing but the sound of his thudding heartbeat and droplets of water pattering against the ground.

He let out a sigh and it echoed oddly enough. Steve suddenly got an idea, he experimentally stomped his foot onto the rocky flooring as hard as he could and it echoed all the way down the stone hallway. Perhaps he wasn't being followed after all. He wasn't sure if letting his guard down was a possible trap or not but he wasn't about do that. He couldn't afford to so he focused and the path before him and listened carefully.

He blindly reached an arm back into one of his bags and rummaged though the materials. His hand landed on the thin object and he pulled it out and re-zipped the bag. He then pulled out his flint and Steel from his pocket and struck the pieces repeatedly together to create a spark.

With a fresh torch now glowing brightly, Steve began to walk to conserve energy. The thought of being followed though- it never left his mind. At least the cave was small and enclosed, it lessened the chances of being flanked by mobs which gave a him a small feeling of security. It's what could be in front of him that really concerned him. Well except for the demon that could possibly be right behind him, matching his footsteps. That unnerving thought automatically made Steve whip his head back.

There was nothing.

He let out another sigh and then slapped himself on the forehead. If Herobrine was still toying with him then turning his head back was probably the most stupidest thing he could of done. It could of got him killed if the ex-hero had been there. He had to keep the warnings given to him in mind, while fighting the paranoia and instinct to constantly want to look back as well. This was going to be one difficult journey.

Steve continued to kept up his slow and steady pace, it seemed that this tunnel would never end and it was maddening. It was like a never ending channel of stone, dirt, and gravel, just open enough for Steve and one other person to comfortably walk side by side. He started to wonder if Herobrine dug it out and made it lead to the other side of the ancient land, but then that'd take forever to cross and with limited resources-? "It could be a trap!" He absentmindedly thought aloud. "But then- if it does go on then I'd eventually starve!"

It struck him quickly. He had little rations and was already drained of energy, he'd fall victim to Herobrine or any mobs patrolling this tunnel if he couldn't find a way to the surface soon. Steve's legs seemed to move on their own now, pushing the miner into a light sprint. The tunnel just kept going on and on and Steve was quickly loosing his breath. The thought of dying in that dark and cold place just made him cringe, the nightmare of being killed by that monster made him move faster.

As he ran a strange pulsation of energy washed up from behind and tugged at the miner's body, making him slow his stride. This energy wasn't familiar to Steve and he was too terrified of what it could be, related to Herobrine's presence or not. He kicked himself into gear and fought out of the bizarre pull that was somehow keeping up with him.

Purplish toxic clouds whirled by Steve and flooded down the tunnel and then it surrounded him, little swirls of violet smoke began to obscure his vision. It was at this time that Steve could feel a sudden wave of heat overwhelm his body and the smell of brimstone and smoke filled his nostrils. He violently coughed from the nauseating waft of hazardous fumes, tears were now forming in his stinging eyes. 'So this was what Luna called the purple mist?' He thought.

The heated current was searing and stifling, even the air he was breathing in now was very dry and heavy. Sweat beaded his face but it would evaporate just as quickly as it was formed. Running only made the man more hotter and exhausted but he couldn't stop, he couldn't risk being dragged backwards into this Nether-ish haze.

Steve brandished his torch in front of him but he still couldn't see ahead, not even when he strained his eyes. In fact, he couldn't even see stone anymore. He blinked over and over to see the ground but what he saw made his eyes widen. 'I'm running on air?' He blinked again, not believing what he was seeing. The stone flooring he was dashing across was fading in and out; revealing a world below of red-colored rock and molten lava. He moved his gaze to the walls and even to the ceiling and they were doing the same thing, fading.

"What is this?! What's happening?!" He coughed, still fighting the sheer force of this purple cloud that clung to him. In his mind that world he- in some way- walked across could only be familiarized as the fabled Nether, a place of fire, death and suffering that he had learned of as a kid. It was a myth though, it wasn't supposed to be real.

Just when he thought he'd seen it all- a large dark red structure came into view, protruding through a huge wall of red stone. It was a fortress, a very large stronghold surrounded by bubbling lava and smaller islands of dark brown sand. Even with the walls and the ceiling fading he could tell just how high this structure was and how massive it could be if he was to reach it. Two thin towers stretched out from the fortress and climbed all the way to a ceiling of similar stone, clearly defining the structure as an empire or domain. But for what? That imaginary concept worried him.

Sudden sounds of sharp wails and heavy grunting filled his ears, and they were close by. Steve forced himself to run even faster then he ever had before after hearing those freakish beasts, just the sound of two of them was horrifying enough but more different strange screeches and indistinguishable sounds soon joined in an orchestra of fiendish cries. He didn't look down anymore and he didn't look ahead, he was too afraid of falling into that cursed world so he ran blindly with his eyes sealed shut. He was afraid of it all but he wasn't about to be dragged into that torturous place, he had to escape it.

The stone beneath him was manifesting back into it's place, the walls did the same as he continued to sprint. Somehow, Steve had managed to wrench himself free of the fog and go faster than it could snake through the cave. Noticing the cool air now hitting his face Steve forced his eyes open. He tilted his head enough to see the purple mist recede back into the depths of the cave, taking it's horrific sounds and smells away with it.

He stopped and watched it fade out into the darkness. Feeling a little safer he leaned against a wall to catch his breath, he coughed a few times to get the tainted air out. He wasn't sure what he saw was real, only that if it was then it would be the Nether. How it tried to draw him in was the most confusing part, someone or something had to conjure this cloud and it wasn't long before he had an idea of who sent it after him. It had to be that demon, it's the only explanation he could think of. Steve swung his head back in forth and tried to shake off the thoughts and chills that came with this theory. If Herobrine was going to drag him to the Nether then Steve wasn't going without a fight. He wasn't going to be imprisoned in a place of terror, torture, and death. No.

The miner pushed himself off of the wall and looked behind once more to an empty hallway. He turned back and something immediately caught his eye. There was a low and dim light up ahead in narrow cavern, it gave off a warm torch glow and Steve's instincts drove him towards the light. 'Where is that light coming from?' He thought to himself while jogging towards it. 'It wasn't there before.' The first thing that came to his mind was that old saying "Don't go towards the light at the end of the tunnel." Which would be very appropriate for his situation considering Herobrine was around and possibly setting up Steve's demise, but for some reason he just had to check it out.

Maybe it was the comfort of having more light and feeling more safe with it, or it could be an exit that he so desperately wanted, or because he had no other way to go but back into the mist, which wasn't about to happen. He chose all of the reasons. Why? What other choice was there? His mind told him that he had to reach it and as soon as possible, reasoning could come later.

He strode closer and closer and had noticed it was a torch sticking to a wall, it was even better when he saw a dusty chest sitting under it. This made him smile for once in the cursed place, perhaps there was some tools or dried beef and maybe some extra torches and coals stored inside of it. Now he was too eager to reach the light and he sped up his pace as he neared it. "Alright, let's see what's in the-"

The ground beneath him suddenly collapsed and he felt himself slipping on gravel and falling into a large hole below the tunnel.

He fell flat on his chest and he choked on the dirt and dust that hung in the air. He slowly pulled himself up onto his knees and brushed away at his shirt. He then noticed that the bag on his back had become lighter, meaning all of it's contents were spread out all over the floor. "Damn." He cursed, rubbing his head while feeling around for his tools. His torch was put out with dust and now he was surrounded by darkness, feeling a little apprehensive he quickly rummaged for anything that had a familiar shape. He shoved whatever he could into his bag as recognizable groans filled the dark silence around him.

Steve shot a glance upwards and had saw nothing but darkness, that torch that 'was' on the wall had been put out too, or even worse- removed. He had feared the worst. … It was a trap. Zombies are going to eat him alive.

The sounds of the groaning came closer to Steve's right and he quickly patted around for a torch or stick he could set aflame. His panic grew even more when all his hands passed over were blocks of gravel and stone. "Where is it, where is it?!" He strained to see a stick shape in the darkness but he couldn't see anything. His hand finally passed over a warm object when the moaning neared. He grabbed onto it and it burnt his fingers. He withdrew his hand and shook it to cool it off from the sudden heat. Louder steps forced the miner to pat around for it again and he reached for hot source and latched on. He pulled himself off of the floor and backed away from the sounds, hoping he had enough time to relight the torch.

He struck at the flint and steel again and again while backing away, it resulted in multiple failures with too much dirt covering it's surface. A few more steps back and the hill of his foot and his backside finally smacked into a cold surface, Steve was trapped up against a corner with a zombie stumbling after him in the dark. "Come on!" He struck the flint again and a small spark landed on the coal and a small flame came to life. It was dim but it was enough to see a stumbling greenish figure coming closer.

"Muuuuhhhhhhaaaahhhhh." It groaned, reaching it's decaying arms up and out at the living human.

A small blow towards the flame made it grow just enough to illuminate a few feet ahead of him. Steve glanced around for anything to fight with, using his bare fists or even the torch against these monsters would be the death of him for sure. Stealth's power came back into mind and the zombie was starting to look even more intimidating then ever before.

His frightened gaze finally landed on a reflective object just a few feet away from zombie, it was his sword and it was completely out of reach. He contemplated the risks for going for it and it didn't look good, but there wasn't much choice. Steve shot out of the corner and sprinted pass the zombie, a powerful swipe to the side made the human stumble forwards but he managed to grab the hilt of the blade.

"Guuurrrrrhhhhhh." It moaned again, turning towards it's fleeting prey.

Steve clutched his side from the powerful blow. The zombie seemed to of done little damage considering the strike didn't cut through, not even through his shirt and he thanked Notch that it didn't. But still, it hurt pretty badly. And that was only a quick smack, the zombie's real power would definitely be greater then a small slap.

Steve carefully laid the torch on the ground and brought both hands onto the sword, just wildly swinging it might not do much in this place and he was going to need as much power as he could muster to do enough damage. He charged at the dead man and swung the blade across it's chest.

The monster stumbled back a step when a large gash carved it's rotting flesh but continued it's march anyways.

Steve swung at it's chest again but this time the mob did something he would of never suspected. It stepped backwards and lunged for him once the sword went down. It grabbed a hold of his shoulders and tried to bite away at his neck but Steve held it back with the blunt end of his blade and struggled to keep control.

"Get off!" He screamed, using enough force to shove the man-eater away if just by a little. He held the sword out as the monster stumbled back towards him and it impaled itself on the razor edge. It stopped moving with it's arms falling and it's head rolling down at it's chest.

Feeling relived that the monster was now dead, he slowly pulled the sword out. At first it didn't budge so Steve yanked back but that was when the zombie suddenly lifted it's head and arms and moved forward with the pull.

Steve's eyes widened as the mob forced the blade to go through itself more and more to get closer to the human, pain was something it couldn't feel and Steve should of known that though this same technique had killed some zombies before. As it's hands got nearer Steve took a foot and shoved away at it's abdomen, freeing his sword and putting more distance between the zombie.

He raised the blade up and charged at the zombie again, this time he swiftly brought it over and down between the neck and the head, cutting deep and making the monster's arms fall to it's sides for good. It's groaning stopped when Steve pulled the blade out, the mob then fell backwards and crashed against the ground.

Steve fell backwards on his rear end with a hand on his head, an apparent realization clicked in mind and he didn't like it. This was only one Zombie of possibly hundreds or even thousands, that's not even counting Skeletons, Spiders, Endermen, and Creepers! What if there was something else? This small battle really drained him of energy and he barely had any to begin with since that nightmare weakened him, which he couldn't even explain how that happened.

Another sudden groan from the dark had Steve up on his feet in seconds, he was already exhausted but he couldn't fight another zombie, not now. He reached out and plucked the torch from the ground then waved it around him. He wasn't in a tunnel anymore, but a large open cavern that had several different tunnels connected to it. Like his situation couldn't get any better, the moans came from a tunnel behind him so Steve quickly chose to go to the one directly ahead of him. He was sure to get lost but he wasn't going to face another mob if he didn't have to. He ran into the inner cave and down several blocks, he noticed that he should be going upwards instead of downwards but he couldn't turn back not when he heard the screeching sounds of those eight-legged red-eyed freaks from behind.

One misstep had the miner tripping and rolling down a few blocks. He groaned from the pain but didn't hesitate to lay there, he got back on his feet and continued to run downwards, but more carefully this time. But as he ran that strange tug pulled at his back. Purple mist flew past him again and Steve forced himself into another quick dash, the heat was now nipping at the back of his neck.

"NO!" He shouted, holding his sword and torch close, trying to do anything to gain speed on the persisting energy.

He wanted to close his eyes again and hope to open them to an empty space but he couldn't not when he came upon a large opening with a dead-end wall. He stopped as he reached it and looked up, the rest of the path was several blocks high and he had little to no time to scale them. He turned his back and faced the warm haze. He shut his eyes and waited and waited for it to just enwrap him and throw him into a world of fire and molten rock.

… But it never came

He daringly pried one eye open and the mist was fading out again, but those unmistakable glowing eyes took it's place. He couldn't see the man standing there in the dark but those eyes were glowing brightly, they where there staring right through him and even his very soul.

"Her-Hero-brine." He stuttered, his chest was literally pounding and his expression had frozen with that of fear. He'd rather be take his chances in the Nether world then come face to face with the cruel Hero. The sound of those footsteps made him shudder, Herobrine was going to kill him now and Steve had absolutely no strength or willpower to fight for his life. He may of just failed everyone, Warren, Luna, the village, his brother and father most importantly. They died fighting to save him and his mother and sister, but Steve… he couldn't rise up to such a task. Fear and exhaustion had gotten the better of him and he was going to die a coward.

He dropped the torch and sword and put both of his arms over his head, sliding down the wall until he was crouching. He was prepared for the imminent strike to end it all.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging on a cliffhanger, so will Herobrine deliver the blow of death? You'll have to wait and see! **

**Thanks for reading and for your support, if you like it then feel free to drop a review and hope you enjoy more chapters to come. ;)**


	8. You Must Fight

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 8:You Must Fight**

**A/N: Yes, another chapter already finished. Awesome right? Well I hope you enjoy. Also I was told that the song from Youtube's 'Cube Land' sort of matches my fic, I do love that little MC animation and yes you can listen to it while reading this chapter, well it'll sort of match the first part anyways. Do enjoy!**

The footsteps grew louder and louder with each passing second and Steve could not steady his heart from trying to beat out of his chest, he couldn't even focus straight with the mental image of the monster approaching him. He coiled his arms tighter over his head and prepared for the worst, there was no telling of what would come next except a death blow.

Herobrine leisurely walked over to the fear-induced miner and just stared down at the unarmed man, Steve just sat there and waited and this cowardly act made the ex-hero so furious. He reached down and plucked the man's iron sword off of the ground, he then reared a leg back and then slammed it against the side of Steve's quaking form and sent the human flying.

Steve's eyes shot open wide with shock when a powerful force landed against his ribcage and sent him careening off of the floor and into a stone wall. He screamed aloud, a tear forming in his eye from the pain. It was as though time had slowed down, the collision badly wracked his chest and it felt as though every joint in his body had exploded at once. Steve even thought he felt a few ribs crack from the strike. His entire body had strongly impacted the wall and he fell limp to the ground. He rolled on to his side and coughed violently to get air to rush back into his lungs, he wasn't even focused on the living nightmare now approaching him for a second time.

A powerful grip hauled him off of the ground by his neck and it squeezed tightly before forcing him up to a wall. Steve was afraid but decided to pry an eye open to see the infamous tormentor for himself. And there he was- the legendary Herobrine, the monster of monsters and the root of all fear and no doubt his vile double that was now beaming at him with those intimidating eyes and with a nasty grin to match. In the blink of an eye his own sword was hovering inches from his neck, the blade's tip lightly rested on his skin ready to pierce through flesh.

"You're real?" Steve choked, noticing that his question made the immortal frown. The look-alike was no ghost that was for sure, he could feel Herobrine's fingers coiling even tighter on his throat. "You're-"

Herobrine only responded by slamming him against the wall a few times and bringing the sword's edge right beneath Steve's jaw line, gently tapping it against his esophagus as a reminder of his position.

Steve's body was in a full blown panic mode now and he found himself reaching his hands up to the constricting force, grasping on and attempting to remove the mighty grip only to fail miserably. He also noticed how foolishly daring he had become once he started trashing about in the Herobrine's hold, kicking away at the monster's chest and digging blunt nails into his arm. His will to survive had returned. No matter how much he screamed in his mind to stop before the Hero could retaliate with a blade crossing his neck he just couldn't stop this natural impulse that made his body act on it's own.

The clawing and kicking did little to remove Herobrine's attention from the man's horrified face, the struggle actually made it more entertaining. The human was driven to survive on instincts alone, something the hero hadn't seen in a very long time.

Steve felt something dangling at his side with each kick and he finally tore his gaze from those mesmerizing blocks of white to see his old lucky charm that had been passed down to him, it was his stone sword and it was a sheathed weapon that he could use to defend himself with. He didn't plan out how to go about on attacking the demon, nothing but the idea of swinging it at his captor in hopes of causing damage. He quickly reached a hand down then brought the blade up and outwards, slashing it right across Herobrine's torso. Steve fell to the ground but was just as quickly brought right back up in the same rough position except with a more strangulating force. Herobrine had dropped the miner to escape the blade, which meant that Steve had missed the demon completely and had just gotten himself into a world of hurt double-time.

His double glared fiercely, giving an expression that could be best worded as 'Foolish move mortal!' if the monster could speak. He flung the iron blade away and then ripped the stone sword out of the miner's grasp before throwing it as well, Steve knew that right then he was going to suffer greatly before death.

Hero suddenly lifted his captive up and over his own head, hurling the man over to the other side of the small stone enclosure.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Steve screamed as his face met stone. He lifted his head up and coughed again from the fall. Steadily crawling backwards, he backed against a wall to put as much distance as possible between him and Herobrine. Both of the blades and even his torch were well out of reach, his hopes of surviving were fading and even his body was starting to give in. Trying to shield himself did absolutely nothing to stop the demon from dishing out damage and he didn't even have a weapon on him anymore, so escape was his best bet if he could just manage to get his legs to move and make a run back through the cave.

He used to the wall at his side to pull himself up and stable himself enough to stand, he took this opportunity to step towards the cave but his knees immediately gave in and he crashed. His legs had shook horribly due to pain and this caused the miner to stumble and fall back onto the ground as he made another failed attempt. Steve stared hard at the cold stone under him, escape was no longer an option he could take and so he slammed a fist at the floor, mad at his weak and aching body.

A sudden image of his family came into his mind, like a picture he once had back when he was living at the family home. His mother and father were warmly smiling while his younger sister frowned from her older brother's goofy smirk. And Steve- he was centered between all of them with a large grin and arms loosely draped over his sibling's shoulders. The image began to burn and singe away when a low chuckle came from across the opposite side of him.

He knew right then that he was going to die this time and he wouldn't get another chance to fight, but he didn't have to go out like this. Not like a coward. He couldn't put shame upon his family's name and he felt sick on giving up before. He blinked and then stared up in horror. Herobrine was walking towards him again and Steve knew that he wasn't done tormenting him. The miner forced himself to stand again despite the strong ache until a hand suddenly clutched his arm, Herobrine was now at his side. Steve tried to pull himself free but the hold was too strong to jerk out of.

Herobrine yanked at the human's limb and swung him around and around in midair before letting go and having the mortal take another smack into solid rock.

Steve cried out again as his head and spine painfully collided with the rough textured wall, he felt a warm liquid escape his mouth, leaving copper tasting trails to line his tongue. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and again tried to pull himself up, that was until a heavy weight landed on his back and pinned him down. He could hear that menacing chuckle above and instead of feeling scared for the idea of death he started to feel angry, mad that he was being toyed with and was going to suffer much more before dying. He hated himself for being too weak to stop it.

Like a haunting apparition, that family photo emerged in his mind again but this time his father and brother were missing… along with himself.

"Nooooo!" He screamed, knowing that he was going to be leaving his mother and sister for good. He detest the thought and refused to grasp the concept but there wasn't much he could do except fight back and go out like his lost parent and sibling. There wasn't much left to loose anyways and knowing this doomed fate that would send him to meet his maker meant that he wasn't going to go so easily, not while he could still move. Filling a sudden surge of energy; he pushed upwards with all his might and managed to lift a few inches off of the ground until a boot pressed him back down. He willed up enough strength to do it again and this time Herobrine allowed him to move onto all fours.

A weaker kick sent him rolling a few feet onto a small pile of gravel. He clutched his side as he rocked back and forth a bit, but he wasn't going out just yet so he picked himself off of the ground and he wiped away at some blood that slid down the corner of his mouth. He didn't feel too afraid anymore, almost as if his fear cleared out enough to face the monster again. Death was something that he knew was coming so he didn't have to run away or waste time escaping, especially since the demon was too quick for him anyways.

"I know what you are Herobrine." He struggled to keep an upright position, staggering to his side he finally bumped into a wall and leaned at it to stable himself. Steve had decided that words were all he had to fight with since that's all he could use. Verbal warfare wasn't his best weapon but that didn't matter anymore.

Herobrine snorted, another wicked grin crossed his lips.

"… A monster! And I know what you did. You.- You know what you did!" He spat as more blood filled his mouth.

Herobrine's grin faded and his eyes narrowed from those words, he was obviously annoyed by them.

"You think hunting down and killing innocent people is a game? You think that tormenting those who have never done a thing to you is justifiable? And what about killing innocent children?"

Herobrine's sudden cold glare made more chills crawl up the miner's spine and seeing the demon's fists ball up and shake really unnerved the human about how much he was infuriating the other, but Steve chose to stand his ground despite the return of his own trembling. He was still scared, but he couldn't let that get the best of him, not without finishing his piece before the end of it all.

"I know you killed that innocent little child, the first murder in that land! He was just a harmless boy that I bet he never did anything to bother you and you decided to end him just to cause a ruckus amongst the people- for fun-!"

It wasn't a second more before Herobrine snapped. Steve found himself slammed up to the wall and with a very tight squeeze on his throat again, but this time Herobrine's incredibly bright gaze remained on the floor and his grip was even more stronger. Steve had noticed that Herobrine's other fist was still clinched tightly and trembling. He could also hear muffled growls from the monster, which means Steve had said something that Herobrine didn't like or more along the lines of hated.

"Tha-t li-ttle boy." Steve choked.

Herobrine's head instantly snapped upright and he visibly seethed and gritted his teeth, but remained wordless. He shook the miner and then squeezed more, his eyes pierced the darkness around them as the torch's glow died down.

'Well, this is it.' Steve closed his eyes as he struggled to take in even the slightest once of oxygen, he felt his body grow weary and lungs shrivel up. 'I'm sorry dad, sorry brother. I'm sorry I couldn't help mom and sis out a little more. I'm sorry Warren, Luna, and even the entire village. I had made a promise that I couldn't keep. Please, forgive me?' He mentally plead as his mind slowly blackened, the family photograph hung in his thoughts until it too- faded into darkness.

…

…

…

"Hhehehehehehe. Haa-ah!"

Loud childish laughter had filled his ears and the darkness that bounded him, the giggles definitely belong to a young kid. Confused, he partially opened his eyes back to the darkness of the cave. At least the enclosure wasn't as near as dark as his mind had been, there was even a soft familiar glow that belonged to a torch.

"Hiya!" A young kid with short pale blonde hair and light blue eyes suddenly peered over top of the collapsed man while smiling happily and waving a hand.

This abrupt act made the miner's eyes fly wide open and he quickly sat up with shock, the child moved back a little but didn't run. Steve first realized that he was alive, or so he hoped. The word How- was just unfathomable after being strangled to what 'should have been' his death. A small ache formed near the center of his neck and he rubbed at the soreness only to make it hurt even more, he was indeed alive. Wincing from the pain, he spun his head back as the child giggled again.

"Wakey wakey!" He shouted, giving the biggest smile he could muster while pulling at the man's arm. "You can't sleep while on duty Oreh!"

"Oreh?" Steve raised a brow, even more confused. "What duty? How did you get here? … Who are you?" He lightly stared, noticing the kid was wearing an ornamental cloak with a strange insignia sewn into the fabric.

"Can't you remember?" The child tilted his head. "Silly Orehhhh, it's Conner- dum dum!"

"Conner?" Steve rubbed the back of his head and then his current situation of being trapped in a cave finally sunk in and panic spread across his face. The morbid thought of Herobrine being nearby made his heart race. Steve shot up onto his feet with relatively no trouble at all, which was wired even though they still ached some but not like they did earlier. He looked all around him to make sure the place was safe before running over to his swords, he latched his sheath that carried this lucky blade onto his belt and kept the other firm in hand.

"Calm down, you look like your about to run away. You never run away. You never get scared either." He whined in disappointment.

Steve just couldn't make sense of any of this situation, he didn't even know where the kid came from or how he even got down here alive and so many other questions continued to litter his brain. He clutched the sides of his head and felt his teeth gnash together when he tried to focus on one inquiry after another. None of it made sense and he was about to scream until a small tug came from the end of his shirt.

"Oreh, you're scaring me." He said with a small frown, worry in his big blue eyes.

Steve stared down at the boy then kneeled down to him. "I'm sorry. Look, I'm just confused alright? You don't have to worry okay?"

"Okay." Conner looked away.

"Look at me." Steve placed the iron blade next to his side then moved his hands to the younger one's shoulders. "I'm really confused right now and I need your help in answering a few questions. Can you do that for me?" He spoke more softly. "I really need your help."

Conner looked back at the miner and lightly nodded. "Okay, I'll help you Oreh."

"Thank you. And my name is Steve, not Ore… Orehey… or however you say it."

"But you are Oreh, my friend."

"Okay?" Steve bit his lip, convincing the kid to call him by his actual name might be a challenge so he decided to give up on that question. "Well can you tell me how you got down here?"

"I came down here."

Steve blinked. "All by yourself?"

"No, you came with me. My daddy says I can go anywhere I want as long as you are with me." Conner smiled.

"But it's dangerous!"

"Not for you! You are the roughest, toughest, strongest person ever!" He happily replied, poking the man's chest. "You can stop any of those mean-ies!"

"Are you talking about monsters?"

"Of course Oreh, you aren't afraid of any of them badies. When they come, you beat em up!"

Now Steve was even more befuddled then he had ever been, what the kid said still didn't make sense. "But- but… no I didn't, I came here alone."

"But you came with m-"

The boy quickly silenced as the space around him was filled with an eerie clattering sound, like the sound that would be made if two bones were struck together.

Steve's heart began to race again and Conner looked up at him with a worried expression again. "We need to get out of here okay? Do you … uh remember how you got down here?"

"Yes, but why leave? You can take em'. You must fight and show em who's boss! … Like you always do."

Steve began to visibly fret as the sounds grew louder. "Please, just show me the way you came down here through and I'll make sure to protect you, okay?"

The child nodded and tugged at the miner's hand. "This way!" The boy pointed out to the cave behind them and released his hold to run into the darkness.

"Hold on wait! I can't see without a torch!" Steve grabbed his iron sword and torch and fully stood up, he then began to sprint after the boy. "Conner!"

**A/N: Sorry for the Cliffhanger… AGAIN! X3**


	9. He'll Keep You Safe

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 9: He'll Keep You Safe**

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, I usually set a limit to five pages before posting so that the chapter is not too long or too short.**

"Conner?!" Steve shouted as leaped up each of the stone steps in his hurried sprint back towards a danger zone, a place where he had seen, heard, and ran from tough monsters and that strange terrifying mist. His one encounter with a powerful Zombie started to replay in his head and the idea of that boy running into one alone or if he'd run into something worse was beginning to weigh heavy in his head. 'What is a child doing here in the first place?' He thought to himself as he finally reached the large opening where he first fell into.

"This way Oreh!" The young boy poked out of one of the caves to his right, waving an arm with an positive expression. "Come on."

"Wait right there!" He quickly ran over to the child and then did a quick scan of his surroundings, making sure that there were no immediate dangers nearby. It was odd though, there was absolutely no sounds of growls and moans or anything of the sort and even the zombie's corpse that he had killed earlier was now missing. The only reason he could explain this was that the zombie wasn't completely dead and it must of got up and stumbled off somewhere. Somewhere close? He really hoped not.

Steve returned his attention back to the boy and the kid raised a brow and tilted his head. "Is there something wrong?"

He held out the torch for the kid to take it and forced himself to smile. "Just making sure the coast is clear, that is all."

"You look worried." He said, taking the burning source reluctantly.

Steve's false smile faded and he motioned the kid to turn back towards the assumed exit, really hoping that whatever darkness they were about to go through would lead them out. "You're going to be holding the light for me okay, so I need you to stay close so that I can protect you and see you."

"Oreh?" The kid whined a bit. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing,… um-." Steve paused and decided to play along with this child's charade at least until they were safe and on the surface, then he'd feel more inclined to tell the kid what was really going on and what dangers lurked in this Nether-ish pit. "My memory seems a little fuzzy, I think I might of hit my head on a rock or something. I'm sure I'll snap out of this- this? This confusion soon!" He blurted out. "It'll all come back to me eventually."

The boy started walking forward but seemed less worried with the sound of his upbeat tone. "Okay, that could explain how jumpy you are!" He laughed.

"Yeah," Steve sighed as he followed shortly behind. "jumpy." He said flatly while rolling his eyes. 'In this place anyone would be 'jumpy' or even 'runny'.'

"Hey Oreh?"

"What?"

"You don't have to worry too much."

"Oh really?" He said, whipping his head back around to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Yep! You already beat up most of those meanies when we came down here so you don't have to worry about seeing too many of them. I think you may of beaten them all up!"

Steve was again… confused. "I did? Well- that's good. I guess?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, since I can't remember so much can you help me clear up some of this confusion?"

"Say please?"

He sighed again. "Okay, please?"

"Sure! What do you need help remembering with?"

"Can you tell me why you- I mean 'we' came down here in the first place?"

"Oh, I love adventures and all of the cool caves everywhere!" Conner began to bounce around and speed up in his pace with excitement. "I like to explore and find shiny rocks and- and- see all of the cool lava! And the way you fight against those bad guys with one hand is so awesome!"

"It must be." Steve said with a little anxiety, knowing that 'he' himself couldn't fight those mutated mobs so easily and with one hand was completely out of question, even using a sword proved highly difficult to slay only one Zombie. Steve noticed as the light began to die down and it was getting darker, the child was moving around vigorously while pretending to fight things with the torch and all of that movement was killing the flames.

"Hey! Hey, stop that!" Steve ran up to Conner and placed a hand on his shoulder, making the kid suddenly stop bouncing around. "If you keep moving around like this then you'll put out the torch."

"Oh, that's okay. You can see in the dark! Remember?"

Steve blinked, "Sorry to say this kid, but I can't."

"Why sure you can! You do all of the time!"

"Then I guess I hit that rock a little too hard." Steve muttered, knowing well that he definitely couldn't see in the dark and years of mining only proved that but he had to come up with an excuse to keep the light alive.

"Oh, I hope that doesn't affect your other powers too."

"Other powers?" Steve questioned in a way that made him sound as if he wasn't happy with where the kid was taking this.

"You should still have some of them at least, I hope anyways. … Oh look! It's the lava fall! The lava fall!" Conner quickly changed the subject and sped up more natural stone stairs towards a bright glowing source. "It's up here!" He pointed out as they approached.

"Hold on Conner! It could be dangerous!" The thought of Herobrine or any monster peering over the top sent the miner into fright and he dashed up and over the stone steps as quick as he could, though the kid was quite fast and agile while hopping up the stone staircase as if he had done this a hundred times. The boy had no trouble at all and never looked back as he made his way up to the very top, leaving Steve to trip a couple times in the dark to catch up.

Steve leaped onto each of the scattered stone slabs until he finally grasped onto a higher ledge and pulled himself up and over. Conner was standing in an open space close to a ledge, admiring the blazing beauty of lava oozing down from the center of the stone and dirt enclosure. He was standing too close to a large gapping chasm that surrounded the lava fall. "Hey back up!" The miner yelled and pulled the child several feet away from the a deep crevice that had been flooded with molten rock. "You could of fell in!" He looked at the lava and then Conner but the kid only had a smile.

"I was fine and I know you'd save me if I fell, because I believe in you Oreh."

Steve mentally slapped himself and decided to lead the child around the dangerous crevice with some distance between them and the danger. Kids were kids and they don't think of dangers when playing around, but being down here was no place for any child to play. "Well it was nice to look at but you need to be very cautious, it's very unsafe here."

"Aww, you sound like my mom." He visibly pouted but kept his steady pace until they had reached the other side of the stone room. "It's just up this cave but I don't want to go back up, I haven't got to explore yet."

"We have to go up now." This kid was persistent and somewhat annoying, but he was a kid after all and so Steve kept his patience.

"Oh, come on? I want to look around more Oreh. I can help you remember and then you can keep me safe."

Steve kneeled down to meet Conner's eyes, preparing for another lie though the guilt was slowly eating at him. "I'm sorry Conner, but until I- I-?" He paused and sighed after seeing the boy stare up at him with those curious and bewildered blue eyes. Steve really hated to lie and lying to the child did him little good but bring him this far, but he decided that he was done with it. There was no reason having this kid put so much faith into the him especially when he didn't have powers to protect or save the kid if something should get a hold of him. "I'm not Oreh, my name is Steve." He said blankly. "I didn't hit my head on any rock, I didn't beat any monsters up, and- I don't have any powers. I'm human, just like you."

The child's head tilted to the floor and he stared at the dying torch in hands. "But- you have to be Oreh. You-…"

He sounded very disappointed and this made Steve's chest hurt, well hurt more than it already did. "I'm sorry, but I'm not your friend. Well, I can call you a friend, but I'm not your friend Oreh. I lied because I was confused and scared, I don't want to stay down here any longer since it's very unsafe. " He keep his gaze on Conner but the boy remained silent. "Look, maybe your friend is looking for you on the surface. It'll be safer up there and if he's not up there then we can wait for him to come up. This way we'll be safe and you'll be reunited with Oreh. Alright?"

The boy finally looked up and nodded. "Okay."

"Well that's good. So come on let's go?" He fully stood up and held a hand out, Conner took his hand and placed it into the miner's before squeezing lightly. "I'm sure he's looking for you right now."

"He'll keep us safe. Oreh will always keep me safe, and he'll keep you safe too, friend." The boy lifted his head up and smiled warmly.

"I'm glad to hear that, it would be nice to have a protective friend in this horrible place." Steve lightly motioned the kid forward into another dark tunnel.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I should tell you that it will be very hard to get out of here since you aren't Oreh."

"Why is tha-?"

Just as he asked the sounds of bones rattling together filled their ears again and an arrow whizzed by Steve's face, the feather end of the arrow had lightly brushed against his cheek and a stinging sensation formed along with a warm trickling feeling. Steve spun his head around and something was bobbling up and down on the other side of the lava fall, somewhat struggling to hop over the small block ledge. After slightly moving to the side it turned out to be a skeleton and there were a few more behind it trying to scramble up as well.

Seeing the mobs brought up the horrible memory of the zombie he fought earlier and the fear flooded his veins and forced him to move. "We got to get out of here now!" He whipped his head back around and pulled Conner behind as he ran, apparently this Oreh didn't take 'all' of the monsters out.

"Slow down, slow down! I can't keep up!" The boy panted as he failed to keep with the fast sprint.

"We don't have time! Wait unti we-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhaaaa!" Conner suddenly cried out and Steve looked back to see an arrow protruding through his back.

"Conner!" Steve quickly pulled the boy off to the side and behind a small stone block and hunched down to the child now lying on his side and sniveling from the pain. Steve's face was frozen in an combination of fright and guilt. He should have had Conner in front of him then the boy would of never been hit in the first place, of course Steve himself would have been but not the young boy. But instead of protecting like he said he would; he had let fear clog his mind and he didn't think of the possibility of Conner getting hit. It was all his fault, what he did to get to safety was reckless and now the boy's life was hanging by the balance and he need to be treated for his wound as soon as possible. "I am so sorry Conner. I should of taken that hit, not you!" Tears were now forming in his eyes.

Conner was crying and trying to reach for the arrow but Steve pulled his hand away. "Don't mess with it, you'll bleed out if you do okay?"

The child only sniveled more but moved his back in front of him.

"Here." Steve laid the iron blade on the ground and reached down and carefully scooped up the kid in his arms while avoiding the arrow. "I'm going to get you out of here so don't you worry, just stay awake okay?"

Conner lightly nodded and remained firm in Steve's arms with his eyes shut, trying to keep calm. "Please hurry." He whimpered. "I'm scared. I want Oreh."

Steve felt a strength in him that he never felt before and lifted the body up without any trouble at all, but at the same time an arrow had pierced his shoulder and he almost lost his grip the child. "Gahhhhaaa!" He hissed as a hot sensation overflowed is upper arm but he fought through the pain and ran straight through the darkness, he couldn't take another hit. He sprinted through the dark tunnel and Conner began to murmur in his arms.

"Oreh… I need Or-eh."

Steve strained his eyes to see the obstacles in the dark and he picked up his pace as the bone clattering noise grew closer. It was at this time he wished Oreh was here, Steve didn't know how much further he could run until he'd bump into a wall or trip and that could put Conner at risk for even more serious injuries. Though- to his relief it wasn't much longer before he could actually see the rock formations ahead, there was faint light coming from out of nowhere and as Steve finally came to a dead end he looked up to see the magnificent light a full bright beautiful moon. It brightly beamed down at him along with the glistening stars and illuminated the long steep walls that towered around him.

"Now I see why you said it would be difficult to get out of here. But look Conner we're almost there." The walls seem to grow taller as he stared, it was going to be a very hard climb and he had to take the boy with him regardless.

A clonking noise snapped Steve out of his enthralled trance and he looked over to see an arrow laying a few feet away. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. "Hey Conner?" He lightly shook the boy.

Conner opened his eyes and he winced when Steve sat him on the ground.

"I'm going to need you to cooperate with me alright? Here, grab my neck and hold on as tight as you can okay?" He turned around and pulled his bags off, feeling fretful for having to leave his gear behind but he had to save Conner even if it meant scaling up the walls like a spider and leaving all of his rations and tools behind.

Steve leaned back and let Conner place an arm around his neck, before grabbing his legs and holding him piggyback style. Steve looked up again and he swallowed when he noticed time was running out and the skeletons were closing in. "Hold on tight." He said and let Conner's legs cling around his stomach as he removed his arms and placed them onto the cold stone wall. Steve hoped that he had the strength to climb, that and the ability to hang on for himself.

With one shaky hand he placed it up and over his head and onto a small edging and then he placed another hand up higher and pulled himself and Conner off of the ground. Again he reached a hand up and patted for a secure stone rim and inched upwards more. It felt like forever but Steve watched as the towering walls slowly shrunk as he climbed, his shoulder hurt badly but he couldn't stop now, not when he was getting closer to the surface.

"Conner's grip was slowly weakening and Steve noticed this fairly quickly. "Come on Conner, hold on just a little more. We're almost there!" The grip strengthened and Steve pushed himself to move faster but staying cautious, he came too far to fail now.

…

'Just one more block.' He thought to himself as he grabbed some fluff of grass. He then dug his nails into the dirt and then hauled himself up and over the rim, seeing the lush-ish green landscape once again. He crawled away from the hole and fell belly flat along the soft cool strands of grass. "Conner, we made it. We're here." He breathed, and Conner loosed his grip and pulled himself up only to crash back onto the ground.

"Conner!" Steve stood up and helped the child stand again. "Don't worry, I'll help you as best as I can. How though-" It didn't take long before it dawned on him. His bags that carried the few essentials he needed were left back there, down in the pit and he couldn't go back down. He definitely didn't have the strenght to do it again. "No, damn it!" He peered back over the hole to see nothing but darkness.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, I left everything I had down there all except my lucky sword."

"Oreh? Oreh!"

"I'm Steve remember, here we'll have t- to-" Steve's heart stopped as he turned around to see that wicked double again only feet away from him next to Conner, and Conner was hugging him? Herobrine gently pried the child off and carefully removed the arrow out of his back. The child winced but seemed perfectly fine once the arrow was gone.

"Oreh?" Conner asked with concern as the double tossed the projectile away and turned his bright attention to Steve. Conner tugged at his shirt and held tight, not sure of what his friend was about to do to his new friend.

Herobrine looked down to the clinging child then turned his attention back to the miner.

"You? You!" Steve pointed out but was too afraid to move, let alone withdraw his sword and defend himself. "You're Oreh? … You can't be, you just can't be! You're the monster who this child believes in?!"

Herobrine's eyes narrowed and he lightly brushed the kid off of him before taking a step towards Steve.

Steve quickly took a step back and he couldn't remove his eyes from the glowing white ones that were getting closer. Fear had taken over him completely and he kept taking steps back until he found himself falling backwards, back down and into the darkness that he put so much effort into climbing up.

White eyes stared down at him as he collided with the stone floor-

and like that-

Blue eyes shot open to darkness.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffers, I made this chapter a bit longer this time and I hoped you enjoyed… please don't kill me. I also got to see a shooting star this weekend… it was awesome.**


	10. His Motives Unclear

**Hero's Bane **

**Chapter 10: His Motives Unclear**

**A/N: Over 2000+ views? I love you guys. I wish I had time to respond to all of your lovely reviews but I have to fight with my younger and older sister to get enough time to proofread and post. I literally have to start arguments sometimes, but it's a sibling's affair and our fights don't last long. Which is another reason why I have little time to review and fave other fics because my phone won't let me do that anymore. So- Seriously, time is something I have to fight for and my job really grinds my time as well. **

**Any who… Some of your guesses and predictions of what was happening had tickled me, some of you got the last events in previous chapters real close and others… well far from it but 'some' of the confusion may clear up with this chapter, please enjoy.**

"GAAAHHHHHAAAA!" Steve's eyes widened to the black that surrounded him, his heart pounded heavily in his chest and his body felt frail, sore, and broken. He pushed himself to lean up and cringed from the soreness that had enveloped his body and he fell back to rest his head on the cold stone underneath. He was in too much pain to physically shift his arm to wipe away the dampness that covered his face, his entire body had ached greatly. Especially his right shoulder and back.

He stared straight up to see practically nothing, not even the sky that was supposed to be hanging over him, even those eyes were gone. Steve froze as he thought of those cursed eyes, but that worry shortly left him once confusion had taken over his fear. "Conner?" Steve called out, but the space around him remained absolutely silent, too quiet and too empty. Steve blinked over and over to make out his surroundings and it wasn't long before his eyes adjusted to the dark and there wasn't no sky above, it was nothing but untouched stone mocking him with the reminder of being trapped in a dark cave.

He tilted his head to the left and then to the right and the place looked oddly familiar. He strained his eyes as he looked around again and he could see the wall that had prevented him from escaping Herobrine and his assault. "No!" He forced himself to lean again and scream once remembering that deadly encounter, his neck throbbed painfully. Steve moved a hand to touch his throat and the tenderness was definitely there, he hissed from the pain and retreated his fingers. But how was he still alive? Didn't Herobrine choke him to death? Where was Conner? …"Conner? … Why did he run to Herobrine? … Wait was that a dream?" He thought aloud with a cracking tone.

Apparently, getting the beating of his life wasn't a dream and the pain and soreness he felt had proved that but if waking up to the young child was- then that meant that the miner was still trapped deep down and hopelessly doomed to fall victim to the powerful creatures of the cavern or Herobrine again. This realization made Steve's stomach churn, if Herobrine could simply toss him around like a rag doll then maybe the other fierce mobs could and that wouldn't even begin to list what they could really do in numbers, and in his condition? It would be unquestionably lethal.

Even if he did manage to escape; the ex-hero would just find him and finished what he started right? Steve did tick him off. Which led the miner to jump off track in his mind and onto the subject of Conner clinging to that monster and calling him Oreh. Steve could not make sense of finding a lonely child in a dark and dangerous place and that is when he should of realized that it was all a dream to begin with, right when he supposedly "woke up" with a 'kid' in his face confusing him for someone else.

"Why didn't it hit me before in my dream… no nightmare? I should of picked up on it." He wanted to smack himself. It was something he should of figured out especially since the boy had confused Steve with who he thought was Oreh; and because Steve was himself and Herobrine looked like him then he should of know right then and there that Herobrine was Oreh. Also, it was mentioned that he had powers, and Steve knew that he definitely had no powers nor could he see in the dark. And what was it about slaying all of the monsters before hand and taking the child down into the caves in the first place? He'd never do that. Plus, no real child could survive in these treacherous monster-loaded tunnels, that was unless they were accompanied by a super human or Herobrine.

But even then- with the myth of Herobrine taking or torturing lives of all who he encounters still did little to prove any kind of 'friendly' connection with any human, let a lone a little boy. 'Wasn't Herobrine the murderer of one child?' Warren did say that he killed a young boy, the Sovereign's heir to the fortress of Antecedent Element. Though- that insignia on Conner's mantle, could that have been the one of the noble family? But then why did Herobrine remove the arrow from Conner's back and why did he call that demon a friend? Something just didn't connect right. Coming back to the beating from the monster Steve had definitely noticed how the topic of said child being murdered out of amusement had been too touchy for the demon to bear. Herobrine had snapped and nearly snapped Steve's own head off when he faced the white-eyed fiend with his verbal warfare, so why was he 'momentarily' spared and given this strange dream? … 'What was his motive for this?'

No sense. Steve just couldn't piece it together and the more he thought on it the more confused he got. Herobrine was wicked and isolated, why waste time with a kid and care for it? That was unless he 'didn't' kill the boy and the dream was some sort of showing of innocence… though what about the evidence against him? The miner just couldn't believe in Herobrine being good and the word innocent was a term that didn't seem to suit the monster. There were several eyewitnesses if he remembered being told correctly. … Though he could have killed Conner and the reminder of his murder made him mad, especially since he was greatly punished for it. So Steve must of struck a nerve either way. Herobrine was evil and cruel and had almost killed the miner and would probably return to finish the job. So he had to of done it right? He's evil right?

… 'No forget it.'

Steve let the thought fly out of his mind, he knew it would be pointless to even come up with any kind of answer or connection given his poor state and wellbeing. Like it would matter if he found out anyways? Death was practically right around the corner, though this didn't stop him from wanting to try to live. Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to escape at least he could give it his best shot and hopefully make his dad proud when he sees him in the afterlife. There wasn't much left to give him the drive, not with everything stacked against him.

He squinted his eyes again to see some objects a few feet away from him, two large lumpy shapes laid a few feet away and two other stick-like objects of nearly the same length were laying on the other side of the stony room. One stick-like object with a knob on the end was the closest item nearby and appeared to be within reach. The miner reached outwards and cringed from the soreness from the side of his chest, Herobrine had kicked him pretty hard but that didn't stop Steve from taking the object into hand. It had the smell of smoke and charred wood.

"My torch?"

Steve painfully reached back into his pocket for the flint and steel, he pulled the pieces up and moved to sit on knees with the torch lying in front of him. He lightly struck the parts together but struggled to produce a spark. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he couldn't strike them hard enough or if the pieces were worn and running out of uses, but he frantically smacked them together after feeling a wave of shivers from a low and cold draft.

He repeatedly hit them over and over until a small ember formed on the torch's mostly burnt-out surface, the glow was dim but it did give him some comfort and comfort is what he needed at a bleak time like this. If he was going to go down fighting then he at least needed to see so that he could put up his best effort and do as much damage as possible. This method was once his father's guideline of life and Steve lightly smiled from a warm memory of his dad preaching him the family's pride.

He remembered how his dad would always say it and he envisioned his father placing a hand on his head and addressing his principle. _"Listen Steven, if you ever find yourself lost and alone in the dark with monsters then I want you to- Give everything you got-"_

"-And fight a good fight till the very end." He finished with a heavy sigh. That desire to escape and survive had returned. Giving up seemed so much easier, but Steve knew that he had promises made and he wanted to see his mother and younger sister again. There was doubt but also room for a slight hope, a minuscule possibility of actually escaping. He did manage to kill a powerful zombie so maybe he could kill another? Or something more powerful like an Endermen or Creeper? If he could just get out of this dangerous place and rest up then maybe, just maybe-, he could build up a small fortification and stock up on supplies. Maybe he could take on Herobrine if he had the right material and traps. The thought made him shiver.

"Taking on Herobrine- may not be able to keep that promise." He said to himself, knowing that he would unlikely succeed and just end up dying. Maybe he could convince the monster to leave everybody alone? … "No. That would never work." 'But… what about his curse and being paralyzed and all? What ever happened to that? Is was Notch who put that power to stun him wasn't it?'… … "Wait-, Notch could do it again!" Steve smiled with the new idea. Maybe he could go to the fortress somewhere hidden in this land and see if he could find a way to connect to the almighty Notch and beg him to dispel Herobrine instead?

'Yeah, so it seems like an impossible idea, but the people who once lived here was connected to him and maybe that connection is still here. Probably just buried. The only problem to solving the Herobrine problem is obstacles like mobs and spans of land I have to traverse, and Herobrine himself of course.' Steve shook his head, this wasn't going to be easy and death rates were sure to climb the further he goes deeper into the valley. But at least this was a start, perhaps the only method to stop Herobrine. Steve had to do something other then run, anything but running away like he did when his father and brother were killed. He had shamed himself that day.

He halfheartedly forced himself onto his aching legs and he stumbled towards the closer set of items which turned out to be his bags of supplies and some of those supplies were lying out on the floor. Upon closer inspection some of his items where scattered around and looked as though someone had rummaged through his pack. Steve carefully crouched down and scooped up all of the wood planks, torches and food back into the bag. The other bag that Warren had given appeared to be untouched and was still zipped up. 'Must of dropped my bags when Herobrine appeared and tossed me around and I guess I was just too scared to remember.' Or so he hoped.

He moved back onto his feet and walked over to pick up his lucky blade, he glanced at it and it still seemed to be in one piece which was good. It didn't make him feel lucky but since he was alive and still moving then perhaps it had some kind of luck. He re-sheathed it and then grabbed the iron blade, before making his way back through that dreaded cave that lead him into this deadly mess.

He leaned against the cave's wall as he stepped one foot inside, there was no telling what could be waiting up there but staying in that dead-end hole wouldn't help him at all and starvation would only set in sooner or later if he survived long enough that is. He was still worried of what he'd run into but he leant back up and pushed his aching legs foreword and back up through the dark tunnel.

The fear of being pursued by the purple mist and Herobrine kept him on edge, it would be a bad time to run into either of the evils again. This made Steve move just a little bit faster regardless of the pain he felt, it was just a small price to pay for being safe.

He struggled a bit upon each raised block, his knees tried to give away a few times but he forced himself up and over. He listened carefully as he got closer to the 'zombie' room he came to name it, but there wasn't any sounds of anything he could make out upon reaching that cursed place. Steve poked his head out the cave and held the torch out in front of him, lighting up the enclosure to reveal it's emptiness and multi-cave systems that lined it. It was empty except with the zombie's corpse from earlier. He cautiously moved forward to the dead body and tapped it with his boot when he got within feet of it. He moved back away quickly afterwards, but the zombie appeared to be completely dead.

Sighing in relief he turned to his side to see the cave system that Conner had lead him through in his dream. Steve contemplated on going through it, though if it was as accurate as his dream then it could be a way out but it would also require a tough climb but it was escape to the safer surface no less. The other caves around him seemed dark and treacherous and who was to say that the one in his dream wasn't? But he chose to follow Conner's path since it seemed to be more known to him.

He followed the ghost of Conner jumping around through the tunnel in excitement, still appearing as happy as could be. Steve felt bad to imagine this lively child-like apparition despite not know anything about him or his real personality, but the dream had made out the child to be as though he knew the kid personally since they had been through so much in such a messed up dream world. So he continued to envision that boy being ecstatic and happy to help make his time in the cave a nicer and more easing one to limit fear and to keep going on. The trip was a lonely one, but at least he didn't feel too alone with his delusion.

It was a long path through the dark with his dying light but Steve had finally seen that familiar glow up a large natural staircase of stone blocks. He couldn't believe his eyes, it looked exactly like it did in his dream and he could just imagine little Conner hopping up the stone and tracing his steps to make it up quickly. Not being in a good condition as he had been in the dream; Steve slowly climbed up the rocky channel, carefully taking measures in each step to avoid falling and causing more injuries. He didn't remember the heaviness of his bags in his nightmare and they did slow him down as he ascended, it was a dream though or so he tried to remind himself. The pain was also more than he remembered but Herobrine's last nightmare encounter had limited these, why? He just didn't know.

He pulled himself up and over the high ledge that kept the skeletons back in his nightmare, and saw the beautiful lava fall that Conner had so much admired. It poured straight from the center of the stone and dirt room and down into a large crevice that was flooded by lava far below. It looked exactly as he remembered it and he could almost picture the young child standing near the edge in astonishment from the molten flowing rock.

_"I was fine and I know you'd save me if I fell, because I believe in you Oreh."_

That smile was there on his face and Steve could clearly imagine it well just as he could almost hear those words. Hearing 'Oreh' or Herobrine's pet name from the boy… or so he assumed; had made the nice moment go stale. He was beginning to wonder if Herobrine had actually been friends with the child before turning on him or betraying him. The thought of betrayal made Steve mad but it was a thought he couldn't sit and ponder on, he had to get moving and stay focused. There wasn't any time to stand around and wait for monsters to show up, that would have been suicide, but then so was giving up which he had done enough times in his dreams and in reality for one day.

The miner pressed onwards and left the childlike apparition there to forever stare up in awe and be happy. Even as an illusion he still didn't want to see him get shot in the back again because he knew his mind would picture it once he'd reach a certain point, he just couldn't bare the image of his mistake though it never truly happened.

As he walked his eyes began to grow heavy. "You'd think that even dreaming up nightmares would be considered rest?" Steve found himself yawning but shook his head to keep himself awake, sleeping in this place would secure his demise, though he did sleep sort of- when hit with nightmares from Herobrine. So how come he didn't die yet in this dangerous place? More nonsense is what it was, maybe luck. He didn't care. Escape was all he could bare in mind.

The deeper end of the cave became more visible with each step he made, a faint bluish glow painted the rock formations and Steve's eyes widened to get a clearer view. He forced himself into a light sprint once seeing this recognizable glow and he dropped his torch. He leaped up a few stone terraces and stopped as he finally looked up and saw beautiful bright dots lighting up the night's sky.

He closed his eyes and tried to shake off this delusion, he wasn't even sure if he was awake or dreaming again. But there it was, the sky and it's bluish-black vale with a large white orb smiling down upon him. It took many seconds before he realized just how far down he was from the surface, but at least it was within distance. The stone walls that trapped him didn't falter his new glint of hope, escape was within reach and all he had to do was climb all the way up and then he could gather supplies and build a real shelter in which he could rest peacefully in.

"Almost there." He reminded himself. He tightened his scabbard and wedged the iron blade in with his stone one, he then readjusted the straps on his back pack and bag before taking deep breaths. He was still sore and tired but he was too close to escaping this stone prison to stop and rest now. He roughly rubbed his hands together and then began his ascend.

Just like in the dream he found the rim where he first lifted himself and Conner off of the ground, it hurt like tremendously as he moved his right arm up but he fought the pain with desperation to achieve freedom. He moved another arm up and grabbed onto a another edge and pulled himself forward. He was making great progress, never looking down once to keep his fear of falling away. The night sky was so magnificent and the cool breeze that flowed down from above felt wonderful and refreshing, it made each pull a little easier for a short while.

He scaled block after block and the soaring walls were starting to minimize. But halfway up something didn't just feel right and he felt himself growing weaker. His body had used up all of his reserves of adrenaline and it was getting harder and harder to ignore the painful spasms forming in his aching arms and legs, he was also finding it harder to breathe and sweat covered him and was making his hands slippery. He also felt so hungry and tired and his body's exhaustion was catching back up with him.

"It must of taken at least an hour to get this high." He daringly looked down to see the faint glimmering from his torch inside the cave below and man was he high up. Fear struck him again and this time he panicked and forced himself to keep going. He had to get out and had to escape, he was so close.

He swiftly placed one hand up and placed his foot onto a small ledge, he moved up once more and his hand suddenly slipped from the moister that covered it. Steve found himself falling backwards and trying to grab the nearest wall did nothing to keep his balance, he went plummeting to ground and time had slowed before his eyes. He imagined that his life would flash before his eyes but it didn't, there was no memory or future and past visions to fill him with sorrow of what he had and would of missed out on. He could see nothing but the moon and stars being draped by clouds and blocking the radiant light.

…

Herobrine watched as the miner fell from above, as predicted. He yanked the zombie's corpse that he had dragged along with him and flung it right where the human was going to land. It wouldn't be a pleasant landing and watching the miner fall right on top of it proved that. The human painfully screamed as he impacted the fleshy surface and rolled off of it with a low groan. He was well alive, in pain, but alive no less.

…

Steve couldn't believe he was still living and his head ached greatly from the impact of landing on something- not stone? He tried to lift himself up and see what he hit but his vision was blurring and his world spinning. His body hurt extensively, not one spot on him went without pain and he could feel himself blacking out. Steve crawled over to the nearest wall and leaned himself up against it, everything just kept spinning and hurting and now he knew he needed rest. Just as the pain flooded in- it all dulled and became numb and he felt his limbs grow limp and eyes become much heavier. He tried to force his blue eyes open, knowing that this wasn't the place for rest but his mind had other plans. He shut them for one second and his head fell forward, he was out.

…

Herobrine gazed upon the human as he passed out from shock, it was a pathetic sight to see him crawl on his knees and then faint because of his weak body. He was weak this entire time, weak minded, weak bodied; but there was something in that man that wasn't frail. Something interesting enough to allow him to live a little longer, for now.

He soon noticed the torch light glimmering at his feet and he roughly snuffed it out in one strong stomp, leaving him alone in the darkness of the cave.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait… writer's block hit me a couple days ago. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are. ;3**


	11. The Spectator

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 11: The Spectator**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, had a few writer's blocks in here. But I did get this chapter done, i just hope it's decent. Enjoy!**

A small droplet of water splashed on his forehead and he opened his eyes to the sudden contact of the cold dampness. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and a blank light gray sky hung over him with the threat of rain and a low growl of thunder reinforced that forewarning of dreary weather. A cold draft of air blew across his arms and made him shiver. He sat up and rubbed at the chill bumps forming on the surface of his skin, and it wasn't a moment too soon that he realized he was on grass?

"Where-?" He paused as he quickly scanned his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes but it didn't remove the beautiful landscape that had encircled him on all sides, nor the soft green threads he sat upon. He was sitting in the middle of a grass field with a few soaring mountains not too far off in the distance. He gently rolled onto his knees then pushed himself to stand upright, it hurt a little to do so but not as much as it did before. In fact, he was sore all over but not in too much pain to his relief. Steve looked around again to get a better view and then what he saw startled him.

There was a large gaping hole only feet away, it went deep into the ground. Cautiously approaching the border he peeked over to see it's long recognizable walls drop into darkness, walls that he had previously attempted to climb last night and fell to what should have been his tragic death. This disturbed him on a whole new level and he found himself backing away from the pit and tripping to land back onto the grass. He crawled backwards a few more feet without ever taking his attention away from the gap, unable to find words for what was running through his mind.

'How?' He breathed, remaining motionless as his eyes and brain tried to catch up with each other. He forced his eyes shut and shook his head violently. "This has to be a dream." He whispered to himself, before lightly bashing the side of his head in an attempt to wake himself up. He started to pound harder as tried to find a reasonable explanation for his appearance on the surface. "Gahh." He winced, all he did was hurt himself more, it did nothing to clear up this realistic hallucination. He began to rub at the tender spot on his cranium before making himself stand again.

It had to of been a dream, there's no way he should have been able to get up here unless he could somehow sleep-climb, but that he really doubted. He definitely didn't remember giving it a second go, all he could really remember was blacking out. So the only explanation he could come up with was that he had to of had help and was taken up by someone else; someone who was strong enough to climb with the weight of another person, someone inhuman. …

He quickly turned away from the hole and ran, he didn't know where he was running to or if he was being followed, only that he had to find a place to make into a shelter and hide in it. Even if the back of his mind kept telling him it that this was all possibly a dream he chose to act as though he was in real life, just in case it was and he sort of hoped it would be. Any place was better than that never-ending abyss. Herobrine's nightmares were just too real and it only took two of those cursed dreams to realize this, and for all he knew; he could be in another at that very moment.

His legs hurt, everything just hurt. His feet, lungs, chest, arms, and even his head, the pain magnified as he pushed himself and he was really beginning to feel fatigued. He slowed to a stop as he ran down from small hill, there were some trees a few yards out and some woodlands not much further then that. Dense trees meant supplies, tools, and maybe food. Just thinking of the word food made Steve fall back and sit on a dirt heap, he pulled his bag over his head and reached in to grab a loaf of bread. He took another quick moment to survey his area before taking a huge bite to calm his groaning stomach.

Steve couldn't remember the last time he ate but it had been a while and all of the running and fighting and even those dreams had made him so hungry. He made quick work of the loaf and wiped away the bread crumbs that coated his lap before throwing the bag over his shoulder. He was still fairly hungry but he didn't have many provisions to gorge down, not when he needed to stretch his supply until he could find a good surplus to re-stock on. He stood back up after feeling a little satisfied and glanced behind him, then to the sides. Everything seemed clear and he didn't see any sign of 'him', so he lightly jogged down to the woods where he'd collect the most important necessity for survival; wood.

Wood was a very reliable source for many things including homes, fires, structural supports, tools, and even warmth. Steve knew he couldn't do anything without the lumber so he poked around the inside of his backpack to fish out a stone ax. He lifted the hatchet above his head as he brought it against the closest tree he could find, he hacked at the large plant and slowly cut down each of the chucks into sizeable blocks that he could carry around with ease. His arms still ached but he pushed through the pain as he moved on to the next tree. It was slightly larger which meant more wood to collect and more tools for survival but also more arduous labor. He began to chop away at it and stopped as he removed the leaves and branches, something had tapped against his foot.

It was an apple upon sudden observation, Steve figured that it must of rolled next to his foot when he cleared the foliage out so he picked it up and wiped it off before taking a bite. It was sweet and juicy, having a much more savory taste then the bread he had previously ate. He looked around for more but there only appeared to be one.

Steve decided to enjoy the fruit and took smaller bites so that it'll last longer, and just as he bit down to the core the sounds of twigs snapping instantly made him drop the remains of the apple and back against the tree. He quickly shot for his ax that he had laid at his feet and held it close with his eyes speedily scanning his area. A few blocky leaves gently floated down off a tree several yards away, whatever was there wasn't anymore and that concerned the miner. He patiently waited and listened for any kind of movements but there weren't any, so after a few minutes of waiting he turned his back and began to chop at the bare tree.

Steve pushed himself to chop faster, he felt like he was being watched again and he didn't like it. Halfway through he felt a nasty chill in the air and he stiffened his posture. He knew what that feeling was and he feared that Herobrine was close by. 'Will he ever leave me alone?' He thought to himself as he started to chip away at the wood again, hoping he was just imagining things.

Another snapping of a tree limb made him instantly stop and turn his head back and he saw a human figure dart behind a birch tree, it was then he knew he wasn't dreaming it. The figure was cloaked in the shadows so he couldn't be too sure of who it was but that cold nip in the air was the only verification he needed to know who it exactly was stalking him. The fight or flight instinct completely took over and Steve found himself stuffing all of the blocks of wood into his leather bag, he kept his gaze on that one tree as he shoved the rest of his timber and ax into the bag before running off into the opposite direction.

'Herobrine, it has to be!' He screamed in his mind, just the mental image of the man made him sick to his stomach. He picked up his pace as he ran through the woods, he was still tired but had enough energy to get away from that place.

Herobrine followed behind at a short distance, weaving through trees to keep the miner thinking that he was getting further away from the hunter when actually the hunter was getting closer. Watching the mortal fret and run was quite amusing and he missed the days of old when he would chase his victims for hours on end, it had been a while since he last enjoyed this cat and mouse game. The sounds of rapid breaths, the footsteps that rushed to get away, and the sounds of the human heart beating wildly in terror and fatigue; overworking itself to keep the body functioning. The sense of fear itself was the most enjoyable part of the chase and he could feel a strong wave of it coming from the miner, and that he missed more than anything.

He watched as the human sprinted near the edge of the tree line and he stopped and watched the man run frantically. This was only the beginning and he'd be sure to get that human once he was settled down and feeling safe, that was the best time to strike. Herobrine felt himself grin.

The sound of thunder made Steve move even more faster, the bad weather was rolling in and would be hitting soon and he didn't have time to waste with that white-eyed freak. Rain would make it safe for any monster to come out of the caves and he'd be screwed if he got caught in a horde of any of them, particularly zombies.

He continued while looking back a few times until he ran into a clearing. It was another open field but with larger hills and greener terrain, there were even trees scattered about and a small pond next to a large naturally cut out dirt mound. It wasn't the best place to make out a shelter but he couldn't be too picky, nightfall would also come soon judging by the darkening sky.

Steve sprinted over to the mass of dirt then checked for a good spot to dig out his safe haven, it looked pretty rigid and sturdy. He glanced back once more to see the woods, it was silent and there was no movement that he eyes could trace. He pealed off both bags and then dug through his bag to whip out his shovel. With one power swing; he slammed it into the dirt and then scooped away a large block, before repeating the process several more times while keeping an eye out on that forest.

After digging out a small hole he planted the spade into the ground before leaning against the frame of his dirt haven and wiping away the sweat that lined his forehead.

He felt like he finally accomplished something since the beginning of his trip, though he didn't plan to stay for long. At least it wasn't that dreaded cave, he didn't think he could possibly take another night in that awful place. It must have been sheer luck to live this long, that or he was being toyed with by a certain fiend; a thought that he couldn't bare to think about. If Herobrine brought him to the surface just to mess with him then Steve wasn't going to settle for it. "I won't let him get to me." He said to himself while keeping his viewing eyes wide open. Steve had to stop him or at least find away, so he'd begin his search for the ancient fortress tomorrow when he's rested up and hopefully in nicer weather.

Once he caught his breath he walked over to the small pond and kneeled down to push his face into the cool water, he brought himself back up to scoop some of that water into the palms of his hands to drink. He quenched his thirst and grabbed his bags then made his way into the dirt interior of his shelter.

It was large enough to stand in but also big enough to lie down, though not as near as comfortable as he'd hoped and it was pretty dark and dank. He placed a lit torch on the wall and then fiddled through his backpack to see what other items he had that he could utilize as a makeshift bed but he couldn't find anything. "Looks like a night of unpleasant discomfort huh?" He asked himself, knowing he had no one other then himself to reply.

One loud rumble hung in the skies and then rain began to pour. "Just in time."

He looked through the front door and watched as the water droplets pelted the ground, the sky was darkening more and more; minute after minute. Night was settling in and so Steve took a chunk of dirt that he had collected and placed it on the bottom part of the doorway too keep the water from seeping into his makeshift home but also to keep him safe from the monsters of the night.

He maneuvered himself around in the small room until he found a slightly more comfortable position to lie down and he laid his head on the bag. Groaning in discontent he pushed the chunky pack away from him, he wasn't going to be sleeping on what felt like a bag of rocks. Both bags were filled with tools and blocks so he couldn't sleep on those so he patted away at the dirt below him before resting his head on the ground. It was cold and a bit damp but he forced his eyes shut hoping that morning would come soon. The warmth and soft glow from the torch gave him just enough comfort and he was able to relax and let his mind slip into autopilot.

…

The ex-hero had waited patiently for long enough and he was tired of just standing out in the rain waiting for the human to find sleep. He stepped out of the woods then lightly paced up to the glowing source coming from a mass of dirt that had been carved out. He quietly approached the dug out doorway and peered inside of the interior to see the man lying on the ground and lightly breathing to the rhythm of his resting body. Herobrine's eyes began to glow more brighter as he stared down at the mortal, entering the dream realm and shifting the man's version of the world into a place of dread and despair.

…

Steve had been in a large crater-like outcrop mining some coal ores, he had already massed a huge pile and was still finding loads of more. He happily swung the pickaxe down to break off another chunk and so he then placed it into the pile with the rest, he had enough coal to supply him for a very long time. Just when he was about to mine out the last block of ore everything was suddenly darkening, a small drop of water landed on the ore and splashed outwards attracting his attention. "Rain?" He then looked up to see the clouds shift unnaturally and darken as well. It had been a nice sunny day and now everything changing so quickly, too quickly.

A sudden flash of lightning cracked the sky and loud thunder roared across the land. The wind began to blow at his heels- all the way up to his head and it picked up as more droplets of water fell out of the clouds. Steve strained to see as the rain poured and splattered across his face, the wind was making it difficult to keep his eyes open so he raised an arm up and over them and then looked for the ladder he had made to get down in the crater to begin with. But his eyes must have been fooling him, the ladder wasn't there. He forced himself through the cold gale and over to the wall that he had descended. He definitely wasn't imagining it, the ladder was completely gone, there was no trace of wood to be found. Steve glanced around to the other side hoping that he was just on the wrong side of the stone cavity and another flash of lighting made him glance to his right to see two white dots fiercely glowing through the downpour.

His heart leaped up into his throat and he found himself paralyzed while staring at those dreadful orbs several feet up glaring back down at him. Herobrine was on the rim of the hole and he had his arms crossed as he continued to gaze. Steve felt it, he felt that monster smirk and he didn't even have to see it to know that there was a wicked grin on that face.

"Go away!" Steve demanded, throwing an arm out. "Leave me be, I have done nothing wrong to you!" He squinted his eyes as a drops of water invaded his vision.

The hero didn't move nor reply. He just stood there as the sudden sounds of spiders, skeletons, and zombies filled his and the human's ears.

Steve's eyes shot to the sides of the crater to see spiders crawl down the walls as skeletons and zombies jumped from the edges to land on their feet without trouble. They surrounded him and began to approach the somewhat defenseless miner. Steve looked closely at his one and only means of protection, his pickaxe. It was made of old iron and the edges were worn and dulled, the broad head was loose and was barely clinging onto the wooden handle. This was a tool designed to be used as a tool and not a weapon, but it was all he had and it was on the verge of breaking.

His mind told him to run, but he couldn't. He wanted to leave to escape but there was no way out. He tightened his firm on the digging tool and prepared for the worst, he shifted his gaze and turned his head to see the mobs closing in on him. "Fight, come on. Move!" He shook his head, trying to get over this fear. "FIGHT! SURVIVE DAMN IT!"

A spider to his left made a swift pounce towards him and Steve swung the tool right at the creature's face casing it to bounce back from the strike with a loud screech from pain. He was stunned that he actually managed to hit it but that feeling didn't last as it made another leap forward in retaliation. Steve kicked it a way and then an arrow whizzed by his head. The flash from the lightning made the presence of something white known from the corner of his eye.

A skeleton pulled it's bow back and another arrow flew by the human barely hitting it's target. Steve spun on his heels and charged at the skinless mob and he raised the pick above his head before bringing it down to the walking pile of bones. It blocked most of the hit with it's bow, but Steve wasted no time in using the close-up to his advantage. He took the tool and brought it to his side before swinging it sideways and causing the monster to shatter at the spine and fall into a broken mess.

The spider reared up again and lunged, knocking the miner to the floor. He quickly rolled onto his back to see the sharp fangs coming right at him and he quickly pulled the wooden handle up and outwards to keep the arachnid from biting into his flesh.

It kept pushing downwards as more of it's companions grew closer, remembering that vision of him being mauled alive by cave spiders sent Steve into a frenzy state and he overpowered the creature and shoved it off of him. He took the sharpest end of the tool and wedged into the side of the spider's head and yanked it out quickly as the corpse went limp.

Another spider jumped at him and so he sprung to the side to have a zombie just a foot away reach out for him. "No!" He pulled himself up and shoved the tool at the green-colored undead; using a strong enough push to make the fiend stumble backwards.

Bones rattled close by again and he glanced around to see another skeleton pulling back an arrow. The miner weaved through the attacking zombies and spiders to take out the immediate threat, and he repeated his attack as he did for the first one but this time as the pick landed on the bone it had broke, the wooden handle splintered into tiny pieces and the metal head flung off and out of sight.

Steve backed away as more mobs came to take the place of the crumbled skeleton, he turned his head back to see the zombies and spiders closing in but more slowly then he expected. In fact, all of the mobs slowed to a stop and stared at him and this was confusing the man.

Another loud crack from thunder and lighting and Steve returned his attention back to his spectator and Herobrine held his hand out as something began to manifest in his hand. Steve squinted again through the rain to see Herobrine clutch to a hilt of an incomplete blade, the blade though- shortly formed from the base all the way to the sharp tip within seconds.

Steve feared the worst, the demon was going to kill him instead of letting the other monsters have the honor. But then something happened that he didn't expect. Herobrine took the blade and raised it up before tossing it down into the pit, it gently slid on it's side until it came to a stop at the miner's feet.

He looked down at it before looking back up at the onlooker, Herobrine crossed his arms again and nodded. Steve hesitantly picked up the sword which oddly enough turned out to be a diamond blade and the mobs started after him. He felt mad and sick that he was doing this for Herobrine's twisted entertainment but he wasn't about to die. Steve stood firm as the monsters closed in, ready to fight till he couldn't no more.

… At least he wasn't fighting Herobrine.

**A/N: Yes 'Any1Uwant2B' He's out of that blasted cave! XD Oh and 'Osprey2012' You may not want to hide in the Nether fortress, I won't tell you why since it'll spoil things, but later you may want to hide elsewhere. X3**

**And Thanks to everyone else who reads and reviews or just reads, it's because of you guys that I push through these writer's blocks and go on with the fic. You guys are awesome. ;D**


	12. He Watches From Afar

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 12: He Watches From Afar**

**A/N: Another update! Want to know what happens? Well read and enjoy and you may find out.**

He brandished the diamond blade as a couple of spiders lunged at him, he swung the sword with all his might and it slid through the mobs with ease. Both of the spiders had been brought down at once and Steve examined the stainless blade with curious eyes, that was until the moaning from behind tore his attention away. He spun around and slashed the zombie from the waist up, making sure to not have the same mistake repeated back in the cave. He then jabbed it into the monster before pulling it out and ducking from a green limb swinging his way. He rolled away from the danger before charging straight forward and bring the diamond weapon right between the neck and shoulder.

A loud screech filled his ears as another arachnid tackled him from behind, he went face forward onto the stone ground and felt a piercing pain at the back of his neck. He struggled to remove those sharp fangs that had seemed to be draining him of energy. He kept trying to reach a hand back but a soft textured limb reached out and pinned his arm down every time he pulled it free. "Get off!" He squirmed around to hopefully loosen the hold and he managed to turn just enough to jab the sword at the mob's head. The spider jumped off as a sharp object punctured one of it's eyes.

Steve rolled a few feet before standing up. He lightly traced where he had been bitten and it stung as he tried to wipe away the trickling sensation that flowed down the crease of his neck. He had little time to react as a silent groan came from his left, he jumped away but the monster began to stumble towards him at a faster pace than normal. A rotting hand lashed out and struck him on his shoulder before another clung to his arm with a strong grip. The mob opened it's deformed mouth and aimed at Steve's neck, but the miner wouldn't settle for it and it's nauseating breath. He took the diamond blade and plunged it into the undead's throat then shoved the monster away and it fell backwards limp.

He checked his surrounds for the next close mob but all of the remaining ones began to retreat silently as the distinct sounds of effortless clapping came from above. Steve looked up to see Herobrine leisurely clapping his hands at the human's decent performance of instinct and skill with that evil smirk.

"I don't know what this was about, but if it's over then let me go!" Steve growled as the legendary hero only stood there lowly chuckling. "Leave me be!"

Herobrine's smile never faded as he took a step forward, he then leaped off of the high stone wall and landed on one knee. He rose up before continuing his slow walk towards the miner with his head slightly crooked downwards, giving his eyes a more intensifying glow. Keeping his intimidation up would make the approach much more satisfying and watching the human back away meant it was well working and that he was going to enjoy every second of that fear-induced expression. White eyes focused on the mortal and he could hear the miner's heart beating more loudly with each small advance, the erratic pumping was music to the hero's ears.

Steve felt himself taking steps backwards despite having a diamond sword in his hand, he had this powerful weapon that could cut through anything with ease but he still felt powerless to the monster now approaching him.

The old hero held out his hand once again and out of thin air- formed the hilt of a sword in the middle of his palm. The blade formed from the base all the way to the tip when the demon griped onto the handle and it began to shine brightly, unlike the one the human wielded. Herobrine's sword was also made of diamond, but there was something about that alluring blade that made Steve feel hypnotized to it. It's like he could feel the power of the blade and the power it's wielder had by light invisible pulses that radiated from the gleaming weapon. Hero continued his pace at the human and raised the blade up, ready to fight.

Steve had feared it would come down to this, he just knew that Herobrine wasn't going to just let him leave, not alive anyways. Steve felt himself bump up against a wall and he looked up to see the gloomy sky lighten it's downpour, the rain was falling more lightly which would make the fight easier for him but it's Herobrine he was now up against. There wasn't anything going to help or save him now, only himself and whatever fighting skills he had.

"Herobrine, I don't want to fight." Steve stiffened his posture as the monster grew closer, holding onto the handle of his sword tightly. He wanted to avoid this, his last encounter with the look-alike nearly got him killed and he couldn't understand why Herobrine didn't kill him that was unless he just wanted to torture him first. But still, that strange dream with the boy and being brought to the surface? He shook his head back and forth a couple times in uncertainty. No matter the reason; Steve just didn't want to face that power. "Is this your purpose? To terrorize travelers before killing them? To hurt those who have done nothing to you? What would your friends or family think?"

Steve almost regretted saying that considering Herobrine supposedly came from out of nowhere and probably didn't have any family and his only friends were likely mobs, the living myth had scowled from his question and he started to stride faster. He was soon getting closer, too close for any sense of comfort. "Please, just leave me alo-!"

A heavy blade came crashing down at the human and he brought his sword up to block the sharp razor from going through him. Herobrine had forcibly pushed Steve's sword downward more and the man was having trouble keeping his own strength from being overwhelmed. His arms were starting to give so Steve angled the blade to his side and Herobrine's sword went sliding off onto the stone floor.

Steve pushed himself off of the wall to run away and as he looked behind him the demon was gone, he turned his head back and Herobrine appeared before him with the bright sword coming from the side of his waist. Steve quickly blocked it and decided to wildly swing back and in doing so the monster leapt back giving the miner some space.

Steve knew it was a stupid idea but he chose to utilize his distance and sliver of time to thrust his blade straight at the enemy. Herobrine quickly reacted by holding his weapon right in front of him and the human's blade end struck against the other but the abrupt force caused the man and his sword to bounce back, like a small pebble thrown at an obsidian wall. Watching the miner stumble back is when the hero stepped towards Steve and brought the hilt of his blade hammering down onto his head.

"Ahhhhhaaa!" Steve staggered backwards and clutched at his skull with a sharp cry when a piercing pain pelted him on the side of his head, he pried his eyes to see everything rapidly blurring and spinning around. A distinctive figure then reached out of the vertigo mix and grabbed him by the throat before throwing him off to the side.

Steve roughly rolled across the ground, then came to a slow stop. He grasped at his aching head and stood, he looked up and a cyan flash came flying at him. He pulled his sword back up to block but the sheer force made him stumble back again. Swift repetitive strikes came from out of nowhere and Steve was having trouble trying to block all of them, not when each hit was becoming increasingly powerful and his disorientation was not helping.

Herobrine stopped his wild strikes to watch the man struggle to stay standing, the human was still lurching back while lowering his sword to rest his aching arm.

"Stop! Just stop-!" Steve plead, heavily breathing as he did. He somehow found balance and painfully moved the sword back up, but the ex-hero charged forward anyways. Herobrine picked up speed then swiftly leaned down to slide on the side of his feet with the wet ground helping him move forward. He glided across the smooth stone and drove his feet into the miner's, Steve shot face-forward onto the ground after being knocked off balance.

He grunted as he lifted himself off of the ground only to find a foot flying at him. Steve went tumbling away from a strong kick and his sword flew out of hands in the process.

"Please st- stop." He coughed. He lifted his head to see Herobrine standing before him with the luminous blade hovering over his head.

He couldn't move, even if though he was in danger he just couldn't pull his eyes away from the monster and the diamond blade. Herobrine was too strong, and during this little fight it looked as though he didn't even put any effort into it, it was all way too easy for him like a game he's played hundreds of times before.

Herobrine lifted the blade higher then forcibly swung it downwards. Just as the sword came within contact; everything went white with a flash of bright light.

Steve shot upright from the dirt floor as loud thunder filled his ears and a bolt of lightning flashed from outside. He blinked a few times before looking out the door frame to find Herobrine standing just outside of it, staring back with the bright gaze. Steve immediately crawled up into the corner of his dirt shelter with terror and watched as that menacing figure grinned then slowly backed away and out of sight. He couldn't remove his attention from the small hole, he wanted to block it but then he'd eventually suffocate so he decided he'll stay awake and hope that the demon wouldn't come back. He was too afraid to fall back asleep now, fearing that Herobrine would return to his nightmare and finish where he left off.

…

It had been several hours and his eyes were heavy and dry but the bad weather finally broke and the sun was rising, painting the skies in beautiful bright colors to his relief. He had never once moved his gaze from that spot from where that living nightmare left, but upon watching light filter through his half doorway made him feel at ease and he decided to continue on his search to find the ancient fortress.

Steve poked his head out of the hole and lightly examined his area, everything seemed clear. He moved back in and snuffed out his dimming torch then placed it into his bag. He carefully pulled the bags over his sore neck and stood up, he stretched to get the kinks out of his muscles. Every muscle in his legs and back ached from the stiff position he sat in but he shook the feeling off then dug out the dirt block and stepped out into the morning sun.

The intensity of the sun's rays hurt his eyes and made him squint, his head now ached even more and there was a sore spot on the top that seemed to be the source of his pain. The only explanation he could come up with the tender spot was from Herobrine knocking him in the dream, though there shouldn't be any physical injuries considered it was a dream but it was 'Herobrine' that hit him. There was no signs of zombies or any other creatures and thankfully; no signs to Herobrine. Steve stretched again, while letting the sun warm him up. The night had been long and cold and though he was tried and sore he began his walk across the hilly plains.

The miner didn't have a map of the valley or any clue to where he was heading but he assumed that the fortress had to be somewhere in the center of it all, well he assumed and hoped. He wasn't even sure if he was heading into the heart of the land but he'd figure that he'd stumble across the fortress eventually, it was a stronghold that held many people at one point in time after all so it had to be too big to miss.

…

He was getting tired and hungry again, he walked for over an hour and all he could see was small mountains coming closer into view with each step. It was also getting colder too, the mountains were covered in snow and drafts of air blew from them and down into the valley. He was starting to wonder if he was getting close to a border of the ancient land, but then he'd be back to square one and that would make his time spent trying to survive all wasted.

Though- he did recall seeing some snow capped mountains in the distance before even coming into this land, it was when he climbed for hours to get on top of the mountainous cradle to get that overwhelming view that he had heard about. He was given some wild information about a beautiful land that wasn't touched by human-kind and that is what put him up to the task of exploring to begin with. Steve sort of regretted wasting his time listening to that traveler and his mystical story of pure land, it put him into a world of trouble but he was too far into promises and unexplored mysteries to turn back now. He still had to find the truth and he wasn't going to turn back now, no matter how much he wanted to.

…

It was cold. The miner had spent another hour slowly making his way up towards the snowy slopes and he had no other clothing or armor to keep him warm. He contemplated on stopping and building a small fire but it was already turning to midday and time was something he knew he couldn't afford. He quickly found himself stepping through snow, the peak was just feet away. He rushed up the slope to see a vast span of snowy hills covered by cedar trees, it went outwards almost endlessly. Snowy plains and foothills was all his eyes could see, it was going to be a long and cold crossing.

"Great." He sighed to himself. He was getting hungry again and his boots were doing little to feet his feet warm. He was already freezing and his head never stopped hurting and now he was more tried then he ever wanted to be. Sleep was the one thing he wanted more than to be rid of the walking curse and relaxing back at home but he knew what dangers he faced if he slipped.

The miner wrapped his arms around his chest as he pushed onwards down into the tundra, it was a stupid idea without the necessary cloak of warmth, but he decided that if he got cold enough then he'd stop and build a fire with some of the wood he had previously collected.

Small snowflakes began to fall to his distress, each little speckle landed on him and melted away leaving a small trace of dampness on his clothes and skin. It didn't take long- but he soon found himself wet and even more colder than before. He looked around as he made his trek through the thickening snow, hoping he could find an abandon shelter to warm up in or find a cow and use it's rawhide to keep him warm and dry. But upon his examination he somehow-, in a way he couldn't believe from a great distance- saw the figure of a man standing on top of a cedar tree just staring at him. That cyan shirt and unmistakable yet blurry facial features practically screamed Herobrine and Steve pushed himself to run through the thick snow. Herobrine was far away but Steve knew that 'he' was watching him, stalking him, planning the next move that may just end the miner's life.

"Is he watching me? Has he been following me this entire time?!" He knew he was being stalked a couple times but it seemed as though that monster never got too far behind and he began to wonder if Herobrine ever left him in the first place and this lead him to believe in that disconcerting thought, it was alarming.

…

The ex-hero watched as the human stumbled around after searching in his direction, the man must of somehow caught a glimpse and from a good distance away at that. It wasn't a feat too impressive, but the fear that the human had shown was a bit amusing. He watched as the mortal pressed himself to run through ankle-high snow and nearly trip a couple times, it wasn't much longer than that that he could tell the mortal was on the verge of collapse. That would be- interesting.

…

His breathing was becoming ragged and his body was shaking; not just from the cold, but because it was very exhausted. No sleep, little food, freezing temperatures, all of the physical and mental troubles, the plaguing nightmares, the sudden strikes of heartrending fear, his overstrained heart, and an overwhelmed body had put the man into an unstable condition and he could feel his health declining with each and every step.

He pressed on though, fear kept him moving despite his aching muscles telling him to stop and rest. He even felt his brain painfully pulsate, as if warning him to stop now but he knew he couldn't let that monster get him. He was getting colder and everything in his line of sight was starting to blend into a blank pallet of pure white, the snow flurries seemed to make it all spin and twist and Steve felt himself wobbling around like a whirling snowflake.

Everything went white and he felt himself fall backwards, he didn't even have the strength to catch himself or regain balance. His head landed softly with the fresh snow and it quietly crunched under his weight. It was as though his body had shut down to preserve what little amounts of energy he had left.

"Up, come on." He hissed and willed away to sit up but all he could do was lift his neck and wiggle his fingers, he was so tired and cold. He just wanted to sleep in a nice warm and cozy place with a soft bed, but he knew he didn't have those luxuries here in this damned land. The thought though, was a relieving one, and he could almost feel the comforting warmth of his blanket he had back home.

He stared up into the light grey sky and watched as the frozen water gently floated down as small individually shaped spots and they landed around him, some clung to his cheeks before melting away leaving cold air to freeze the wetting surface. Watching these flakes fall somewhat lulled him into a peaceful state despite his real troubling situation. He was drowsy and becoming lethargic and it was against his own will. The pain seemed to melt away though and he felt his limbs and pain grown numb from the cold. Being chilled was better than he thought, the sharp pain was all replaced with a freezing sensation. It was still slightly better than feeling every powerful ache the had coursed through his body, his heart however; continued to beat rapidly.

He blinked when a flake landed in his eyes and a sliver of that warm darkness tempted him to shut them a second time. Steve blinked again but allowed his eyelids to stay shut for a few seconds longer but they snapped back open when he realized that sleeping out in this weather would kill him. Another flake made it's way into one of his blue orbs and he blinked again, it was very tempting. Every time he closed his eyes he felt better so much better than before, he decided to close them just for a few more seconds and this time they didn't come back open.

The sound of snow crunching make him lightly peel his eyelids to see a blurry human-ish figure standing right in front of him, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care who it was though the figure seemed highly familiar. Steve closed them once more before fading out of consciousness.

Herobrine stared down at the fainted mortal. It was so easy almost too easy to just take his life away like that, the human had given up and it annoyed him. Well- he didn't given in entirely, his body had been pushed beyond it's limits and he clearly wasn't right in his mind with being warn out and all but still-. The human should have been wide awake after seeing the hero but he closed them without care a care in the world.

To see the human come this far and die wasn't what he wanted, he'd rather face the mortal in real battle outside of the nightmare realm and show the man just how much he hated humans and every little thing about them. He could still show the human in his unconscious state but it may be too much for the human right now and Herobrine wanted to make sure that he felt real pain, while conscious and sharp in health. Maybe next time he thought.

…

"What's going on here?" An elderly man dressed in lavish clothing opened the door of his partially buried shelter to find a man wrapped in an ornamental cloak lying outside of his doorway. The man was bundled up and his face was obscured by the cloak itself.

He knelt down to pull back the cover and he nearly jumped out of his skin after seeing who he thought was the legendary myth of a powerful being, but upon closer inspection the man seemed too human and his facial features weren't as define as they were on the old hero. "Oh Notch! It's … not Herobrine?" The man blinked in disbelief by the bruises that lined the unconscious one's throat, his skin was also pale and cold, his closed eyes almost appeared sunken in. The man was on the verge of death but he looked so much like Hero that he almost couldn't believe his own eyes.

Everything about the bundled mess in front of him seemed so surreal but he knew it couldn't be a nightmare, he was all too familiar with Herobrine's dream attacks and bizarre visions. He looked for tracks in the snow and found a set of boot-prints leading out into the snowy tundra, but looking further back he could see a lonely figure standing out in the distance with a cyan shirt and white eyes staring at him, watching him from afar.

"Oh!" He caught a glimpse of him. "What are you up to Herobrine? Is this some trick?" He asked quietly, knowing that the powerful being could hear him no matter how low he spoke.

The snow started to fall more heavily and Herobrine faded into the falling white.

"Well, this is the second weirdest thing that's ever happen to me here. And you." He glanced back down at the miner. "I don't know who you are or where you hale from or what origins you have but I have the strangest feeling that you're somehow connected to the history of … no, you can't be. Or maybe?"

He looked back once more into the heavy snowfall before grabbing the wrapped up man by the shoulders and dragging him into the warm shelter.

**A/N: So… Who is this friendly old chap and what does he know of Herobrine? What will become of Steve? Why does Herobrine hate humans so much… well that one you could probably guess but many more questions will be answered in the next chapter and so on. Read and review! :3**


	13. With Eyes of White

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 13: With Eyes of White**

**A/N: Well, time to read and find out stuff, maybe some stuff will clear up confusion in this chap. Maybe. X3 Also, update in three days? Awesome!**

Steve couldn't see or hear anything, he felt as though he had been draped by warm soothing blackness that gave him reassurance of safety and comfort. It was… peaceful. There wasn't any pain or fear, just the soft darkness cradling him into a relaxing state. Everything seemed quiet and remained calm for quite some time until a barely audible voice wormed it's way through his consciousness, it seemed rather strange considering the accent was more different then he was used to hearing. The muffled words slowly grew louder and louder and the warm darkness began to fade, the pain started to flood his limbs and upper chest.

"Wow! This is absolutely stupendous!"

Steve's head tilted to the side where the voice came from and he partially opened his eyes to see an old man sitting at a desk with his back to him, the small table was lined with papers, scrolls, books and some strange fabric. The man giddily examined the robe and adjusted the glasses he appeared to be wearing.

"This is robe is quite peculiar, perhaps one from the royal family yes?" He quietly asked himself while turning the fabric around to view the insignia.

That insignia… it was recognizable and the first thing that came to Steve's mind was the little boy named Connor.

"Hmmmmhhhaaahhh." Steve lightly groaned as he moved upright, his entire body ached greatly and he fell back onto the soft surface. He opened his eyes more to find himself on a bed with a couple of covers laying over him and a nice fluffy pillow supporting his sore neck. He tried to lift himself up again and hissed in pain once he sat straight up.

The old man quickly removed his attention from the mantle and shot up and out of his chair and rushed over to the pained guy. "Careful there, your not in any condition to strain yourself." He gently grabbed Steve's shoulder and lightly pressed the miner to stay in bed. "You need to rest."

"Where …am… I?" He muttered while glancing around carefully. He appeared to be in a dim one-room house about six blocks length and width wise and two blocks high at most. There was one bright torch attached to the wall above the desk and only one window near the door. There was only room for one bed and little space to move around in with the desk close to the exit. The shelter was small but quite warm too.

"No place safe, unfortunately." The elderly man walked back over his desk and searched through a chest on the side of it, he fiddled around with what sounded like glass bottles and pulled up a vile filled with a dark red liquid. He carefully lifted it up to read a small label then stepped back over to the miner, he popped the cap and held it out for Steve to take. "Here."

Steve wasn't sure if taking the fluid was a good idea but he reached for it anyways and gripped onto the glass bottle, he was almost too thirsty to care what it was.

"Drink it, it will surely help you heal faster and it may even restore some strength. It's quite potent and the taste and smell might be acrid but it's really helpful, that I assure you. I've had some plenty of times myself over the years, it may taste a little tart- like an unripe melon."

The smell it had was indeed horrid but the miner decided to trust in the old man, he seemed friendly enough with good intentions. Though- he couldn't be sure if he was in a dream again, he thought no humans could live inside this land unless he was no longer in the ancient valley. Herobrine was supposed to secure that, or so the thought. Steve took a large swig and almost immediately spat it up, he fought his gag reflexes and managed to hold his mouth close and swallow down the revolting liquid. "It's bitter." He choked while patting his chest, really wishing he didn't drink it. It left a nasty taste in his mouth and sort of burned on the way down."

"Awful, repulsive, utterly disgusting. It's worth the horrible taste though, you'll see." He took the bottle from Steve and then sat it down on the edge of the table. "It may take about an hour or so for the full effects, that big gulp you took should be enough for now."

"Who are you?" He looked back up to see the man move back over to his desk and whip the chair around and pull it closer up to the bed. With his vision slowly clearing up more the older man seemed to be wearing rather nice clothing. He wore glasses, light grey slacks with black suspenders, and a fancy long sleeve white shirt with thin vertical brown stripes and a nicely folded collar. He had short grey hair and perfectly trimmed beard and mustache to match. He almost reminded Steve of Warren, just more lavish in taste.

"I was just about to ask you the same. In fact, I have so many questions for you. I mean… I cannot even begin to describe of the condition you had arrived to me in, and your 'appearance' it's strange indeed. You've been unconscious for nearly thirty-two hours, it's impressive that you survived in that state. I was glad to find you when I did."

"I was out that long? And what are you talking about? Arriving?" Steve raised a brow, confused since all he could remember was passing out in the icy wilderness.

The man lightly bit his lip and turned his head and nodded at the doorframe. "I was happily translating a few old scrolls that had I found on one of my recent adventures, you know just completely absolved in my tedious work when I heard a knock at my door. It was bizarre, I have never had such a 'formal' knocking on my door here in the ancient lands."

_Well, I guess I'm still in this cursed land. _Steve thought to himself.

"It's usually loud clobbering from interloping zombies and spiders trying to get in, nothing more." The old man chuckled quietly to himself and shook his head. "I had almost wondered if it was 'him' visiting for a cup of tea. Unlikely, but it was a funny thought I couldn't ignore. But anyways, I looked out my window first for safety reasons and that is when I saw a crumpled up bundle lying outside of my little dugout cabin."

"But that couldn't be!" Steve shot up and winced from a tenderness pulling at his neck. " I know I that I didn't find any shelter, and are you implying that I was wearing that cloak?"

"Why certainly, you were wrapped up and lying out in the snow looking so innocent and in so much pain. I first thought you were Hero, dead. But after seeing the demi-god not too far away watching me; I knew then that you couldn't be him, then you started to look more lively when I pulled you into my humble abode. Your breath was low and you looked like you were turning a bluish color, from the cold outside I imagine. I have never seen another living human out in this territory before. I thought I was the only one to live and have the ability to tell about it, though I had actually never told anyone, not even my friends."

"I don't get it?!" Steve clutched the sides of his head. "I should of died out there!" His voice lowered. "Why would that monster… no he couldn't of. Why would he do it again?"

"Do what exactly… again?" The man leaned in closer and adjusted his glasses in curiosity.

"I don't know. Spare me? At first I was trapped in a dark cave and he tried to kill me and I thought I was going to die but I didn't, then I ended up having this weird dream about a young boy with a cloak that looks exactly as that one; same insignia and color!" Steve pointed at the dark blue robe with a golden intricate design lying on the desk.

"Really now?" The elder glanced back behind him then back to the befuddled miner. "That is interesting, after examination it turns out to be a very rare piece. That piece of fabric is in topnotch condition, like it's only been worn a few times. These in theory, aren't supposed to exist anymore. They should of perished out of history along with the ancient people and the fortress. Clothing back then in their time would of faded out many years ago, yet you come to me with one with precise detail.

It's no copy that's for sure, the fabric is made from Vailian sheep's wool, an extremely soft and fine fleece unlike any wild or tamed sheep you'd find today. Vailian sheep were a species of smaller sheep that went extinct centuries ago from disease, I find it rather odd that other types were immune. You were wearing the mantle when I found you though."

"But that's not all!" Steve continued, staring down at his fidgeting hands in his lap. "After that dream I climbed up a large wall that would lead me to the surface and I fell and didn't die like any normal human would. It felt like I landed onto of a bed of moss or something like that but I couldn't stay conscious enough to find out. Then- I found myself on the surface the when I awoke and as I began to travel he followed me and gave me another terrible nightmare, then I kept moving when I knew it wasn't a good idea. I looked around at one random point in time to see him staring at me and then I tried to run but fell shortly after.

After that- nothing. I fell asleep because I was so tired and here I am. Still alive. Why he hasn't killed me yet is confusing, I think he just wants to make me suffer first. But I can't be sure, why keep me alive when he's killed everyone else as soon as they took one step into the land? Why show me those dreams and bring me up out of the cave? It doesn't make sense."

"That sounds dreadful. But you are alive, thankfully. Why he chose to preserve you and bring you to me is one question I find myself trying to answer as well, and that strange dream you speak of? I've had my fair share of them and some I wish to never recall, others though- still boggle my brain. But I've never had any about the people. Why Hero wants to keep you alive? I'm not sure. Perhaps you entertain him like no other, Herobrine does like to play with some of his victims. It's just a thought, the more they fight back the better the game I surmise. As for possible history briefing? No clue for that reason."

"Yeah, I came here and chose to stand against him in my dreams despite how scared I got and now it's like he wants to keep doing it. I tried to fight him off and yell back at him but I always fail to win in the end. But here I am, still breathing, still withstanding against him, and having my life prolonged for his wicked games." Steve removed his gaze from his hands then looked up to see the old man listening in intently. "How are you here? I heard that Herobrine killed anyone who tracked out into this land?"

"You are correct friend, I- like you- have somehow come across the mythical Herobrine and had survived his encounters. However, this seems to be your first time here while I have been here and out multiple times."

"What?" He blinked in disbelief.

"That's correct. I don't live in this contemptible land but I have been coming here for my research of Antecedent Element and the legend behind it's curse and history for a couple years now. I do have several small shelters built in here that I visit in like twice a year, each spread out amongst the land to hide away from him. I may have to abandon this one though since he now knows.

"You came here and even after the attacks you come back? And you've been doing this for years?!"

"This would be my forth year here and I only stay for about two weeks before returning the next year. I do it in the name of discovery and history, reckless though it may be I'm still kicking and digging up information. I survived most of the encounters with a little special potion I brew up, it's an invisibility concoction. Others methods didn't work so well and I can admit to nearly perishing on his blade once. That one time- it was a close call so now I never go anywhere without a potion.

That's the only reason why I feel as though I'm still alive today, I have never had any strange dreams of the fortress nor it's people, just horrible nightmares. I only know about the people and it's history through tiny segments of research. Other than that- I survive alone with powerful mobs and even Herobrine, all because I make those potions and use them decisively."

"You can make invisibility potions? Is that even possible uh..?"

The aged man sighed and held out his hand. "Ah, where are my manners? The name is Winston Nigel Benrad Woodwork. Nigel would do for short and simple for name presentation. That is what my friends call me anyways."

Steve though confused from the sudden change of topic took the hand and felt a strong grip on the other end. "My name is Steven Stonewall. Everybody calls me Steve."

"Well Steve, yes it is possible to make such potions. It's not cheap and some of the materials used for potent ones are extremely rare. As an Explorer, it's come in use plenty of times. All of the dangerous explorations anyways."

"Why would you want to explore this land? It's cursed!"

"Not cursed, no. Well, somewhat haunted, but not cursed. There's nothing wrong with the land itself, just the humanoid that watches over it. I first came here as an skeptic just glancing at it through my ever growing curiosity. But upon finding limited history of the ancient land, it was too hard to overlook as a dedicated explorer such as myself so I decided to go there and refine the research for future studies and it was then when I found out the hard way that legends exist. Thankfully, I've been on many treacherous explorations beforehand that prepared me for such trials. I almost always carry those potions of health and invisibility, so I escaped once I caught my first glimpse of that man and that is when I got into Mythology and Anthropology as well. Which reminds me… why do you look like Hero? I've noticed you share a lot of key features… minus the eyes of white, muteness, and nicely shaped hair of course."

"That's actually one of the few reasons why I'm out here. I want to put an end to this mystery, to put an end to his torment over so many innocent people. To find out why we look so much alike."

"Well, I may be able to help you yet. I am researching in the fortress here for more information about it's people and the dark history that had nearly wiped them all out. It's been a risky travel each time and it would be nice to have someone watch my back… someone that's not Herobrine. I'm currently visiting the stronghold to-"

"Hey! I'm looking for that fortress!" Steve abruptly interrupted. "You know where it's at?"

"Oh, well yes. It's a few miles out from here on a large plateau, it looks marvelous despite being split in two and having some of it's walls chipped and missing."

"Can you take me? I mean…, if you're going there to study or look for something then I can watch your back."

Nigel had the strangest feeling that the traveler was wanting more than to go there for sight seeing. "Hmmm? I'm curious, are you an explorer?"

"No, but I've been looking for a way to get rid of that evil and I think I may have a way."

Nigel raised a brow. "You don't mean Herobrine do you?"

"Yes, he's tormenting me and some of my friends. I'm trying to find a way to purge him out of this world and stop his terrorizing hold over innocent people, he's a demon."

"Demon? Evil? No, he actually nothing of the sort."

"What? Yes he is!" Steve's voice raised. "If he's attacking us like this then he's wicked, you should know that considering your own experiences! That is unless- I'm dreaming up all of this and you too?"

"This is no dream, I know of the nightmare realm and experienced it many of times. 'We'… or 'you' are not a part of it at this moment, his dream intrusions are easy for me to distinguish. After all, I've had plenty for the past few years."

"Yeah, but that's you, not me! He makes all of the dreams feel and seem so real then just as tragedy strikes- I just wake up. He's evil."

"That is where you are mistaken Steven. Herobrine is not evil, only misunderstood." Nigel leaned back in his wooden chair, lightening his tone to calm the man. "A tormented soul who wants nothing more then to get revenge on the creatures that put him into such a compromising condition. He just has a vendetta against humanity, one that I'm afraid won't cease to end. But it doesn't necessarily make him 'evil'."

"No, you're wrong." He countered.

"Just where do you get the idea that he's evil? Is it because of his attacks and nightmares? Have you ever stepped into his shoes and see what humans had done to him?"

"No." Steve shook his head in disbelief, was it even possible? "But why would I and what could they possibly do to him other then fail to stop him and fuel his rage? He's killed an innocent child of the sovereign for one, then killed many others in their retaliation. Conner was his name if I remember correctly, I can't be sure if he was the royal one in my dream but he told me his name and wore that exact same cloak and I've never seen or heard anything about this land or it's fortress ever until I came here. I was told that Herobrine killed him in cold blood and the humans turned on him for that murder and that they killed him for his deed but couldn't ensnare his soul."

"But he's no ghos-."

"I know! I've experienced that first hand and I don't know why?" He tried to push away the memory of Conner bubbling up. "I had that dream of Conner and that boy acted as though Herobrine was his friend, guardian even. But that's just a strange nightmare given to me for a reason I can't understand. Maybe to just confuse me."

"The young lad you speak of, I may be able to fill you in with more information about him. I'm not sure of his name but I have delved into studies of his death. You are right about one thing, that I'll give you. He did kill the child, the only son and heir of Antecedent Element."

Steve looked back at the old man with wide eyes, he just knew that Herobrine betrayed the young and kind boy.

"But- it wasn't intentional if that is what you believe. There is several eyewitness accounts that had saw the half god strike the young boy down but none of them seem to add up and fit to the same situation. One account read that he stabbed the child to death while another said he shot him with an arrow, and many more said this and that but they just don't add up to fit the crime scene.

However- there's only one that declared it as an accident, from one that had not seen the act himself but had vouched on behalf of his dearest friend and faced all odds to get his say in Herobrine's trials. He said that Herobrine would never do such a thing and the Hero agreed but then Herobrine went and took the blame at the end of the case anyways and accepted his judgment and whatever punishment they would give. He never killed anyone beyond that boy. Well, only after he became filled with hate and decided to get revenge."

"That doesn't make any sense!" He stared at the edge of the bed. "He had to of killed more people and that has to be before haunting this land, that is what I was told! If he killed the child anyways then why accept judgment? Why even trail? He's this powerful demon that could do whatever he wants!"

"You obviously have been told an old tale that has long since warped out into an terrifying ghost story, frightened and scarred people would do that over centuries of time so it's understandable that the story would somewhat change. Though, that isn't how it happened. I want you to tell me who and what story they told you, cause I've got a feeling that you've been told wrong."

Steve removed his gaze up the old man and two piercing dots of white shown by the dark window caught his immediate attention.

White eyes beamed brightly through the window and then swiftly vanished to the side as the older man turned his head back. Sudden loud thuds came from the door and the two men inside held their breath as the loud knocks continued, each thud becoming increasingly stronger and the door began to bow inwards a little.

"This isn't good." Nigel calmly pointed out. "I hope the wooden door holds out, and if it does… I'm getting an iron one after this."

Steve was too shocked, too stunned in fear to remove his gaze from the only exit in the room. It was surprising that Nigel wasn't freaking out, but not as near as surprising as that beast trying to barge in. If 'He' did make his way in then both the miner and explorer would be done for.

The loud bangs against the door finally ceased and the two men stared at that one spot for a minute or so more before finally looking away.

"Alright then, now that he is finished with that… I hope, then we should be off to sleep now."

"Sleep after that?" Steve's eyes stayed wide open.

"Well yes, it's… uh." Nigel pulled a small pocket watch and flipped it open to see the time before closing it back and tucking it away. "Ten O'clock. Passed my bedtime anyways. I was just too excited about the fine cloak that I lost track of time. Oh and don't worry, you can stay in my bed. This chair isn't as uncomfortable as it seems, I did fall asleep on it many times before while compiling research. Too many times before."

"But he'll…"

"What? Invade your dreams? Yes, very likely. I'm used to it. As for you? If you want to go to the fortress with me then you need to rest up and deal with whatever Herobrine throws at you, it's all you can do for now. If he comes back and breaks in then... well i don't know what will go down, nothing good obviously."

Steve ran a hand through his hair and then leaned back. Most of the pain in his arms and legs were fading but no potion could cure the fear he felt. "Hey Nigel?"

"Yes?"

"Before I sleep can you block out the window?"

"Why absolutely, a great idea indeed."

**A/N: Poor Herobrine, what ever happened to him to make him become this monster.… … The mystery behind him is strange… but you'll find out a lot more about him in the next chapter: 'Vengeance Doth He Have' and will Steve ever conquer his fear of the old Hero? We'll see… eventually. Please review! ;D**


	14. Vengeance Doth He Have

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 14: Vengeance Doth He Have**

**A/N: Time to read guys!**

"Ughhh…" Steve felt his head swaying back and forth and it ached so very badly. Low muffled shouts began to fill his ears, shouts of many people- a lot of people actually and they sounded really angry. Confused he partially opened his eyes and everything around him was tinted a reddish-orange color, it was also very blurry. Too blurry and so he strained his eyes to see better but he just could not.

He could make out some of the hazy figures moving around in his vision, the shapes of humans were then discernible. Several of them raised fists up and screamed louder but for some reason Steve just could not understand what any of them were saying. It was loud but he heard no words, just muffled voices filling his aching head. They also appeared to be standing below him and looking up at him with disgusted morphed faces. At the same time he realized that his arms and legs felt as though they weighed a ton and were numb to the bone. He wondered how he was positioned upright and looked down at his chest to see that he had been strung up by thick chains to a solid cold surface.

One of the blurred figures then pulled their arm back and launched a small projectile at him and a sharp pain pelted him on the side of the head and he grimaced from the assault. He could feel the pain radiate from it but it didn't last. Another in the crowd did the exact same thing and this time one him on the cheek, again it hurt but not for too long. It felt like rocks were being thrown at him.

Another person in the crowd suddenly ran up to him and punched him right in the gut. Steve coughed and tried to speak, trying to tell them to stop but no words came out. He could only hear himself groan and mutter something completely indistinguishable, as if he had forgotten how to talk. A sudden sharp stinging sensation slipped right into his side and he screamed as loud as he could from the acute pain, he felt as though he had been stabbed. Steve tried to squirm out of the chains; only managing to turn his head to the side but unable to escape, he couldn't move a single muscle from the lower neckline down.

_Stop! _He could only hear it come from his mind, not out of his mouth as a warm fluid seeped from the newly created wound. The tenderness remained for a short while but eventually faded only to have another piercing pain jabbed right through his chest, this pain was even more intense and he could feel very hot tears flow down his cheeks along with the wound's fresh blood seeping through the fabric of his shirt. _Stop, please?! _

The pierced spots stopped hurting, but that was until they were replaced with others in various places. He was in so much pain and agony. So much suffering. It's like his body would quickly heal up the wounds just to only be replaced with other cuts and stabbings. Was that even possible?

He swung his head around wildly but it never helped him escape this pedestal of misery, it also did little to defect more stones now flying at him. He closed his eyes tight and wished for everything to just stop, to go away.

"Hemmmruuoohhh!"

Finally, the sounds of a normal human could be heard. He pried his eyes to see a silver figure standing in the front the vague scarlet crowd, pushing away the people that had objects in their hands. "Geth awuuay foromh hiiihm!" He forcibly pushed at a body then turned his attention back to Steve. "Heehhhroooohhh!" The man called out. It wasn't clear as to what he was saying but it did stop some of the attackers and it was more comprehensible than the humans loudly grousing in the mass.

"Itssst Ohkkkay!"

_What?! _Steve mentally called out to the silver plated man, turning his head slightly to see if he could hear better.

"It's okay! Just don't listen to them, you are not a monster!"

The figure slowly cleared up in his line of vision and stood pristinely clear amongst the fuzzy crowd. He had short trimmed brown hair, light blue eyes, and a goatee and he looked oddly familiar. He also wore a set of adorned iron armor, like a knight.

_Who are you? _

The man shoved away another blurred body and spoke clearly and loudly towards Steve. "I'm going to free you no matter what it takes! That I promise!" A few darker bodies in the crowd started to push him away from the other people and he shoved back as best as he could.

_What are you talking about? Why am I here? Just who are you?!_

"You never meant to hurt anybody and I will find a way to prove them that all of this is madness! They are blind, they don't know what happened that night! … Errr! Let me go!" He pulled himself away from one of the men once more before others tried to detain him; two of the men grabbed him by the arms and forced him away and further out of sight. "I know you didn't mean to take _his_ life, _their_ lives!" He sneered from his captors. "This punishment is going too far! You don't have to accept this judgment. It's not your fault, it's not-! You will be free!" He became but a blur disappearing behind more enraged people that came to spit at Steve.

_Wait? What?! _He silently screamed.

"No matter what it takes!" The mysterious man shouted once more before fading away. The human's numbers doubled quickly and more rocks from out of nowhere struck him again and again. He squinted his eyes to limit the chances of having a rock flying into them and his world felt like it was beginning to spin with each small hit to the head.

Why was there so many people? Why were they hurting him? He thought despite the nasty headache growing.

Then he noticed a pair of white eyes showing through the horde and remained motionless in the midst of the shaking fists. Those bright orbs watched him quietly for a minute before the figure they were attached to turned and walked away, getting lost in the sea of people.

_Herobrine?_

…

Abrupt loud knocking noises flooded his ears and he snapped his eyes wide open after remembering last night's attempted barge in by that monster.

"Oh buggar." The old man smacked at the wooden cube in front of his window again, but this time his shook his hand after hitting it too hard. He heard a stiffened moan and he looked back to see the miner sitting up in the bed. "Morning friend, care to give an old chap a little assistance?"

He blinked a couple times and then yawned loudly, he felt sort of tired and again… confused. "Oh, sure." He stretched his arms and legs and noticed that he wasn't all that sore anymore, the potion must of done it's job and it was strange that he wasn't sore from the nightmare he had. Herobrine usually made sure of that but this time he didn't, and he was there in the dream just watching the public stoning. Reasons still-, were unknown. And that guy in the armor? _Who was he?_

His neck was still hurting a bit but nowhere as near as bad as it did last night. The potion must of worked better than he expected. He moved the blankets off and pulled himself off of the warm mattress and made his way over to the blocked window, he grabbed the ends of the stuck wooden box and used his strength to shift it and caused it to pop off the wall. "Here ya go gramps."

"Why thank you good sir, I'm not as strapping as I used to be." He placed the wooden box on the desk then looked out the window. "I see that you are moving around a lot better, do you feel as good as you seem?"

Steve nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I feel great actually. That nasty concoction did the trick, amazingly. My neck is a little sore but other than that and my grumbling stomach, I feel great." Though he felt good in the physical sense, his mentality didn't reflect the same. That dream he had was another bizarre vision from Herobrine and just thinking of what happened in it made his smile fade into a frown.

"Well that's wonderful, because we are heading out to the ancient fortress today. I've been gathering materials up and I have your bags too. I haven't checked through them yet to see if you need anything else, so if you do then speak up now before we set off. I've been a tad busy this morning stocking up on potions, food, supplies, and my lucky compass, we should be clear to leave whenever you are ready."

Steve suddenly thought of his lucky sword when he heard the word 'lucky'. He quickly glanced down at his waist and noticed his belt scabbard was gone. "Have you seen my swords?" He turned and glanced around the room.

"You mean the stone blade and iron blade?"

"Yes."

"It's under the bed with your bags. I didn't think of it being wise to leave sharp objects in the bed, especially since you've been tossing and turning last night. I didn't sleep well and you were out a lot sooner then me, but I woke up to see you moving around like you were getting hurt. 'He' didn't attack you last night did he?"

Steve bent down to grab the scabbard but remained silent on the subject, he really didn't want to talk about it. He latched the swords around his waist then pulled over his bags. "No, he didn't. But something weird was going on and I don't know what, I only know that he was there and so was someone else-. I don't want to talk about it, at least not now."

"Oh, sorry for the spark of trepidation." He apologized. "I just get too inquisitive sometimes and I can't help but ask questions. Just ignore me when that happens, hopefully it won't happen too much. I still have many of inquires I wish to solve from your mysterious similarities with Hero, but… only when you don't mind. I can be a nuisance at times." He lightly chuckled as he dug through the chest and pulled out a brown long coat and a hiker's bag. "I've already packed, well for the day that was supposed to be two days ago. But as your sudden appearance and condition, I've been holding it off due to that."

Steve rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, feeling a bit of a liability or burden for delaying the man's extensive research that only happened like once a year if he remembered correctly. He felt as though he should make it up to the nice old gentlemen. "Well, don't worry. With me around I'll defend you as best as I can, I promise that. Still not used to stronger mobs but I guess we'll see how we fair right?" Steve normally would feel troubled at the idea of facing those powerful mobs but he was getting closer to the one place that could stop the nightmares and possibly reveal the truth. It had to be worth the fight.

"With that all said, I say lets go!" Nigel quickly pulled the coat over his arms and buttoned it before pulling the bag over his shoulders. "Daylight's a wasting! Oh and here." He grabbed a dark blue cloth from his desk held out the ancient robe to Steve and the miner eyed him suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"I- don't know?" He hesitantly took the nicely woven fabric. "It feels weird to have to wear the same cloak that… I guess Herobrine had?" … He stared at it and almost wondered if the powerful being wore it at one point but he shook off the thought and draped it over his shoulders. It was going to be cold and it was his only means of warmth for the time being. "Wouldn't you rather keep it Nigel? I mean- I know how much you like it and want to examine it more."

"You keep it. It is a nice fabric, a rare one at that." He added. "But it was given to you so it's yours."

Now Steve felt really uncomfortable despite the fabric being nice and soft. The idea of Herobrine giving him such a nice 'gift' was awkward to say the least.

"Alright then."

"And we're off!" Said the old man with a lot of anticipation. The explorer marched out of the door and took a deep breath. "Today is a great day for adventure. … Well excluding the possible setbacks, traps, and the unknown of course."

Steve could tell that Nigel was excited, maybe too excited for a dangerous expedition but the miner was getting a free-ticket to the fortress where he hopes to find answers. He took one last look inside of the small buried cabin before closing the door behind him, it could be a long time before he finds another cozy place.

They set off in the direction of the rising sun, it nicely made the snow glisten and sparkle. Steve could see more clouds coming in but at least the men could enjoy a clear sky for a short while. The miner kept scanning his environment as they walked, praying that the old Hero wasn't following but he knew deep in his mind that he was.

"He's following us." Steve quietly said as they walked through the snow. "I know it."

Nigel stopped and made a few glances around the cedar forest but caught back up to Steve when he couldn't find Herobrine. "Now what makes you say that? I have not seen hide nor hair of him yet?"

"Ever since I came to this valley, he's always been nearby. Sometimes closer than would of liked. I know that he follows me because I see him everywhere and it can't be illusions, I get this strange feeling of being watched and that is when I'm sure that he's nearby."

"Hmmmmhhh, good senses. I wish I had the same. Being old really limits them."

"I wish I were that lucky. I sense him all of the time and even now… I'm getting that feeling of being watched. Ignorance would have been bliss."

"Ignorance wouldn't forewarn you about the peril that being could create, at least you know what to expect of him right?"

"I guess you're right." Steve said blankly, still seeing those eyes staring in the fluid crowd in his mind.

The two walked in silence for awhile but Nigel couldn't help but take the opportunity to see what the miner knew of Herobrine and his experiences.

"So Steven, I had been wondering since last night and you didn't get to finish my question if you recall? It won't bother you if I inquire again will it?"

Steve looked in Nigel's direction to see a big smile on the old guy's face. Now he just had to answer the man and he sighed. "Okay. What was it about again?"

"It was about the history of Herobrine that you were told of, I just know that it's wrong. No offense, it's just that whoever told you is wrong."

"It was an old bartender down at the village outside of this land. The one that is halfway covered by a cliff where everybody lives in the dark?"

"Hmmmm, sounds familiar? Carry on?"

"Okay, it starts out with Herobrine traveling the lands until he comes across a civilization struggling to survive and he decided to help them, I think. But anyways to make the long story short- He- I guess grew bored of humans and their petty lives and decided to kill the Sovereign's son for a little enterta-"

"Nope, that is the first part wrong here." He interrupted. "Herobrine had solemnly sworn to protect the people of the land. I'm sure he found things to be mundane, but I don't believe him starting a little ruckus like a renegade. Go on- continue?"

"Alright." Steve cleared his throat. "So he killed the boy and the people around him had planned to stop him but he turned and killed them before they could do anything to punish him and so he cast their bodies into the Nether."

"That couldn't of happened." Nigel countered, but kept his pace even with the younger man.

"The sovereign and his people then called for Notch to permanently bound him and forever silence him and so they tried to kill him but couldn't so- they dumped him into lava and killed him."

"Part of that is correct but not about killing him, I'm sure you've learned of that by now."

"Yeah, he tossed me around then nearly choked me to death. He's not dead as far as I know. But anyways-… Then his soul came back to forever haunt the people and he pretty much killed most of the people in this land and scared the rest out and now he torments them."

"All wrong! I've heard this version of the story too many times, it's preposterous! I've even seen books published on the same story and it sickens me. Hero was nothing like that from the information that I've gathered, that is why I know the story had changed over time. It's human's fears and misunderstandings that had morphed it from the truth."

Steve raised a brow. "But how would you know what really happened?"

"I, my dear friend-." He placed a hand over his heart to show his honesty. "Have found a transcripts of his trials and even his court proceedings, and I have spent the last two years studying them and connecting them to the witness records. I have even spent a lot of time researching Herobrine himself. There are lots of books written about him and the only ones I've read were from that fortress, ones that aren't in the modern text. Well, most of them are about his crime, there are however, a few left about his days before the contravention when he was a real Hero." The old man's hype died down and he removed his hand from his chest. "I know what happened to Herobrine and it doesn't surprise me that he's doing what he does."

"But what he does is wrong!"

"Yes, it's not the path he should of taken but it can't be changed now."

"He's a monster." Steve said lowly.

"To you maybe, but I see him more differently and perhaps you will after I tell you how he plunged into madness."

"Would it matter if you told me? He's still out there killing, hurting, torturing."

"Maybe so? Of course you didn't accidentally kill your ruler's only child."

"No. I didn't." The miner wanted to believe that the innocent young child he knew as Conner had died in an accident but he was having trouble in doing so. That dream though? No- it couldn't prove anything but Conner did seem to be friends with Herobrine. "I don't see how the child getting killed by Herobrine in public eyes was an accident, unless he couldn't control himself or something like that but I doubt it."

"Well, whether you believe or not I do believe that it was. After being convicted for such a crime he had been incarcerated or jailed for a little while, but on his own accord. He willingly let the people take him to the dungeons because he felt as though the murder was on his shoulders and he awaited for proper judgment."

"No, I just can't imagine him doing that." Steve shook his head in disbelief.

"That is because you've only see him and the vengeance he unleashes upon all, a maddened, and murderous version of his former self. If you could decipher the history that I did or see it in the way that did then you'd know. When the remaining peoples left this land they made sure to spread the word of his malevolent actions and power. Thus, making him a figure of evil and those old ghost stories to spook children into staying in the house at night."

"My parents used to use stories like that on me and my siblings all of the time, especially dad. He really liked to give us a good scare. I grew up believing those old tales of the evil with glowing eyes for a while. But then it never occurred to me that any of it was real once I grew older."

"Well getting back to the history lesson here-. So whilst they put his trail together and mourn over the boy's death, the Sovereign had gathered the fortress's strongest shamans to put a curse upon his body so that he could not use his powers or strength to fight back nor the language of gods to summon forces if he was to become enraged during his proceedings. It was also a permanent form of justice, more as retribution on the Sovereign's behalf. The leader was really torn about losing his son, especially since his wife had died a few years before then, the tragic loss of his wife then son had made the leader a broken man. So he amplified the punishment out of great anger and sorrow. Betrayal is what mostly provoked this punishment, he had put so much faith, trust, and hopes on Herobrine and to have it all broken at once? It definitely made a warm-hearted ruler grow cold and bitter."

Nigel noticed the Steve's pace was slowing so he slowed his own movements to match the miner's, the guy had to be thinking on this.

"Herobrine probably didn't expect that as a form of punishment and no one knows for sure if he accepted it because he could no longer speak or form words to know if he did or not. He also couldn't move, so there was no game of charades to depict it either. Once he had become completely powerless, some of the fortress's people that had come to seriously hate the higher being had asked for their own methods of punishment and by taking these ideas to the Sovereign; he obliged and held several ceremonial public stonings so that the people could get out their word and own form of retributions."

"Public stoning?" Steve's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks after remembering his dream.

Nigel walked a few more steps out before stopping and facing the miner. "Yes, I've not only read several books on the topic but I've also seen a few partially burnt paintings as well. They've really come to hate him so much if that they had even made it into an art, it's sad to be honest. It's even sadder that there was only one though who had never left his side and defended the old hero's case, he was Herobrine's only supposed friend at the time. He was also labeled a traitor during his times, despite being one of the Sovereign's royal guards. He was stripped of his title for defending this so called monster before the court and for appearing at the stonings; when he was ordered not to and 'intervening' the public's 'right' to get their words out." Nigel watched as Steve just stood there staring at his feet in the snow. "Is there something wrong?"

Steve forced himself to blink, he almost couldn't believe it. He didn't tell his dream to Nigel, but the old man pretty much described it.

"Steve? Hello? You still there?"

"Yeah, just… thinking." He muttered under his breath.

"Um, alright then. Herobrine was tortured at these public events and the guards did nothing as the people got more violent towards him, feeling that he had fallen from grace and deserved a fate worse than death. Eventually, he lost his chances at the court and was sentenced to death. However- he could not die, this posed a big problem for many of the people that wanted to see real justice done. They tried to stab him, burn him, suffocate him, and starve him- to death but his godly blood prevented that and healed all wounds he ever got would just seal up all on their own shortly after being made. Imagine that? Being hurt so many times and never finding death? It would be a constant wave of suffering, never resting and never ending. This is what I believe created his hate for humanity, because humans put all of this suffering downon him, over and over and he just went mad from the torment."

…"That's-…" The miner paused and winced. It was if he could suddenly feel all of the pain he had experienced last night, just a duller form of it.

The old man's tone lowered. "After finding no way to dispose of him and his now tainting presence; the shamans had summoned powers from a dark and merciless realm to take away their living symbol of betrayal and wickedness and had then imprisoned Hero in that solitary place forever. Or so they thought."

…

"Herobrine was left with nothing but Hate and Vengeance since. That is why is doing all of this to humans, because he has felt so much pain and suffering and wishes to make all mortals undergo the same pain, anguish and misery."

**A/N: Poor Herobrine- I actually kind of hated to write the last part of this chapter but it's part of the story and thus, had to be written. X( I really have to say thank you so much for the support! I've never had so many reviews for just one chapter, I love you guys!**


	15. It'll Never Be Enough

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 15: It'll Never Be Enough**

**A/N: What's going on with Steve? Read and find out.**

Nigel watched as Steve grimaced and clutched at his chest and head, it worried him to see the man suddenly ill after he had awoken with such vitality. "Steven, is everything alright? You look under the weather? Should we turn back? I mean we can push the trip off until you are feeling better or maybe even tomorrow?" The old man walked over to the miner and placed a hand on his back.

Why was he feeling this pain ? Why was everything becoming so hard to see? It made no sense. "No, I've just got a head ache and I think a heartburn, you shouldn't worry about me."

"You look awfully pale right now, of course I'm worried."

The sharp pains that he had dreamed of had then come to him. He loudly shrieked and scraped at his ribcage. "Why is this happening?" He rubbed his aching head then moved downwards until he was on his knees. Was it Herobrine? His heart raced from fear of the thought of the powerful presence being nearby, somehow assaulting him without actually being up close and that was when the pain intensified.

He moved his head up but couldn't see all that well, it was too blurry; everything was. Even the old man was hard to see and he was only a foot away. Steve squinted to look for that cyan shirt and those piercing eyes but he couldn't find anything of the sort. He struggled to keep himself from falling forward when the stabbing pains grew sharper.

"Why is what happening?" Nigel quickly looked up and scanned through the pine woods, it was hard to see anything amiss but a few chickens pecking at the ground a few yards away.

"Is Herobrine… a-around?" He greatly cringed, clutching his side.

"Not that I could tell, perhaps we should go back and rest up, this adventure can wait."

"No!" Steve yelled and forced himself up onto his feet though they felt numb. "I'll b- be fine." He attempted to clear his mind since the more he had thought about the dream the more painful everything got. So he imagined a large stone structure that would be the fortress in his imagination, he continued to focus on what it could possibly look like. Almost immediately after changing his focus his vision cleared and the pain was slowly beginning to fade. "I- I feel fine … now?" He muttered and then took a deep breath, he then blinked again and again.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure, I think I was reliving the pain I felt in the dream I had last night or something I guess?"

"Ohhhhh." Nigel brought his hand to rest under his chin. "I think I know what this about. Don't think too much about the attacks you've had in your dreams, I have before and had suffered sort of the same pains from said dreams. Herobrine has mastered the art of replicating reality in the nightmare realm; so well that your imaginings seem very real and lifelike if you believe in it strong enough."

"I know that. I've had several dreams and thought that it was all real because I actually could feel and sense everything around me. The wet drops of water, the cold air, the sickly flesh of mobs and even the pain."

"But- in the same manner he has also trained your brain into unconsciously believing in the attacks so that just by thinking on the nightmares makes your mind re-experience the same traumas and pains which your body feels because the human mind is that much of a dangerous tool, and this is while conscious and fully aware of being awake at that. Same goes for being asleep and experiencing it too. Come to think of it; if Hero had wished it, he could make you kill yourself and you wouldn't even know that it was you who did it. If the mind is truly open and you are believing that you are really getting hurt then your own body can make itself hurt, hard to believe I know but it is very possible here.

That is one of the most powerful aspects of Herobrine's ability along with the deep fear he instills. Though- it is very unlikely in normal conditions far away from here and healthy people would definitely find it hard to feel unless they are targeted by the being. However, we are on 'his' territory and he's that much of an influence so try not to focus on the injuries you get in the dreams, only what happened in them but nothing more. We are targets after all, all trespassers are and we are the most susceptible to his powers at this time."

"Is he really that strong of an influence?"

"Why certainly, I had experienced a heart attack after having one in my nightmare. Herobrine attacked me then gave me quite a scare that I could never forget. I thought long and hard on it since I had became so interested in this being and that's one thing I've learned, never let the mind think of the nightmare as real because you can die given the affective circumstances of Herobrine's nightmares."

"Wait a minute… Maybe that's why Luna said that I stopped breathing in my nightmare when Herobrine approached me?"

"What happened exactly?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

"I just-, she said that I fell to my knees and stopped breathing completely because in that realistic nightmare Herobrine had stabbed me in the chest and I did stop breathing at one point. Then there's those other nightmares I had-. I felt so drained of energy from one of them because I actually thought it was all happening and I was using all of my energy to fight and escape. … Whoa." Steve paused in a startling realization. "Herobrine could of killed me in a nightmare and then I'd of never woken up because my body killed itself?"

"As sad as that is-, it be true. Technically in nightmares he's not the one killing you, _you're_ the one killing you. Or your mind and body is in other words."

"There's no way… but no." Steve rubbed his aching forehead, he was getting a headache from just trying to reject the truth though he believed in it anyways. "But that could explain everything. … I'm my own worst enemy." He whispered.

"In this place yes, at least with your fear of Herobrine. The more you fear him, the easier it will be to succumb to the nightmares and likely die in them. On my second year into the Herobrine studies; I have done research over that after reading so many tragic deaths of people dying in their sleep just outside of this land and I had nearly experienced dying in my own sleep in being here and even a couple times at my very own home. No matter how real it seems; you must fight it, you must fight the fear of death and drop your fear of Herobrine. That is probably the only way to survive the nightmares should Herobrine decide to end your life in the dream. Of course by now I have trained myself into recognizing the nightmares because I have one fact locked in here that helps me." Nigel tapped the side of his head.

"And just what is that?"

"It's not easy and it's taken a few risky years, though even now I still have trouble distinguishing reality from some dreams. But I mostly escape it because when I see that man I find a lonely bitter soul who's just upset, instead of a powerful monster. And in solely believing him as that- I have lost my fear of him for the most part which- has taught my mind to mostly ignore the wrathful being invading my sleep. At the same time I have started to notice subtle differences in the dreamscape and Herobrine's behaviors in my nightmares and he isn't as powerful in them as he used to be. It seems as though he doesn't find me as amusing as he once did, now that I don't accept him as the real threat he is. But, he still attacks me all the same."

"That's all? Seeing him as that?"

"It's not so easy Steve, but yes. Simple yet-, not so simple. It'll probably become easier if you could come to understand him, but I know that you would rather pass at the opportunity. So. Are you well enough to continue?"

He nodded and the two men begin to tread through the snow. "Definitely, I've come too far to stop now." He was always curious about Herobrine after learning about him and that they did share identical looks but he was terrified, scared that he has something to do with the mysterious guy or is connected in one way or another. He was almost too afraid to learn about the being but he chose to push the thought away. He wasn't trying to dabble into the history of the hero, just trying to find a way to stop him. A part of him though wanted the truth and so he just had to find out, but he wasn't in any rush for possibly dreadful news. "

"We're only a couple miles from the fortress so yes, you've come a long way."

"I need to hurry then, I have people relying on me. Even now as we speak, their lives are at stake."

"Is that so? I know that anyone affected by him is constantly at stake, some have been for many years like an old friend of mine."

He nodded again. "I've only known them for a short time but they seem to be such good people, they don't deserve to suffer."

"You know- there was a point in time a few years back that I felt as though I could possibly stop him as well. I wanted to do something to calm his ever enraged soul for the health of a friend I had and because I felt bad for the half god but I could never find a way to convince him to leave them alone. I've asked, begged, and even wrote notes and left them tied to trees but they always went unread. He's not going to listen to me but if there was someway to get through to him then maybe we could convince him, I'm just not sure that I could be the one to do it. I've never held his attention long enough. … But perhaps you can?" He adjusted his glasses and shot a glance at Steve.

The miner just knew that the older man was about to make him the appointed spokesman of humans. "What? Are you saying that I can go and talk him out of this?"

"You do look an awful lot alike, perhaps he can see himself in your position and change his ways based on that. It's not impossible unless tried."

"That's insane! It'll never work! He's trying to KILL me and he has come close in and out of dreams." Steve opposed.

"He has, but I believe that it may be the only way unless you have a better approach?"

"Well, I want to get to the fortress and see if I could find any leads or connections that I could use to call upon Notch and ask for him to remove Herobrine. It's the only lead I have to stopping him, I think that any other method just won't be enough. Every other method? It well never be enough."

"Just as Herobrine's thirst for revenge, yes. But in doing that you may just make the Hero even more infuriated if the tactic doesn't fully work. I honestly have to say that it's a foolish gamble, you could worsen his condition and possibly doom every human being in this world. I also believe that the Hero has had enough suffering, don't you?"

Steve bit his lip. He could feel a tug at his conscience but he also knew that the people had come to care for could be killed at any given time or live in fear until the end of their days. He didn't think on the chance of Herobrine making a comeback, he did once before apparently. Steve shook his head. "I'm sorry Nigel, I know but-"

"Is what you have in mind calling Notch outweigh the potential risks should things go array or fail to work? You should remember your choices and think outside of the box more often, you might just make the wrong choice. I don't agree with your plan but if it works and doesn't backfire then that'll be great for everyone… except Herobrine. He's a victim in this too, remember that as well."

He shouldn't be feeling so guilty but he did, Nigel was right but human's were the ones suffering more in this case considering so many have died by now and others were living in their worst nightmares for decades. Still- making Herobrine stop was the important thing here so he didn't have to make any major decisions unless he could find a different way. "My first decision stands as it is… whether it'll work or not, unless the opportunity to 'talk' arises. Which I really doubt it will and even if it did he won't listen to me. But I will try. There may be no way to even connect to Notch or the demon- god so if both options don't work then I might not make it out of this valley alive."

"Keep you head held high my friend, as long as you put a hundred and ten percent into trying then you will find a way. I just know it."

"Thanks." Steve managed a small smile, it didn't last but it was a small moment of confidence that he could use more of. "I will try my best."

"I'm sure you will."

…

The two men began to ascend a small slope and as they neared the top a huge grey structure protruded out of a large lush green plateau, surrounded by large foot hills that were covered in smaller structures like houses and other various buildings. Steve felt his jaw drop at the beautiful sight of the large towering fortress in the middle of it all, it still stood with pride despite have large cracks and missing walls. Some of the other buildings around it had looked collapsed but it was still a sight to admire.

"People once lived there?" He said, staring in awe.

"Once, a looonnngggg time ago." Nigel emphasized the word long. "This is Antecedent Element. The first civilization established in all of Minecraftia and the beginning of the never ending nightmare. This is the place where Notch gave humans knowledge and it's where the people came together and learned of unity and became a stronger unit. Marvelous isn't it?"

"Wow." Everything looked so surreal, even if some of the walls that surround the large stronghold were gone it still seemed like a place of power. "It looks more better then I ever imagined."

"Just wait until we get into the fortress, the high pillars inside of the throne room is absolutely amazing. In there you will find more than just a scarred fort but also it's history and maybe answers. I almost never have enough time to look through it all with the mobs running amuck but this could be my chance to learn more about him."

"Herobrine?"

"No, but I'll take any information of him where I can get it. Right now I have my intrigued mind on the royal guard who defended him, I don't know much about him but there are surely to be something on him. I remember seeing a couple of books titled 'the traitor', I hope to see if they're still there. Last time I was too busy trying to get history of the sovereign but had no luck, it was strange that there wasn't anything on him save it were hidden. I did see those books of Herobrine's friend and got to read a little of them, I would like to decipher and read all of it if possible."

"Nigel, I'll do my best. And when you get your books then maybe you can help me out finding the truth and finding the connection to the creator, how's that sound?"

"Sounds splendid. I'm curious to see if your plan works but then again I get the feeling that we'll be seeing Hero again soon. Let's hope he dosen't ruin the trip."

"I really wish you wouldn't say that, the last thing we need is a curse." Steve continued to gaze at the stone glory in the distance but a small irritating noise filed his ears, it sounded familiar but at the same time annoying. He raised an eyebrow and moved his head to the side to see if he could hear better. … "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That?" Steve brought a palm to his ear and heard what sounded like a clucking noise? "What, is that? Chickens?" He looked down the large hill and then turned back to see the cedar forest, he still couldn't see any chickens so where are they?

"Chickens? Uh-oh." Nigel adjusted his bag and glanced around. "This isn't good. No sir-ree."

"What are you talking about?" Steve started to fret after seeing the old man looking nervous and preparing for something.

"Steven, now would be a good time to get going, you may want to whip out a sword too." Nigel said while lightly pacing down the hillside to get a head start.

"Why?"

The clucking noises quickly grew louder and more unnatural and Steve turned his head back to the pine woods to see a large flock of chickens running right at him. It didn't seem much like something he should worry about but there was something freaky about those birds that made Steve's eyes widened. As the strange and demonic clucking grew louder and the birds drew closer; he had found that their eyes where white, pure white like _his _and they were coming at him fast. Why were their eyes white? He thought to himself as he sprinted in the opposite direct of the birds. He quickly caught back up to Nigel and surprisingly the old man was running pretty fast and still going strong. "Their eyes are white!"

"White they are!" The old man said before suddenly crashing forward after making a misstep into a hole hidden by the thick snow.

"Nigel!" Steve screamed for the man as he watched him roll and tumble down the hillside, eventually coming to a stop in a small pile of snow. Steve carefully skidded down until he came to a stop next to the aged adventurer. "Nigel, are you alright?" He quickly grabbed the man's shoulder and lifted the guy's face out of the snow mound.

"Ohhhhooo. " He groaned and brought a hand up to wipe the frozen flakes off of his face. "Had a bit of a fall I should be alright, my leg does hurt thoug-" He grimaced as he rolled onto his side and sat up. "Please help me up?"

The miner carefully reached under the old man's arm and pulled him upright, he nearly tripped again but managed to make himself move forward out of the miner's grasp. "Wait, you shouldn't move on that leg!" Steve reached out for him.

"I'll be alright, otherwise I'm doomed. You should get moving too." He started to slowly walk down the hill while limping.

The chickens rushing down the hill and Steve watched as the older man struggle to move any faster, the guy was in pain and he knew that man couldn't get away quick enough at this rate. Steve took a deep breath inwards and pushed his cloak over his shoulders to give himself swinging from for the iron blade he had just drawn. He never fought against a bunch of murderous chickens but he couldn't let them get by him and get to Nigel.

One of the birds flew upwards and aimed straight for Steve's head but he whirled his blade in front of himself and smacked the fowl back. Another ran right at his leg and dove it's beak into it, Steve yelped and hopped backwards from the sharp stinging sensation. More suddenly jumped up and pecked at his flesh and he swung the iron sword around wildly to hopefully hit one and he did manage to strike one in the chest and kill it. His wild swings were doing little to stop the multiple attacks so he changed his tactic to run and fight. He started to jog down the hill backwards but keeping his pace slower while avoiding the crazed hens to get an edge on them with the sword.

He killed another in the process and then another, but it didn't seem to lessen the flock, there was just too many. He made a quick glance back and saw that Nigel was nearing the bottom of the hill where the snow was thinner and mostly melted away. Steve made a quick effortless slash at the flock then turned around and made a quick sprint downwards with the birds in tow.

…

Herobrine stood at the top of the frozen hill to see the miner struggle to fight off the chickens, then man then turned and ran away quickly to escape. The human ran down and he seemed to be heading towards the old fortress, just as the old Hero had wanted. The sooner he'd get there the better, Herobrine's patience was beginning to wear thin.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter isn't all that exciting but it gets better in the chapters to come, a lot better. **

**Oh, as a small spoiler to keep you guys interested: Someone will get kidnapped in a few chapters from now. I won't say who, but things are definitely starting to happen. What is Herobrine planning to do and why? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	16. You Will See

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 16: You Will See**

**A/N: Read and You Will See what happens next.**

Steve sped down the hill as fast as he could nearly tripping a couple times, he didn't look back for a second with the sound of those cursed fowls following close behind. He watched as Nigel limped out onto an opening and came to rest upon a large stone mound, he looked far too tired and in pain to continue. Steve jumped down a small dirt heap and spun around and backed away slowly with his sword ready as the flock slowed and stopped at the end of the dirt ledge, they plainly gazed in silence at the miner but made no effort to move any further.

"They've stopped?" Nigel breathed a sigh of relief, leaning forward to see Steve stand there in a defensive pose waiting for an attack.

"Why are they just standing there? … … Why!?" Steve yelled when he didn't receive an answer.

"I can't say?" Nigel raised a brow.

"Creatures of Herobrine right?" He panted. Steve didn't remove an eye from those white-eyed birds.

"I believe so. I've seen them before, had my fair share of run ins. They're not so nice usually, but why they have stopped is beyond me. Perhaps Herobrine has called them off?"

"Just why would he do that?" Steve slowly backed up until he was next to the old explorer. "Why stop the attack, I just don't get it."

The flock of chickens suddenly turned away and then scrambled back up the snowy hill, getting lost in the mix of pine trees.

"What?!" Steve watched in confusion as they fled out of sight. "What is all of this about?"

Nigel had a strange feeling and then turned to look behind him, he had found that they were at the base of the foothills, near an old graveyard that wasn't too far from the fortress. "I think I may have a clue now." Nigel slid off of the rock and held onto it's edge as he turned completely around.

Steve reluctantly swayed his attention from the hills to see the old man stumble ever closer to what looked like a bunch of gravestones and a large crypt that looked as if it had collapsed in on itself. "What, did Herobrine just push us to our graves?"

"No, I should hope not. But I do think he pushed us down that hill out of impatience. See, I had originally planned for us to take the marked path not too far from here, in fact we were only a couple yards away from it up there. However, it would take longer to get to the fortress, since the route goes around some of the other hillsides. The only reason why I never went down that hill from my past travels was because the snow always seemed a bit sunken in in some areas and so I'd normally pass the opportunity to visit the cemetery for it's potential risks with my old age and softer bones. I've gotten a sprang ankle from going down it so that was reason enough, but he's making us take the quicker means it seems." Nigel used the edge of the stone to move himself forward towards the tombstones. "At least now I have the chance to examine some of these graves and I may just find something extraordinary."

"Then why is he pushing us there and in a hurry? Why would he do that? And if this is a graveyard then why are there only a few tombstones? Herobrine killed a lot of people and that fortress and the buildings around it looks like it housed many people for years. So where are the rest?"

"I'm not sure why he wants us to scuttle on, I'm not even sure of why he's pushing us there. We were going there in the first place so he might be up to something for all we know. The reasons for this small cemetery is bizarre I admit. I imagine a bigger one would probably be more closer to the stronghold, especially for dignitaries, noblemen, royals and such, but perhaps this is the resting place of special people. But I wonder why these are all the way out here and secluded? I must take a gander at them."

"Wait! You're injured!"

"Oofffhhh." The old man nearly tripped and Steve sighed.

He quickly jogged up to Nigel and grabbed his arm, he then moved it over his neck and used himself to support the old adventurer. "Here." He leaned in more towards the old man and Nigel positioned himself upright. "Sorry to be such an inconvenience to you." He then lightly chuckled to himself. "And to think you were a burden."

Steve halfheartedly smiled and rolled his eyes. "Don't say that, it's not your fault. But shouldn't we be making our way to the fortress now? It's going to take a while to reach it with you in this condition, we shouldn't slow down if we want to make it there by nightfall."

"It'll only be a short inspection, I at least would like to see if I could read the names carved in the stones. It won't take but a mere minute or so to decrypt them."

The miner sighed again and then headed to the small cluster of headstones. He noticed that they could still be read but it was written with strange symbols he couldn't quite understand. "Well, there's words- symbols I think-? I sure can't read them though."

"Move us a little closer, even with my eyeglasses I still have a little trouble seeing with them from this far."

"Okay then." Steve walked the elder close to one of the stones and the man adjusted his glasses.

"Hmmmm? That's strange?"

"What?"

"There's no name, just a date and it looks like it was effortlessly carved in by a nail or something. Care to move me to the next?"

"Alright." He moved over to the next one but it had the same kind of rough carvings in it. "It's a date again?"

"Yes, same date as the last." Nigel leaned all the way up and rubbed his temples. "Why are there only dates and no names?" He glanced around for the next but then a lonely one several more yards away stood noticeably out of the clearing. "Hmmmm, Steven, care to take me to that one over there?"

"Which one?" He looked in the direction that Nigel was and saw the single marked grave all by itself. "Oh, that one?" He pointed.

"Yes, if it's not too much of a bother."

"It won't bother me at all." He carefully walked the explorer over to the tombstone and it looked like it had a lot more written on it and the engravings were more clean and expertly done. "Hey, there's more written on that one!" He said as they approached it.

"Oh, why yes. There is more." Steve leaned in and let Nigel read it, but he took longer to do so and the old man seemed a bit bewildered. "Oh dear, this is… bizarre."

"What's written on it?" Steve asked curiously.

"It says: Here lies Lionel Stonewall." He noticed that Steve remained wordless and seemed a little shocked himself. "If I do remember correctly then I'd say that you share the last name. Stonewall right?"

Steve blinked. "Yeah. It is it's…" He trailed off with a soundless mutter.

"Here lies Lionel Stonewall: former royal guard of the Sovereign's sentinel court, also a traitor amongst men. All that's left is the date… but it's rather short." Nigel quietly mumbled as he added the years. "Absolutely tragic." He whispered. "This man has only lived for thirty-four years, I wonder if he had accidentally got killed or was condemned to death for being a traitor? This grave here may be owned by the vary man who stood by Herobrine and possibly the Hero's only friend. It could explain why it's all they way out here with lesser marked graves, far from the fortress."

Steve couldn't find a single word to say, he was quite speechless. It could be the traitor that Nigel had talked about but he couldn't be sure. No. There's no proof, this could be a traitor of a different kind. And there was other people out there with the same last name, it was impossible to be a descendant considering he was born and raised so very far away and during Herobrine's time- no one but the lucky survived. No he just couldn't be.

"Maybe this could be one of your predecessors?"

"I don't think so, he didn't get to live a long life and Herobrine would of killed nearly everybody during that time. Besides, my family for generations has lived just outside of WoodHaven, that's very, very far from here."

"I won't say it's impossible but it is very interesting. At least now I have a name to go by. Lionel Huh?" The older man pulled himself away from Steve and sat on some grass next to the grave, he then reached into his coat pocket and fished out a pencil and a small note pad. "I'll be ready to leave in a few minutes, just give me some time to jot down this information."

"Okay." He watched as Nigel began to write but that headstone snagged his attention again. He reached out and traced his fingers over the engraved writings in curiosity. Almost instantly he felt himself grow woozy and sick to his stomach, he suddenly didn't feel right and he almost wanted to puke. He leaned on his knees and closed his eyes while holding onto the top of the gravestone to keep him up. He was now feeling even more nauseous and then a blinding light consumed his mind and vision.

…

Steve oddly found himself laying out on his back in the open at the bottom of the hill with the view of the fortress out in the distance, but the strangest part of this discovery was it seemed like the exact spot he was supposed to be kneeling on a grave where he grew faint. It also wasn't all that cold anymore. In fact the weather was nice and warm, like late spring and the snow on the hill before him was all gone and so was the cloak he wore.

He lifted himself off of the ground and rubbed his head, something wasn't right and he knew it, but just couldn't put a finger on it.

"It's okay, just hang on. I'm going to get you some place safe so that you can heal."

He heard a voice from behind and he spun on his heels to see a man in silver armor drag a body across the small grassland, he had the man by the shoulders and was walking backwards and so Steve made a quick scurry over to a huge stone mound that Nigel was on not so long ago, but it was far bigger than he remembered. Where was Nigel? Why did everything seem so confusing. Steve shook his head and stayed crouched behind the big rock, he poked his head from around the corner and he felt his heart stop when he saw that ex-hero being dragged along.

"Don't worry… Herobrine, I have a small dwelling not too far from here. It … should keep you safe and hidden for a while, at least-." He struggled to move the incapacitated hero after running out of breath." The man laid Herobrine's arms down gently then he fully stood to take a breather. "At least until I find a way to clear your name, I know it sounds impossible but I won't stop until you are proven innocent!" He then moved a hand up to remove the helmet to wipe the sweat away from his head.

"Wha-?!" Steve quickly threw a hand over his mouth for he had recognized the face of the man. He looked just like Steve… and just like Herobrine but with a more rugged look. _That man! _Steve blinked and moved back behind the rock, he looked so much like him, almost as if they were twins but it was impossible. Why did he look like both Steve and Herobrine? Steve just couldn't believe it. Herobrine's sudden pained groan made Steve lightly jump and he turned back to see the being covered in tons burns and even a bone in his arm was exposed and the mixture of the sight and smell made the miner want to puke. He watched in astonishment as the hero's skin slowly reform at the ends of the burnt flesh, even the hero's clothing was slowly amending itself to his surprise.

"Herobrine?" The silver-plated man crouched down to the being. "If it's okay with you then we'll take a long rest right at this spot. I can't say how painful it is to be moved like this but I can't get you anywhere without being tracked or being reported for suspicious activity, if I brought a wagon out here then they'd know I would be up to something. I doubt they'll find us all the way out here though, It may take a couple hours but we'll be there soon. Just you wait friend."

"Friend?" Steve whispered to himself.

Herobrine suddenly muttered a bunch of gibberish loudly and moved his head back and forth as if he was trying to warn him about something.

"What's wrong? Are you uncomfortable?"

"Hold it right there Lionel J. Stonewall." A sinister but bold like voice came from behind the man and he turned around to have a blade pointed at his chest. "And just what do you think you are doing traitor?"

"Lionel?" Steve whispered again, even more stunned from that name than the scene playing before his very eyes. He hid himself behind the rock then crept to the other side quietly to see five other plated guards in iron armor except for one in gold, the one in the gold armor looked to be more intimidating and held the blade at Lionel.

A low gasp came from one of the guards and it came from a girl. "He's… but how? Herobrine should be dead and gone." She whispered.

"Back off Brutus, Herobrine is innocent." He sneered at the superior guard and tossed his helmet away.

"He killed the Sovereign's son, there is no innocence amongst murderers."

"It was an accident! He didn't mean to and he even told me himself, he didn't mean for-"

The man Steve had come to know as Brutus had raised the blade dangerously close to Lionel's throat. "Silence!" He interrupted. "The mourning Sovereign and his people, like myself; must see to it that the beast pays for his crime. All murderers are punished by death! There is no escaping that which is justice, a life for a life."

"Herobrine should be dead!" One in the group spoke loudly.

"Why did you betray us Lionel?" Another guard spoke. "You know that we must abide by our leader's wishes, it's what we were sworn to do."

"Enough." Brutus spoke. "He's not one of us anymore remember? And to think your traitor enough as it is for defending the wretched fiend? The Sovereign will have your head once he learns of this. He will not be happy to know that the monster has survived his ordeal."

"You don't understand!" Lionel quickly stood upright with a pleading look. "He is a Hero, he saved your life, and yours!" He quickly pointed to one of the guards. "He's saved mine and so many others from peril- so many times! Can't you see that he is being treated harshly for this?"

"No. And I do not care. You now stand at your very own grave Lionel, the punishment for trying to bring back that demon is punishable by death."

Steve's world began to spin and everything was beginning to fade in and out after hearing that dark word, he felt himself slide from the rock and hit the ground with a thud. He watched as Lionel and the others continue to quarrel but they were becoming blurry and their voices melted in his ears.

…

Steve felt a patting at his cheeks and he opened his eyes to see Nigel lightly swatting away at him. "Oh, good!" The old man smiled and helped the miner lean up. "I was hoping that wouldn't I take too much time to write down what was one the tombstone but I got carried away and started to jot down some of my ideas and theories, I must of bored you so much that you passed out on me. Sorry about that chap."

Steve blinked and quickly searched his surroundings. The rock that he was hiding behind was small now, small and eroded down to a fraction of it's size. The hillside was covered in snow and It was cold again. The miner pulled the cloak over him tighter from the sudden chill and he stood up. Did he just get another dream from Herobrine?

"I wonder about this Lionel? If he was the traitor?"

Steve didn't want to share the vision he just received, he wasn't even entirely sure that it was just a normal dream or a strange visual that was given to him by a certain being, but now was not the time to worry about it. "… We should get moving now."

"Oh right, of course!" The older man nodded and stumbled upright.

Steve pulled the old man's arm over his shoulder and the two started up the hilly valley that surrounded the fortress.

"If we move quick we may make it by five o'clock."

"What time is it now?"

Nigel reached into his long coat pocket and pulled out the little pocket watch. "It's… twelve-thirty-nine."

"Well, let's get going then, it'll be slow with your injury and we still have a long ways to go." Steve said blankly.

His mind was filled with utter confusion and so many thoughts that he had only just begun to piece together. The one that didn't seem to fit though was Lionel's appearance. Having nearly the same face as Steve and somewhat similar one to Herobrine's was one thought he couldn't get passed his logic. And Lionel's last name? The looks and name made it out to be but Steve didn't want to believe it. Maybe he was a descendant of this so called traitor, but then that would make him the descendant of the one who would call Herobrine… a friend.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUAAHHH! Didn't expect that did ya? Also the quick update? Didn't expect that either huh? Don't worry, they should get to the fortress in the next chapter… unless I change my mind but we'll see. Hope you enjoyed it, please review! :D**


	17. His Rage

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 17: His Rage**

**A/N: This chapter has a nice little start to it, more on Herobrine and his thoughts. Even more Herobrine parts will come in later in the story and they'll be more frequent as I progress. Hope you like! :D**

Herobrine watched as the men walked further and further over the small hills at an intolerable pace. He was furious, irritated that his little 'push' had only slowed them down even more and he clinched his fists tightly from his foolish mistake.

Perhaps he should kill the old and weak one? He thought. It could speed up the process of the miner's travel and then he'll finally get down to the bottom of the human's reason of being here in the first place, or it could slow the man down even more considering that he somewhat cared for the elder and would probably waste time in grieving like most human's did. The fortress though- was the man's primary target and that he found out last night after listening in on part of the human's conversation. The hero couldn't be certain of why the human wanted to get there in such a hurry, it also made him wonder if he- himself was a reason but he was going to find out and soon enough.

The powerful being descended the hillside with ease and made his way to where the miner had collapsed; the gravesite of Lionel. The human had stared at the grave and Herobrine just couldn't stop that painful memory from bubbling up after gazing at the resting place of his, especially since said human looked just like his friend and even himself. So it had seemed as though his very friend; figurative brother even, kneel at his own grave. So many decades alone had made the memories grow stale, but that all seemed to change when 'that' human entered this land. Only when that man came here did old memories… refresh, return, and renew. The mortal was lucky to even get a glimpse of the hero in such a weak position from the powerful memory, it was however; the time he felt most useless and pathetic, being completely powerless to stop... Herobrine quickly pushed the thought away. He's seen Lionel's death already and he didn't need to imagine that wretched human take his life again.

It had been a while since he had seen his own reflection, a very long time. It had seem as though he had forgotten about the human that he had saved, his friend. Lionel was the one who found him, gave him a home, taught him the ways of being a human, found him a purpose when he had none coming into this world, and of course taught the lesson of sacrifice.

That human: Steve, though? His purpose here or even existing made the immortal think deeply, but he couldn't think of any true reason. There was more to this miner then he had ever thought before and maybe it was good that he hadn't killed the mortal just yet. It seems as though he'll find out one way or another for his reason of being, even if he had to choke it out of the miner's fragile throat.

…

"Steve, is there something wrong?" Nigel quietly asked as they walked up a large hill. He had noticed that the miner hadn't said a word since being at the gravesite and perhaps it had something to do with passing out on the grave that had his last name written upon it, but that had been a couple hours ago and they were nearing the small settlements that surrounded the fortress. It was also getting darker and the only light they had was from the fading sunlight, apparently they had taken much longer to traverse the hilly valley to get to the fortress with Nigel's setback and he felt guilt though it wasn't his fault.

"You don't have to tell me what's bothering you but just saying anything would be better than this silent spell that you've seemed to fall into, it's far too quiet out here and the setting sun is putting a damper on the mood to explore. I apologize. I feel as though I'm making this trip difficult and exhausting, I can say that practically packing me halfway isn't an easy task."

Steve glanced at the man to right. It wasn't the small task of helping the adventurer that kept him in silence, it was everything he's recently learned just continuously stirring in his head and he spent the last few hours trying to make sense of it. He did feel bad though, he was too busy in his own little world to give the old man some friendly company. "No, no no. I'm not upset or anything like that and it's nothing you did or partially carrying you over these hills that's making me quiet. Honestly, it was something I saw. It was never anything bad from you if that is what you think. I was just thinking too much."

"Oh." Nigel painfully put his injured foot down and he felt his ankle shift uncomfortably, he lightly winced but continued to try and make the ascend up the steep hill a little easier. "That's good, but I still seem blameworthy for wasting a precious amount of time hindering you like this."

"Don't blame yourself."

"No matter how many times you say that I'm still fifty percent responsible with myself being the physical burden so remember that."

"And you- you took care of me for nearly two days while I was out cold, so just call this whole situation even?"

"Very well, but I'm glad to hear from you again, it's been hours."

"I was lost in thought, nothing to worry about." Steve just couldn't get that visual image of Lionel and Herobrine out of his mind, he almost wanted to tell Nigel. The old man would of probably cracked over the idea of another Steve-look-alike but the miner couldn't bring himself to smile and say what was on his mind or retell his recent experiences with the hero. Lionel had saved Herobrine and called him a friend, but the grave… that is where he rested now. What had happened to cause all of this mess now was something he couldn't finish piecing together about the hero other than the overwhelming hate from torture and suffering. Surely Herobrine wouldn't punish any innocent people who had nothing to do with his change from a supposed savior to a heartless fiend- That was unless the suffering had been too great or the fact that those innocent people frowned upon him and began to fear him. But still, not every human had a part in his torment so why continue this wrath over those who had never been a part of it? He wouldn't unleash his rage on Lionel would he? The man was human but he was also Herobrine's only friend.

But what if a human could befriend Herobrine again? Maybe having that trust could change everything that the powerful being was and possibly restore the softer heart that had once cared for and protected humans. But this idea was far from probability as it was for zombies walking around in plain daylight without burning, it just can't happen without a miracle.

"Look!" The old man pointed up and Steve moved his gaze from the ground to see many wooden houses and buildings just yards away. "We've made it! Well- not exactly the mighty stronghold- but it's shelter and not a moment too soon!" He added as he glanced back to see the sun disappearing behind some mountains in the distance.

"Yeah, lets search one of these buildings and take refuge in it. At least until tomorrow, that's when we'll finally get to look for that connection to Notch and hopefully answers."

"Any information on anything I haven't yet discovered would do me nicely." The older man smiled and patted Steve on the back. "It's nice to have companionship though, every trip I made here; which was three times to be exact, have been cut short and too dangerous without other watchful eyes. Maybe now I can actually get to see more of this fortress then I ever had in my recent visits?"

"Well, I'd hate to ruin the mood but we should hurry and find a place to bunk before the monsters come out."

"Good idea, sometimes I just get into that fixated status and completely forget what's happening around me."

The two walked up and onto a path of cobblestone and gravel. There was patches of cobblestone missing in places but it was traversable, usually with grass and dirt filling in the holes. Steve stared wide eyed at all of the structures around him as they walked onwards. He saw small houses to larger ones and they lined the street all the way down and out of sight, it was sad that some of them looked burned down or collapsed but a good number of them stood strong despite the aged wood. This was all just the dwellings outside of the fortress, his mind raced to imagine what it looked like on the inside and how big it could be.

"Look at that! I remember that sculpture." Nigel pointed out to a cracked and chipped sculpted stone knight and the miner awed in it's glory. "And over there!" He pointed again. "That's the old tavern, it's not too safe with some of the floorboards missing but it's a nice structure and it still looks intact."

"How much of this place have you seen already? Maybe you know a place we can stay and quick?" The miner asked with apprehension, the sun was long gone and the stars and the bright moon was all that was left of their light source.

"A lot, I mostly spent my time looking at the marvelous construction but I didn't spend too much time investigating darkened households that could or could not contain sheltering mobs. No. I was too busy focusing on my research. As long as we find a place with a door and four walls then we should be fine right?"

"I guess so? But to be safe I'm just going to go ahead and light a torch." He said removing his cloak and slipping off his bag. He then dug through his backpack for a torch and then he yelped when his hand landed on a tough scratchy surface. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"This?" He cautiously reached back in and pulled out a small square block, it smelled of smoke and something else that made the inside of Steve's nose itch. It was too dark to tell what it was but it was interesting no doubt. "Here, see if you can tell me what it is?" He handed the block up to the adventurer.

"What do we have here?" The old man pulled it up towards to the moon to get some light but he couldn't make out what it could be. "It smells like a campfire…" He took another sniff. "Or more of pure smoke and sulfur."

"Just hold onto it for now, let me get a torch." Steve reached in and grabbed a torch and then he sighed. "Well-, looks like we won't have light tonight."

"Why is that?"

"I forgot. My last flint and steel were left back at the cave." He said with disappointment then shrugged. "Eh- they were out of uses anyways."

"Here." The old man fished into the side of his hug bag and plucked out some flint and steel. "Always come prepared!"

"Thanks!" He quickly took the pieces and struck them together to light the fire and it illuminated the area around them with a soft golden glow. The man took the bag and moved it back over his shoulders before wrapping the soft cloak around his freezing arms.

"You can keep them, I do have more."

"Thank you." He nodded and then tucked away the gift into his pocket. "I'll definitely need it later, now how's about we get to finding that shelter?"

A sudden low groggily moan made the men jump and they spun around to see a few zombies only a few houses away, thankfully they weren't searching in the human's direction.

"How about that one!" Steve pointed to the nearest building with a door and both men scurried into it without second guessing each other. Steve immediately slammed the door shut as they made their way into the small one room house, the then proceed to brandish the torch in all corners of the residence to make sure that it was uninhabited. He sighed in relief and slumped against the nearest wall. "We're safe… for now at least." He breathed and peeked out on of it's windows to see nothing to his relief.

"Yes, let's just hope we don't get any unwanted visitors. You know… old Briny?"

The miner nearly choked as he laughed about the nickname Nigel had made for Herobrine. "Briny? Now that's priceless!" He wiped away a tear of joy and leaned his head against the wall. He felt happy to of came so far but that happiness just couldn't last with the idea of 'old Briny' still lurking out there.

Nigel took a seat in front of an old and empty fireplace and he patted around the ashes in hopes of finding any remnants of wood but he found none to his hopes. He blew off the dust and wiped the remains off on his coat. "Looks like we won't have a fire. It gets cold in the winter season especially with those awful drafts coming down from the mountains but it seems that we'll just have to manage with the clothes on our backs."

"I have wood."

"I'd save it if I were you. You think it's chilly now? It'll be much colder in the fortress, all of the insulating stone to keep the cold in, it's completely understandable if you think about it. That's why I prefer wooden houses, I can make them nice and cozy a lot more easier than a cobblestone house. I've had one in my old days, worst home sweet home ever." He got up from the floor and searched the house. "Ah, a bed!" The old man stiffly made his way to the corner of the room and laid down on the thin sheets. "Hope you don't mind if I take it? My foot just hurts and my back… don't get me started on it."

"It's okay, I took your bed for three days so it's my turn to sleep uncomfortably. Besides, the wall isn't all that hard and splintery?" He lightly traced his hand over it, it was rather smooth for old wood. He leaned forward and watched as Nigel moved back to the center of the room with the chunk of sharp rock.

"I'm not going to sleep just yet my dear friend, I'd like to check out this fancy rock you've found." The older man neared the torch and took a seat on the floor and then began his inspection. He adjusted his glasses to get a better look, he blinked and turned his head at the resting miner. "Where did you get this?" He said with a serious expression before re-facing the block and scan over it's sides.

"I don't know? I didn't find it in there until we were outside. Why? Is it something bad?"

"It's Netherrack." He said firmly.

"Nether -what?" Steve crawled over to the man holding the block and looked down to see the red stone and he quickly backed away from it and into the corner. "That thing!" He pointed out while staring in horror.

"It's just as the old tales say. There's only one way to prove if this rock is indeed- Nerthrrack?" Nigel plucked the torch off of the floor and placed the block down in front of him. He then carefully stepped back and took the flames to the block. Instantly, the stone caught on fire and it burned brightly, illuminating the entire room. "My word! It is! It's the stone of the Nether!" Nigel happily laughed and walked around it to get a better look on each side. "How did you get this?" He asked with excitement and wonderment.

"I-I-I never.. NEVER had that thing put into my bag!" Steve barked in defense. He just couldn't imagine how he got it, only that it brought up that horrible memory of running away from the purple mist and it's realm of fire and fumes. … But then the thought of a certain former Hero flooded his mind and he felt chills crawl down his spine. "Herobrine." He whispered to himself."

"Herobrine?" Nigel repeated, raising a brow. "You think he gave it to you?"

Then it hit Steve. He remembered waking up back in the cave after his dream to see one of his bags had been dug through, he didn't bother to look and see if he had anything missing or gathered something extra rocks or something but at some point between that time and now was when it had to of been slipped into his belongings. The purpose though, he didn't know, he was almost too afraid to think about it.

The old adventurer just watched as the miner continued to stare. "Hero is most generous! Now we have warmth. Whether it was given to you as a sign or just something for whatever reason; it's still a great source of heat no less. Netherrack will never stop burning the stone unless you put it out yourself, or that is according to legend. It is from a place of fire and brimstone and since Herobrine was supposedly cast out into that realm; it's not impossible to have it here in our world, we have it before us right now. Tisk tisk, all of my old associates could never believe the Nether exists but the proof is right here! Now, time to get this fire into the fireplace! Otherwise the entire house would burn down to the ground." He chuckled. "All those times when I thought I saw the Nether under my feet? It really exists, I'm not crazy after all! … Now it makes me wonder though? Does soulsand exist and does Herobrine collect souls with it? Just another mystery that needs to be solved from the book of legends. Oh, what a great day of solving the unknown! Right Steven?"

Steve sat silently while watching the old man carefully push the block with the tip of his shoe into the stonebrick fireplace, he didn't know what to think anymore, especially about Herobrine stealing human souls and putting them into sand in that fire realm. The room had become a little warmer and more comfortable but he just couldn't get over the fact that Herobrine would give it to him. _Why Netherrack? _Maybe it was a warning sign about troubles to come or maybe the Nether was the last place he 'd ever see again before Herobrine steals his soul and tosses him into lava. "That's… gr-great." Steve said lightly with sarcasm, words dripping with a sense of dread.

…

The white-eyed humanoid walked along the cobble path until he found light shining through the windows of a small structure, it was the human's. The intensity of the light had been created by the Nether-stone, a good way to keep tabs on their whereabouts.

He walked right on up to it and peered inside from the side to see the two men getting comfortable by the fire. He leaned more into the window frame and focused on what the humans were talking about. Maybe now he'll get answers.

…

"What's the matter? You seem so down then you were earlier?"

Steve didn't remove his gaze from the Netherrack. "We have to stop him Nigel, all of these attacks and nightmares; plus the crazy occurrences, the possible crazy occurrences ahead?" He said upsettingly. "I fear that the only way to stop Herobrine is to summon Notch's power, but I'm not sure if we can make it."

"Don't have doubt now boy, we've made it so far."

"I know. But we have to do something, we have to do anything at this point to stop the attacks the nightmares… especially for people living in that village. This has gone on long enough, even for me. I haven't had a goodnight's sleep in a long time now. This nightmare has to end."

"Well don't worry too much because I've seen a shrine with a rune in a specific part of the fortress, I believe that this may be the people's calling card to Notch. I can show you where it's at tomorrow, it's in a huge space adorned in emerald and diamond. Absolutely spectacular sight to behold!"

"Well good. Just as long as you can take me there and help me beg to Notch. If the old summoning stone still works then maybe we can ask for him to stop Herobrine and all of this torment he creates."

…

Herobrine scowled and grind his teeth at the human's plan to remove him. So that was his purpose of coming here then? Not even the old man had those intentions and he's been here a couple times only going for pointless history and artifacts, but the miner? And to think that the mortal could actually be... different… but no-. He was like all the other humans and it made the demi-god very furious. The immortal left the window, too infuriated to listen anymore. He'll show that miner his rage and makes sure that the human pays dearly.

…

"Do you really think that getting a hold of the creator is the best method? I mean, it may not even work. I'm not trying to crush your faith or anything but I can't only help but wonder… maybe there's another way? A way that doesn't involve the old hero into getting punished again, you know? He's been through enough as it is and things can go wrong if the plan doesn't work."

Steve sighed but nodded. "I know what you're saying. I'll try to find another way or possibly find a way to talk to him and not get killed, but the fallback plan will be the shrine. I still think taking a second to sit and chat will be impossible, but I will try to settle things peacefully if I can."

"Thank you. I would personally like to see the out worldly being find peace, people and Herobrine alike has suffered enough."

"Yeah." The miner softly agreed.

…

…

While setting in, Nigel had moved the bed closer to the fireplace and Steve had also moved closer but not without hesitation, the warmth was too alluring to ignore so he stayed close by but not too close to the sulfur smelling rock. He had removed his bags and used his cloak as a cover, he still remained against the wall but with eyes open. The old man had fallen asleep quickly and surprisingly with the disturbing moans and screeches of zombies and spiders but Steve was finding it even harder and they weren't the cause. The mystery of Herobrine just continued to grow and grow and he didn't know what to truly believe anymore. He felt as though he should of told Nigel more about his experiences and dreams to see what the explorer could make of it but he just found it too hard to share.

It took some time but Steve slowly began to drift to sleep. … He closed his eyes and two piercing white orbs burned right through his dream, he was filled with fear in seconds of seeing those eyes. He snapped his own eyes back open after a loud tap at the door immediately forced him wide awake. He looked out the window to see a something quickly move out of sight. Scared, the miner grabbed onto his scabbard and removed his stone blade and placed it next to the bedside should Nigel wake and need it. He quietly stood up and brushed the cloak off and crawled over to the door with his iron sword tightly gripped in hand.

He raised up and lightly looked out and saw nothing but a spider climbing on the building in front of his, that was until a human-ish figure moved by his line of vision with the same fiercely glowing white eyes. A hand quickly pierced through the glass windowpane and grab his throat, unable to scream from the strong hold he felt himself being pulled through the wooden window frame and out onto the street. He bravely moved his gaze from the familiar feet of his captor and saw those bight eyes staring right through him. In fear he glanced back to see the old man still lying in bed asleep, probably trapped in one of Herobrine's dreams he assumed. He looked back at the Hero and the eyes were glowing brighter than ever before. Herobrine was mad.

…

**A/N: Herobrine is MAD, I guess that's what happens when you snoop in other's conversations. Anyways, next chapter is going to be REAL good… something happens to Hero and Steve has to make a very important decision... you will not know what it is or see it coming. Suspense much? :3 Review please!**

**TO GET A FANFICTION ACCOUNT! *Osprey and others who don't have an email account* If you don't have an email account(needed to have a fanfiction account) Then go to Google, there you can sign up for free and create an gmail account, note: if you are young then you should ask your parents or guardians first, otherwise you can make a gmail account and receive messages and this allows you to make an account on fanfiction and face book, youtube and stuff like that. Also, read terms and services first! You get free storage up to so much bytes(I have over 800 messages and I still have tons of free space) but I don't remember how much you get. **

**And No- I do not own Google nor do I promote services and what not, Only to help people get an FF account. :D Hope I helped some of you!**


	18. His Pain

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 18: His Pain**

**A/N: Things are getting intense in this chapter and something important is about to happen and Steve has to make a choice. What is it? Read and find out!**

"Urrrrgghhh…!" Steve struggled to breathe in the strong grasp, he dropped the iron sword by instinct and immediately clawed away at the strangulating force now clenching down on his tender neck and cutting off the oxygen supply. His watering eyes never left the bright ones beaming back, it almost hurt too much to look in them. It was like looking directly at the sun and he found himself blink a few times but he still couldn't look away from those mesmerizing lights.

"Ple-…se, st- st- op…?" He choked in his plea, lungs now painfully coiled up in his chest.

Herobrine narrowed his eyes more and made a low feral snarl at the human's pathetic attempt to beg for mercy, especially after planning to get rid of him. The reminder of what the miner had said had made the old hero even more infuriated and he pulled the human back before hurling the man several years into an old house.

Steve's back made a loud crack when he collided with the old wooden wall and he silently screamed in pain, not yet feeling any air return to his lungs. He thought that the impact had broken his spine but the cracking noise sounded more of brittle wood snapping than bone. He tumbled to the ground and rolled a few feet before coming to rest on something. He feebly raised himself up onto all fours and forced himself to inhale some air and he looked upright to see Herobrine right in front; reaching down for him again. The miner tried to crawl away but a strong clamp on the back of his neck stopped that. He grimaced from the pain and jerked away from the strong hold as best as he could, after pulling and tugging wildly he seemed to only hurt himself more but he just couldn't die like this so he persisted to hurt more for freedom.

Herobrine watched as the human thrashed about to get free from his powerful grasp and all efforts proved futile, the man's strength couldn't even compare to his. Did the human mind the pain he made for himself? Hero thought in slight curiosity. It mattered not though, the human was obviously desperate.

"I- don't want- to- fight!" Steve yelled between tugs. "Can't we- just tal-"

Herobrine had cut him off by spinning back towards the lighted shelter and effortlessly tossing the human down where he had dropped the iron sword and the miner looked back with fright. Hero wasn't satisfied by strangling the miner no more. He was going to make sure that the human died by his blade, slowly. Letting the unskilled fighter wield a sword would be more better and more suited for his end, it'd been too easy otherwise.

Steve remained on his knees as the powerful being held out his hand, this scene almost seemed recognizable and his eyes widened.

Just as he feared of what was bout to happen; Herobrine's hand latched on to the handle of a materializing blade now forming, just as he did in one of the nightmares. Upon inspection it turned out to be a shining diamond blade with a barely visible red-colored aura lightly glowing around it, giving off those waves of sheer power like he had felt in the dream. His nightmare was coming to life before his eyes and he could already see the battle scene play out like it did in that nightmare but this time it was shorter. Much shorter.

The miner glanced at his iron blade… it wasn't diamond like it was in the dream meaning that even if he fought; he'd lose real quickly. Diamond would cut right through and Steve knew now that fighting wasn't an option even though he never intended on fighting in the first place. He hesitantly took the lesser sword into hand after predicting that Herobrine was waiting for him to make the first move. Steve had an idea; a crazy one that could get him killed but there wasn't much more he could do other than to except fate as it is and die, but he wasn't planning to do that and that was for sure.

The human pushed himself up after taking arms and the first thing he did was bolt. Herobrine somewhat expected this even though he really wanted to battle, it was no surprise that the man would turn and run since he had no real weapon to fight with and so Hero allowed the miner to get a five second head start. It was now clear that the mortal wasn't going to fight at all and that didn't make the being feel anything but more rage. So he was going to die like the coward he is then?

Running as fast as he could; Steve weaved through the streets in hopes of throwing Herobrine off, but somewhere deep in his gut feeling told him that he would be found in no time at all and it wasn't long after that thought did the ex-hero poked around the corner of the building that Steve was currently trying to get around. Skidding to a stop, the miner turned tail and fled back out toward the street. A dark green figure suddenly swiped it's decaying arms at him from the corner of his eye and Steve lunged away from it. He had almost forgotten the other monsters and this sounded an alert in his brain. He was running around with barely any light and there were zombies, spiders, skeletons and creepers moving about in the settlement and so Steve quickly made a sprint out of the maze of buildings and back down into the hilly valley to where he could see just about anything out in the open and avoid being cornered.

It turned out to be a horrible idea. Steve nearly lost his footing several times down the same hill from his quick pace. But the worst part about stumbling down the hillside was seeing the white-eyed man already standing at the bottom with a sword in hand ready to execute him with that glowing weapon. The miner decided to change his route and ran across the side of the slope, keeping his head turned slightly to watch the hero's movement. It was strange though, Herobrine just stayed there and watched him.

A four-legged green creature stood at the end of his peripheral vision and Steve automatically made a turn downhill, if he didn't fear Herobrine more then Creepers would be the next thing he feared the most. He turned his head back and noticed that the depressing looking mob was gone and was replaced with Herobrine charging at him. Steve wanted so much to scream at that moment but he was having enough trouble still trying to breath through his aching throat.

Steve felt himself fall forward and he landed face first onto a flat dirt mound, scrambling to stand he bumped right into something and fell backwards onto his rear-end. He rubbed his head and faced what he had ran into and there was Herobrine just standing there again with a twisted expression of abhorrence, his sword was raised up.

Reacting quickly, the human rolled himself away from the powerful swing. As soon as he escaped the attack he staggered forwards and made a mad dash from the demon. It wasn't seconds more that Steve could hear the sounds of footsteps thunder over his own, there had to be more than one person chasing him. In unwanted curiously, the miner tilted his head to the side to see not one Herobrine following him but three.

"This isn't possible!" He screamed aloud, running down another hill and over a patchy land with holes all over the place. Steve couldn't believe what was happening now, his mind raced to make any kind of choice that would be best for him but he couldn't think of anything but run and hope for miracles.

One of Herobrine's clones sped closer to Steve's right and another to his left, both wielding a bright blade ready to slash him at each side. One of them made a swing close to his head and the miner had ducked and barely avoided the attack. Steve swiftly jumped as the other made a slash at his heels.

_This is it, I'm going to die! _Steve felt tears in the corners of his eyes, and he closed them as the beings enclosed on him with their swords reared back and ready to strike at the same time. The miner suddenly felt himself falling down through a gap in land and he crashed onto a hard stone surface below. He hastily picked himself up and wasted no time to run into a cave that was just in front of him until he heard a quiet thump from behind, he stopped and saw one Herobrine rise from a knee and continue his charge.

…

Steve was running blindly through the cave and even with his eyes adjusted to the dark he still couldn't see very well. A few times he had stumbled after missing steps and small drop-offs. He restlessly kept running though, going down and deeper into the cave with each step, quickly loosing the hope of ever seeing the light of day ever again.

He was getting so tired and hot that even sucking in small gasps of air was beginning to become difficult and the pain that his legs felt was excruciating. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep this up before he either collapses from fatigue, gets picked off by a random mob along the path, or until Herobrine finally catches up to him, but he couldn't stop until one of those happened and it would be soon if he didn't find a way to break loose from Hero's pursuit.

He strained his eyes as a low glowing light grew from deep within the cavern, it lighted his path just enough and he could just tell that it was a lava pit. Nearing the hole made the miner's jaw drop. It was bigger than he thought and would require a good jump to get to the other side, which was a block higher than the rest of the path to make his leap even more difficult.

As he got closer with Herobrine only feet away he could tell that the jump was nearly impossible for any human, but on the other side was the rest of the path that went into the cavern and possibly back out into the valley. Steve had to come up with a choice and quick as he got closer the huge pit; either stop and accept fate or try and jump it and possibly fall into the lava and die. It didn't take long for the decision, Herobrine's steps were getting ever more closer and Steve knew that the hero would slowly hack him to pieces if he had stopped and surrendered.

Only feet away was the gaping hole and the miner pushed himself to sprint faster than he ever had before, encouragement came from the fact that this jump was for the life and death situation. Willing his legs to move even more, Steve took one deep breath and held it as his muscles ached and burned. The jump felt like forever; he had made it to the very edge and leapt with all of the strength his legs had left. The molten lava below made the air in his lungs go dry and heartbeat go into double-time. He roughly landed near the rim on the other end and rolled to his side to see the Hero making the same leap with the blade raised above his head for a deadly strike. Steve's eyes went wide with horror as the being came down-.

Suddenly, that dreadful face of dark malice fell into an expression of shock. Steve had watched as the monster's 'effortless' jump become a simple mistake. Herobrine had misjudged the leap and flew right into the side of the pit's wall. The being's lower torso had smacked right into it roughly and his powerful sword flew right out of his hand and past the miner, dangerously coming close to impaling the human's head. Herobrine swiftly tired to grab the border but the stone was too smooth and there was nothing to grip, the demi-god then slipped right off and into the lava cavity, making a silent plunging sound.

Steve continued to stare at the spot that the hero was just at but a loud and pained shriek quickly snapped him out of the fearful trance. He promptly shook his head and then sat up, blinking in disbelief. Loud pained screams and hissing sounds filled his ears and he was instantly stunned by it. The cries sounded virtually human and that made Steve's heart wrench, he placed a hand on his chest and squeezed it from a loud bloodcurdling cry. Just imagining the pain made his body ache, the idea of burning made him sweat even more than exhaustion did. The pain… it had to be so unbearable. Steve bravely crawled on hands and knees towards the deep lava pit and he cautiously peered over the edge and his eyes widened to see Herobrine alive and fighting to stay above the surface of the molten rock.

The Hero continued to wail and hiss from the liquid fire eating away at the flesh around his legs, he bobbed over to one of the pit's long walls and reached out to the stone and placed his hands up to find a any kind of holding but the rock was seamless. Crying in pain and frustration the being made slowly made his way to the other side to search that wall.

Steve quickly backed away from the hole and scrambled to stand. As he stood up and looked towards the rest of the path and that's when he saw the demon's blade just lying there and still glowing radiantly. He cautiously approached the weapon and made a grab for it. He sheathed his own iron blade and then scanned the diamond one he now held, it was magnificent and he could feel pulses of energy flow from the hilt and course through his body. It made him feel strong, it also made him feel rested and rejuvenated. It was such a strange sword. He held it close as he continued up the path, but another sharp cry made him stop in his tracks. His conscience was eating him from the inside out.

_Herobrine is trapped. So now what?_

He walked back down and carefully looked over the edge again and this time some of the skin on the hero's hands and arms were burning away leaving deep dark burn marks. That burning flesh smell hit him quick and then he remembered that vision of Herobrine and Lionel again. Steve squinted to get a better look and noticed that where the flesh burned and singed it also gradually regenerated at a slow rate. _What? _Steve blinked. He moved back from the border then contemplated on what to do. Herobrine definitely wasn't human, there was no doubt about that.

The Hero was now trapped and all the miner would have to do is gather a few stone blocks and seal the monster in the pit, but the idea made him feel sick in the stomach and head. It was a cruel alternative to stop Herobrine but it was a possible way, that was his whole reason of coming right? He remembered how everyone back at the village feared the fiend and they probably wanted him dead or sealed away, but Steve couldn't force himself to do that; not after learning more about Herobrine. … Even if the old Hero had just tried to kill him, that method was just wrong.

_Maybe I should just leave? _He contemplated it too, he even took a few steps back up into the cavern but those painful screams scraped at his moral ethics before he could even make it past the fourth step. Walking away would be almost like sealing Hero away with stone blocks, he's still there stuck and burning… suffering. It was torture and suffering that caused the Herobrine problem to begin with. _Maybe I should …help him? _He thought to himself, he reconsidered his other options but he knew that he wasn't cruel. Herobrine may of killed many and placed a never-ending fear over so many others but Steve just couldn't bear the idea of letting him suffer, even if it was for his crimes.

The idea of helping him though? It was a tough call and it might be the decision that comes back to haunt him later and-. … "Enough already!" He screamed at himself. The cries of pain were getting louder and Steve just couldn't take it anymore. He looked around for anything that could help Herobrine escape the lava, the only thing he found though was a block of stone above his head. It wasn't much but at least Herobrine wouldn't suffer if he wasn't swimming around in the lava.

Steve gazed at the sword, it was made of diamond and probably the only thing strong enough to cut through stone, it was the only thing he had on him that could cut the stone effectively. He looked back up to see the chunk of rock just hanging from the ceiling, all he had to do was break it off and then Herobrine could use it to escape the molten lava. He raised the blade over his head then began smacking away at the block with all his might. As a miner- it seemed so unprofessional but that didn't matter now, it was made of diamond for Notch's sake. The sword seemed to fuel his strength with each strike, he swung the blade and batted away at the block faster as Herobrine gasped aloud and wailed in agony.

"Come- on!" He angrily yelled at the stone before taking one more powerful wallop at it, his pure determination to break the darn thing finally paid off when the chunk cracked and fell from the ceiling as a small form of it's original size. Steve smiled from the task he had just completed, he was successful so far but now it was time for the hard part. He scooped up the small cube before getting onto his knees and crawl over to the rim of the pit again. He saw that Herobrine was on the opposite end still trying to desperately grasp onto the wall with no accomplishment, just the idea of Herobrine being desperate seemed to be sureal. The immortal shortly gave in and floated over to the corner where he picked himself up just a little out of the lava by wedging himself into the corner.

Herobrine moved upwards a tiny bit with his elbows on the sides of the walls, giving himself minor support. He still howled out from the burning sensation nipping at his heels and he twitched his head violently while the burn marks on his hands and knees healed at an insufferable rate. He felt one of his arms slip and he plunged right back into the intense heat. He shot out from the fire pool with a scream and looked around for anything that could help him escape and he made a glance up to see the human at the end of the pit staring back at him while holding _his_ blade.

Steve swallowed his breath as Herobrine stared at him, the stare didn't last long as the lava gnawed at the hero and made him slosh around to escape the pain. The miner quickly reacted and carefully moved to lay flat on his stomach, he then took the block in hand and reached downwards to the wall below him. The heat from the lava made his face burn and he found himself sweating profusely, even his eyes were drying from the heat wave. Steve inched forward ever so slightly, he pried his eyes and daringly reached down.

What- what was that human doing? Hero slowly bobbled into the miner's direction, hissing from the mix of fire and pain. He watched as Steve perilously slide himself off of the edge little by little with a block of stone in his hand.

"Whoa!" Steve felt himself slip a little too much and froze in place until he was sure he wasn't going to slide anymore. With himself now closer to the lava than he wanted to be; he took the cube and threw it against the stone just above the dreadful inferno and it clung to the wall like he hoped it would. With his goal accomplished he used his remaining strength to inch back up and move upwards onto the edging. He then watched as the Hero sloshed through the liquid fire for the now small safe haven and escape.

Herobrine made his way over to the stone quickly and clenched onto the edges of the slab before hauling his body and the remainder of his feet onto the surface.

Steve's eyes widened after seeing Herobrine's blackened flesh. The hero's feet were unidentifiable as feet but the ends of the wounds had started to glow brightly with an intense light and Hero painfully moaned as muscle tissue and skin reformed over the singed parts of his legs, the fabric of his pants and boots had also begun to do the same. Even the smaller burns on his hands and arms slowly faded, replacing the marks with flawless skin. Herobrine was healing from burns that would of easily killed a man. The startling sight Steve was witnessing had made him involuntarily gasp and Herobrine's head instantly snapped upright to the sound.

The miner gaped at those white eyes staring back at him, he quickly moved backwards and away from the border and out of the ex-hero's sight. _What did I just do? _Steve continued to step backwards away from the pitfall, sword raised up in case the being decided to hop up and strike. He was struck with fear and Herobrine wasn't even there in front of him giving it to him. The fear came from the thought that he had just saved the monster he had been trying to stop this entire time, his one perfect chance to rid the world of the living curse and he chose to save it out of good morality? Steve quickly turned around and shot deeper into the cave, running as fast as his legs could possibly carry him.

Steve couldn't believe himself. He had probably just made the biggest mistake he had ever made in his entire life, even more of a mistake than coming into this land. Herobrine will surely escape now and that would mean that the mighty being could take his revenge out on the miner at any given time and no place was safe anymore, if there was any to begin with that is. He held the pulsing diamond blade secure in his hand and kept his eyes wide open, ready for any surprises by the roaming monsters. His mind spun with the chaos of questions. He was second guessing his decision, regretting his travel with Nigel, regretting ever making the choice to come into the land, he also wondered if Hero would remain stuck or climb out…

…

One thought in his mind though had left him speechless, even baffled. It was Herobrine's eyes when he looked up at Steve. Those eyes that were usually glaring with intensity were replaced with rather passive ones? They weren't glowing with the same ferocity like they were earlier, in fact they appeared to be calm and filled with composure? This impression confused Steve but he chose that it was best to ignore it, he had to get back to Nigel quick and just pray that the old man was still safe and okay.

…

**A/N: Steve saved Herobrine!… Uhhhhh… Is this a good thing? We'll see in the next chapter. Also, I got my new laptop this weekend so I don't have to fight over the computer with my sisters and I got a new phone so maybe now I can finally review when I read instead of waiting to get home to. :D Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	19. His Hate

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 19: His Hate**

**A/N: 5000+ views! Yay! Love you guys, I'm glad I don't disappoint! Also, some of you guys are trying to mentally link Hero's Bane with MineCrash. Well- they are two totally different stories, Hero's Bane being a more serious-dark-mysterious-realistic one and MineCrash being a more humor-game physics one. So no, they aren't connected and will not, but I like how some of you think. I didn't realize that the two stories had some similarities that could link them.**

Herobrine's face contorted from the pain and he hissed as the bright glow at his legs replaced missing muscle tissue and flesh, he sometimes hated himself because of his little natural 'gift'. On one hand; it was a great blessing, but on the other- a wicked curse. His blood would instantly heal and/or regenerate from any small cuts to fatal wounds and burns, it also greatly increased his tolerance for debilitating pain that would normally make any human literally beg for death.

As a sick curse though; it would always heal over wounds time and time again, especially if the wounds were constantly being made so this meant he couldn't die only suffer. Well not die so easily anyways. Humans definitely made him aware of that. Same goes for burning, in which the humans had also shown him. Stuck in the molten lava was one case that made him suffer, which he vastly detested because it was like reliving his last similar ordeal but this time he could at least move and didn't lie motionless while flames licked his body. Being trapped in the liquid fire continuously burned and gnawed on him and it was really painful, even for a godly creature like himself. The pain back then wouldn't cease to end during his trails… well it did eventually with the help of that human. The suffering had ended again today because of another human… one that greatly confused the powerful being.

The hero cringed as the white light moved down to his heels, but the new thoughts running through his mind kept most of the growing tenderness away. Another part of his cursed blood; healing, it hurt tremendously for his body to restore what was lost. The greater the wound- the more pain you'd feel when healing, perhaps it's a just curse and not a blessing.

If it was a blessing then he'd been dead a long time ago and Lionel wouldn't have to suffer his tragic demise at the hands of his own brethren. Had his blood been such a 'blessing' then it should have been strong enough to fight the paralysis curse and then he could of saved his friend and prevented his painful death. If it was anything but a blessing- then- he wouldn't be sitting a blistering pit waiting for his legs to mend. But- if it weren't for his cursed blood, then he wouldn't have that strength and immortality that made him almost godly. He wouldn't of ever been a hero, nor would he of been able to save his friend when he first met him struggling to fight off monsters. Curse, blessing? It was both and that was how things were going to be, whether it was beneficial or detrimental. Anything was better than being a weak and pathetic human.

Herobrine tilted his head up a little to gaze at the spot where the miner had once stood, it was now occupied by a low draft of air just blowing silently over the blazing gap. His mind began to wonder as to why the man had simply wasted the chance to escape or even take the advantage of the situation and stop the Hero from ever escaping. Why did that human had to be so perplexing? Why did he risk falling into the lava and dying to make one little platform of relief for the one trying to kill him? Hero had heard the mortal's words of trying to bring forth Notch's power to stop him, so why save the one who he's trying to destroy? It didn't make any sense to the old hero. Normally, humans were so pathetically predicable. But this one? …He was something else.

The demi-god finally stood on his fully healed legs, all of his muscles were restored and even his clothing was nice and perfect once more. Herobrine looked up and lunged upwards now that the lava wasn't gluing him down with it's thick consistency. He grabbed a hold of the edging at the end of the jump and scraped at the stone to keep himself from falling back down, he almost slipped but dug his nails in at the last second of his slide to pull himself forward and away from the lava cavity.

After standing up he turned and gazed down upon his most recent cage of torment, it wasn't as near as bad as the other metaphorical cages of torture that he remembered from long ago. At least he wasn't in it anymore, thanks to the human named Steve. Herobrine made a quick glance for his blade and it was nowhere to be found. The human had it, still has it. Normally, he would be infuriated or go berserk if a mere human took what belonged to him but he didn't feel any rage to his own surprise. He didn't know why he was feeling so composed but this tranquil state of mind wasn't going to stop him from taking back what belonged to him, nor stop him from preventing the mortal from reaching the shrine. He turned away from the glowing gap and walked up and onwards through the stone cavern, disappearing into the darkness.

…

Steve panted heavily as he finally reached the settlement again, sweat beaded his forehead and his shirt was soaked from perspiration as well. Nearly every muscle in his body ached and he was feeling very nauseous, yet he had gone and escaped Herobrine's pursuit and then fought, ran, and dodged skeletons arrows until he had made it back to safety. During his run the sword just kept pulsating and every small beat just gave him a little boost of energy, enough energy to run, jump, and swing the weapon at zombies and spiders. The sword was nothing like he had ever thought possible, but it's power could very well keep him alive if he kept it on him while traveling through mob infested areas. Though somewhere deep in his mind told him that keeping it was a bad idea, it wasn't any ordinary enchanted weapon. It belonged to Herobrine.

He decided to sheath the glowing sword to hide most of it's illuminating aura and shine, the last thing he needed to do was attract unwanted attention. The same instant he put the sword away; he felt his whole body shudder and shake, he felt as though he was crumbling and falling apart. Exhaustion almost made him collapse right there but he stumbled over to the lighted building to keep himself up and stable. He had no idea that the enchanted blade was what was keeping him going, it was like the diamond sword was a battery; giving his body the push to go beyond it's limits. But without it in hand; he felt extremely weak, like it had absorbed his strength but he knew it couldn't of because it gave power to him when he needed it most. Steve wanted to know how it worked but that was going to have to wait, another time when he wasn't about to slip out of consciousness.

The miner dragged his heavy feet over to the lit building and he grabbed a hold of the doorknob and turned it but it wouldn't budge, then he remembered that he had barricaded the door before Nigel fell asleep so he wasn't getting in that way. Steve slowly ambled in a slouch over to the broken window. He was too tired to care how he got in, only that he needed to get inside and rest his aching body real soon. He carelessly wiped away large shards of broken glass off of the frame and he gently crawled right into through it, lightly cutting himself a couple times on a few unseen smaller pieces in the process. As he pushed himself through the hole he fell face-forward onto the floor and slid all the way in. He ached so much, he was tired of being in pain, tired of monsters and fighting, and he was definitely tired of running from Herobrine.

Steve weakly crawled over to the bed to see Nigel sleeping soundly while looking so peaceful, at least he was safe and okay. He then proceeded to move back up against the wall and lean his head back, taking the old cloak and draping it over his shoulders. After checking the window to see nothing standing outside of it; he closed his eyes and his head moved down to chest, he was asleep in a matter of seconds.

…

White eyes peered through the window frame to see the miner in a deep sleep. Herobrine couldn't see the sword but he could feel it's presence nearby and he wanted it back. The miner had his blade but the demi-god decided he could wait, it was only a matter of time until the human fell victim to the blade's power anyways. It wasn't created by man, it was created by him and the more the human uses it; the more of a toll it'll take on the mortal's body. It wasn't meant to be held by a mortal, it's effects on the unconscious man were evident. Herobrine decided he'll take it back when the opportunity best presents itself, even now was such the opportunity but the old hero had something else planned at the moment.

…

Steve's eyes peeled open to a world of blinding white. He blinked a few times and sat up from the ground to discover that he was on an open span of grass plains, or from what he could tell. Everything was clouded though, as if a heavy fog hung in the air. Even the sky was obscured in the haze. But something with color approached at a short distance, slowly strolling in the open field and in his direction.

"Hello?" Steve nervously called out while squinting his eyes to get a better look. The blurry humanoid kept walking but as it grew closer it was clearly tall, slightly muscular, had facial hair which he assumed the figure was male, and the being wore silver armor.

As the human got closer and closer, Steve could instantly recognize that face. The one he had only seen in dreams, the one the one he feared most and had encountered often of late… and of course- the one he saw in the reflection of himself.

"Lionel?"

"So- you know my name?" Came a soft and yet stout voice. It was almost like his but deeper and more mature and filled with courage like a knight.

Steve rubbed his eyes and blinked in confusion. This is the silver-plated man? It had to be. In his dreams this was the voice spoken, this was the silver form he saw. "I do."

Lionel raised a brow and then smiled. "Well, this will make things easier for me."

The armored man stopped his stride and stood face to face with Steve and they looked rather identical, but a few subtle differences easily distinguished the two. Lionel was slightly taller, had a more rugged look with a few scars on his face and he had small bangs swooping down his forehead. Steve however, was shorter, had barely anything to show as a mark, and he had his hair nicely trimmed.

It was strange taking to a somewhat of a doppelganger but Steve just had to get this mystery of his identical out of the way. "Who- who are you? Why do you look-"

Lionel slightly tilted his head to the side and frowned. "You already know me, well my name anyways. I can't say as to why we look alike if that is what you are thinking?"

"Oh." Steve said dejectedly. He was astounded that Lionel knew what question he was about to ask but apparently the former guard couldn't answer.

"I was going to ask you the same question. Why- do you look like me? Are you another… form of me? A poser? A copy? … Possibly a… descendant?"

Steve shook his head back and forth. "I'm sorry, but I can't find an answer for those. I don't even know. But I do know that I was born this way, that's the best answer I've got I'm afraid."

"Well that is alright, but I do have another question for you and I know that only you can answer it."

"That would be?" He asked while staring at the grass below him.

"It'd be why you saved Herobrine?"

Steve's gaze shot up from the ground and he gawked in silence.

"My friend had suffered many of times before, for so long he paid the painful price of condemning people who once honored him and he could of suffered again for years alone if you hadn't helped him. So, tell me why you did it?"

"Why wo- would you want to know that?"

Lionel's calm expression faded out to a more serious one, his deep blue eyes would not move from the miner's. "That matters not-, as... as a friend, I just want- no- have to know. Surely, putting your very life at risk had to of meant something right? You could of slipped right into lava and died, and that was for an enemy trying to kill you?! You could of sealed him away in the fiery prison but didn't! Why didn't you take that chance?"

Steve moved one hand up to rub the back of his head. He knew that saving the hero was out of sheer pity from the suffering and it could have been a huge mistake to make such a decision on his part, but he chose remain silent on the subject since he contemplated imprisoning the old hero in the lava.

"Why?!" Lionel moved closer the shorter man and forcefully grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with a strong grip. Irritation and eagerness displayed well across his features.

"Is it any of your concern? I did what I did, the reason isn't something that I can't quite explain myself. Even I don't know why!" Steve protested from the sudden hostile action.

"I- just …wanted to know." He said more calmly, looking away from the shorter man. Lionel released the miner's shirt and stepped back, his anger faded. "Apologies, I got a little carried away. There's reasons, but they're not important."

"Um- it's okay?" Steve said reluctantly. "Sorry if frustration is all I could give you."

"Well lets forget that and get to the real reason why I'm here."

"Why you're here? You aren't supposed to be alive anymore, at least not from what I've learned through Nigel's history lesson, the gravesite, and the few dreams I had. So who- or what are you? A ghost?" He anxiously asked.

"I cannot answer that. However, the Lionel before you is not alive or of physical being if that is what you think. A spirit? I'm not, but I do know that I have temporary purpose in your mind." Lionel said and turned away. "I'm here to either ask you or warn you. I will ask you to not got to the fortress in the morning, nor at any point ever."

"What? Why not?"

"Your search for Notch's shrine puts you in very grave danger."

"Herobrine."

"… Emmmmm… Yes. He- knows of your true purpose, to find that blasted- I mean- the creator's temple and summon powers from the god to smite away the legendary being from this world. This god is one he hates even more than mankind itself, these reasons are also not imortant. But- Hero has been punished enough with suffering that your mind and body cannot even begin to comprehend. He's endured levels of pain, rage, and isolation. There is no reason to continue your journey there, it'll only make him furious and he will attempt to kill you shall you continue with your quest. When you wake, leave this place immediately."

"He's Herobrine, I won't step out of this valley alive! I barely made it this far and now I have to turn back? That's just asking to be stabbed in the back!"

"Herobrine hates all humans because of their brittle, condemning, and turncoat natures, but you seem quite different than most. Perhaps he'll allow you to live if you leave his sword and escape as soon as possible?"

Steve shook his head in disbelief. "That won't happen, he'll kill me the second I set down the sword. He'll kill me sooner or later, whenever I run out of luck. Besides, I've made promises. My friends and their people and so many more live in fear, I want to make it to where they don't have to."

"They deserve what they get."

"No they don't!" Steve defended.

"Well that is how Herobrine sees it. He greatly hates humans and he'll never stop, nothing can change him, not anymore." Lionel whispered with dismal and balled up his fists from hidden rage.

"But it's wrong! I've seen good people that had nothing to do with the hero's affliction live in such torment, they don't deserve what they get! Herobrine shouldn't hate all humans! I know that what I'm doing is upsetting you Lionel, he is your friend and I understand that you'll support him through and through. But I just can't allow innocent people live in fear and pay for the wrongs they didn't do, my decision stands. I must find some way to stop his fury and my options are unfortunately limited."

"I see." He lowly muttered. "Then I must warn you, you will perish at his hand if you go to the fortress. You will not make it to the temple and you will not escape his wrath. Just know that your decision will be your own undoing. Wasting the chance to leave is your choice alone and we'll leave it at that."

Steve quietly stared at the man in silence.

"I must go now. None of my words can convince you to leave, so we're done here." He said quietly while walking away and fading into the fog. "Goodbye Steve, I thank you for not adding to the agony. Sadly, it's a shame you won't be spared."

…

It took a couple of seconds with so many thoughts running through his mind but after hearing his name it snapped him out of the clutter of notions. "Wait! How do you know my name?!" Steve stepped forward but the ground he stood on faded into black and he fell into a pit of nothingness. Falling into an endless pit of black, he kept his vision on the white above fading away like rising smoke. When all of the light was gone he was left gently floating in the darkemptiness, a familiar blackness that was soothing but isolating as well. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and his mind un-focusing on the relentless thoughts. He closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles as his mind drifted into the vacant space.

…

"Good morning friend, today is the day of great adventure!" An old voice rung in his ears and Steve opened his eyes. "Come on sleepy head, we need to get into gear and see what mysteries we can discover."

The miner rubbed his eyes and sat up from the wall, he was still drained of energy and seeing Nigel's enthusiastic expression and pose made him want to go back to sleep. This was the second time that he had a strange dream and not a dread-filled nightmare which was surprising since Herobrine was trying to kill him and nearly did last night. "I-"

"Here ya go." The old man held out a greenish-brown colored vial and smiled. "You look tired but this potion will cure that."

"I don't need… whatever this is?" Steve took the glass bottle And examined the nasty colored liquid, just imagining what this one tasted like made him feel ill. He looked back up at Nigel and the man nodded. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Why of course it is. I've made enough of these concoctions of stamina for years now and don't worry, the taste isn't as awful as the healing one."

Feeling a little confident from Nigel's words, he took the vial and brought it up to his mouth and swallowed the contents. He nearly choked a little, it was still nasty tasting. "Guhhh!" He held out his tongue and his face twisted with disgust. "I thought you said that it tasted better?"

"Not exactly, I said it wasn't 'as' bad as the other one. I was right, weren't I?"

He sighed and wiped a small dribble from the corner of his mouth. "I guess." He gave the bottle back and then stretched out his limbs before proceeding to stand. He was actually feeling a little more energetic all the sudden, the potion was potent.. "Wow, that stuff works quick."

"Indeed." He chuckled but something shimmering and shinning at Steve's side quickly caught his attention. "Why… what is that there?"

"What's what?"

"That glowing thing in your scabbard?" He pointed out then walked closer to Steve.

Steve pulled the blade all the way out and held out for the man to see. "You mean this?"

"Oh dear, this is absolutely incredible!" Nigel shifted his glasses and awed from it's unnatural glow. "What? Where did you get this? Is that diamond?"

Steve would of liked to flaunt the powerful sword but it wasn't his to do so. In fact, the very idea of it being Herobrine's was still startling and now the miner was starting to remember all of last night and the encounter that questioned his sanity and morals. "It's not mine."

"That I'll agree to, it looks like it belongs to Hero. I remember seeing him wield such a flawless weapon before. But still, how did you get it?"

So many thoughts began to weigh heavy on the miner, the dream he recently had was mostly plaguing his mind. "Nigel." He said calmly while re-sheathing the sword. "There are some things I haven't been telling you. I've had dreams, visions, encounters that I haven't told you about and now I'm considering on giving up this quest to the fortress." It was hard to say that last part especially cause the old adventurer looked shocked and that expression fell into one of confusion and disappointment.

"What? … But why? What are you saying?" He took a few steps back and sat on the edge of the bed, eyes trained on the miner and his guilt riddled face. "Please, if you feel obligated to share theses experiences then do so. Something awful must of happened last night, you seemed so eager with taking this quest and putting and end to Herobrine's despicable ways just yesterday. Don't be afraid of my outlook, tell me what happened."

Steve glanced at the broken window and sighed, this was going to be a long and confusing conversation. If the old man believed any of it that was. "It started with a painful dream… during a public stoning and I believe that I was in the place of Herobrine-."

**A/N: So… what going on? Confused? Um- well… I don't blame you if you are and keep your mind open to the possibilities. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, the next chapter though will be better than this one. Herobrine wants his sword back and will try to stop Steve from reaching the temple. Next chapter will have you on edge. XD Review!**


	20. Will You Understand

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 20: Will You Understand**

**A/N: Read and enjoy.**

"In Herobrine's place? What are you inquiring? You mean as if-"

"I was chained to a pedestal and having people throw rocks at me while shouting in anger? Then yes. Although, all of the people in the crowd were blurry all except for this- one guy oddly enough. I really couldn't understand what anyone was saying but him either. Anyways, I was chained up and not only did I have rocks pelted into my head, I had people run up and stab me too."

Nigel's expression contorted at the thought. "Dear Notch, it was no wonder you had practically collapsed on our travel up here, I can't imagine how dreadful it must have been."

"Enough to incapacitate me." Steve lightly rubbed his side and he inhaled deeply. "I'm starting to feel the pain again just by thinking about it."

"Well don't think about it, wouldn't want a repeat like yesterday would you? Remember, don't let your mind become your greatest enemy under Herobrine's influence. Should be simple as long as you don't focus on the ghastly brutality you've faced in the dream? Why don't you tell me anything else you remember from it?"

"Oh right! When this guy- I believe his name to be Lionel- showed up; he told me …err… Herobrine that he wasn't a monster and that the people were taking the punishment too far and that he would try to set him free."

"That name you mentioned? You mean the one that we saw at the grave yesterday?"

"Yeah! Strangely, we look very much alike. I didn't want to think that the marked grave belonged to the same guy from the vision, but I've seen too much proof now. Okay, it's not actually proof considering all of it was in dreams but still, it means something. I just know it."

"Wait, you are saying that two people look identical to Herobrine? You're not the only one?" He raised a brow and pulled off his glasses to wipe dust off of the lenses.

"I'm not kidding! He looks like a more ruffled version of me who's seen many battles and neglected his hair a bit and wore silver plated armor that had the same insignia carved into it. I couldn't believe it myself at first, only after I seen him a second- then third time did I realize that I may just have some ancestral connection to the man. If he's truly the same from the grave that is? Like you said about me being a distant relative, it isn't 'impossible'. Unlikely, but not impossible."

"That's something I must question in my further studies!" Nigel quickly moved from the bed and lightly limped over to his bag and fished out his pen and notebook from a side pocket. "Please continue sharing these dreams? This information is absolutely fascinating!" He said excitedly while writing on his way back to the bed. He nearly stumbled forward until Steve caught him.

"Don't get too excited Nigel, so far all of this is coming from dreams. So it may or may not mean anything special."

"Dream or not, Information and knowledge of what Herobrine is showing you may be a key to solving more mysteries of his past. With these little 'meaningless' dreams you have, we can learn more than you think if you really think about it?"

"After that though-." The miner stared blankly at the burning netherrack. "Herobrine was standing out in the crowd, just watching me hang there. I don't understand that."

"Hmm?" Nigel finished writing down something and looked back up to Steve with a curious glint in his eyes. "Interesting? Seems as though he might of wanted to show you how he was treated and that in his place you would then know the pain he felt."

"Why make me feel the pain he felt? Usually, his victims would have been dead by now and they probably died painfully. … Well, whether it was used to make me feel anything or not, I sure did feel it. At least my next vision wasn't as violent."

"Another vision with Lionel correct?"

Steve nodded. "It was when we were at the gravesite. When you were so busy taking notes I touched the headstone and became instantly sick from it. Then that was when I blacked out and sat up to see that same man again, but this time he was trying to drag Herobrine away from something. It had to been bad though because Herobrine's skin was burnt badly and the smell was horrible and I still remember that sickening scorched stench too. But there was Lionel- just dragging along until he needed a breather then stopped near the rock you rested on earlier and he began talking to Herobrine like a friend would. He said Hero was innocent and he was going to find away to prove it. But then I guess the other royal guards showed up to stop him."

"Other… guards? What happened?"

"I don't know. You woke me up before I could find out what was about to happen. I remember hearing them argue about Herobrine but everything beyond that was a blur. One in gold colored armor said that Lionel was going to die on the spot of his- now- grave."

"Which meant that gravestone was indeed his."

"Yeah." Steve muttered. "I'm kind of glad I didn't see all of it. I mean- you could probably imagine what happened either during or after the argument. So thanks for waking me."

"That must have been very difficult for the old Hero to take. He probably had no choice but to watch his only friend die before his eyes, while being absolutely powerless to do anything to stop the imminent execution."

Steve sighed heavily, almost imagining himself in the same position and seeing Lionel fall to Brutus. "It's no wonder he's so mad and insane, not only was he tortured but he also had to watch Lionel die. So why show me that? It doesn't make sense! Why would he waste time in showing me all of this when he's trying to kill me now?!"

"I assume it all comes down to an imperative understanding since he probably sees you as a warped form of his friend Lionel. You've always called him a monster or demon, but in reality… he's showing you that us as mankind are the real monsters here and that we get what we deserve from his tides of retribution. It's quite a presumption, could be a long shot from the truth. But I myself- think that is what he was trying to express towards you to make you understand. Since you look like Lionel then maybe he wants you to see things as that man once did, it's hard to prove that he wants this but it seems like the logical thing from my point of view. I've always known that the Hero wasn't as bad as he is now, that could be the actual reason as to why he hasn't killed me yet. I was one of the only people to ever know and believe in the truth."

"It's just a couple of wired dreams and nightmares. I want to believe them, but I know they were from Herobrine so I can't be sure if he's deluding me or not."

"This is the way I see it Steven. Whether these dreams be factual or fictitious depends on Herobrine but I'm going to believe in them for now, old Briny isn't one for deception if he's revealing what happened to _him _in dreams. I'm sure the hero's pride will be too great to allow one such as yourself see him in such a frail condition unless it was important to him. So that is why I'm noting this."

"I'm almost doubting that though. Everything about the guy is deceiving. All of the wretched nightmares, the strange dreams, his attacks and chases that end before he totally gets me or kills me?"

"If you really do look like Lionel then maybe he's not trying to actually kill you, but show you everything from his perspective. At least in a different and more hostile way, but from his position no less. Likely to try and find answers in you and your reactions so that he may someday find answers in himself. Perhaps your very presence is making him question things and maybe that's why he hasn't completely finished you off yet?"

"He tried to kill me just last night Nigel." The miner said with a deadpan expression. "Herobrine would of if he didn't slip up in his jump over a deep pit. I could of never came back and you would of woke up this morning to find me missing and not ever know what happened to me." Steve said with a grim look. "If it wasn't for his sword giving me strength then I would have been killed by mobs on my way back here."

"Oh Notch. That's… that's just awful! I believe that would explain why you seem so fatigued this morning. But what's this about his faltering? I assume that is how you got his sword?"

"Let me start from the beginning then. Last night I was having trouble falling asleep as I always do in this land and when I closed my eyes that's when I saw violent glowing white ones boring through my soul with an immeasurable hatred that I've never seen before from him. I've never seen him this mad before. Being startled from those furious eyes; I opened my own and I saw something move by the window, I should of just stayed put but I thought I was only seeing things and when I got up to it I didn't see anything. But- a hand suddenly burst forth from the windowpane and it turned out to be Herobrine that dragged me out."

"I didn't hear anything like breaking glass or screams? At least I don't think I did? The small cuts all over your arms seem proof enough."

"He must have had you in a deep dream because when that glass broke you didn't even flinch or move from what I could tell."

"Herobrine must of lulled me into a deep one. I don't remember anything but an empty slate of black, it was comfortable but I just stayed there until morning came. I wasn't aware of anything that was happening to you."

"He targeted me, and me alone. I don't even know why he suddenly got so violent after all of these close-call encounters, more violent than usual. I don't know what I did to set him off. Anyways, he choked me a little before tossing me around like a rag doll. He was trying to make me fight him with my iron blade but I chose to run instead because he had a diamond blade and-" Steve sighed and rubbed his head. "I had been chased out of the village and then he somehow split into three Herobrines…"

"Come again?" The old man blinked.

"Yes, I had three Herobrines after me okay. I only escaped them because I walked right over a hole in the ground. I fell into a small cave system and then one of Herobrine's clones… I assume to be the real one- chased after me from that point out. I ran for at least a mile or so while underground and in the dark. A few times he could of got me since I stumbled and tripped but I managed to keep away I guess."

"That all happened last night?"

"Hold on, you didn't let me get to the crazy part yet. So I ran and ran and he was slowly closing in on me and I was afraid that it was all almost over for me but then a glow from further down the path caught my attention. It turned out to be a lava pit and I had the choice to let Herobrine kill me or jump it and I chose to jump it because at that point I didn't have anything to lose. That Nether pit was huge and I almost didn't make it but I did, I crashed onto the other side to see Herobrine flying at me with those eyes full of cruelty. But that is when it happened! He didn't make the jump and he smacked aginst the gap's wall and fell into the lava crater.

"He what?!" Nigel tilted his head and leaned forward. Sadness filled his eyes. "Oh no, that's just- awful." He leaned back quietly. "Is he?"

"When Herobrine fell into the lava I thought it was all over, especially after hearing him scream and cry out in pain but those screams just continued second after agonizing second. I decided to peer over the edge to see what was becoming of him and there he was; fighting the thick molten lava to stay above the surface, his legs burned slowly." Steve paused, starting to feel sick after remembering those burns spread but heal over only to burn again. "He healed a little at a time though. The burns just faded but came back from the lava."

"He healed?"

"Yeah." He choked, almost feeling the intense heat.

"So it's true! He does heal and that's proof! He truly is a god-like man." Nigel quickly jotted down a few words before staring intently at the younger man. "So he just stayed in the pool and burned? Is he still there?"

"He's not there anymore Because I-"

"Because you what?" Nigel urged Steve to continue by saying the same sentence.

"Because I-" He sighed and looked away. "I broke a stone block from the ceiling and placed it above the lava so that he could just get out of the damn liquid fire and stop screaming!"

The old adventurer stared at the man in silence.

"I've never had to make such a tough decision in my life and I almost fell in myself while doing that! I had a powerful sword that could of easily broke through several more blocks of stone that I could of used to seal Herobrine in the stupid pit and complete the quest that I came here to do!" Steve's agitation died down the more he thought of Herobrine burning back in that cave. "The one chance to fulfill a promise I made to entire village and even to my friends and I blow it because I felt bad for him."

Nigel stood up from the bed and quietly walked over to Steve top place a hand over the man's shoulder. "I honestly don't know what to say right now friend, but I do think you made the right decision."

Steve shrugged him off and stared blankly at the floor. "That is probably the only opportunity I had to stop him and I went and saved him instead of fulfilling a great promise."

"You want to know why it's a good choice you've made? It's because you did what you wanted to do, at least at heart. You went against difficult choices and chose to save him since you know that he had suffered so much for so long. He didn't deserve to be left there to suffer more."

"My conscience got the better of me. Then the fear, and so I ran before I could see if he could climb out. I just couldn't leave him there burning though, just thinking about it gnawed at my morals."

"So what if it did? It shows that you are a good natured man and that you aren't a ruthless, heartless, thoughtless, and cruel kind of man."

"I think you just listed Herobrine as my opposite. That last part that completely describes him towards us."

"You know what? I think your little act of selflessness by risking your life might of changed him a bit. Maybe that's why he didn't come back for you last night and why you're still here in this house."

"Why do I have trouble believing that?"

"You're here right?"

He nodded. "I guess you are right about that, but he will still come and get us."

"What makes you say that?"

"I think it may have been a ghost or vision but Lionel came to me in a dream after everything happened and he asked me a few questions before telling me that I should leave this land. He said that if I did and left Herobrine's sword behind then I could walk out of this land with my life, otherwise I would die at the hero's hands before even getting to the shrine. But somehow, I sort of believe it- though it's just a weird dream."

"What an interesting night? I wish I was there to see it all. Especially the part of you saving your double. It must have been hard to witness Herobrine burn but I'm glad you helped him out of there. I'm sure the Hero had more waves of torment other than just burning in the past. I would of done something to help him to if I was in your place."

"Yeah, I didn't want to but wanted to at the same time. I'm still hoping that I don't suffer any consequences from my choice. Lionel giving me this warning about what Herobrine would do if I continued has me on edge. That is why I'm having second thoughts about going to the fortress, I've had strange dreams before but this one really speaks to me. It's like he's real and alive, but not quite there. All I know is that I must heed his warning."

"And it says: Go to the fortress and face Herobrine's wrath or leave now and make it out with your life."

"Exactly."

"If by chance, then Lionel may just be a predecessor of yours. A distant one no doubt but if he looks exactly as you described then perhaps his spirit is reaching out to you."

"Through a dream? I would have had a better time believing if I saw his ghost standing right in front of me. But either way, I believe in what he says. The only thing I can't believe is him saying Herobrine will allow you to live if you leave his sword and flee the valley. Yeah right, I saw that dark, menacing, look of hate in his eyes and I know that if he didn't slip up in his chase after me then I would have been killed then and there."

Nigel waked back over to his bags and pulled his coat over his shoulders. "So I take it that we are leaving then?"

"Um… don't you want to go to the fortress though?"

"Yes, I'd like that more than anything Steve, but I believe in your premonitions. I seem to believe just about anything that comes from your mouth… and to think I was once such a skeptic?" He lightly chuckled and opened a glass bottle of water and poured it over the burning stone, putting out the endless blaze. "I've overstayed my welcome anyways, I was suppose to have been out a week ago but I stayed out to translate an old scroll of the fortress's structure and I was due to leave the day I found you on my doorstep. So sorry if I made a little lie by telling you that I was going to the stronghold. You just seemed so intriguing by looking like Herobrine that I allowed myself to give into my own selfish needs of wanting to use you and go digging up information and history. It was never for any bad intentions, I just couldn't help my curiosity I'm afraid."

"It's alright. I'm glad you stayed long enough to find me. Plus, I got to learn some interesting things too. Though being here and having all of these scary and crazy things happening is as bad as the Nether, but I'm stronger now.

"I do believe that this is yours?" Nigel picked up a stone blade at his bedside and held it out.

"I want you to keep it, just for now. It's lucky, I'll keep you safe if you can wield it?"

"It's been a while since I've used a sword but I shall try if the opportunity arises. I do intend on returning it though."

"Yeah, it's sort of a family heirloom so take real good care of it. Only use it if you get cornered or have no choice." Steve smiled and gently rubbed is bruised neck.

"Certainly. Also, I'm taking the nether rack for further studies."

"You can KEEP it, I don't want that cursed stone!"

"Ho ho, Steve. Such a generous man."

"Is your foot better?"

"It's good enough, you shouldn't have to worry about carrying me anymore. But thanks for asking."

Steve laughed a little before gathering his own belongings and cloak. The two men walked out of the front door and Steve stared at the towering fortress in the middle of the sea of buildings, he immediately thought of Herobrine after seeing a large gaping crack through the structure. The fort was still awe-inspiring but it held so much mystery, so much truth that he'd never find.

"Steven, aren't you coming friend? The way out of this place is back from which we came, which is in the exact opposite direction of the fortress." He pointed, but Steve wouldn't remove his gaze from the stone fort.

"Come on, we're going." Steve blankly said and stepped forwards toward the beckoning stone brick tower.

"Huh? But I though you'd insist that we leave this place? Mind's intuition, remember?"

"I'm going to summon Notch."

"What?! I thought you agreed that Herobrine didn't deserve to be punished again? I thought we were leaving? What's gotten into you boy?" He said in a mix of confusion and mild anger.

"I just remembered something. It was a promise I made." He said quietly, taking a few steps forward towards the streets that encircled a large wall and the fort itself.

"You don't have to keep that promise. Not if it reacquires your life?"

"I did make a promise to a friend and he said that as long as I returned to his village alive, but I also made another to stop Herobrine and another to myself to find out why we look the same. But now I must find the truth. More than the truth actually-. I must summon Notch or look in that place in order to get these answers."

"You don't actually think you can get answers that way do you?"

"I don't know. Probably not. But- ." He paused, biting his lip out of nervousness and fear. He no longer listened to Lionel's warning, he had something that needed- no- had to be done. He turned around to face Nigel with a serious expression. "I'm _not_ going to ask Notch to punish Herobrine, or remove him, or destroy him or anything like that. Herobrine doesn't deserve it no matter how many he's killed or tortured, he's conditioned into this violence because of what people did to him. I just had to put myself in his shoes for a second and think of how bad it must have been to suffer. Besides, he's suffered for a long time and I would like to keep those promises I made. If I find a way to end it, then all of my promises are fulfilled, or at least most of them. Even Herobrine might come out of it happy, I hope."

"So-?"

"So- I'm going to try and correct this Nigel. I'm going to ask Notch him to heal Herobrine's twisted soul or die trying."

**A/N: Sorry if this wasn't the push you over the edge chapter like I said it would be. I had a long writer's block because I planned to skip the long recalling and it just didn't seem right without Nigel's reaction and expressions. I had originally plan to just skip this and go to the fortress with Nigel knowing Steve's experiences(that may have been a bad choice). The next chapter though, will be good. Herobrine will also make another appearance and Steve's life will be at stake! Please comment and what not! :D**


	21. What Your Kind Has Done

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 21: What Your Kind Has Done**

**A/N: Alright, update! I can't wait to write the next chapter, it's going to be good! But for now- please read and enjoy this chapter!**

"I can't say that this decision is the greatest, but I admire your courage. I was almost killed the last time I went there, a few creepers were hiding in one of the fort's smaller dark corridors and- things just got nasty in there." Nigel lightly struggled to keep his pace to match Steve's despite his ankle still being a little sore.

Steve began to notice his friend's little stumbles and slowed down his own speed so that the elderly man wouldn't have to put to much effort into his steps. The fortress was still a good distance away so Nigel could hurt himself more if he continued to push himself on his bad ankle.

"Don't slow down now." Nigel cracked a small smile and sped up. "I know what dangers we face but I'm still very anxious to get back to the library." He said happily.

"The library?" Steve repeated in interest.

"Yes, it's a vast and fascinating collection of history and knowledge! There's so many books that I've never seen yet, so many more just waiting to be read. A lot more, actually! It's too bad they're all written in the ancient text but decoding it all is what makes the experience worthwhile. Sort of like an adventure for the brain, but very time consuming. Alas, I'm afraid that is why I still come to this fortress, it's because there's still so many more things that need to be discovered and re-written for the modern times. Oh, if only our time was limitless?"

"You came for books?"

"Books, scrolls, any kind of written documents yes. Those old pages of fading ink is where I've learnt most of Herobrine's heroism and fall from grace, I've also learned of his punishments and court standings from a few scrolls as well. So trust me, that's where I want to continue my search, especially for anything on Lionel this time around. I've seen that name a couple times but never connected it to anything. Now I understand and I'm curious about this look-like so now I must know more about him. And don't worry, i know where the shrine of Notch is too. We'll make our way there as well." Nigel suddenly staggered after stepping wrong with his pained foot and he fell forwards but quickly regained balance. "Ow owowowowow ow." He lightly winced and limped over to a nearby worn out wooden bench. He pulled off his bag and took a seat, exhaling from getting off the pained source.

"Are you alright? You need me to help again?" Steve rushed over to the adventurer.

"I'll be fine. I don't require your assistance and you don't need to waste your energy carrying me." Nigel waved his hands outwards in sign of no help wanted. "I'll be just fine after a quick break." He leaned down to rug his ankle and lightly winced. "No need to worry my good friend, it's just a little sprain is all."

"Are you going to be able to continue then? I mean- if we do run into Herobrine then escape won't be easy, especially for you. … He could kill you?" Steve asked in concern and sudden apprehension after imagining the ex-hero grabbing the old man by the neck and squeezing tightly.

Nigel leaned his head back and took a deep breath. "I know this Steve, but 'this' is what I live for."

"You live to face danger and possibly death?"

"Everything is for the sake of knowing and understanding all of the history and mysteries in our world, to make everybody view the planet and what it contains more clearly." He said in seriousness while facing the younger man. "To be frank, I don't fear Herobrine nor death. As you can tell I'm already up there in age and I lived a long great life filled with adventure and I got to study so many different cultures, myths and uncover the truth of so many mysteries of the unknown, all of those good and bad times. … Like the time I nearly died in Grovin's tomb, awful experience with him and his mummified servants but I've learned so many secrets of his ancient people of the Siabanlock desert." He found himself smiling and closed his eyes after the reminiscence of many adventures. "If I were to go out now, … then I'd be content."

Steve frowned deeply at the idea of losing Nigel, he was a good friend and still is. But if Herobrine killed the old man then he wouldn't know what he would do. Nigel was a goodhearted man and deserved the best that life could give him. "Please don't say that?"

The old man glanced over to the miner. "It's alright Steven, just know that whatever happens in that place whether it be by Herobrine or mob that I've had a good one. I feel even better that you are trying to save Hero's tattered soul, he doesn't deserve to live in this dreadful state of anger and pain anymore. You're taking on what I thought was impossible, you are going to attempt do what I wish I could of done years ago. If you could accomplish that- then you can rest assure that I'd be one happy spirit. Right the wrongs of our kind Steve, I know you can't undo what our ancient predecessors have done but you could change him. I know you can do it. I believe you can because Herobrine sees something in you, unlike any other mortal. It's why you're still alive. My mission is revealing truths of mysteries and discovering that which is lost, but you saving the old hero- that is your calling. Perhaps, this is what Notch has in store for you?"

"I'm not sure that is my purpose. I'm just a simple miner- pulled into a dangerous quest for the sake of good people and friends. I'm not even cut out to take on this kind of challenge." He walked to the other side of the old man and took a seat beside him. "I didn't want to, but I must try now." He sighed and leaned forward to run his hands through his hair.

"As long as you give your best effort then maybe you will be able to be at peace with yourself? I'm already at peace myself, I've achieved many goals in my life but this one; though I have done little to progress in it at least I can encourage you and teach you the truths. Even a small prod in the from of a few simple words can go a long way you know?"

"Okay, I'll try my best, but just please stop talking like that?"

"Like what? I'm just trying to keep up the confidence, morale?"

Steve sat up and faced Nigel with a stern expression. "You talk as though you know you'll die or something? ... It's worrying me."

"Oh?…You never know that though. Always consider the possibilities. If that is one thing I've learned time and time again over many years of exploring dark treacherous ruins is that fate takes you in any direction and there's always several paths or choices that one can take that ultimately end with the inevitable death. Death is one thing no mortal can ever escape that is for sure, however; if we walk the right paths then we'll live to see truths and of course another day.

Besides, I've been face to face with the harsh reality of mortality multiple times but I've made this far right? All I can say is that I'm satisfied of where I am right now and what I've accomplished over the years. You still have a lot of time to stride, so just do your very best at surviving and reaching your goal and see where fate takes you. If you are lucky and make all the right choices then maybe you shall find yourself carrying out your objectives. Determination and the spirit of Will is what could put the curse of this land away and pave over a land of peace and prosperity once more. So, do you feel any better now? More jovial?"

The miner still felt uneasy about the dangers that could take him or his friend away, but knowing that Nigel was happy to be where he was in life- was sort of a small relief. "I feel a little better now." He said with a fake smile.

"Well good, now that we have the talk of mortality put away then lets take a second to refuel our strength. We'll need more energy if we get too close to those vicious mobs." Nigel pulled his bag onto his lap then dug through it. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Steve quickly peered over the man's shoulder.

"Just the block of Netherrack, I inadvertently scraped my hand against the jagged and sharp stone. Maybe I should wrap it up in something? Oh, there they are!" The older man pulled out a small white box. "Here." He opened it then handed Steve a small circular sponge like cake that had a layer of chocolate glazed over it.

"What is it?" He took it from the old man and stared at it, his mouth watered at the sight of it. "It looks good whatever it is?"

"It's a Jaffa Cake, one of the most delicious treats you'd ever find from where I live. Tekk city has a wonderful factory and I can't help but buy them and take these cakes with me on all of my travels. Not only does it boost morale or taste absolutely splendid, but it also has a decent amount of sugar. Should give you small boost in energy, at least for a short time. I'll save my pork chops and loafs of bread for later, best to save the proteins and carbs for later when we'll need them most."

"Well thank you." Steve started to bite into the spongy cake and smiled largely from the taste. "Whoa, this is good! But what about you?" He noticed the old man re-zip his bag.

"I've already ate some bread this morning, before you woke up. Here's something else." He held out a small brown sack that made clattering sounds as he carefully passed it over to Steve.

"What's this?"

"A few extra potions that I can't help but share, you'll need them more than me if you're going to watch my back and protect me? And don't fret, they all have labels though the taste will likely be repulsive. I've tried to add flavoring before but it always messes with the potency."

"Oh, thanks again!" He carefully slid off his satchel and placed the glass bottles inside gently before turning his attention back to the Jaffa cake and taking another huge bite.

"It'll be best if you finish it on the go." The old man said standing up and moving his bag back over his shoulders. He looked back down the streets and then moved forward slowly. "I'm still hindering our pace so let's get a move on while we have daytime, we should try to get out of the fortress by nightfall."

Steve quickly shoved the rest of the sweet cake into his mouth and chomped it down before grabbing his bags and jogging up to the limping man. "Wh-." Steve lightly choked but forcibly swallowed the rest of the cake and then wiped away at the corners of his mouth. "Why do we have to get out by dark?"

"I've noticed that during the hours of approaching darkness in my recent visits is that many monsters migrate to the stronghold around nighttime or during nasty weather, I'm not sure as of why but they do. Probably because of it's large open space on the inside and also all of those dark rooms to hide from the sunlight at dawn? There could be more reason to it, but we mustn't overstay our welcome. That is why I'm in a bit of a hurry to get there and see what I can find before sundown. Time is of the essence unfortunately."

"Well, you can be certain that no matter what is thrown at me or whatever happens that I will protect you and make sure that both of us get out of the fort by sunset." Steve said with a little confidence.

"Hmmm, where did this ounce optimism suddenly come from?"

"I wouldn't call it optimism. I just can't let anything happen to you. You say that you'd be okay with dying but I can't be fine with it, so expect me to fight till I drop."

"Just as long you don't get reckless on me?"

"I won't. I promise."

…

Both of the men finally made it to a large thick stone brick wall that climbed up towards the sky, it was massive but also weathered and cracked in many places with moss growing all over it.

"This my friend, is the wall. The barrier between us and the great fortress inside. Luckily for us, I already know a way inside without having to walk around to the main gate." Nigel said excitedly while turning to his right and walking along the stone structure. "This way!"

Steve sprinted over to the older man and trailed behind for a while until they came across a huge gap in the wall.

"This is it. But be very careful, some bricks may be loose and wouldn't want one to fall on your noggin?" He said with a smile then carefully pushed himself through the crack in the structure with caution and stepped out back into daylight on the other side.

Steve followed behind and stepped through the naturally made arch to see a breathtaking sight of the fortress penetrating the cloudy sky with it's sheer size and structural design. It went up so high with one central tower and four smaller ones at each end of the fortress. That large crack through it was just amazing to look at, especially since the stone construction was still standing with that big of a wound.

"Come now, but be very careful."

"Wow. How did that get there exactly? I don't think weather could of done that?" Steve asked in curiosity, still gazing in awe while walking with Nigel. "Whaa!" Steve felt the gravel ground slip from beneath him.

"Careful!" Nigel quickly grabbed Steve by the shoulder and pulled back with all of his strength to prevent the miner from falling down. "I was just about to say that we're getting too close to the fissure. Wooooohhh! That was a close one." He exhaled and rubbed his temples.

"Fissure?" Steve looked down and immediately crawled backwards from the sight of a large ravine just inches away. It was huge and descended deep into the abyss, so deep that there was barely any light at the bottom. The land's wound stretched from one end of the fort to the other, leaving a smaller and thinner gap to branch off of it and lead under the structure. "So that's how the stronghold was nearly split in half?"

"Yes, well as I believe anyways. I think that Herobrine made it during his tides of retribution, but I'm not a hundred percent certian. History of this gap outside of this land says it was made before Herobrine's unexpected return so I'm not sure on it's true origin. Could have been made by an earthquake but again, I just don't know? There's too many different point of views coming from some of my research, and many say it was Hero's fault. Whether that was said out of truth and actual witness accounts goes beyond me."

"Well I guess it's a good thing we didn't head through the front gate or otherwise we'll be wasting time?" He pointed out, noticing that the fissure snaked around the fort and pretty much blocked out the main gate.

"Indubitably. The first time I came here I was greatly disappointed. Walked for so long just to be stopped by this gapping chasm. Took several more days to find an actual way into the fortress without having to make the leap of faith. Here, this way." Nigel waved and Steve followed him along the walls and away from the death gorge. "I cannot wait to show you the main corridor, it's absolutely amazing!"

"How do you plan to get us in for starters?"

"There's a crack on the other side that leads to the main hall, it's also the place that holds a rather disturbing image that may startle you." Nigel said with a loss of excitement and expression. "It's a small room that branches off the foyer, the library isn't too far from there so I like to get in through this hole for the quickest route in and out without being openly exposed to mobs." He said taking a peek through the darkened gap. "It's going to be dark in there."

"Already on it." Steve said, reaching back into his backpack and pulling out a couple of torches. He lit them up and handed one to Nigel. Okay, watch your step and have the sword ready."

Steve nodded though Nigel wasn't looking at him, he then withdrew the diamond blade and stared at it for a second before proceeding into the darkness with the old adventurer. "Wow. It really is dark in here?" He said, towing behind Nigel while keeping his eyes peeled for any kind of movement.

"Quite. Ah, he we go." Nigel said with a little more enthusiasm once noticing the room was unoccupied. He turned around to see a large deep dark cavity in the wall that wasn't there before on his last visit and waved his torch in front of it but didn't worry too much when he found no movement considering if there was any mobs then they'd of made their presence known by now.

Steve hopped over a couple of stone blocks before entering the room to see a large painting and his eyes widened at the sight of it. He placed the sword back into the scabbard and moved closer to the canvas, speechless. "This…?"

Nigel was about to say something but chose to remain silent. Only after Steve had told him about a dream of being publicly punished in Herobrine's place did he realize that the painting pretty much fit the description. "Is this what you dreamed about?" He cautiously asked, hoping to not send Steve back into that awful state of mind.

…

Herobrine from the dark fracture in the wall; watched as the men walked up to the old large canvas and stare at it. Herobrine held out his left hand and a diamond blade materialized out of thin air, he clutched onto the handle and a very faint dark blue aura begun to glow around it. He held it tightly and awaited for the perfect chance to come out of the darkness and strike. Preferably when the miner was alone.

…

Steve gaped at the large, faded, and worn painted image that hung on the wall before him, it had evoked such a memory that really wasn't a memory or flashback but a dream he once had and it filled him with anguish. The painting was of a crowd of angry looking people huddled around a large stone pillar, on the pillar was a very familiar figure and Steve was speechless as he reached out to touch the old work of art.

He immediately noticed Herobrine was bound to the large stone structure with thick chains around his wrists and ankles keeping him shackled up high on the pillar for the entire crowd to see, wearing the same cyan shirt and blue pants. His face was twisted with an expression of pain and anger, having white eyes and trails of blood on his torso barely visible in the painting.

"It's…?"

"Yes, this is the dreadful work of art that has been hanging here for centuries. This would be the sixth time I've seen it. I'm still quite surprised that it remains here, you think that Herobrine would of destroyed it by now considering this is a hand painted image of a dreadful memory?" Nigel moved forward and lightly rubbed at the charred corners of the image. "It looks as though he started to burn it around the edges at one point, but it's still intact now so I wonder why he changed his mind?"

"It looks exactly like the scene from my dream, even the reddish haze is there and is that Lionel?!" He pointed at the small silver figure closest to Herobrine and yet separate from the masses.

Nigel adjusted his glasses and leaned in closer for a better look. "Now that I know who the man is then I'd say yes, he's a little blurry from the brush strokes but he does look like you regardless my friend. I wish I had paid more attention to this sooner, I really didn't notice the similarities between him and Herobrine. Could they be related?" Nigel reached into his long coat and pulled out his notebook again with a pencil. "Must record this finding, could lead to actual proof." He turned to his right after finishing his notes to see Steve just dumbfounded and lost in the thoughts, probably thinking about the painting. "Steve, are you alright?" He tapped the miner on the shoulder and the man nodded though his gaze remained fixed on the center where the hero was fastened by iron.

"I'm okay, just struck with a startling realization."

"I didn't know that this is precisely what you saw but if it is then maybe you are wondering whether this is true or not?"

"Yeah, it has to be. Even the color of the sky- and the landscape around it seems familiar? I've seen this scene in that nightmare."

"Looks like the stoning took place around sunset somewhere outside of the valley."

"As it did in the dream, and that is what Lionel looks like. I wish the painting had more details but even if it doesn't… I remember seeing all of it. Why would they do this?"

"Do what? Make the painting then display it for all to see?"

"Yes. Why?!"

"The Sovereign probably had this made as a reminder for everyone that their 'gift' wasn't a gift after all, that he was a deceptive demon. A reminder for a dark time in history." Nigel looked away from the image. "Well, as fascinating as this canvas is along with your dream experiences- I would like to go to the library. It's down a couple more large corridors but not too far from here if my memory servers me correctly, so I'm going to go and check to see if the coast is clear. If I find a mob, I'll be sure to come and alert you."

"Sure." Steve continued to stare. "I'll be coming in a minute."

"Splendid! I'm going to go ahead and get a fresh start, I'm sure you'd catch up in no time at all." Nigel chuckled then began his slow walk through a hallway of large arches.

Steve just couldn't remove his eyes from it, the canvas just seemed too real looking nearly identical to the dream. Even a silver plated man stood next to the hero and he looked almost like Steve himself, though the details were a little blurry but it still looked like him.

…

Herobrine stepped out of the darkness and quietly walked towards the miner, holding back the pressure of his power so that the mortal would not sense him coming from behind. He made sure that each step was carefully and silently made to avoid detection, he slowed his pace as he grew more closer to the unexpected and stopped as soon as he was within striking distance of the man. He could hear the steady heartbeat of the human, completely unaware of the threat that looms over him. Now was the perfect chance to cut down the human and take his other sword back.

The hero without a sound lifted the glowing blade over his head and stared down at the spot between the miner's neck and shoulder; the ideal place to land his sword and kill the man instantly if the stroke was clean enough. The human's neck was such a vulnerable area, it was even a little discolored from the last encounter he had with the mortal. It was the right spot to kill the man.

So easy, far too easy. The simple idea of swinging the blade at the unsuspecting mortal made him sick, the cowardly tactic of killing his prey that was unaware and unafraid was a low blow to his pride but it had to be done. He had to stop this man from achieving what humans had done to him in the past or from bringing even greater punishment or even the very destruction of the hero. This wasn't a game he'd normally play with his victims, no. The planned attack was almost too merciful which made him feel a little out of character.

"It's real, it really happened? This is what we've done?" Hero could hear the mortal whisper to himself.

Shrugging off the sudden words Herobrine pulled his arm back along with the blade then swung it down at Steve. The end of the blade had immediately stopped as it came within an inch of the miner's throat.

Why did he stop?

Surprised from his own failure to pull off such a simple task, Herobrine swiftly pulled his blade back and away from the man and awaited for the human to turn around to see him and that's when he decided he'll just stab him in the stomach instead… but Steve never moved to the being's astonishment. Surely, the human had to of felt some wind or something from the swing. Even the blade's tip should have been on the edge of the man's peripheral vision.

…

"It's all real, and you are too Lionel." Steve traced his hand across the silver armored-man then over to immortal, feeling the dried out globs of red paint underneath his fingertips. "Herobrine." It felt as though he had been staring at the picture for hours, still trying to grasp the reality that his nightmare was completely true and that Herobrine had suffered greatly and possibly more punishment that he hasn't even seen yet. He wasn't sure if the old hero was innocent, but just looking at the red blotches along the being's shirt made that pain come back as if he was back in the dream again, feeling what the enraged people were doing to him.

The diamond blade went up and over his head. Herobrine prepared to plant it into the fragile body, but again did he fail to deliver the strike. Herobrine sneered at the idea of not being able to do something so easy as to kill a man, he's killed many over so many years but he had too much trouble killing just _this_ one. Hero angrily clenched his fist and tightened the grip on the blade and raised it again, the more rage he felt- the more control he felt over his arm. He kept his powerful gaze over the back of the man's head and his blade begun to glow more brightly with the hero's frustration, now he'll be able to do it. He prepared to swing it for the last time and with succession but the mortal did something he did not expect.

Steve dropped to his knees and grasped at his now aching chest, muttering pained words before also clutching his head with the memory bubbling up once more. "Not again?" He grimaced.

The sword fell to his side. Herobrine watched as the human succumbed to the memory, being completely weak to control his own mind with the hero's powerful presence. Herobrine looked up at the painting that he hated so much, the one thing he wanted to destroy so badly but just couldn't. It was the only thing he had other than old memories to remember Lionel by and what he did that no other human did, until now.

…

Frightened eyes watched as the Hero held out his blade, instead of attempting to slice through the human the blade just faded into small blocks of dust and scattered into the air until it desolved out of sight. Nigel's grip on the stone column's end loosened. He had walked around the corner to get Steve after seeing a few monsters and that's when he saw the belligerent being try to kill his friend, but oddly couldn't pull it off. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued to watch in silence for both his sake and Steve's.

He saw the powerful being raise a hand up to the back of the miner's head, close but not touching. Herobrine's eyes glowed brightly and that was when he saw Steve drop his torch and fall face-forward to the floor, utterly motionless.

**A/N: So why did Herobrine have trouble killing Steve? I'm sure you know already but hey, I always like to ask questions. Also, someone messaged me earlier last week asking if this story was coming to an end already? Well… No. I'm far from it! There's more to this story than just stopping Herobrine. You'll see in due time. For now, please review. ;3**


	22. Is Wrong

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 22: Is Wrong**

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be '****The Price You Pay'**** but, the chapter was turning out to be too long and so I broke it in half and the next chapter will be "The Price You Pay'.**

**I'm SO SORRY PupleCat54, I tried! I tried so hard! My job has been making me work ****12**** hour shifts lately and I barely have any time to do anything once I get home so I apologize, I couldn't rise to your challenge. Also, I have my readers know… I sacrifice my TIME to get these chapters posted. All of my video-gaming, drawing, MineCraft, playtime with my cat, outside time- is all sacrificed so that I can post for you. I enjoy making the story and wish I could post daily but it can't ever happen with my stupid job. I'll get a page or two done a day depending on my eagerness to write and if I get a writer's block... Uh sorry if that happens… I usally get a page or half a page if that happens. :p**

**Aside from the big A/N… please enjoy!**

Darkness had surrounded him after feeling a heavy pressure weighing on his head and shoulders, it was a recognizable feeling he had felt once before but it was a completely different this time. In the black that encircled him; he could hear muffled voices shouting, the tones grew louder and more define with each second yet he couldn't distinguish any of the voices or completely make out what any of them were saying. The shouts sounded hostile and bitter, now this was starting to seem familiar and he didn't like it one bit. Here he was in this darkness but he felt something brush against him. He quickly shrunk back in fear, unsure of what was touching him. A minute passed and now he had more things brushing up against him but what ever was making the contact wasn't directly assaulting him.

"What's going on?!" He shouted, but received no answer.

The blackness that obscured his vision slowly began to lighten to his surprise, but instead of fading into white it faded into a pallet of warms colors and moving forms. Steve blinked over and over, hoping that doing so would clear up the haze and slowly he found himself surrounded by blurry beings.

"People?" He asked quietly to himself. It was now clear that he was in a crowd and that explained the voices, he was completely enclosed by idle bodies that raised their arms in the air and shook fists, torches, and even weapons of various sorts. Steve turned to each side to notice that all of the people around him were facing a single direction, he couldn't see too well with all of arms and bodies blocking out his sight but this mass of angry people was definitely starting to seem familiar. A small object quickly flew above his head and Steve watched it as it disappeared over the crowd.

"Murderer!" A lady in an old-fashioned brown dress to his side screamed in anger, she then reached down to pick up a small stone before chucking it over the other enraged civilians.

He could suddenly understand all of the voices around him, they were all bursting with rage. So many words of hate and resentment filled his ears and it was then when everything was coming back to him. Steve started to push himself through the congested crowd towards a large stone column that stood high and blocked out the setting sun, he received a few weird looks and rude comments from the people he accidentally bumped into but chose to continue disregarding the bad remarks.

"Hey!" A random man in the mass grabbed Steve by the shoulder and spun him around after the miner had inadvertently stepped on his heel. "Watch it klutz!"

"Uh? Sorry!" Steve said with light sincerity before turning back to weave through more bodies. The more further he made it through the crowd the more of the stone column he could see and it wasn't long before he caught a glimpse of glowing orbs piercing the shadowed stake. Steve froze in his place and his eyes widened after he made it closer to the pillar.

…

"Herobrine?" He quietly asked while gaping up at the being restrained to the stone, but his own voice was drowned out by the angry crowd labeling the half god as a monster and murderer. Everything was coming back to him now and he feared looking into those white eyes, afraid that he'd be attacked somehow if he did but he couldn't help himself. Those eyes though- weren't trained on the miner specifically, the focus was on the entire crowd before him and Steve was just another speck in the dust pile.

He watched as Herobrine grimaced, then the being closed his eyes and sharply wailed in pain loudly. Steve's gaze moved downward to the immortal's torso and that was where he saw blood seeping from several wounds that trailed down his shirt and even down to his pants. Bright treads of light glowed from the gashes and once the glow died down that is when a sharp object was plunged into the being to replace the healed one.

"_Guuuurrrrrraaaaahhhhhaaaaaa!" _Herobrine screamed as another blade impaled him below his ribcage, he violently jerked his head from side to side unable to escape the sharp pain.

Steve watched as the god-like man twitched from stabbing pains, unable to move anything but his neck and his mouth to illustrate his suffering. A few stray tears streamed down his cheeks and he hissed from more wounds being made over and over, his expression took Steve by surprise. Though his eyes beamed intensely, he had a strong look of remorse across his features. It looked as though he was begging, pleading for the people to stop but of course his screams fell on deaf ears of enraged civilians.

"Notch damned you beast!" A woman screamed in contempt from behind.

"Demon! How dare you kill innocent children!?" A man shouted after her, now throwing a rock at the detained.

The Hero hung his head low as he scanned the crowd carefully, almost as if he was searching for someone or expecting somebody. He flinched from more rocks pelting his face and chest but kept his inspecting eyes on the lookout.

Steve ducked down behind a couple of people waving torches in the air, not wanting to be seen. He was still greatly terrified by the paralyzed being and was afraid that something bad would happen if he was somehow spotted.

"_Errrrraaaahhhhhhaaaa!" _A loud cry filled the air and Steve poked his head around to see Herobrine hissing with a contorted expression as two men standing at his sides him took turns jabbing knives into the hero's stomach. So much blood drained from the growing wound and pattered to the stone ground, pooling up quickly with each drop.

He felt it. Steve didn't know how or why but after seeing the scene and the blood before him he just imagined it as if he was in Herobrine's place, almost as if he was there before. That pain. Then it hit him. Steve suddenly remembered being in a dream in which he was the one hanging high and having people all around him and bring about his suffering. But it was a dream though… so this was a dream? Everything just felt so real that he really couldn't tell.

The hero whimpered quietly, trying to fight the acute sharpness that was being continuously made but that soft cry turned into a loud unsettling roar after one of the men took a torch and drove it into Herobrine's slowly healing gashes.

Steve couldn't take it anymore, that last howl was far too much to bear and he found himself moving towards the tortured man that he feared more than any other. He shoved through the bodies of the crowd, a few of the people pushed back and spat nasty words at him from their furious tempers. He fought the mass of humans despite the negativity and made his way in the direction of the strung-up Hero. As he reached a small open spot in front of Herobrine he bravely shoved away at the men with their sharp knives in their hands, nearly taking a few cuts in the process.

"Get away from him!" He shouted, jostling around with a few other guys who had wielded spears and pickaxes. They moved too close and the miner felt himself go into protective mode. One of the men nearly speared the miner with his lance but Steve sidestepped the speeding weapon and kicked him away and then he quickly evaded another oncoming attack from a villager. Steve then pulled out the diamond blade and swung it around wildly to make the attackers back away.

"Traitor!" One from the horde shouted and threw a rock and it struck Steve on the forehead, right above his left eye. He grasped at the pained spot but swung the blade up and around to deflect a few of the stones flying at Herobrine.

Another stone pelted his cheek at an angle and it cut his skin. Another larger one struck his chest, making the miner stop and rub the tender spot. Most of the attacks were being directed at him. "That's right, leave him alone and attack me instead!" Steve brandished the sword as several charging men in iron armor funneled through the crowd, they stopped once they confronted the miner.

One of the sentries took a step out of line, he raised his spear to his side then pulled out a scroll from his chest plate and rolled it open as he began to read. "Lionel, you are hereby under arrest for conspiring against the Sovereign's commands, you have broken the law for the fourth time and in doing so you have been officially stripped from your duties of being a royal sentinel and royal house guard- permanently. You are to remain silent and cooperate with us or we will be forced to execute you on the spot. Come quietly to the dungeon and you'll get a fair trial."

"Execution? I didn't do anything wrong! All of this…?" He gestured at the stone pillar without actually looking back at it. "This is WRONG!" Steve shouted in anger and confusion.

"Sorry Lionel. The Sovereign's decree cannot be relieved, not even for a royal guardsmen. Oh-, but that's right? You aren't a royal sentinel anymore are you?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Punishment for not cooperating for common criminals can result in death by our choosing, now throw down your weapon and surrender or face dire consequences?!"

His grip on the blade's handle tightened. "I refuse! I haven't done anything bad for starters, and Herobrine doesn't deserve this!? Oh- … And I'm not Lionel, I'm Steve!"

"_Stttteeeeeevvvvvvvveeee?"_

A deep powerful voice echoed in his head and he turned back to see blazing white eyes staring back down at him intently. Steve instantly shuddered after having _those_ eyes bore through his soul, Herobrine's eyes. He stared back into them with fright, wondering why he gone and done what he just did. In the process of his state of shock; he had lost his rigid posture and this created a small opening for a swift unexpected attack.

"Then pay with your blood!" The guard barked aloud, loud enough to be distinguished against the gathering voices.

Steve whirled his head back around to see the guardsman and a lance coming straight at him. He had absolutely no time to react and waited the very short seconds it would take before he'd be skewered alive but as soon as the sharp end of the javelin reached him everything went black.

…

His white eyes moved from the painting and then down to the unconscious miner, thanks to the human- he was swept up into a powerful memory and forced to relive it again but this time with the miner in tow. Herobrine didn't expect anything to actually change in the recollection, Lionel was supposed to show up at one point but the miner surprisingly beat him to it. This 'Steve' had to go and abruptly break from the crowd to defend him, which caused the vision to shift and play out differently then what the hero remembered.

Once again, he was puzzled. The mortal's reasons for coming to the fortress were to eliminate him but after being drawled back into the compelling memory, he had noticed that the miner was trying to protect him which was the exact opposite of his reasons of being on this landmark. Also, when the mortal had risked his own skin for him back in the cave? This human was just entirely unpredictable and too complicated to fully understand.

It was at that moment that he noticed the sound of loud pounding heartbeats, he turned his attention to the thumping noise and saw the old man quickly slip behind one of the stone support beams. Herobrine paid no mind to the weaker mortal, he wasn't no threat.

He gazed down at the human again. Steve laid splayed out on the floor, his face was hidden by an arm but he was indeed alive and breathing though his heart pumped rather slowly than the other's. Herobrine contemplated on what to do with him now. It took some time deep thinking but he found that he was possibly having trouble killing the mortal because of his recent and yet unexplained actions. The human nearly fell in lava to help the wicked hero, and this 'save' from further torment was 'after' the mortal almost got killed by the one he then tried to save. And now in this interactive memory the man risked his life to stop the ordeal. Had the memory continued- the mortal's body would of sustained great damage from itself, thus put the human's life in peril.

The hesitant strikes to kill Steve all comes down to being indebted to the man. There was a debt that needed to be paid and Hero thought he fully paid it off by stopping the vision, however, being alleviated of his torment from the lava was another liability to finishing the miner off for good.

Herobrine raised his blade up and it broke into tiny chunks that floated in the air and vanished into particles of diamond dust. He couldn't kill the man… yet, not until the debt was repaid. Unlike selfish- and deceitful humans-, he had a sense of honor and code. He would never allow himself to fall to the same level as those pathetic depraved mortals.

Only after it was that he found a way to get even would he be able to deliver the stroke of death, but that was at another time. And soon he hoped. His eyes moved over to the sheathed blade, it was his but he didn't want it back yet. He decided to allow the human to wield it for now, wondering if the man could master it's strange force.

He faced away from the motionless one and made his way down towards the main hall, slowing his steps in deciding what he should do to stop the men from reaching the temple.

A small gasp made him stop and snap his head to the side and that is when he saw Nigel standing up against the wall staring at the god-like man with a calm and yet serious expression. Herobrine was amazed that the old man could hide his fear behind that look, though most of that fear didn't derive from the hero himself but more for the miner still lying on the floor. He pushed the thoughts of what he could do aside and continued down into the corridor, utilizing his time to form a plot in stopping the mortals.

…

After watching the old hero disappear into darkness, Nigel quickly limped over to the man lying on the ground and leaned down to shake the miner's shoulder, hoping to get a response. "Steven? Are you alright? Come on chap!" He grew anxious after his attempts failed then placed a hand and the man's wrist. He breathed better after feeling a slight pulse. "I don't know what happened Steve, but whether it was fight or just sheer luck I'm glad you're still alive."

Nigel took a seat on the floor next to the miner and gazed at the painting on the wall, waiting for his friend to wake.

…

…

He gasped and quickly jolted up and off of the floor, pulling out the diamond sword and looking around frantically.

"Calm down boy! It's okay, everything is alright. You are in no danger, at least not now!" Nigel moved up and grabbed Steve's wrist and the man shot an odd- fixed glance at him.

"Nigel?" He asked, blinking.

The old man sighed in relief and released his grip. "My goodness, I didn't know when you were ever going to wake up?"

"That… that was a dream?" Steve quietly asked and scanned around once more before taking a deep breath in his own relief.

"Yes, I've been trying to wake you up for at least five minutes but you were not responsive at all! I was almost afraid that you weren't going to come around, I thought Herobrine got you for good. But you were breathing calmly, so it was only a matter of time before you'd wake. Though- I was still concerned for your health, it's good that patience pays after all."

"Herobrine!?" Steve spun around but found nothing but an empty space and a dark crevice in the wall.

"It's alright now, he's gone."

"He was here?!" Steve gawked at the older man, Nigel nodded and then moved over to pick up the torch then stood. "In my dream?"

"It may come as a shock to you after I tell you this but he was definitely here, not too long ago."

"Why? How?!"

"Calm down, just give me a minute to explain now? So! While you were gazing perpetually at the painting I went to check the main halls for monsters, there of course were a few zombies and skeletons and I knew I couldn't take them on so I made my way back and that was when I saw Herobrine… standing only a foot behind you with a gleaming diamond blade in hand, ready to cut you down mercilessly. I wanted to scream or shout but I just so struck with terror from the scene that I couldn't speak, all I could do was hold my breath and watch."

"That couldn't of happened!" Steve shook his head in denial, not wanting to believe. "I would of known! I can sense him!"

"But you didn't! I wouldn't lie to you Steve." He said with a serious frown across his lips. "I know what I saw and believe me when I say- he was there."

"Then how am I here?"

"I'm not sure. When he brought the sword down to slice through your neck and chest… he just stopped."

"Stopped?" His eyes were wide from shock and bewilderment.

"Why yes, even I had trouble believing it. I thought you were done for sure, but that's not even the strangest part. He tried to do it again and again but failed to cut for some reason. I remember that you muttered something and then Hero got irritated and raised the blade once more- this time with the intent to kill, even his sword glowed brightly out of his annoyance. He was just about to actually pull off the murder until you fell to your knees, after that he just quit."

"Quit?" He whispered.

"Yes, instead of hacking away- he brought a hand up to the back of your head and his eyes glowed before you went out like a torch being doused. And once that happened he just plainly stared at the painting for what felt like the longest time. Several minutes later… he finally moved and left, giving me a non-hostile glance on the way out." The old man chuckled to himself. "It's amazing what he did with his sword, he made it fade into dust. A rather small impressive display of his power. I'll be sure to write that in my notes later so remind me if I forget."

"That doesn't make sense?! I have his sword!"

"You do, but that one had a blue aura unlike the barely visible red aura that comes from the one you still have."

Steve reached over to the sword sheath and pulled out the diamond blade. It still shimmered and shined, illuminating the darkness around it along with a radiating faint reddish glow. "But- I thought this sword was Herobrine's?"

"I believe it is, but apparently he has more."

"Then why didn't he take it back?" Steve stared at Nigel with a puzzled look.

**A/N: Interesting question. … I'll leave that one for you guys to wonder about. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I just want to get to my favorite chapters coming up soon and I cannot wait to post them! :3 Mistakes will be fixed tomorrow! Hope you liked and review if you want, you'd make me happier if you do.**


	23. The Price You Pay

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 23: The Price You Pay**

**A/N: Thank you so very much for all of the positive feedback, it really motivates me and brightens my long cruddy work day when I go on break and find a nice little comment posted for all to read. Or when I wake up and read before I go to work, that makes my day easier. :D Read and enjoy!**

"I have absolutely no idea why he didn't take the blade, but my theory is that he may of forgotten. I say this because once you fell out of consciousness; he just stared at the painting like he was remembering something or reliving a memory, he was so caught up that once it was over that he may of just forgot about it. That is unless he knew about it the entire time but did not care for it. If not any of those reasons-, then I don't know?"

"Reliving a memory?" Steve whispered to himself with his eyes now fixed on the painting again.

"Can't be sure if it was that but the hero seemed so set on it and that lasted several long minutes." Nigel moved over to the miner and looked at the painting as well.

"Wait!" Steve moved forward until the image was within reaching distance. "This happened in my dream!" He pointed.

"Yes, you've told me this before. Remember?"

"No, no no. I'm talking about the dream I just had… memory… or something? I had this same dream before but this time I wasn't in Herobrine's place!"

"Oh?"

"I was in the crowd and the people were shouting and attacking the guy, he screamed so loudly and looked like he was in so much pain…"

"Then what happened next?" The old man curiously asked, lightly coaxing the human to continue with his soft tone.

"I- I couldn't stand to watch them torture him so I sort of intervened…?"

"You went to defend him correct?"

Steve only nodded, still feeling lost in the colored canvas.

"Oh Notch! That sounds terrible, just sad that you had to experience it but I'm glad you stood up for him."

"I had to because-. Because it just wasn't right, watching him get stabbed and pelted with stones? I just couldn't take it. I've had a dream where I was in his place remember? I know how it feels and trust me, that pain felt so real that I thought I was actually getting stabbed but the wounds healed, and that sort of explains why they healed on me when they healed on Herobrine because I was in his place."

"I'm going to go on a limb and say that what you went through was a memory. I'm not one hundred percent sure but that is what I believe."

"Dream, memory, combination of both? It doesn't matter, it just means that we have to get to the shrine faster or next time he may not hesitate to spare me? I got lucky, I think?"

"I guess we should get a move on then? This picture has taken up enough time as it is and we still must leave before it gets dark."

Steve quietly nodded and the two grabbed their torches and headed through the large stone archway.

The miner took one last glance at the picture while walking away. He then gaped at the long corridor ahead of them, not only was it lengthy but the stone ceiling elevated and stretched to what seemed to be twenty to thirty blocks high. "Wow!" He looked up in wonderment as large stone columns climbed upwards then arched above his head in a beautiful form.

"Impressive right? If you though that this was superb then wait until we enter the throne room? The main entrance hall is connected to it and the arches go up even higher than these, it's magnificent! I've always admired the grand architecture and flawless designs but unfortunately; we're not here for sightseeing today. We'll save that for another, but for now let's keep our objective in mind. Be very careful down these corridors, they're very open but it's still quite dark. Also, be weary of spiders too. They like to nest in the corners or at the top of some of these pillars. Why even sometimes they'll spring off of the walls and make an attempt to pounce on you, just though I'd throw that out there so you'd take precaution."

"Great." Steve gulped as he searched the stone walls and support beams in paranoia.

"Don't worry too much, I haven't seen any yet. Besides, the library shouldn't be too far from here and… yep. The skeleton and zombies are still there." The older man sighed and held the stone sword loosely in his hand. "As much as I wish I could fight, I'm just not very good at it. Care to take these brainless sods?"

Steve's grip on the diamond blade tightened. He could still feel a strange energy flow from the handle all the way up through his arm and into his chest. He looked down the stretch of stone columns and squinted to see two zombies and one skeleton archer roaming about in front of a large open doorway on the other end of the passage.

"They're near the library, those buggars can be a real nuisance especially since they're more powerful then the ones outside of this land. As a tactical advantage- I'd say to batter up that bag of bones first and then concentrate on the undead. Hopefully that blade you have there will make the fight easier."

"It will, but for a short time."

"What ever do you mean 'short time'?"

He stared down at the glowing weapon. "I've used it once before when I escaped Herobrine. I fought and surprisingly killed a few mobs with ease on my way back, it was so powerful that all I needed was one clean blow and they just fell over dead. I thought it was so amazing but as soon as I sheathed it; I felt drained and almost passed out where I stood. I was so tired when I put it away, tired enough to fall asleep right there outside of that house we stayed in. I might of collapsed if I wasn't determined enough to get to safety and check on you."

"So you are implying that this sword gives you power like you couldn't have with any other weapon, but as soon as you drop it then it saps away all of your strength and then some?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm sort of hesitating to wield it. It has it's use but at the cost?"

"A heavy toll on your body." He finished.

"That pretty much sums it up. If I use it too much then there's no telling what would happen to me, I'm almost afraid that it could kill me."

"Then use the iron one."

"I would, but these mobs are too strong and in groups? I'm not taking that chance, but I will risk using this sword again." He said lifting the blade to his side, ready to charge at the unsuspecting mobs. "We've came this far, so no turning back and no giving up. I can't risk losing you but I can risk taking a little fatigue." He said with confidence and a small smile but deep inside he could feel the power already surging through his veins and his heart raced from the rush of energy as he prepared himself. It hurt to have this power flow through him rapidly, he felt his chest heave for more oxygen but in return he felt like he could cut through an iron golem in one swing.

"Stay back, I'll take them." Steve looked back and handed Nigel his torch and the man took it and adjusted it in his hand so that he could hold both his and Steve's. Nigel then took a few steps back before bobbing his head agreement.

"Be careful."

Steve turned back around and began to run down the lengthy stone corridor, keeping his eyes fixed on the monsters still pacing around at the end of the stone brick path. His feet echoed throughout the hall and that alerted the monsters ahead. Steve picked up his pace as the skeleton turned completely around and pulled back it's bow with in arrow ready to fly right at him. In the vigorous sprint he felt like he could run faster than an ocelot weaving through jungle vines, he felt himself move even quicker on his heels as he trained his mind on the walking pile of bones.

The pale archer released it's arrow as the human got closer, it whizzed through the air and in Steve's direction. The miner swiftly moved to the side before jumping upwards and bringing the gleaming sword onto the skeleton's head. The skull shattered on impact into hundreds of tiny fragments of bone as did other bones that were in the line of the sharp blade cutting trough.

Particles of the skeletons remnants flew into his eyes but he quickly wiped away at the tiny shards only to have loud moaning sounds come from in front of him. The miner looked ahead and pulled the sword back up as one of the darkened greenish silhouettes stumbled forward, it's mouth opened up revealing discolored teeth and tongue as it went for Steve's neck. He plunged the sword forward and impaled the zombie but the creature continued to wiggle it's way on the blade to get closer, shredding itself to pieces trying to get to the man. Not allowing for the same mistake to happen again he pulled the blade upright with all of his strength and the sword's edge went up, slicing through the zombie's torso and exiting on the side of it's neck. It then fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Steven quick, behind you!" A voice echoed.

He spun around to quickly find a himself being grappled by another dead fiend. The zombie's weight toppled the two to the floor and the monster bent down quickly to bite into the human's flesh. Steve quickly reacted by raising his forearm up at the monster's neck to keep the disgusting smelling maw from reaching him.

"I'm coming!" Nigel quickly sprinted down the hall despite the bad ankle.

"Don't! Stay-back!" He forced the fiend off of him with a powerful shove and rolled over onto his stomach to crawl to his knees. "I've got this!" He pulled himself off of the floor and held the blade high. He felt so much power flowing through him like he was something else, inhuman, immortal.

The zombie made it's way upright and lunged again but Steve was quicker and hacked the head right off of the fiend's shoulders.

Nigel abruptly stopped in his tracks after seeing many glowing red eyes clinging to the ceiling. "Above you!" He shouted.

Just when he thought it was over; loud screeching sounds came from above and four large spiders clung to an arch above his head, three of them started to scale down the walls while the other reared back then propelled itself off of the arch and down at the human.

Steve leapt to his right and avoided a loud and heavy thump just feet away. The spider began it's speedy crawl at him and he backed away a few steps ready to strike when another screech came from behind. He spun around and swung the diamond sword chaotically as it approached, making the mob stop and try to look for an opening.

He went plummeting to the ground with another heavy weight on him, but this time it was on his back and it's legs kept him pinned. Large fangs came down at the miner's shoulder and that's when the blade glowed brightly and Steve found the power to roll underneath the large arachnid and bring the sword up into it's face, quick enough to stop the bite. Steve drove the weapon effortlessly into it's head making the body shudder then fall limp almost instantly, he then shoved the dead spider off to have another crawl upon him to take it's place. He kicked away at the mob's eyes and it stopped the attack for a short time but the fourth spider came over the top of his head and obstructed his vision and stepped on his wielding arm and blade, pinning the sword down to the floor. It shifted around and prepared to sink it's mandibles into this stomach.

Adrenaline rushed through his veins after seeing the spider rear it's head back to bite down and he jerked his arm and sword out of the hold and swung the blade around wildly while kicking and hitting the other arachnid, hoping to get the mobs off of him quick. A few stray swipes struck the spider blocking his view and it bounced back and off of him, giving him a chance to lean up and drive the sword through the other spider's back. It shrieked loudly before it's legs fell limp and the glow in it's eyes faded. He swiftly rolled to his side then lift up onto a knee. The other spider had been struck in the face and it shrieked and backed away as it struggled to see with a bright green substance flowing from the it's wounds and seeping over it's eyes. Steve ran at the mob and slashed it across it's head, making the outsized spider to fall flat, dead.

Steve huffed loudly and searched his surroundings again, looking all around and even above so that he wouldn't be taken by surprise. He deeply inhaled after not seeing or hearing any other mobs. "It's over Nigel, you don't have to worry. At least not yet." He breathed with a small grin, it didn't last through, not after seeing Nigel continue his quick limp towards him with a worried face.

Steve wiped a few drops of sweat off his face and unconsciously re-sheathed the blade back into the scabbard. In doing so he suddenly felt ill, sick to his stomach as strength that once flowed faded. It quickly sapped away the power to his muscles and he expected that. He found himself swaying from side to side with each step towards the old adventurer, he felt sick and so tired but there was something else happening that he wasn't familiar with. He placed a hand over his heart as it began to race a lot faster than it did during his small battles. The sound of his heart pumped loudly in his ears and beat painfully in his chest cavity. He winced and wheezed as pain and weariness flooded his form. "What's going… going on now?" He staggered to his right then toppled over onto his side unexpectedly.

"Steve!" Nigel rushed to the young man's side and laid the items in hand down before reluctantly touching his shoulder in concern. "Are you alright?"

Steve's mind went blank for a second and he felt a wave of heat wash over. Such an uncomfortable pressure built up in his upper torso and it continued to grow. He gasped for breath as he clawed at his chest in discomfort, his world was beginning to spin around him and it just kept spinning and his head grew light. "My arms?" He grimaced. "Why do they hurt so badly?" He asked. They throbbed excruciatingly, and started to burn. The man was now breaking into a cold sweat as he tried to move. "They hurt so badly. … And my chest, it burns! Burns!" He grasped onto his shirt tighter, trying to suck in the cool air to relive the hot sensation but he just couldn't take in enough. He closed his eyes as he tried to roll onto his back but Nigel stopped him.

"On my Notch, Steve! You're having a heart attack!?"

The incapacitated man peeled an eye open to see the shock on Nigel's face and gave a shocking expression of his own. "Hea-rt attack?" He copied.

"Yes. But calm down, just remain clam alright?" Nigel kept a straight face as he pulled off the bag and dug into it to find a collection of potions. "Just one second, try and steady your breathing okay?"

The man lying on the ground did as he was asked and tried to stable his intake of air. "The sword- it'll-"

"No!" Nigel quickly reached over and batted Steve's weakened hand from reaching it. "I know the blade may seem like it would help but just putting it back into hand will make everything worse over time. The price of holding it is too great, just leave it in the scabbard."

Steve didn't say anything and focused on breathing.

"Come on, I have to have something in here for this?" Nigel whispered to himself as he dug through a pile of glass bottles in his bag.

…

"There has to be something! I know I have something." The old man started to panic a little as time passed, he took some glass bottles out of the bag and lay them on the floor, quickly trying to find a remedy to soothe the burn and help the miner recover.

Steve sat up as his rapid heartbeat slowed, the burning sensation was now fading, at least enough that he could tolerate it and he could breathe a little better. He brought a weak hand to his head and rubbed the side of his cheek, wiping away a trail of drying saliva. He pulled off the heavy weight from his shoulders and rubbed his sore neck. "I'm so tired."

Nigel looked up from his bag and motioned for his friend to lie down. "You need to rest!" He said with apprehension. "Just lay there and rest up while I try to find a stamina potion."

"I have a few." He whispered, now lying on his back with his bags next to his side.

"Oh, forgot. I gave you all of them!" He quickly reached over and dug through the satchel to find the one of the potions. "Here." He pulled out that icky green substance and Steve felt his stomach toss. "Drink it."

He halfheartedly sat up and drank the flow tasting liquid, he almost spat it up but covered his mouth as he swallowed it down. "Bluuhhhh." His face wrinkled from the taste.

"How do you feel now?"

"Sort of sick." He joked with a small smile but it fell into a frown. "Okay, I'm still exhausted and my chest aches but it's not as near as bad as it was a few minutes ago."

"Good." Nigel breathed then started to collect his potions back up into his bag.

"So I had… a heart attack?" He asked softly.

"I'm afraid so. It seems as though that sword may be too much for a human to wield. Perhaps it is best to use the iron one from now on. At least until we come across a situation in which we'd otherwise have no other choice?"

He hated the idea of using the weaker sword. It was very ineffective to the fierce mobs and wasn't as near as sharp and strong or as nice as Hero's blade. "I guess you're right."

"The price is too steep. It wasn't made for mankind, that I now know be true." The old man stood and readjusted his gear.

"When I held it in hand I felt so strong, so confident." Steve slowly moved up onto his knee and took Nigel's hand as it came down to help him up. He staggered as he stood but managed to stay firm after finding a good footing. He reached down and plucked his bags from the floor. "I felt power flow through my body like I could take on anyone. I was fast, evasive, powerful. At one point I felt invincible, that as long as I had it then I couldn't be stopped but you're right-. It gives a whole lot but also takes too much, too much from me that it nearly killed me."

"It's alright now, we know the limitations of the sword. You can't use it excessively like that anymore though, it'd be best to save it for real troubles but even then you must use it sparingly. Come now, the library is in that room there." He pointed to large double doorframe that stretched upwards into a small arch. "Whist I search for information I want you to rest okay? You've earned it.

Steve only nodded as he dragged his backpack and satchel through the large doorway.

…

A set of white eyes peered from behind a pillar, placing it's relentless gaze on the human's back and watching as he disappeared around the bend and into the archives. Herobrine knew it was going to be difficult to stop the human without killing him…, but that was if the blade didn't do it first. He knew the weapon would be too much for the mortal to handle considered it was imbued with divine enchantments and even the hero's own potent blood, but perhaps it just may do the job for him after all. If the human; by chance, continued to wield it despite the inhuman power.

… Otherwise, he'd just have to rely on other methods to stop Steve in his tracks… and that may just be what Herobrine needed to do and soon.

**A/N: Wow, these chapters are a lot longer than I anticipated, I had so much more planned out for it. But oh well, I guess the next chapter will have to have the 'shocking' event. I won't tell you… but if you remember what I said a while back in an author's note then you may know what I'm talking about. Please review and hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will come with a few surprises and of course Herobrine. :3**


	24. Must Be Great

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 24: Must Be Great**

**A/N: I made this chapter a little longer for you guys (8 1/2 pages as oppose of 5) and also there's a surprise in this chapter. Happy reading! ;D**

"Alright, time to light this place up!" Nigel said in excitement. He quickly took his blazing torch and walked along the edge of the room lighting several unlit torches sticking to the walls, he then walked up a set of stairs to the miner's right and eventually came out upon a wooden balcony that circled the room above. He walked through several doorframes on the second floor, illuminating the separate rooms that additionally created more light. "Hey Steve, up here! Get a glimpse at this!" The old man waved before pointing upwards and setting a couple more torches ablaze.

"Whoa?" Steve's eyes widened as he proceeded to walk further into the enormous library. It was almost like the corridors, long and expansive. It's walls stretched outwards in shelves and a few scattered display cases with scrolls. It wasn't any ordinary library he's ever seen before no, it was massive and books lined shelves that climbed all the way up to the ceiling which was a good twenty blocks high or so. Visually, it was just slightly smaller then the hallway by height and had walls and rooms attached but no arches. His gaze moved from the high shelves down to the aging wooden balcony that visibly seemed sturdy and in good condition. "Just how big is this place?" Steve raised a brow before moving into the center of the room near a few low and dusty bookshelves. He made a glance at the old books and many of them definitely appeared to be old and worn down along the edges.

"This is the archives of your ancestors, from the beginning to the very end!" He began with a thrilled tone. Though this place is now devoid of life; it just holds so much memories and experiences, a lot of them in personal memoirs or some made into fictional tales. From the arrival of miracles and hopes down to tragedies and disastrous events. All historical trials of this land are stored here along with stories of people's dreams of the future of the empire. Many other types of documents lie here, like in this room to my left-" Nigel pointed. "This room holds specific pieces of literature regarding laws and past crime cases, it's also where I found most of my information on Herobrine's case. Then we have the room to my right that holds bundles of discoveries and sciences of the world! It's a vast collection of knowledge! It's very fascinating and it's all in manuscript! … Right now though, I'll have my search up on the higher shelves in this area. Didn't have that opportunity the last time, I still hope to find more information on this 'Lionel' and so I'll start my look here and make my way around. … I'll try not to take too much time." Nigel chuckled to himself and pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. "We have plenty of time so far." He then removed his bag and coat and laid them on the floor, then grabbed onto a tall ladder close by and carefully began to climb up it.

Steve watched as the elderly man bravely moved up the aged ladder made of decaying wood. He was sort of concerned for the guy but he knew that the man would want to risk anything for these books.

Feeling exhausted from his previous fights, he kneeled down next to a bookcase and leaned against it. He curiously eyed one of books within reach, it stood out among the rest with a brighter color and it even had a golden symbol painted on it's spine. He moved a hand forward to take the book off of the shelf and felt his nose crinkle up after wiping the dust away from it's surface. Peeling the book binding back he found the first page to be written with strange symbols. He tilted the book several ways to see if he could make out any letters but it didn't look like any kind of writing he was familiar with.

He turned the page to find hundreds of more tiny neatly inked signs all written neatly along an invisible line, the writer was definitely skilled. Steve almost wished he could read it. He started to skim the page after page but there was nothing he could read, just tons of squiggles and lines he couldn't understand.

"Sorry Steven."

The miner looked up and saw Nigel clinging to the ladder, barely visible with a bookcase blocking out most of the line of vision.

"I'm afraid that you will be unable to read any of these books or scrolls."

"Why? Is all of this written in hieroglyphs" He heard his voice echo off of the interior's large walls.

"Not necessarily hieroglyphs but words. Ancient text to be more precise. It means that everything here has been scribed by hand and in a very old version of our now modern text. I have studied the ancient writings and I can decipher it. Unfortunately, you cannot. Maybe one day I could teach you?"

"I'm good." He quickly replied to avoid a long drawn out conversation, he truly wasn't interested in history lessons nor learning something he may never use again after this adventure. He placed the book back into it's place and moved around to take off the cloak he wore so that he could wrap it up into a soft bundle and lean against it like a pillow. He did just that and wedged himself in the corner of a couple of bookcases. He didn't want to fall asleep again but at the same time he did. He was afraid of the nightmares and the real dangers they possessed but his body wasn't going to let him argue. As soon as he shut his eyes he was fast asleep.

…

Nigel folded a red book closed and cautiously moved down the ladder. He stopped and leaned over after having a long period of silence to see the miner now wedged into a few bookshelves appearing asleep. The old man smiled and continued downward. "Get some rest friend, you may just need it again soon." He whispered quietly as he stepped off that ladder and placed the book into a pile and made another trip up the wood steps.

…

The man found himself out in an open field again, one that seemed recognizable but slightly different. It was unusual seeing it without the dense fog that once concealed it. There was fog again, but it wasn't heavy but it was there and it brought a slight chill to the air. Steve looked to his left and then to his right too see nothing but lightly hazed grasslands and a few scattered trees out in the distance. He felt as though someone was there with him, nearby and watching him.

"You're still here?"

Steve sprung forward and spun on his heels after hearing a sudden voice from behind and he gaped at the man that now stood before him. "Lionel?"

"You got lucky you know that?" The silver-plated man said with his arms crossed. "You should have been dead by now, but here you are? Still alive and kicking. You really are something if you can last this long in his cage of wrath?" Lionel said with a deadpan look.

Steve blinked over and over and rubbed his eyes. "But how?"

Lionel unfolded his arms. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten my last visit already? Just like last time; I'm back to give you another warning, but this time; your final warning."

"Final warning?" The miner mimicked as he stood there with a questioning look.

"Yes." Lionel turned away and started walking across the grassy plains.

"Hey? Wait up!" Steve started after the guy and walked slowly by his side when he caught up. He could tell that Lionel wasn't happy to be here and even seemed to be lost in deep thought, Steve almost wanted to push this warning conversation aside and question the man for information that he could give to Nigel. The old man would of loved it, but he knew that asking might have been a bad idea with the sentinel looking to be in such a troubled mood.

"Herobrine had let you slip away from his grasp." The man began. "The first time was because of his own … faltering in his pursuit, his own lack of judgment and focus on his surroundings. The second time he had actually had you but let you go was because you somehow managed to force him into a memory of his past and chose to do something about his suffering instead of letting it persist."

"_I-_ forced him into that memory… Dream thing?"

"Indeed. He tried to kill you but you dragged him back to relive that dreadful day, he allowed you to live afterwards in return for suffering in the memory and risking your own safety and even your own life for his wellbeing." He tilted his head and raised a brow amusingly. "You are a- 'strange one'."

"Strange one?"

"If going out of your way and risking your life to save the one trying to kill you, then that makes you either strange or foolish. But- In doing so I believe that you have created an opportunity for escape once again."

"That is what you pretty much said last time?"

"Yes, it is. That was when I gave you the first warning, and it was a short while ago. However, it appears that _he _has become- reluctant to kill you at this time and this leniency may not last, especially entering the fortress and getting closer to the shrine."

"But why would the one and only 'Herobrine'; the one that has been trying to kill me since the beginning- spare me when he had his own perfect opportunity to kill me off?"

"Hmmm… That is because you-… confuse him."

"I'm not surprised by that answer actually, but I am surprised to still be alive now. He could of got me several times before and many of those times in my nightmares."

"Certainly, he really could have. I do not know why he- hasn't destroyed you yet, but perhaps it has something to do with the occurrence back in the cave? With you making these unpredictable choices and trying to help him while trying to stop him- only confuses him more and the action to made back in the memory is what really has him questioning things about you. He's asking himself why you are so different from other humans."

"How do you know that is what he's thinking?"

"I know him that well, trust me." He said blankly before stopping his stride and turning to move closer to the smaller double. "It's time to stop now and go Steve. Now maybe the last chance to turn back and leave this land for good, likely to be the last open opportunity ever for any human."

Steve ran a hand through his hair in uncertainty and moved his gaze away from Lionel to a few trees. He wanted to be far from that fortress and the white-eyed man that controlled it, but at the same time he wanted to finish what he started and save the gold-like man's over-enraged spirit. He hoped to calm Herobrine but also stop the torment over his friends and their hometown, it would be like shooting two chickens with one arrow if he succeeded. It's what he now wanted more than to give up and go back to the comforts of his village, no matter how much he wanted to sleep in a soft bed again without having to worry about being visited by that disturbing hero in his dreams.

"Take it." Lionel spoke out to break the silence. "Leave the blade here and get out. Otherwise, you will find nothing but pain and eventually death."

The thought of this being his one chance to turn and leave was tempting, but to get out… completely unscathed? It didn't seem likely but considering that Nigel had witnessed Herobrine withhold his attacks must of meant that it wasn't impossible. He contemplated again on listening to Lionel 's warning and make a break for it. … But on the other hand; Herobrine would continue his waves of torture and resume killing and probably haunt the miner's dreams forever. Herobrine himself though- would continue to his never-ending life in solitude, still clinging to the hate of humans and clinging to the vivid memories of pain and misery they had created for him.

… His decision was now final.

"Sorry." He whispered as he looked back at his identical counterpart. "I can't, I've come too far and yet I'm so close."

Lionel's face quickly darkened and he sneered in anger. "You're throwing away your life?! Foolish! And for what?! One little prayer?! Do you not realize that tying to stop him will only make your life short and filled with suffering?!"

Steve shrunk back a bit in upsetting his possible distant relative, still uncertain of the man's full personality and if he had any hostile tendencies. "I know what I'm doing is risky but-"

"Risky?" The taller man grabbed Steve by his shoulder and brought him close, eye to eye with all seriousness painted into those deep blue orbs. "His judgment upon you will be absolute if you even get near there! You don't even realize how infuriating you are becoming to him with this quest! He'll take everything away and leave you to suffer at his mercy before the final stroke of his blade! You wouldn't even be able to fathom the pain and anguish you'll receive in your attempts!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Do you wish for death?! There will be no mercy from him if you reach that place!" He started to shake the miner in growing rage.

"How would you know any of this! How do you know how Herobrine feels or what he'll do?!" Steve barked back and pulled at the strong grip, yet unable to free himself after misjudging the sentinel's strength. "Friend or not! You're a human so how can you tell? Can you read his mind or are you an apparition of my mind telling me things that I unconsciously imagine?!"

Lionel gaped for a second before lightly shoving the miner away. "One, I'm not no figment of your mind! Two- you honestly don't think I don't know _him _or what _he _wants?! My own best friend, my very brother at heart- whom I've fought beside in battles for years? The one I've walked with and shared experiences everyday? The one… I had watched suffer greatly before… before… he-" Lionel's voice begun to crack and his lost focus and grabbed the side of his head.

Steve rubbed his tender shoulder and watched as the man struggled to finish his sentence. "I don't even know what you are. Ghost from the past, a vision, a dream? I'm not even sure if you are just a part of my conscience or an vision made by Herobrine to get me to lower my guard, but I do know what I have to do and I'm willing to risk my life if that is what it takes. I have promises to friends- a promise to myself. A promise to stop all of this suffering." He said more calmly. "For everyone."

"He- he promised… but-" Lionel seethed quietly to himself.

Though questioning of what the man was talking about Steve chose to just ignore it and finish his piece. "I have to get to the shrine and I have to call upon mighty Notch to stop-"

"Enough!" Lionel finally sighed but kept his hand on his now aching head. "I only came to deliver the warning, nothing more. I don't have to waste my time listening to you ramble on about stopping m-… my-my friend. But I will tell you this before I go. If you even want a fair chance to go against …_him_, because you will when you proceed. But if you want even the slightest fairness in a fight then take his blade and master it quick, overcome it's power and then maybe you'll survive the first encounter and that is if you are lucky. That battle may be sooner then you want it to be, and he may not be so generous to give you time if you get too close to that temple. The sword though- is your only shot to last longer in the fight."

The miner glanced down at his thigh to see the blade hanging there, partially glowing from inside of the scabbard.

"But be wary though." The silver sentinel continued. "That sword has enchantments that only gods can bestow and it's more powerful with his transcendent blood infused within the very fabric of shards in the diamond. This makes the sword indestructible but still- the power is too great for mankind and it will make you feel invincible but at the same time rob you of large amounts of energy. It could also put a large strain on the vitals of your body, as it had before. You saw what you could do when fighting off the mobs but you also paid the price. Only those who posses even a trace of transcendent blood in their veins could wield it and negate the 'human's curse' that comes along with it. But as we know, it's not ever going to happen for you."

"Then how can I master it if it just takes more than it gives to me?"

"Can't say. I'm as curious as you to see if it is even possible. No other man-made blade will compare in combat with _him_ and you will fail terribly using any other weapon so use that sword and let it give you the power you need. Besides, you seem so inclined to be 'risky', so why not? Maybe repeated uses may make your weak body become more tolerable to it's negative effect? We'll have to see."

"Why tell me this? Why give me an edge in battle against your friend?"

"He's going to win regardless Steve, that I know for sure. However, you are still blind to see that encountering him will only bring your fate closer to being sealed. No matter if you somehow manage to master it; or how strong and evasive you become, you will still fall at his hand. He's pretty much a god and you a mere clump of dirt under his heel. It's blatantly obvious of how things will turn out from my perspective. I am willing though to give you the forewarning so that you may prepare yourself at once should the battle drawl closer than you expect. That you deserve. What is a honorable battle without a ready opponent? You do earn the chance to get ready. If you would only heed my warning- then you wouldn't have to worry no more?"

"I can't Lionel. I will find a way to-, I have to. Even with my life on the line." Steve felt himself shiver at the thought of dying slowly and painfully at the entrance of some temple.

"Then this is farewell, for now." Lionel kept his back to Steve as he started to walk into a dense cloud of fog, slowly fading into white. "I may see you again … but not even that is guaranteed anymore. Goodbye." And with that- he was gone.

Just like before Steve braced himself as the ground beneath his feet began to break and crumble, he turn tail and tried to outrun it but found himself again plummeting into the black atmosphere of nothingness.

…

"Steve?" He felt something nudging his shoulder.

"Steven?" The voice grew a little louder but the miner couldn't think of who the voice belonged to, he was so zoned out in the comfortable space but he quickly snapped out of it as a loud slam and waft of air suddenly exploded in his face.

"Ahhhh!" Steve jolted awake and swiftly leaned up to see Nigel sitting next to him with a book in hand and a devious smile plastered on his face.

"It's been a couple hours now friend. We can't waste time and it's already mid afternoon. I… apologize." He said in honesty, guilt now across his facial features. "I got so absorbed into my findings and notes that I had paid so little attention to the time and it flew by faster than I wanted it to." He then reached over to his side and placed a large stack of books right next to the miner. "But look at what I've found!" He pulled one book off of the top of the pile then opened it before casually flipping through pages and closing it again.

"What's it about?" He reached over and took the green-colored hardback and turned it to the side and then he saw a similar looking golden insignia on it's spine. "Hey this is-?" He paused then turned to his side to see that the book he pulled out earlier was now missing. "That first book I pulled out?"

"Indeed. I had barely found anything on the man until I came down here to see this solidified scripture slightly sticking out next to you. I hadn't recognized it before in my past searches and chose to glance at it in curiosity and lo and behold? The biography of Lionel, written perfectly with no line out of place! Written by I assume a relative of his, it says that the author is Lionel's brother but nowhere else in my findings even stated that he even had a brother nor any living relatives at the time other than his wife, child, mother and grandmother. Interesting find right?"

"That whole book?" Steve leaned up and traced his fingers over it.

"The whole book. How amazing is that?! I didn't think I could find a biography or any sort of information on him… well one that put him in the good light unlike several others that only highlighted his traitorous actions."

"That is strange?" He gently placed it back on the book heap.

"Very strange. I've only read a little of it so far but it pulls up some interesting facts of the man that I never knew; like in one section it says how he first encountered Herobrine. Did you know that Lionel was on the verge of death before the powerful being found and saved him? It's wonderful, and I cannot wait to delve once again into this book's pages! It's everything I've ever wanted to find since finding you and learning more about him!"

"Speaking of Herobrine?" The miner said blankly.

Nigel quickly glanced away from the hardback manuscript to meet with Steve's serious eyes. "Oh! Oh of course! If we want to reach the shrine before nightfall then we must get moving at once! Time will surely drain if we come across more monsters. Apologies." The man stood up before gathering his belongings and placing the books into his bags. "Blast. I can't fit… all of … the books in my … blasted bag." He growled mild irritation. He sighed then quickly removed all of the books except the green one. "I guess the others will have to wait, this one is the one I must read." He placed it carefully in his bag.

Steve leaned forward and staggered as he rose up, he grabbed onto the bookshelf and propped himself up before taking the cloak and wrapping it up and shoving it into his bag. "I hope it won't take long to get there."

"Do not fret. I know exactly where to go. The shrine is just across from the main hall down a few more corridors and at a turn at the end. Just wait until you see the throne and all of the vast space around it, it's stupendous! The walls go so much higher and the arches are carved out perfectly!"

"I just want to get this done and over with, quick." He could still remember the warning given to him in the dream but it was a dream right? "We should get moving."

"This way!" The elderly man pointed in excitement. "Just where would you be without an amazing navigator huh?" Nigel boasted as he marched through the library to the exit with his torch held high.

"Lost." Steve lightly laughed as he ambled behind with his hand coiled around the hilt of the diamond blade.

…

Herobrine sneered, grinding his teeth as he watched the two men exit the library. He stood atop of the balcony and squeezed the rails in anger, he snapped the wooden bar in half in seconds of his tight grip. He didn't truly consider how much of a threat the old man would come to be and now he was going to lead the miner right to the shrine and that infuriated him to no end. He knew he should of killed that mortal years ago, the old man was an interesting one to observe but now he was an enemy like Steve. Herobrine removed his hand from the rail and walked into a room on the same floor, the second he left all of the torches died out from a low gust of wind.

…

Steve kept his eyes focusing on the dark hallways they walked through, constantly surveying the corridor for any kind of movement. They had walked for several minutes now down these long hallways while passing several dark rooms but never once did he hear or see any sign or trace of a mob nearby. There wasn't even an Endermen lurking around and in some places; it would be perfectly dark for them. Same went for zombies, skeletons, and creepers, yet there wasn't any to be seen which was awkward. "Hey, notice how quiet it is?" Steve broke the silence as he walked close behind the old adventurer.

Nigel didn't turn around but he nodded. "Yes, it's bizarre. The first time I ever took time to explore the fortress; I had to sneak and evade monsters left and right, at times I even had to use my invisibility potion and I usually only save those for encounters with Herobrine. It's getting closer to dusk anyways so I would of expected to see at least one spider or creeper."

…

They walked for a few more minutes in silence, keeping onto the hope that they were alone until they reached a grand room that was somehow lighted with torches and mysteriously empty.

"Whoa!" Steve couldn't help but shout as they entered the main entryway and the throne room connected to it. The main hall had walls and arches that went high into the air, higher then the corridors. And like the old man had said; the arches were all carved perfectly and were positioned evenly throughout the spacious interior. "Wow. Just wow. You could fit eight… no, twelve houses in here! This is so cool Nigel, you were right! It's amazing!"

"Yes, it is a fantastically sculpted work of art. Must be great? Huh?" He said flatly, like he didn't care.

This tone confused and concerned Steve. "Nigel? I thought you were excited to show me this?"

"I was…" The words blankly rolled off of his tongue as he stood perfectly still.

"Then why do you sound so-." Steve felt his heart stop as he turned around to see the throne and the being that sat in it, it was so far from him yet his eyes could make out the figure with dim glowing torch lights clinging to the walls that surrounded the throne. Now he understood why Nigel dropped the pleasant mood. "Herobrine?" He whispered and his hand clung to the blade's hit again, ready to whip it out despite the risk.

"It would see as though he had been expecting us. You have been waiting for us, haven't you?" He asked the being without fear. "Am I right Hero?"

Herobrine didn't move in the chair or even shift his expression, he just sat there with his bright gaze illuminating the darkness that partially bounded him. He wasn't pleased.

"This isn't good." Nigel braced himself and clung tightly to the stone sword that Steve lent him. "Don't use the diamond blade boy, save it and use the iron one alright?"

"Okay." He nodded in return and pulled out the iron one. Just as he did ;a sudden waft of air blew around them and the atmosphere around them grew heavy, dust began to stir and Herobrine still has not moved from the throne.

Herobrine sat in the high seat keeping his eyes locked onto the humans and his body relaxed, no more would he allow them to proceed, especially the elder. But stopping them would be easy and the first threat had to go, the second would come later.

"What are you up to?" Nigel finally removed his gaze to look back at Steve but he found himself gasping from finding white eyes behind the younger man. "Steven, behind you!" He shouted.

The miner quickly spun around to see Herobrine standing there with those eyes glowing fiercely. "But how-?" He bravely moved his attention away from the immortal to the throne but his eyes only widened at the sight. Was he seeing double? _Not again!? _"He's here and still at the throne?!" He felt his heart race and he instinctively wanted to run but with Nigel remaining in place; running wasn't an option. He turned to look at the old man and saw another set of glowing orbs standing in front of the man. "No." He turned to look back at the one closet to him and now there were two.

"This definitely isn't good?" Nigel pulled the sword closer and stumbled backwards until his back was up against Steve's. More stationary Herobrine doubles kept spawning out of nowhere and it wasn't long before the two were completely surrounded by many more and more still appearing out of thin air.

Everyone of the clones remained silent and observant, each giving off little waves of power that almost seemed to make the air the men breathe go stale.

Steve felt himself losing it. _Why couldn't this of been one bad dream?_ Not only was he about to be forced to fight for his life and Nigel's but his chances of survival had started to dwindle down to practically zero and now the diamond blade was all he had to at least increase their chances to one percent. He carefully placed the iron sword back into the scabbard and daringly withdrew the enchanted blade with extreme caution, hoping that his action would not cause a sudden wave of immortal beings to come charging at him.

He took another glance back at the throne and the original Herobrine sat in it resting his arms on the armrest with his head resting against the back of the large chair. He appeared to be thinking and Steve wasn't sure he was going to be happy with whatever Herobrine had in store.

**A/N: Sorry again for pushing off the 'main' surprise, but I've found a way to make it better and not seem rushed so the next chapter will have that. Also, what is Herobrine planning to do? … Until next chapter! Hope you like and please review. ;D**


	25. All That Remains

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 25: All That Remains**

**A/N: Here's that battle scene many of you are expecting and this upcoming Friday is my birthday! (May 3) Whoo, I'll be 22... Yay… jumping for joy. XD Not really. Just one year closer to death, I hate getting older. Anywho, enjoy.**

He could feel the power of the blade surging through his veins within a matter of seconds, down from his palm all the way up to his chest and right down to the bottom of his feet. His heart began to pick up the pace and beat loudly, loud enough for even Nigel to hear.

"Steve, either you are very frightened or you are wielding that blade again?"

"What- choice do we have? … We can't fight them with our swords, they're powerless to-to him." He choked on his words, the sudden rush of energy after feeling nearly dead tired almost made him sick from the abrupt transition. He knew he was going to pay the price again and it'll be greater at this rate, maybe too great.

"Hmmmm… It would seem that our chances would be better but not by much. I just hope that you know what you are getting yourself into and how it'll effect you in the end?"

"That is if we even get an end, and not of the tragic kind?"

One of the clones in front of him held out his hand and every other double did the same following the first. Diamond blades filled each and every left hand of the horde and they shone brightly with their enchanting power. The only Herobrine that didn't wield a sword was the one in the main back, still sitting and keeping his eyes locked on the two men. Thinking.

He wanted to puke. Steve was already traumatized enough but this over-powering mass just pushed the fear to it's utmost limit. Not even the immense power that flowed through him gave him any confidence, Herobrine was in another league outside of the other monsters and now they were many wielding inhuman enchanted blades. He glanced to his left and right, not one of the copies had their gaze shifted elsewhere, they were all focused on him and they waited patiently for a long and agonizing time with eyes still glowering in bright white.

The miner lightly quivered as he waited and waited with each excruciatingly long second passing, yet he didn't know what they were waiting on. He remembered when Lionel had told him about leaving with the last warning and he figured that maybe he still had a chance to go. Steve took one step backwards and that is when one of the copies suddenly tilted his head upright and lunged at him with the blade raised over his head, sneering from the miner's action.

Steve's eyes went wide and he felt himself cower and stare as the diamond blade and Herobrine came flying down at him. He was too struck in terror to do anything and now he was about to pay for it. A sudden thrust at the side of his shoulder made him stumbled over and away from the flying fiend. A powerful strike landed in the stone brick floor and it cracked from the heavy force, the clone remained still and focused on the ground. Steve spun to see that the being had missed and Nigel was on the other side keeping a watchful eye on him and the attacker.

"Nigel?"

"Focus Steve! Don't let the fear get to you!" The man said sternly. "You have more of a chance of survival then I do, so don't waste your life now? Remember your promises! Trepidation should be reserved for later."

He reluctantly bobbed his head in agreement. He let the fear overcome him and it should be Nigel with all of the terror instead of him. He clinched the sword tighter and took a deep breath, preparing to get bold for the sake of his life, Nigel's life, and of course; the mission to end the suffering. "You're right." He swallowed some fear and blinked a few times to clear his vision. "I mu-must fight!" He raised his sword to chest height and prepared for the worst.

The original Herobrine's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms in anger and impatience. So now the human chose to run? Pathetic! Hero wasn't going to let him have that chance.

The clone's head instantly snapped towards the miner and it swiftly ran at the man. Steve stood steadfast and kept the sword tight in hand. A loud clang echoed throughout the structure as the Hero's sword struck the other. After missing the human target; Herobrine took the blade and drew it back and then forwards, giving more force and power to his swing. The strike landed again on the opposing blade and Steve barely managed to block it this time, the sheer force of the swing made him stumble backwards and that was when he felt a boot push against his back and sent him plummeting to the cold and hard floor.

He tried to pull himself off of the ground until a kick at his ribcage sent him rolling forward to the old man.

"Steven!" Nigel dropped the torch and ran towards the miner but a hero double moved in front of the elderly gentleman with the weapon positioned to jab the guy in the chest. Nigel stopped his movement and glared back at the immortal. "What will killing us accomplish?" He firmly asked the hero. "We never meant any harm to you!"

Herobrine's bright gaze never phased and the expression on the double went from mad to fuming. It attempted to thrust the sword forward but a hand clinched to his ankle and captured his immediate attention. The hero stopped and looked down to see Steve with one of his eyes glued shut and the other staring intently at the being. He kept the sword still in hand surprisingly from the scuffle.

"Leave him alone." The miner growled and winced as the dust moved painfully around in his blinking eye. "He's not a threat, so leave him alone!"

Herobrine ripped his leg from the human's grasp and forcefully brought a foot down onto the hand, lightly grinding his heel into the flesh.

Steve cried out in pain and yanked at the aching appendage, only to fail with Herobrine keeping it pinned down to the solid stone floor. Steve whipped his free arm forward with the sword to get the crushing force off of his hand and the clone swiftly jumped back to avoid the hit. The human then brought his hand close to his chest and painfully flexed his throbbing fingers, fearing that the stamp might of broken or fractured a few bones. He recoiled from the strong twinge and moved onto his knees but never once let the weapon leave his other hand. He shook his fingers to alleviate the pain then attempted to stand up completely but another clone joined into the fray and two gleaming swords now came flying at him at once.

He leaped to the side and avoided a double blow but one of the duplicates nearby forcibly shoved him away and towards another hero and that one sent the man to another. The Herobrine copies started to shove him and kick him around back and forth between several others, jostling the man about in one large circle. Each took a turn to lash out and clout the man with their empty fists, holding back their full strength and swords to prevent killing him too quickly. One hero spun around as the human staggered towards him and landed a powerful roundhouse-kick on the side of the human's head; making the miner careen to the floor only to be then grabbed by the neck from another clone and raised up to meet bright eyes.

The last being took the hilt of his blade and slammed it right onto Steve's cranium and this made the miner nearly black out from the single hit. He dropped the man and waited for the next move.

Steve only rolled on the floor as his body ached and throbbed unbearably, everything in his line of vision was swaying and somewhat spiraling. The powerful sword didn't do anything to block pain, even now the man felt as though he was wasting the energy given to him. Unless it had a limit for mortals? But even so- losing the blade would mean certain death by Herobrine or himself, one way or another.

Herobrine was growing bored of this pathetic fight fast, he didn't intend on killing the younger mortal yet so maybe he should just end his first objective now and get over onto the next one.

"Ahha!" Nigel started to look around in panic and quietly stepped backwards as several of the beings lost their interest in Steve and turned on him. He knew things wouldn't end well and that he couldn't fight. He never wanted to fight. "Please, I don't want to duel?" He plead with a saddened; almost cracking tone.

Steve laid on the ground and watched in horror as the clones enclosed the man with swords positioned to strike and Nigel looking absolutely terrified and defenseless. Just seeing the man so scared made the miner mad and he found a new strength surging through him. He crawled up onto his knees before making a quick bolt upright and charging at the unsuspecting duplicates with his weapon ready to defend his friend. Unfortunately, even with the speed granted to him by the weapon's enchantment; his feet just couldn't move fast enough as he saw a sword reared back and sent impaling into a human form.

He felt his wielding arm grow weak as one Herobrine plunged his blade into the lower side of the old adventurer and Steve hadn't moved fast enough to stop it. He halted as a loud cry echoed throughout the main hall and stared in horror as the elderly man clutched to his wound when the sword was withdrawn. Nigel stumbled back a few steps before crumbling down onto his knees and holding the wound to keep the blood from flowing freely. He wailed as he applied pressure and his eyes were filled with pained tears, he no longer seemed to care about the other clones around him probably thinking it was all over now.

Gritting his teeth to hold back the scream he wanted to make; Steve was now running faster than ever, keeping quiet to have the advantage. He made a high jump upwards and made the diamond blade land on one of the copies as it turned it's head to the sound of the mortal's abrupt shout. The sword sliced through the Hero's back and his expression was filled with shock. As soon as the blade rested in the being's back the immortal copy just burst into tiny specks of grey dust, completely vanishing into the thin air.

Steve's eyes widened. He had actually managed to get rid of one of the copies, he hit one.

Hero leaned forward in his seat, almost taken aback himself. How could one cowardly mortal that could barely make a move suddenly cut through one of his clones? Was it the old man being in danger and getting wounded? Was it some pathetic bond the man shared with the elder that gave the miner such strength and courage? Herobrine couldn't tell, but there was something about that attack that Steve made that just seemed so familiar to the being. He leaned back into the chair once more and kept his eyes on the fight, now with his gaze particularly fixed on Steve.

Steve broke out into a no holds barrage in the mass of duplicates, swinging the sword around with more concentration and precision than usual. He swung it to his left and then his right but all of his efforts proved useless as the copies vanished when the razor end reached them and appeared at other locations nearby to avoid the veering blade. Steve whipped the sword around a few more times until all of the clones were out of range and kept a defensive stance as he backed away and inched closer to Nigel to check on him.

"Nigel?" Steve called out with apprehension, almost too afraid to look away and get attacked but also too afraid to see what damage had been done to the old man. "Please tell me you're all right?" As soon as he asked he could see a dark splotch on the floor from the bottom of his vision and that smear was bigger than he wanted it to be. He continued to slowly move back.

"Do-don't worry about me." The man hissed as he switched one hand over to the wound to rest the other. "Just go and leave me, it already too late for me boy. Go!"

"No!" The miner removed his attention from the immediate threat and turned to see the man lurch forward and struggle to hold himself upright from the ground. "I can't, I won't!" He moved his head back in forth in disagreement with the other, a mix of worry and dejection on his face.

"Remember our talk earlier… I said…" He deeply inhaled and sat back. "I- I said that no matter what happened that I… was satisfied if I died here and you should know… that?"

"I won't leave you!" Steve felt a wetness in the corner of his eyes. "I know what you said but I never intended on ever leaving your side here, I'll fight down to the last tooth and nail if I have to."

"Don't waste your chance!"

"It wouldn't make any difference! If I even attempted to run again then I'd be picked off from behind if I left you here!"

"Like staying here and getting slain isn't any different?"

"But neither is running!" Steve took a deep breath and cherished the gulp of air with his deflated lungs. "There was an old saying that my dad would always say to me that if I had ever found myself in great troubles to- 'Give everything you got, and fight a good fight. … To the very end.'" He whispered on the last part of the saying, noticing how bleak their situation had truly become and it very well could be the end swiftly approaching.

…

Herobrine suddenly tilted forward in his chair after hearing the miner's voice and words. Those words…? That was Lionel's old saying and that made him rise from the throne but he remained standing in place. He almost instantly recognized what the man had said and it had been a very long time since he heard that line, considering that his only friend had used the same saying time and time again in the days of old when he was still alive and defending the fortress. But that was centuries ago so how did that mortal and supposedly his father know it? That was unless… and then that would mean…?

…

"But the mission?" Nigel asked.

The miner sealed his eyes shut for a few short seconds and blinked in relief to see the copies strangely remaining idle. "I know that what I'm doing now is selfish for … well everyone but you- However, I just can't leave you to die. I wouldn't be able to live with the idea of abandoning you here to fall. You're my friend, so please just respect my decision?"

Nigel gave a small nod and painfully moved to stand up before removing his hand from the wound and making a grab for the stone sword that laid at his side. "Thank you. It means a lot to me, I know that none of my other colleagues and acquaintances would never do that. And don't count me out- … yet." He fully stood as a hand reached down to grab him by the shoulder and pull him up carefully. "To the very end then, friend. I wish… I only wish that we could of done it."

"Me too. But that's all I am is a failure, but I made it this far and I'm okay with that. I think I'm starting to understand the 'being at peace thing'." Steve sadly smiled though he couldn't see the adventurer's expression.

"It always … Gehhhhh. Makes- things easier-." Nigel struggled to stay standing

Steve tilted his head to see the man holding his lucky sword and ready to defend himself. "You don't have to run in and fight, just try and protect yourself and keep an eye on my back alright?"

"I will try. … At least until I bleed out?"

Steve sighed with a heavy heart after hearing that, he wasn't prepared to die or wait for the old man to but now it just seemed that this is what the scene was narrowing down to. He saw one Herobrine finally move and take a step forward with his sword ready, a few others also began to move about a little and inch closer. He spun around with his hand tightly coiled on the blade's handle, holding it close and waiting for any of the Herobrine clones to lunge out and strike at him again. He was so terrified of Herobrine and his duplicates and dead tired from the cursed sword and it's draining effect now, he didn't have the energy to even attempt to run away anymore and it was way too risky to try and ditching his friend wasn't an option. He definitely did not enough strength to fend for himself and Nigel anymore either so whatever happens next would probably be his last final moments. At least in his mind he felt a small sense of pride knowing that he wasn't throwing his life away. He was going to defend his friend until he couldn't no more and he just knew that it would make his dad proud.

"Steve, how are holding up?" Nigel asked with utmost concern for his frightened friend, keeping his eyes on all of the Heroes in his line of sight. He couldn't see the miner while having his back now to him but he knew that the younger man had a great fear of the Hero and he wondered if the man could fight or even remain calm in such a hopeless situation. "You hear me?"

"Ye-yeah. …" He whispered. "But I'm fairing better than you right now so don't worry about me."

Nigel could tell that the sword was already taking a toll on Steve, especially since he could hear the man take deep rapid breaths and exhale rather loudly. He could almost imagine the man's chest heaving out of fear and exhaustion and he hasn't even set the sword down yet. If he keeps wielding the sword for longer periods of time then it would only be a matter of time before he would fall to it's inhuman force, the sword would likely kill Steve first if the old hero didn't. "If that sword is supposed to give you power then why are you having trouble breathing right now?"

"I don't know? But like it matters?" Putting the blade away or losing it in battle could probably cause him to collapse or die out with the drainage of energy and that was a death sentence either way, but it was too late to stop now. "I'm going to fight until my dying breath."

"That'll make two of us then."

Steve's body just ached and heart pounded so frantically. So badly he wanted to just crouch down and throw his hands over his head, to cower and wait for the nightmare to end but he knew he had to protect his friend from the multiple fiends for as long as he could anyways. It was a time like this that he wished it was all a nightmare and he'd wake from it, but he had a deep feeling that he wasn't having any bad dream. "Here we go." Steve whispered as one Herobrine charged towards him, blade held to his side and ready to slash against it's target.

He brought the diamond sword up to block the attack and did just that. The double then started to repeatedly strike the blade and made it harder for Steve to keep deflecting the sword's heavier swings, loud clanging sounds filled the room from the weapons clashing in battle. Another Herobrine suddenly appeared to his left and rammed his elbow into the miner's side causing the man to recoil and nearly get slashed. Steve staggered to his side but moved the sword ahead when another diamond blade came lashing out at him. The old hero drew his weapon back and placed both hands on the handle and drove one powerful blow at the human, this time with the intent on making the mortal drop the sword.

One heavy and forceful swing downwards onto Steve's weapon made it too hard to hold onto the blade, even with the power it gave him. Steve gasped as the sword was knocked out of his hand from the attack and chinked against the floor with another sword positioned over it. The blade in front of him moved up and dangerously came close to grazing the man's chest. Herobrine let his sword hang low and moved forward with a boot aimed at him instead.

Steve gasped and felt the air leave him and it wasn't even from the kick. He toppled to the floor and had one foot trapping him down onto his stomach as his body began to convulse from the loss of the blade. White dots danced in his eyes and every muscle felt as though it had exploded from overuse, he felt like he was thrown in lava and yet freeing on blocks of ice at the same time. He couldn't even think straight with the pain being too great and too much to handle. He went limp under the hero's foot and listened as his heart pounded louder and louder as if it was about to blow up in his ribcage. He couldn't even scream as the pain persisted and welled up in his torso, everything hurt to a degree he couldn't imagine. He was going to die from a massive painful heart burst. Pained tears flowed from the creases of his tightly glued eyes and he gasped in shock for the inevitable nearing.

A low sounding metallic noise skidded closer to the man he felt a solid item scoot close and then against his motionless hand. It moved again and this time pressed passed his fingers and moved right under his palm. Steve lightly clutched onto the warm object and squeezed tighter as it made his heart slow it's overtaxing speed and cool his burning and aching muscles. Steve weakly moved his head up to see the diamond sword now back at his hand, he moved his gaze straight ahead and that's when he saw Herobrine just a foot away looking down at him.

Some movement to his right caught his attention and he gaped in silence and reached an empty hand towards the motionless body of Nigel being dragged across the stone floor. A long streak of red coated the brick foundation as one Herobrine drug the body out and away towards darkness. Nigel looked… dead.

Steve couldn't speak, he couldn't move, all he could do was watch with wide eyes as the hero hauled the old man; his friend, by the foot until he faded into blackness of the unlit half of the interior.

All that remained now was Steve, Steve alone with many Herobrine duplicates surrounding him and staring down upon his unmoving form.

…

**A/N: Oh, did you forget? About five or six chapters back I mentioned that someone was going to be kidnapped in a future chapter, … and that would be this chapter and Nigel was the one. What will become of Steve now? Can't say. You'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out. And sorry that this chapter wasn't as good as the last, I've had writer's block… badly- and the fight scene felt …lacking to me. I'll try to work on detail in the future. Forgive thee!**

**Also, thank you Osprey2012! You mentioned a MC song on Youtube and i decided to check it out and i loved it(The Miner)! Then i found another awesome song that is now on my MC playlist and ipod (One more fright By Adamzone TopMarks). It's one my favorites. :3 Check it out if you haven't guys!**


	26. Is Fear and Anguish

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 26: Is Fear and Anguish**

**A/N: My B-day is coming up soon(Friday) and I wanted to post then but I just couldn't wait so here! More surprises! Read and found out! Also, 7 pages(5000+ words) long, extended chapter! XD**

Steve couldn't bare to remove his gaze from the spot that Nigel was once in, not with the heavy notion that he's probably dead and the fact that he himself was next. But oddly, the enchanted sword was back in his hands and it relieved some of the throbbing in his chest and he could slowly feel strength returning to his arms and legs again. He bravely moved his eye back to the spot where the gleaming blade came from and the clone continued to stare down at him with his sword hanging loosely by his side. Steve assumed that the doppelganger had wedged the sword back into his hand by using his foot, but for what purpose? And why he continued to just stand there and stare and not end it all already.

"Why?" He asked quietly. "Why?!" He repeated but louder this time even knowing that Herobrine couldn't speak. "Why are you doing this? Why did you give me the sword back? Did you want me to stay alive long enough to watch you drag my friend away and make me feel pain because of it? … If you did- then it worked!" Steve lightly pounded a fist on the floor while taking in quick deep breaths to refill his aching lungs and wipe his watery eyes on the sleeves of his t-shirt.

The Herobrine at the throne started to make his way towards the downed miner, making all of the doubles disperse into puffs of dust as he passed by them. So much confusion still weighed on the being's mind and now he needed to confirm if this man was _his _descendant. The way he looked, the way the man fought when his friend's life was at stake, the way he would defend using himself like in the dream, the lines he used at such a desperate time? It was all coming down to one question and Herobrine just had to know, he wanted to know before he could kill the human.

Steve gaped as the clones around him burst into dust clouds and sprinkle onto the floor, the sounds of footsteps coming from his right made him whip his head around to see the rest of the clones disappear; all except for one that slowly walked right at him without a weapon in hand. He assumed that this was the original that controlled the rest. He moved his hands forward and feebly made an effort to lift himself up, but he slipped back onto the smooth surface after his left arm gave in. The steps were getting closer and closer and so Steve continued his attempts with nothing but failure. The sword gave him a little more power to move but his body still ached and still felt rather weak. He knew he was about to be at the mercy seat of Herobrine and he knew well that there would be none given to him. He should of turned and left when he received the warning then… maybe then Nigel would still be well alive and the two could of left this place with their lives. Die trying wasn't something he wanted to commit to anymore, calming the hero's soul wasn't worth it anymore, not at the cost of loosing his friend and now his life in the process without anything to gain. He couldn't even keep the family honor, you can't give it you're all when there's nothing left to give but pitiable flailing.

He felt a slight kick at the side of his stomach and Steve rolled onto his back, he now stared up in terror of white eyes. A hand reached down at him and Steve quickly swung the weapon at the hero's arm but the swing was poorly made and flew right out of hand and missing the hero by a long shot. A painful bubbling-burning sensation started to build in his chest frame again and his eyes watered when he couldn't draw breath.

Herobrine watched as the sword flung upwards and then clanged onto the floor next to him. Even in such a condition the mortal still had some fight left in him… just like _him_. Hero leaned over to his side and scooped the blade up before moving his other hand over to the miner's neck.

Even with his body attacking itself with strong heart palpitations and shuddering limbs, the human still made a soundless expression of dread with Herobrine taking a surprisingly soft grip around his jugular. Pain intensified with each second and Steve could barely keep himself together, mentally anyways. He didn't want to imagine what the ex-hero was going to do to him, only that whatever it was that he did it quick to end the pain or so he hoped.

Herobrine brought the man to eye level and focused on the human's deep blue orbs. They were indeed the same color as _his _and they displayed a look in them that only _he_ could. Everything about the man before him just screamed out his past friend Lionel, but it obviously wasn't the same man he once knew. It was just a mortal that seemed soundly familiar and had similar styles. But perhaps Steve was a descendant? Herobrine took the sword and moved it towards Steve and the man trembled in the hold as the blade got too close. Herobrine forced the handle of the sword into the miner's limp hand and coiled the human's weak fingers over it, he held on long enough for the man to get a grip and he started to breathe more calmly as seconds passed with it.

The god-like being dropped the human to the floor and watched as Steve flopped around like a fish out of water until he somehow scrambled onto his knees with eyes wide in shock and confusion, still gasping for air and struggling to stand. The demi-god was still displeased that he couldn't get a direct answer but he decided he would allow the human to live just a little bit longer, enough to expectantly recover and gather strength to fight. If he was indeed Lionel's distant grandson then Herobrine would give the man the honor to fight fairly and without distractions like the elder leading him to bring forth his demise. He didn't like the idea of killing possibly his best friend's great grandchild but he had to, to protect himself. The human did help the hero a few times but that would not sway his decision to kill the man anymore, he was still trying to call out to Notch to extinguish Hero and that was … unforgivable.

…

Steve managed to crawl a few feet away and kept his eyes locked on the hero, greatly confused as to what just happened. His heart pumped wildly and it seemed to beat irregularly even now with the sword back into his hand and refueling his aching muscles… The sword that 'Herobrine' had put back into his hand.

The hero stepped forward as Steve inched backwards on his weak knees, trying to now move away from the approaching being. A strong hand clinched around Steve's ankle and then he felt his body flip and his face hit the floor, he was now being pulled across the ground and away from what little light the grand structure had. He swung his head around and Herobrine had his back to him with his foot in hand. The miner's body shuddered wildly, just like Nigel; Steve was being dragged away from the throne and into the darkness of another Corridor to a fate unknown but well guessed.

"Let me go!" Steve twisted his body around and flailed about as the light disappeared around the bend. He scraped at the smooth stone brick underneath his fingers but there was nothing to dig into. He desperately clawed again and again as the darkness swallowed him, he tried to kick his way out of the hold but everything he did proved futile. He was still too weak and the grip was too strong. He looked at Herobrine to see the being cocking his head to the side to look at him while continuing his stride, the miner's body seized up but Hero turned away seeming disinterested after staring for a few seconds.

Fear tightened it's hold on the man as dark thoughts littered his mind of what the ex-hero was going to do to him now. Steve could imagine the god-like man throwing him to a mass of zombies or have him chained to a wall with skeletons using his body as target practice, or worse… Herobrine using his body for sword play. He tightly shut his eyes and shook his head, he hated the horrible scenes that flashed in his mind. He quickly reopened his adjusted eyes from the sounds of growls and screeches that echoed down the large hallway. He looked to his left and saw a creeper partially hidden behind a stone column; just blankly stare at him while remaining completely still, almost as if the mob was scared to move. Screeches from the ceiling made him look up to see spiders clinging to the arches and pillars above, keeping a rigid stance and observing red eyes on him.

Steve then moved his head to the side as much as he could to see Herobrine's back again. The sword was still in his palm and he lightly chinked it on the ground before lifting it up, he had a daring and yet foolish thought. Maybe he could…?

A sneering face with glowing bright eyes snapped towards him, the expression beamed with the notion: 'Don't you even dare mortal!' Steve couldn't remove his gaze from the white one staring back. His heart pounded loudly and tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Steve let the his sword hand fall back down and dragged the blade along. Herobrine then lightened his frown and turned his attention back to the path that he continued down. Herobrine made a quick left turn and headed down a darker corridor, still hauling the frightened man.

Low moaning sounds filled the miner's ears and he could barely see a horde of zombies ahead with Hero's glowing eyes as a torch, a large horde rounding up to about eight or nine of the green fleshed living corpses stood in their . Herobrine narrowed his eyes as he got closer to the undead and his eyes glowed fiercely, even bright enough to illuminate all of the monsters and even walls.

Steve watched while holding his breath as Herobrine dragged him past several of the groaning fiends staring at the human like he was a fresh meal being delivered. Steve's mind was filled with dread with the idea that Hero was going to feed him to the filthy mobs. But the immortal just continued to pull past the zombies and the fiends only watched as he moved away, all except for one that came stumbling fast at the incapacitated man. Steve screamed as the monster grew close with it's mouth open wide and arms stretching out at the defenseless human. Steve held his blade ready and feebly waved the weapon about but his swings were low and poor at best in his state, so he folded his arms over his head and squinted his eyes as the monster grew closer.

Herobrine stopped and instantly swung his empty hand around and clamped it tight onto the zombie's squishy throat. The mortal bravely looked up and moved an arm away to see the scene before him with eyes wide open. Herobrine's orbs glowed intensely but the zombie wasn't phased by the threat and continued to reach out to Steve so the powerful being's grip tightened even more and more with each second and the human gaped in horror as a loud cracking sound came from the strangulating force of the hero. The zombie's arms and legs suddenly went limp and it's head rolled back, the neck was completely crushed by the hero's pressure and the cracking sound must have been it's neck bone snapping in two. Herobrine heaved the body back before hurling the decaying corpse several yards down the hallway to where it's brethren stood and the mobs staggered towards the body and kneeled down before tearing at the carcass.

He could of sworn his heart had stopped for a second. He couldn't stop watching those zombies rip and devour the flesh of their own, it was sickening but it was the thought of him in that zombie's place that really disturbed him. It could have been him with his neck snapped by Herobrine and his body being ripped to pieces and savagely consumed. He felt the ground move underneath him again and he glanced back to see Hero's back to him but those eyes still glowed and lit up the ground ahead. Herobrine seemed furious and territorial over his prey so Steve made no more attempts to escape or move about, fearing that upsetting the already enraged-powerful being could make his death more painful and sooner then he wanted it to be.

Being dragged along for minutes on end; Steve noticed how fearful the mobs were of the super being, not one mob since the zombie kill had even dared to come close to the hero's path nor him. An Endermen hissed when Steve glanced at it's eyes but it remained still along with spiders, creepers, and even other zombies. It seemed that no creature here messed with the immortal and Steve wouldn't either if the circumstances would just favor him.

Steve's chin abruptly bumped up and down and his teeth painfully gnashed together as Herobrine dragged him up a couple flight of stairs, each step up made the human wince but he held his tongue and the retaliating words he wanted to say for the sake of his own health. At least until Hero drags him to the 'appropriate' place to die. As Steve grimly thought.

Once up the stairs Steve kept his eyes wide open and watched as he was slowly being pulled across a fairly small hallway with a few doorframes lining the walls. A sudden stop made Steve freeze and hold his breath.

Herobrine kicked an iron door open with one powerful stamp on the gray-colored rectangle and Steve nearly jumped out of his skin from the abrupt bang. The hold around Steve's ankle tightened as the captor dragged the him in.

Steve unexpectedly felt himself lift off of the floor and he screamed as he was flung from the doorframe all the way to the other side of the dark interior, slamming painfully against a stone wall and landing on something moderately softer. He bravely peeled his eyelids back to see Herobrine on the opposite end of the room, blocking the exit with a deep scowl on his face. Those piercing white eyes shown brightly and the human felt himself nod to a silent understanding that this was his prison, his cage until further notice and that escape would result in fatality. He got the gist down just from staring into those beaming orbs and Herobrine angled his head down with a soft nod.

Herobrine stepped backwards and slammed the iron door shut before having a faint red glow form at his hands, he took the dim torch and placed it next to the wall outside of the door and gazed for a few seconds before turning away and disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.

Steve kept his eyes on that spot outside of the door's tiny window for at least a minute before a high-pitched screeches flapped around his head. He threw his arm up and waved the sword around loosely, still struggling to move around in his weakness.

The small flying black creatures as his eyes could make out then flapped about and then zoomed out of the room through a window next to him. Steve let his wielding arm fall to his side as he peered out this small window, taking his empty hand to grasp onto one of a few cold iron bars that kept him caged on the inside. He could see small white dots hovering in the air and a slight violet color on the horizon with dark greenery just out into the distance. He was pretty high up in the fortress considering he could see tiny green figures stumble about in a courtyard just below. The mobs moved around slowly and he could barely hear them or see them but he knew he wasn't getting out this way, not without falling to his death and being devoured by those fiends.

He moved back onto the soft surface and felt a thick fabric under his fingers, he squinted and noticed that he was on a bed. With his eyes adjusting a little more and with help from the redstone torch he could tell that he was in a small boxed room with a few empty bookcases, a cupboard, an end table and bed. It was a room that a stewardess may of used back in the day. "So, I guess I have to wait for my death then?" He said with a deep frown, not taking his gaze away from the brightest dot in the upper corner of the window. He carefully moved the sheet from under him and pulled it over his cold form before lying his head down upon a flat pillow. The sword was carefully tucked under and remained at his side.

Steve found himself mumbling a low prayer, feeling frightened and alone. "Notch, if you can hear me then please… Please help me, I don't want to die." Dampness formed in the corner of his eye. "And if it's not too late… please help Nigel. Please don't let him die!" Steve clinched the sheet and pulled it over his head. "I'm sorry." He lastly whispered with heavy guilt before his aching and tired body lulled him into a deep sleep.

…

Herobrine sat at the throne with a palm resting on the side of his cheek and elbow on the arm rest, his other arm laid flatly and his fingers annoyingly tapped at the end of the royal chair. He was mad, not at the mortal, not at the irritating screeches from spiders, and not even at the creepers coming too close to his throne. He was mad, mad at himself for being so- reluctant. So- merciful. Humans didn't deserve such leniency, none of them, they were all the same with their cycles of repetitive behaviors and shifty trust. No human deserved mercy. They even turn on their own which made the old hero sneer from the thought.

His scowl deepened as he thought about his new prisoner. He had the perfect opportunity to slay the man several times and do away with him each time but he chose to allow the human to live, to rest, which may become a mild irritation that he could easily handle when the man recovers but still-he hasn't been this 'generous' for ages. No mortal deserved it, not even this one who risked his life for the one he's trying to destroy. All humans ARE the same. … If it only weren't for that possibility, that connection to Lionel; who was the one exception of his seeded hatred. Steve. … Never once did any other Mortal come as close to looking nor acting like _him_. Steve is just lucky that he sort of resembled and acted like Lionel, otherwise he'd been dead a long time ago.

Feeling angry and bitter from the return of lost dark memories; Herobrine arose from his seat and began to walk back to the human's cell, prepared to show the man just how _lucky_ he was to be alive now. Should the mortal be asleep then Hero would love to invade his dream realm and show him his anger.

…

Herobrine walked down the halls before shortly making a sprint up some stairs and to the 'marked' room. He peered in to see no movement, just a bundle under a bed sheet. He effortlessly ripped the door right off of it's hinges and made his way quietly into the small room, stopping as he reached the curled up form lying on the bed. The man lightly shifted and his head turned. Hero could hear tiny murmurs escape the man's lips as he tossed and turned on the mattress. The human was having a nightmare and it wasn't of _his_ doing for once. It was interesting… to see a human in the nightmare realm without actually creating it for them. He wondered what the mortal was dreaming about. His eyes glowed brightly as he entered Steve's mind.

Herobrine materialized in the middle of a dark and dense forest, a bright full moon and vast cloak of stars hovered above his head in observation and it wasn't long before he could hear the loud hammering of one's heartbeat out of fear. The immortal listened closely for the low rapid beat and ran straight ahead over several bushes and under a few low trees to find the miner weaving through trees quickly with an expression of shock across his face, running from nothing to the hero's annoyance. Herobrine watched as the man ran and waited a few minutes to see what was chasing him, but there was nothing. At least not yet, there was a strange presence looming around. He then hopped out from the bush and followed the human at a distance, being sure to not be seen and shift what the man was dreaming about.

Steve stopped at the end of the woodlands and stared up at a large cliff that towered above him and circled him on each side, the large rock and dirt wall blocked his path and mocked him in it's great height. The miner placed a hand upon the wall and dug his nails in as he tried to climb but he quickly slipped and wad then unable to find another edging to grab onto. Now he was trapped and cornered. Steve spun on his heels and backed against the wall with his eyes wide and sword hanging loosely in hand, he stopped as his back hit the wall. Herobrine slowed at the edge of the tree line and then hid within a thick bush and watched for what was going to happen next.

Suddenly. Several clones of Herobrine appeared around the miner from thin air and hovered a few inches off of the ground, each wielding a glowing bright blade in their left hand, the swords were coated in fresh crimson blood. There was something different about these Herobrine copies though, they had sharp pointy canines showing in their malice-filled grins and their fingertips curved into sharp claws. Eyes glowing with ferocity like the brightness of lightning.

"Please, ju-just let me-me go?" Steve stuttered in pure fear, he was visibly shivering in his spot and his heartbeat pounded loudly, making a few of the copies chuckle from the pathetic sight in front of them.

"Why … would I … do that?" A dark- venomous-like voice called out from one of the clones. It tilted it's head to the side and laughed, grinning widely after it's dark chuckle came to stop. "I want to kill you! But let's play a game first… doesn't that sound… fun?" He quietly whispered.

The human moved his head back in forth in disagreement.

"Let's play a little game of tag? … Now you're it!" The clone laughed as it disappeared and reappeared right in front of the mortal with a flash of light, a clawed hand stretched out to touch the man but stopped as it pointed at the dead center of the human's chest. The claw nearly scraped Steve's torso but the wicked form in front of him withdrew his hand back and grinned in satisfaction. "Nah, that game would be … too easy." He hissed with a dark smile and the other doubles laughed in unison.

"Please stop?!" Steve felt tears fall from the creases of his eyes and roll down his cheek.

"Stop what?!" The clone flew up to his face with a sharp diamond sword resting on his throat, the tap made a tiny flow of warm fluid trail down his neck. "The real fun hasn't even yet to begin? Besides, you know how I HATE humans and their intolerable behaviors!" It growled with a sneer but the frown turned back into a fiendish toothy smile in seconds. "You should of seen the game we played with your friend, it was a blast! It's a shame we couldn't play longer? We were having so much fun that he just begged for more! Or… was it begging for mercy? Heh, matters not. Begging is begging and he was on his knees with his fingers laced, pleading for mercy. So I just took this sharp blade here and slowly slid it across his- "

"SHUT-UP!" Steve's eyes narrowed and he swung his sword out at the twisted form of Herobrine and the being just burst out laughing as the blade phased through him like he was a ghost. Steve's jaw dropped from making absolutely no damage with the enchanted sword and he backed into the wall after his wasted swing.

"Hahahhahah! That tickles. Now it's my turn?" He grabbed onto the miner's neck, digging sharp nails into the miner's flesh and making him yelp from the tiny puncturing pains. He then squeezed the man's neck tightly with his piercing claws before slamming the miner into the wall several times, each slam progressively grew more stronger and the last forceful one made the miner violently cough and gasp for air. Steve scraped at the holding hand and tears poured down his eyes as he kicked at the clone, only to have the effort wasted with Herobrine being just out of reach. The hero copy grasped onto the sword and then jerked it out of the human's hands before tossing the weapon near the bush where the real Herobrine hid.

Herobrine looked at the sword that laid just outside of the bush and he sneered before coiling a fist firmly, these clones were disgusting and so deformed that he couldn't stand the sight of the pathetic things. Those 'things' were a mockery of perfection and they way the acted and talked made him sick. Everything they were and what they were doing made him furious, they way those 'things' touched 'his' prey? No figment copy touches 'his' prey. The human would surely die in this dream thus die in realty, even from the human's mind he could sense the body weakening. The immortal's flesh began to glow as his anger grew, his form began to fade.

"No?" Steve whispered as the hero moved his own inhuman blade in front of him and reared it back to pierce the man's chest.

"It's your turn now Steve. Bye bye?"

The mortal closed his eyes and screamed aloud, he knew it was all over now.

"GAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHHHH!"

A loud cry filled the air and Steve pried an eye open to see a diamond sword sticking out of the clone's chest, a diamond sword that had a low aura of red around it. It was his blade? The clone snapped his head back in anger and shock to see a familiar looking man with silver armor holding the weapon. "Who are- GAAHHHKKK!" The double shrieked and dropped the miner as the weapon moved upward and cut through the center of the being. It was then forcibly yanked out, taking a trail of black blood out along with it that splattered onto grass as the man whipped the sword down to remove the foul fluid.

"Of course you wouldn't know me, abomination." The man in silver scoffed.

"Li-Lionel?" Steve found himself oddly smiling at the sight of the sentinel as he grasped his bleeding neck and applied pressure.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA!" The clone's head snapped left than right before it exploded into a pile of dust as the sword slid across the hero's back in a finishing move. The other clones shifted their attention to Lionel and they flew upwards into the night's sky with rage before diving at the man all at once with their swords raised high above their heads ready to slice through the sentinel, they hissed unnaturally in their speedy descent.

"Traitor!" One copy screamed.

"Lionel! Behind you!" Steve screamed and pointed up. But the man just stood there with a heavy frown, looking intently at the miner.

"They are nothing." The man blankly replied as he turned around and held the sword at his side. "Nothing but monsters."

…

**A/N: So, how was this chapter? Get a surprise or two from it? What is Herobrine going to do with Steve? Hope you enjoyed since it's a present from me to you instead of the other way around with my birthday and all but I hope you liked! … Sadly, you must wait for more. But- on the other hand? The awesome chapters aren't through yet, it gets better!**

**Oh, and if you haven't figured it out by now or from before (I would be surprised if you didn't yet) then you are in for a treat next chapter!**

**Please review! :D**


	27. Yet You Are Daring

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 27: Yet You Are Daring**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the positive feedback and Birthday wishes! I Was EXCITED to see 10,700+ views on my story this weekend and I had only 9,500+ when I posted chapter 25 so thank you(and for some reason ch. 17 seems to have 500+ views alone… people must like it!) Sorry if I don't thank each of you personally, even my weekend gets hectic and I have to utilize this time to write and prepare for work. But I had an awesome weekend and hope you are still enjoying the story! ;D**

"Stay back." Was all the man said before him.

Steve watched in apprehension as the Herobrine clones closed in on the silver armored knight, he wanted to close his eyes and make the 'abominations' as Lionel had called them disappear, but of course that wasn't going to happen. He kept his eyes wide as several of the blades all positioned downwards, Lionel just stood there before holding the sword with a steadfast stance, determination in his deep blue eyes.

"Errrhhhhaaaaahhhhh!" He moved the blade upwards and quickly deflected the first clone's strike before swinging the sword to his left and making the opposing blade and it's wielder fly backwards from the pure force of the powerful swing. Another few came speeding down and he stepped away to the side as the blades impaled the ground and Lionel kicked one clone on the side of the head and made the monstrous hero stumble backwards and knock into the other, at the same instant he swiftly slashed at another copy and made that one jump back to avoid the sentinel's sword. He dodged a few more coming at him and swung the weapon around like an extension of his arm, skillfully landing a few gashes on a couple of the Hero duplicates and making a few of them hop back to evade the swings.

"You would betray me?!" One Herobrine sneered as he dove right down at the silver-plated man with the sword pulled back and ready to cut across the human.

"I have betrayed no one." The sentinel said irately, taking the diamond sword up and blocking the forceful strike, not even moving once from the sheer power of the two blades colliding together with a cloud clang. He held onto it tightly as the sword in his hand began to shake, the copy only kept applying more and more strength.

The Hero clone only grit his teeth and pressed harder, feeling the man finally budge a little he pushed even more. The sentinel's arm was starting to give way and the man quickly moved away making the other sword slide off of his and onto the ground. He then whipped the weapon around and made a large gash across Herobrine's side and the being clutched to the new wound with a hiss before he flashed away. One copy moved out towards the man with another on the opposite end coming straight at him, both flew at each side of the valiant knight but Lionel was quick to bend as the swords swung for his neck.

Lionel swiftly ducked and rolled away a few feet before spinning on his heels and lunging at the two who had struck their swords together after missing their target and he drove the razor-edge right through the neck and shoulder of one hero and it shrieked loudly and stumbled away as blood coated his throat and chest. It wailed as it grabbed the wound but Lionel only watched with unsympathetic eyes before winging the blade right through the center of the being's chest. The clone immediately exploded into dust and the other copy nearby only glared at the man with intensity beaming from it's eyes. More copies flew at the guy and he easily fought off each one, barely taking any hits and dealing out more damage.

Steve couldn't believe his eyes, he blinked a couple times but just couldn't believe that a normal human was so fast and powerful. He only stared in awe as his possible descendant moved around quickly and strike with precision and skill, not once getting struck or knocked off balance. The fighting style was so incredible and he couldn't take his eyes away from the scene and the one man that controlled it.

One by one, Lionel had smite and killed each copy. Using the sword to stab or graze the Herobrines that came too close and making the fiends burst into clouds of dust as he ended them. He deflected more swords and effortlessly countered each stroke with a swift low kick and then finishing off the staggering and falling copies with one jab through the heart. Each piercing was completely merciless.

"Wow." Steve whispered with astonishment, watching a blade or two held by the clones either fly or fall out of their hands and onto ground as they died. Despite the wretched things that tried to kill him he almost felt sorry for them, watching them all get destroyed by his counterpart. He never expected Lionel to just ruthlessly kill his friend over and over again, even if it was a copy. But there was absolutely no pity in that man's eyes, not any at all; kill after kill.

"Be gone forever!" Lionel shouted as he took his weapon and speared it through a being's neck, making the hero gurgle with a pained expression before ripping it out and watching the copy fall to the floor and fade.

Steve suddenly found his eyes on a dark speeding figure moving up into the sky, the bright fill moon revealed the moving form flying upwards. It was Herobrine and he flew up very high before shooting downward at the ground at an incredible speed. The other remaining morphed copies on ground level kept Lionel's attention, a couple surrounded him and each of them took turns to lash out; distracting him and swinging their swords and even claws at him when they got close enough. He managed to kill two with one decisive move by letting the copies nearby seem like they had upper hand and had him right where they wanted him, but Lionel took the sword and flipped the weapon back in his hand, having the blade now rest along his side. He then powerfully swung it up and along the neck of the copies, instantly decapitating the now clouds of dust and in the process avoid a swing from the other at his side.

"Lionel! Above!" The miner screamed from the sidelines, watching in horror as the sentinel struggled to push away the last distraction.

"AHHHHHHHAAAAA!" Herobrine moved his blade back and prepared to swing it as he fell towards the man.

Lionel snapped his head upright from Steve's cry and made a quick grab for the hero's arm close by and swung the figure into his place while he jumped away, barely avoiding the sharp edge that had just sliced through a clone instead of him. "Foolish!" Lionel narrowed his eyes as he shouted, before rebounding on his heels and moving the gleaming diamond forward in a thrust and plunging the sword right into the occupied immortal's stomach, making the sword fly out of his hands from the counterattack.

The copy threw his head back and screamed out a bloodcurdling cry from pain, he then painfully grasped at the blade and held it tightly despite the shearing of his own palm. A flood of black seeped down his cyan shirt and trickled onto the grass. The man tried to pull the blade back out but the copy held it firmly and twitched a little with each slight movement of the sword. "Nice try mortal-." It tilted it's head forward and managed a nasty and yet pained grin. "But it will take more than that to kill me."

The man wanted so much to say what was on his mind but he had one objective and had no time for talk, well- maybe a few words to the wretched fiend. "We'll see about that … abomination." Lionel made a grin of his own as pulled back on the sword but the grip was a little more stronger than he expected.

"Hmmm hhhhmmm, we'll see then traitor? You fell right into our trap." Herobrine hissed as he reached out a clawed hand and dug his sharp talon-like nails into the chest plate and Lionel found himself stuck in a solid grasp. The man tried to pull out but it wasn't doing him any good, the nails were in there pretty deep and he could almost feel a sharpness pricking at his skin from under the armor.

The sentinel tried to wedge himself out of the hold but he couldn't, he didn't expect the copies to be that strong… unless the human dreamt them to be as strong as the real deal… but not even the miner knew of Herobrine's true power. Lionel sneered and brought his empty hand to clinch onto the clinging claws but a sudden clawed hand grasped onto his free wrist and pulled it back with a forceful jerk and the man grimaced with his arm being twisted with a sharp sting sensation now piercing into the back of his hand.

"He said 'our' trap. Have you forgotten about that? Have you forgotten me and that cut you made across my side? Bad mistake."

Lionel found himself looking down to see the gash near the being's stomach was nearly gone with a sliver of glow along the edges, just a large black splotch remained.

"Heh, who's foolish now?"

_This can't be happening! _The miner quietly started after the two holding Lionel in their clutches, it was a well thought-out maneuver to capture the knight and kill him while he couldn't move the enchanting weapon around. He picked up his pace and pushed his legs to move faster than he ever could, they burned from the strenuous effort but he couldn't let them kill his savior.

A wicked voice came from his side, a toothy smirk entered Lionel's peripheral vision and he grew mad, furious. He was held in place by two disgraceful Herobrines, one clutched onto the sword and the other his hand. The man really didn't want to have to throw off his little act and use his abilities but it seemed that it was going to come down to it. If these copies were as strong as he thought then it was time to get serious, his pride was at stake. Lionel smirked himself and the ground started to shift and rumble underneath his and the clones feet, the two copies lost their own smiles and were replaced with confused expressions.

"What are you doing?!" The one impaled snarled, tightening his grip on the sword, preparing for anything.

"This- … is _my_ realm." He quietly whispered to the copies with a devious smirk. "Here, no matter how strong you are, I will always be stronger."

"Forget that! Don't listen to him!" The free clone shouted out to the other and he nodded back with a deep scowl. "Time to end this!" The clone with his free sword hand whipped the blade to his side. "NOW DIIIEEE!"

"LIONEL NOOOOO!" Steve screamed as he ran faster, he didn't even know why he was running towards the dangerous Herobrine copies but he couldn't let them kill Lionel. Despite the crazy and not-so-comforting encounters- he felt as though he knew the guy. That man was the only person he had left to keep him company in this nether-ish land, one that just might be his ancestor, one that gave him the right warnings at the right times, one that could keep him safe; at least in his dreams, and one he wanted to call a friend.

Lionel whipped his head to the side to see the man charging at the copy without any kind of weapon or strategy for that matter, it was a reckless and suicidal move. "Stop! What are you doing?! Get back, I can handle this alone!" The sentinel growled.

"Let go of him!" Steve closed his eyes tightly has he moved his arm forward, hoping to slam into the sword-wielding hero but instead he heard a low dark chuckle and felt a sharp piercing pain in his right shoulder and his feet came to a stop. _What was I thinking? _He opened his eyes and they went wide after seeing a diamond blade being pulled out of a large punctured wound on his upper arm, Steve instantly felt himself tip over after a low kick knocked him off of his heels. He tumbled to the ground and rolled a few feet away with a small yelp.

He stopped his roll on his stomach and slowly moved a hand over to his wound and stopped before he could touch the gash, he moved the hand away and refused to glance at the injury. Lionel was still in trouble and he had to fight the pain if he was going to be able to do anything to help or at least benefit the guy instead of hindering him, but it just hurt so bad. He winced and moved onto his hands and knee's, a stray tear of pain rolled down the side of his cheek from stretching the wound too much.

"Why don't you just roll or crawl back over here mortal? Go ahead and make this easier for me?" The free clone spoke with words dripping with venom, his smile was malicious. "Be the pathetic worm under my foot and let me crush you into the dirt already?"

Steve ignored the hero and moved up onto his knees slowly, now holding his arm up with his other to prevent the wound from opening more. Blood flowed down from the stabbing and it looked as bad as it felt, he felt his stomach twist into knots at the sight of it and regretted for even looking at the injury in the first place. _Curse curious eyes. _He thought to himself. Though it stung immensely, Steve moved one leg forward and rose up onto his feet and lurched a bit before regaining his balance, he then looked back at the scene to see Lionel furiously glaring at him.

"You want to die that badly?!" Lionel shouted, not taking one rage-filled eye off of the man with a deep frown plastered onto his face and teeth visibly clinched.

Steve moved his head from side to side and exhaled noisily. "You tried to warn me Lionel, and though I didn't listen I still owe you for that." He said, now walking back towards the copies and the sentry.

The sentinel's narrowed eyes lightened but he remained wordless and observing.

The miner winced as he took a few steps forward, lightly moving his shoulder and causing a bolt of pain to travel all the way down to his palm but he couldn't back down now. "I owe you for- for that." It was evident that each word he said was saturated with pain. "At least allow… me to pay it back?"

"You can't!"

"Yes I can!" Steve stopped looked around and seen many of the copy's blades just lying on the ground and one was close by sticking in the ground and within reach, the convenient handle and blue aura just drawled him towards the sword.

"Don't touch it fool! It's a sword made for gods to contain and harness their wrath, inhuman fury courses through it!"

Steve had a feeling of truth from the man's words but ignored him and grabbed onto the handle only to feel waves of powerful energy now coursing through his veins. But it wasn't the same as the other sword he used, this energy made he's knees instantly weak and he felt himself collapse after trying to channel the power he like the other. "Ahhhhhhaaaahhhaaa!" Steve's head jerked from left to right and his body convulsed as a hot flow overcame him, he felt a surge of anger, hatred, and so many negative feelings overtaking him. It was too much to bare, he felt like he was going to burst into flames.

"What a shame? I personally wanted to kill him myself." The copy chuckled at the sight of the squirming miner and returned it's attention back to Lionel and the sentinel glared intensely, almost as if his eyes shined. "Now where were we?"

"The part where I end this." The silver-armored man sneered and the ground began to shake again but stopped as the copy moved away and hissed to his surprise.

The Hero copy relinquished his hold when a stinging sensation nipped at his heels. He partially turned and looked down to see the look-alike mortal belly-flat on the ground with the blade in hand, weakly holding onto the weapon. He had moved the sword around and in doing so he managed to make a tiny cut across the back of the abomination's ankle. "How dare you!?" Herobrine lifted his foot up and stamped down hard onto Steve's hand and the miner cried out loudly, releasing the powerful weapon from his grasp and now trying to pull his aching appendage away from the mashing force. "You will pay for such nerve!"

With Lionel's hand now free and the copy's sword pointed away he then rammed the rest of the blade through the other clone and it wailed out as the sharp ends ran through his torso and across his hand. It tried to remove it's claws from the metal chest piece but the sentinel grabbed onto his wrist then squeezed. "Your turn, abomination." He grinned as his tight hold constricted and the hero kept trying to pull away from the pressure. He squeezed even harder and a cracking noise could then be heard.

"Errrggghhhh! Help me!" The clone barked and the other stopped grinding his boot into the mortal's hand and spun around to see what was happening.

"Huh? Damn you!" It swung the sword down at Lionel's grasping hand but the man quickly jerked the clone around and the diamond blade dug into the hero's backside.

"GAAAAHHHHHHAAAA!"

"Herobrine doesn't ever ask for help, imitating atrocities." He whispered. "Never!" With a quick maneuver, Lionel then rammed the protruding blade and the injured clone right into the other and skewered them both on the same sword. "Now be gone!" He charged with the two right into the closest tree and pinned them to the wood as a gaping black hole formed behind them and began to pull in leaves and tiny branches from the tree's lower branches into the vacuuming void.

The two copies then struggled to worm free from the hold but couldn't escape the power now eating away at their backs, the hero closest to the black abyss screamed loudly as tiny bits and pieces were torn from his body and absorbed into the blackness.

Steve gently rubbed the back of his hand and sat up to see what Lionel was doing and his eyes went wide with fear, seeing the copies have fear which Herobrine wasn't ever supposed to have.

"What are you!?" It shrieked once more before exploding into dust and flying into the hole.

The last one then moved it's bloody hand forward and tried to grasp onto the sentinel but it's hand faded into particles of dust and the rest of it's body followed in as tiny fragments into the dark hole before it sealed shut behind it. Lionel then held firmly in that spot until the energy around it settled and he jerked the sword out of the tree bark and huffed silently, staring ahead at once was clones of Herobrine. After hearing a small gasp he then relaxed his posture and turned his attention back to the miner and saw the man gaze back in terror on the ground.

"They are gone now." Lionel, said quietly, now moving back to Steve.

Steve only nodded and gulped as the man got closer. "How did you- you?"

The silver-armored man only sighed as he now stood before his counterpart. "This is a dream and I can do anything I wish in this realm, I was never in any _real _danger. You however-?" He then reached down and grabbed Steve by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up onto his feet. "You could of died you foolish- human!" He barked and Steve shrunk back in fear in the grasp. "You should of just stayed put, if you did then I would of taken care of them without any trouble and you would have been fine!" He then noticed that he was shaking and terrifying the poor guy and let go of the man's shirt.

Steve fell to the ground and weakly made an effort to stand until an arm reached down and moved him onto his feet again. This time the miner balanced himself and bravely looked up to see Lionel now crossing his arms in annoyance. "But you were-" He started

"What? In trouble? No, I was in control of the fight though it didn't seem like it." The sentry interrupted. "They couldn't do anything to harm me, they may have been strong but they are still nothing! Then you? You have to go and make that stupid charge? And for what?!" He growled, his fist shook uncontrollably in anger then he found himself lashing at the miner and striking the man across the face with his knuckles and watching him fall to the ground from the powerful punch. Steve then stared up at him shocked. "What were you thinking!?"

"I didn't." Was all he said rubbing the side of his tender jaw. "I owed you."

"You owe me nothing! You are not indebted to me, I never did anything to gain it!"

"Maybe not to you! But…, you came to me and handed out warnings and then you defended me from them. I just felt that I should at least repay you for your kindness and I didn't know that you were going to be fine, I thought they were going to kill you!"

"Well, you don't owe me. I was only relaying those warnings on _His_ behalf, because _He_ 'was' going to allow _you_ the chance to escape. If you would of never continued that foolhardy quest of yours in the first place and had never had this ridiculous dream then nothing this bad would of never happened! You are still in Herobrine's presence, if you have a nightmare; whether it's from him or not then it'll be like living throughout the real deal. You are in danger in your sleep and you don't even realize it?"

"I can't control what I dream?! Herobrine probably did this?"

"No, he would never make such atrocities of himself!" Lionel stamped his foot down on a copy's sword in annoyance. "Besides he wouldn't need any help from clones of himself to hunt down one human and they would never ask for help for they are expendable and apart of himself. Herobrine will never ask for help! Don't ever think that! Those things are pathetic replicas and don't even come close to the real one, nor copies of the real one. Those teeth, claws, and behaviors are nothing but a mockery and make _him_ out to be a fairytale monstrosity! The real Herobrine has a code and he dose not fall from said code, not like _they _did."

Steve could clearly see and hear how infuriated Lionel was, it almost scared him since the Sentinel had some power in his dream but if the man didn't then things may of turned out for the worse. It appeared that Lionel still cared greatly for Herobrine and though the miner was first to make the hero as the reason of his nightmare he felt a bit guilty and apologetic. Herobrine was the reason for a lot of unexpected events and nightmares so how was he to not suspect the influential being.

"I'm sorry." Steve kept his gaze on the tuff of grass to his left as he said his words with utmost sincerity. "I just- I can't control what I dream about okay? Before you showed up I saw a … a copy drag away my friend through a field .. … and-." Steve tightly shut his eyes and held back the pain. "I ran so fast but I couldn't catch up with them, no matter how much I ran- I couldn't save him! … It was not long after that before _they _showed up, then they came after me ready to tear me apart from limb to limb."

Lionel's anger faded a bit. "So that is where this dream came from? Guilt? Fear?"

"Both." Steve exhaled and wrapped an arm over his leg, keeping his eye on the black fluid dripping from a blade of grass.

"Do you truly care about your so called- friend?"

"Of course!" Steve snapped his head back towards the knight to see his eyes filled with curiosity. "I may of not of known him that well but within the short time that I got to know him, he was someone that I knew I could trust. He always had good intentions and sacrificed a little for me."

"But you don't know him that well, a few days is not enough to form trust. Sacrifices of a greater scale may of proved it but he hasn't proven anything. He'll just turn on you like my friends turned on _me_ and _him, _and we knew them for years_. _Same goes for the ones _he _hunted, when they trespassed on this land in numbers the first thing they did was abandon each other for their own selfish lives. They would leave their friends and family behind to live themselves, isn't that trust? Just goes to show that hu- people- cannot be trusted. They are easy manipulated and traitorous, selfish and greedy with their lives. And to think you were going to throw away your own life for someone you barely even knew? The elder would of abandoned you." Lionel scoffed.

"Don't say that! He would only leave me because I wanted him to, I know that he wouldn't otherwise!"

"And if you were helplessly dangling off of a cliff with that man standing there with a horde of zombies going at his back would you expect him to stay and help you up or run away out of fear?"

"He would-… would- I don't know?" Steve whispered from some doubt. "But I'm sure he would at least try. Fear and the will to survive is just a few traits of being human, it's hardwired and it keeps us alive."

"Then all humans are the same!"

"No! Some people just can't help themselves, fear and the need to live are hard to fight when you are in such a situation. It's part of being a human, some people can be brave enough and others cannot. It's friendships and bonds that help others fight their greatest fears, but sometimes bonds might not be enough if you have no strength to fight or if you are feeble minded. It's bonds that make some get risky, even if it's a foolish thing to do. And if all humans are the same- then are you?!"

The man narrowed his eyes and was about to say something before it got caught in his throat. He then shook his head and spoke. "No! I stayed by his side and not once left him nor abandoned him like everyone else did, I stayed and fought at every battle and made great sacrifices for him! I stood by his side when they accused me-Him!"

"But you had a super powerful being as a friend, I would be more confident and safe if I had someone like that by my side! Or, if he was a normal person like me then I would still fight, some people would probably turn and run but I know I wouldn't."

Lionel lightly gaped at the thought but he shook his head in disbelief.

"Look, I don't care what you say about Nigel. He was my friend and I took the responsibility to keep him safe! He became my friend, and now he's gone because of me! I failed him." Steve clinched a fist and looked away with his eyes sealed tightly in regret, he tensed up after moving his wounded arm. "I was going to throw my life for you too!" Steve quickly added.

Lionel blinked in uncertainty. "Why? You don't know me? There was no reason to try and 'save' me, you could of wasted your life for nothing!?"

"It didn't matter whether I knew you personally or not, I don't truly know you but you were the only other person I knew when I came into this land. Real or not, I considered you a friend. Even when you gave me those warnings- I felt as though I could trust you, I could even be related to you for all I know. Figment or dream, I cared about you like Nigel! And even if I didn't know you… your life would of counted too. "

The man turned his back to the miner. "Why? There's no reason for it to." He said more calmly.

"You don't know me Lionel."

"No, I don't. … We are done here. … It's time to rest now." He held an empty hand outwards from his side.

"What?" Steve asked then he felt the ground disappear beneath him and a black void began to drag him into a thick pool of darkness. He panicked and tried to cling to the ground closest to him in fear that what Lionel did to the clones was about to happen to him, but the chunks just broke off and sunk as he grabbed on. It took a few seconds before the miner realized the familiar warm-calming sensation overcoming him. "This-?" He paused in shock but then let himself sink after his eyes grew heavy and muscles grew weak. He slipped underneath the surface.

"I created." Lionel said as he walked by the end of the blackness and gazed down at the miner now floating deeper into the black emptiness. "A deep state of sleep, safe from the nightmare realm."

Slowly sinking down in a clear black and vast space; he watched as the moonlit sky and now Lionel standing and staring down at the edge of the hole get smaller. "This… was this always from y-you?" Steve felt himself slip in and out of consciousness.

"Yes, now rest Steve. You'll need it." He said blankly before walking away from the hole now sealing up.

"Wait! You're the- only friend… I- have …left, please don't leave… … me?" The miner shouted as he reached up to the light fading above, he found himself taking one last look then he shut his eyes and they remained closed as a blanket of warmth grasped around him.

…

Lionel kept a blank face as he walked passed the copy swords and black-blood stained grass, he found himself lost deep within thought again. As he proceeded the landscape around him began to decay into tiny bits and float away up towards the fading sky now with the human removed from the nightmare. Lionel's skin began to glow brightly and tiny flakes of skin peeled off and away with each step he took, even his armor started to break off into pieces and float upwards and into disperse into particles. It all broke off, leaving a lighter set of cool-colored clothing behind.

He closed his deep blue orbs and took one deep and long breath, opening them after exhaling and revealing white blank glowing eyes; shining in a world fading out.

…

**A/N: Dun dun duhhh! Yes, if you thought Lionel was Herobrine in Steve's dreams/visions then you were right all along, as I had noticed how some of you guessed in past reviews. I tried to throw tiny hints at each encounter to make it suspecting but not give it away. Also, Steve is unaware. Wouldn't be fun if I gave the surprise away to him so soon, so- tell me your thoughts and hope you liked! :D**


	28. Just Enough

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 28: Just Enough**

**A/N: This chapter revolves around Herobrine, I'm not sure if you would like that or not but oh well, Read and enjoy!**

Herobrine stared down at the miner now splayed out over the mattress, somehow with his hand still clinging onto the enchanted blade. His breath seemed stable now along with his heart rate, but the way his wielding arm was positioned seemed unusual. There was no doubt that it's was injured now. At least in his deep sleep the miner wouldn't have to die like he would in his nightmares should they be as severe as the last. Herobrine clinched his fist tight and snarled at the pathetic form in front of him, he should be killing the man not helping him rest. But there was one little thing that bothered the demi-god; not only did the miner look so relatively close to Lionel, the miner's foolhardy and irrational choices made- almost resembled what his old friend would of done.

The two mortals were similar in many ways, but at least the former didn't try something as impetuous as trying to eliminate a powerful being. Hero narrowed his eyes on the unconscious form, he couldn't do it yet. Killing him now would of been far too easy, it would not satisfy the being to fight such a weakened mortal that he knew had some amount of fighting potential. There was also still heavy thoughts clouding his mind that he needed to clear first. He turned around and walked back out of the room and placed the door back and made sure that it was tightly sealed.

The old hero flashed away from the small hall then instantly appeared back at his throne. He casually walked up the small staircase of stone slabs until he reached the top with the chair and took a seat. He sat there quietly and glanced upon an empty expansive corridor and the large tightly sealed doors the end of the main hall. Something felt different this time then the usual empty stone structure that he would normally find. It was strange to sense the presence of mortals again. The smell of fresh blood, burnt-out torches, and the very faint sound of a heartbeat lightly pounding in his ears? Yes, these signs were familiar but vague and now present once again. Years of isolation and then the sudden presence of a living human had really made things feel different. Almost a reminiscent of what was once was.

Herobrine could almost see Lionel bursting through the doors with himself in tow, the man would be running up to the seated Sovereign with news of a successful day's work, like he almost always did. He was always so enthusiastic and loyal-like to everyone, even to peasants. Yet he was constantly concerned with trivial things such as: formality, properly addressing superiors at all times, getting involved with menial tasks to help out the fortress's servants, repairing his own armor and swords instead of the blacksmith, over exerting himself in training, and of course paying his debts.

Debt. That one word made the hero scowl.

…

"_What were you thinking!?" _

"_I didn't." The human said, rubbing the side of his jaw softly. "I owed you."_

"_You owe me nothing! You are not indebted to me, I never did anything to gain it!"_

"_Maybe not to you! But-"_

…

Herobrine shook his head and growled from suddenly recalling that human's voice in his mind. That man was idiotic and confusing, there was never any debt for him but actually the other way around. Hero owed Steve the debt and he couldn't even successfully pay it off. That stupid mortal would of got himself killed for nothing.. for his greatest enemy. For absolutely nothing at all! Most humans did die for the most pointless of things such as ores and lustrous metals to a sense of pride. Some even by running away, others for being foolish and fighting battles they knew they could not win or were too boastful, or if they were stupid enough to tread through dangerous places in the first place. Not to mention that many of them were dishonest, greedy, deceptive, condemning and cowardly fools. They were all the same.

…

"_No! Some people just can't help themselves, fear and the need to live are hard to fight when you are in such a situation. It's part of being a human, some people can be brave enough and others cannot. It's friendships and bonds that help others fight their greatest fears, but sometimes bonds might not be enough if you have no strength to fight or if you are feeble minded. It's bonds that make some get risky, even if it's a foolish thing to do. And if all humans are the same- then are you?!"_

…

A loud pounding sound came from the edge of the chair, the Hero lightly grinded his fist on the wooden armrest. Lionel wasn't nothing like the other mortals, but he did overcome great fears and made noble sacrifices with his risky endeavors that eventually lead to his end. But Steve was wrong. Most of mankind didn't fight valiantly for their friends or family, maybe some attempted to but it just wasn't enough. When one died the other didn't try and avenge them, they just fled from the powerful hero. They only ran away and in being the sole witness of their so called 'bonds' it was clearly justifiable that they were weak with their greediness to survive. Lionel was better than any of them though, he made the ultimate sacrifice. He died fighting for his friend- and brother's freedom. He threw his life away selflessly for the hero when no one else would.

…

"_I was going to throw my life for you too! _

_It didn't matter whether I knew you personally or not, I don't truly know you but you were the only other person I knew when I came into this land. Real or not, I considered you a friend. Even when you gave me those warnings- I felt as though I could trust you-._

_And even if I didn't know you-_

… _your life would of counted too."_

…

He remembered the sad and pitiable look in the man's eyes as he finished that sentence, it was vaguely recognizable with the same look those similar deep blue eyes that used to gaze at him long-ago. Steve wasn't like most mortals either as the hero come to realize, the man did seem to fight with some degree of misguided honor and loyalty but if he was willing to fight and die for someone he barely knew and even for his disguised enemy then he had some kind of reverence. Something that the he hadn't seen in centuries. Out of hundreds of his victims not one until now has shown this kind chivalry and kept up with it without giving in.

To fight fear and move forward? To get reckless at bad times? To fight for his friends despite the odds against himself? That was Lionel's way. So many times this method almost got him severely wounded or killed, but at least he didn't give up nor leave the hero's side even when he was asked to. To remain by Herobrine at the most troubling of times was the last debt that man would ever pay.

Herobrine relaxed his tense muscles in the chair and with his head tilted towards the dark ceiling and the arches, he closed his bright eyes; now remembering a faint memory coming back to visit him.

…

_"Herobrine, wait!"_

_"I told you__ Lionel__, you do not owe me anything." Hero irately said as they walked down the large corridor__. T__he __great__ hallway was __beautifully__ lit by torches __on __each __of the __stone pillar__s and they radiantly shined within the windowless structure, leaving sizeable diamond like shadows decorating the floor and ceiling__._

_"That's what you think!__You saved my life! I owe you my life, if you didn't come to my aid __yesterday __then __I__ would of been dead and Nori__, Jacob, Brutus__ and __even __Conner would of been __devastated__ along with our __Sovereign__. I wouldn't ever want to imagine __their__ faces. I owe you for so much."_

_"And rescuing you was no bother__, … for the hundredth time. You need not to throw your life away for me, I know your intentions were good and meant your earnest gratitude for me protecting and rescuing you on the occasion but is it really worth your own life to protect one who cannot die?__"_

_"You don't understand!__"__ Lionel picked up his pace and ran in front of Herobrine, stopping the being's stride and giving him a serious look__. "I know that taking those arrows for you was a reckless decision back there but… but-?" Lionel paused and quickly searched for the right words, keeping his gaze away from the annoyed hero._

_The hero raised a brow and crossed his arms out of impatience. "Well?"_

"_Well you're my friend!" He looked back and frowned deeply after seeing that Herobrine's expression didn't change in the slightest. "I know you can't die, but that doesn't mean you can't feel pain?" _

_Herobrine was about to speak until the sentinel cut him off._

"_I know you can heal and pretend it never happened, so don't even take the conversation there. It's not about being immortal and enduring every hit. … I've seen you in many battles Herobrine, but during some of them I've also seen you hurt. Too many arrows, explosions, and bites? I watch as you shrug off the pain like it was nothing but you did 'feel' it so don't deny it! Like that time that rebel attempted to create a rally movement against the Sovereign because he thought he was wrongfully accused of theft. You caught him with little to no effort after he evaded arrests and then he made an attempt to stab you in the chest and he did! I watched as you deliberately let him!"_

"_Yes, and in doing so we saw what measures he was willing to take for freedom and if not I- then another could have been there to get him; an innocent bystander trying to be chivalrous. Any man, woman or older child could of died that day had I not stopped him myself. However, he seemed surprised for trying to take on me, that was his mistake. I'm sure he's learned his lesson? But at least his probable actions were clear enough to convict him and he was removed from the streets."_

"_Yeah, I know that's important and all and he was imprisoned in the end, but you are missing the point here?! When you removed that blade I saw your face twist from the ache it left you, and I saw you cringe as that deep wound closed." Lionel paused after thinking and then lightly gaped. "… It hurts to heal doesn't it? ... You know how I felt when you healed my wounds and I'm pretty positive you heard my every ear-piercing screams from those times, so I only assume that it would be the same for you? It has to be!"_

_The being quietly walked passed the sentinel guard, not looking back. "I have more tolerance of pain than you mortals, I deal with it all of the time."_

"_You didn't answer my question?" He responded irately._

"_That would be a concern of mine, you need not worry. Do not trouble yourself with concern for me nor these- debts."_

_Again the sentinel moved forward to block the hero, he gazed softly into white eyes with a frown and a with clear expression of concern. "__My family has a __honorable__ code we go by, my father would love to tell you__ all about it__... if he was still here today__?__" Lionel finished the end of his sentence with a low __tone, he head tilted down as the being walked around and continued onwards again__. "I am __still forever__in __your debt so __I__ will find someway to make it up to you__ at any possible chance__,__ even till the day I die.__T__hat is what you do when you owe a debt. You find a way to pay it back__. And if it prevents you from feeling pain during the fights with invading monsters or even the people on the streets then I think it is worth it! That's why I shielded you from those skeletons when your hands were full with that zombie horde."_

_Hero sighed deeply and __stopped to __look__back at the silver-plated man. "__You're preventing my reason for protecting you with this recklessness. If you are so stubborn and inattentive then it defeats the purpose of me being there with you and the other guards, I protect you and them and everyone else. Taking the damage that would have been dealt to mortals is a part of what I do other than smite the monsters after dark, that is what a hero does right? We fight gallantly and make small sacrifices like withstanding pain. Well, that's what I do anyways. As long as I am considered as the shield of our stronghold then you and the others are to be the sword and as strong blade you will last to fight again and again. Remember our Lord's words well Lionel; Fight together as one unit, retain focus and pierce your enemies. And don't go branch away from the unit and get yourself killed over a small reason regarding me and what damage I take, it's my found purpose. I'll live."_

_The being noticed that Lionel couldn't find anymore words to say, the man even looked disappointed and dejected._

"_How would you repay me__ now anyways__? I've saved your life __so __many times and __I__ will not die by age__ and injury__ like your kind__. I don't want you to go and get yourself harmed and definitely not killed. S__o how do expect to pay back this __massive- ever-growing __debt?__ If you can't then don't put the burden on yourself. There's nothing you can do to pay one such as myself back, at least no way that I can think of?__"_

_Lionel looked at the floor in nervousness. "It __doesn't__ have to be by saving you but I'll find away! I know that you're practically immortal and all injuries heal almost instantly but..."_

_"Forget it. Being my friend__-__ is __just- just__ enough."_

_"No__,__ it's not!" Lionel glanced at the Hero with serious eyes. "I know now__!__… __I will pay my debt by never leaving your side__!__"_

_"That is ridiculous, even humans have to sleep."_

_Lionel__ furrowed a brow and lightly smile__d from the response__. "No. Not __necessarily__ like that but... __I__ promise to stand by you no matter what happens, no matter what choice__s__ you make, __during any great battle, or if by some great force that you find yourself helpless to-, I'll__ never abandon you."_

_"Don't-"_

_"Listen, __I__ know as a friend __I__ should anyways__-. But __this is for certain, no matter what happens you'll always have me on your side.__ I'll swallow my pride and my fears and cut down my foes in your name. And if the impossible ever somehow happens, then my life will shield yours.__"_

_He moved his head back in forth in disagreement. "Did you not hear-?"_

"_I heard Hero." The shorter man replied seriously, cutting off the hero in mid sentence. "You said you never had a family nor friends coming into this world… but you do now. Ever since day one, when we first met- we have been and will forever be friends. We have since been brothers too, and you should respect my decisions as I had for yours all these years?" He reached out and placed a hand on the beings shoulder._

"_Very well." Herobrine managed a small smile, feeling confidence and certainty with Lionel's reassuring words, knowing that is was practically pointless to talk the man out of the debt. He lightly shrugged Lionel's hand off. "Should a dark time fall upon me then I will not stop you from …protecting me…? If that is what it comes down to-, but do promise me that as long as that doesn't happen that you will not waste your health and wellbeing for my relief in battles?"_

_Lionel made a soft nod. "I promise that, along with never leaving you… brother." _

…

_"Hmmmmm... __this has to be one of the unusual conversations we have stumbled into for a while now. However- I'm not so insightful about these debts that you seem so entitled to owing. S__o what exactly is a debt to you?" Herobrine suddenly asked in curiosity__ as they continued into the brightly lit main entryway and throne room__._

_"A favor.__"__He smiled, moving an arm back to rub the side of his neck. "__A great favor that would __significantly__benefit__ those who you should pay back__, especially if it was your life or health that is at stake__. If __I__ saved you then my debt would __definitely__ be __paid__, considering it's like impossible for anything as such to happen to __someone like __you. __But if I were to say that I did save you from some kind of peril then to pay back would be as simple as saving my own hide, it isn't hard for you to do and that opportunity comes up often__.__ It's simple. Life for a life."_

"_I think I understand now?" Herobrine thought over it in his imagination, seeing himself deflecting multiple skeletons arrows as they aimed for the sentinel's back. "Yes, I get it now. I guess?"_

"_Great! And w__ho knows... maybe one day __'__you'll__'__ owe a debt?" Lionel __heartily__ chuckled__ as they entered the small antechamber and stopped__once they reached the large front gates that led to the outside walls__._

_"Doubt it.__ I may never find myself in a bad predicament.__"__ Herobrine effortlessly pushed one heavy door open with one hand and peered out into the dark of the starry moonless night, scanning down the pathway and into the expansive village with his keen eyes looking out for any movements for mobs. "How would I pay them back anyways?"_

_"__Uhhhh__, __I'm__ not quite sure__ to be honest? __.__.__. __I guess it all __depends on the person and what they did__? It's more of what you decide; but at the same time it has to help the one being paid, preferably something great in return would do. Should be easy for you though, you can do just about anything and more than any of us humans could. But __do try for me if you ever get that chance alright?"__ He stood at the door as Herobrine stepped out and began to walk towards the settlements. "Sometimes paying back has it's own rewards?"_

_The immortal __nodded with his head tilted enough to see the royal guard closing the gate. He grunted__ with a small __humph and continued his saunter. "You__ mortals are a strange kind?"__ He said turning away._

_"I guess we are huh?"_

…

Herobrine slowly reopened his eyes to the dark interior and tilted his head back down to see a Creeper coming close to his chair, he instantly snarled and the four-legged mob quickly bolted away from him. He didn't need the pathetic company of lowly creatures, he needed no one.

He clenched the end of the armrest and thought deeply on this so called debt he had yet to pay back to the human. The mortal should of had his debt paid by now and in full, if not overpaid in retrospect. All of those warnings, the peaceful rests, and chances to leave, saving him in the dream? Yet that pathetic miner just continued on with his quest, completely disregarding the forewarnings and making the so called 'debts' pretty much non-existent. Saving the mortal in the nightmare would of done it if the man hadn't been so impulsive and nearly got himself killed for '_Lionel_'.

These failures infuriated the being, he shouldn't even be so merciful to the man but it was in the honor of his friend that he could at least manage this once in a life time debt. He never had a debt owed before and now that he finally had one he couldn't even pay it back properly. The concept of his friend's honor was irrational and pitiful. But what if the human Steve had left him there back in the cave or sealed him up? He would of been trapped in there for a long time. He couldn't use his abilities while having such a distraction gnawing at him and his cursed blood over-working to keep him healed would have been unbearable, so he could of still been in that pit burning and suffering to his distress and the human then would of fulfilled his objective within a matter of time and luck. He growled at the thought but his seething was short-lived after remembering that the human had nearly fell into the pit himself for trying to free Hero from his tormenting prison.

Then his mind goes back to that nightmare to his annoyance. The human's own fear and guilt put him in such a condition that he could have died with or without the Hero being present, all because his weak mind. The man was practically on the verge of shock when he found the human asleep and if the mortal had died in his sleep then Herobrine would have been furious. He had already decided to kill the human by his hand, his real hand in real combat. Only because of Lionel's likely connection and the human's choices that ever confused the powerful being. Allowing the man to live, heal, and regain strength would give the mortal a chance to fight more fairly. It would just have to do as the debt payment, permanently sealing the deal should things go as planned. It was just enough to count to settle the score. Afterwards, the threatening nuisance will be slain and gone and Herobrine could continue his reign over his empty land and empty fortress as he had for centuries, continuing with his tides of punishment on mankind beyond the land.

The immediate thought almost seemed to dissatisfy the being. Things definitely seemed different with a mortal present and alive instead of the usual brainless mobs running around, he didn't feel alone for once. It was a strange feeling, but that would end soon. It's not like he wanted any kind of company anyways. Emptiness-, a curse he knew he would have to endure more than anything. He'd have to endure it forever.

…

**A/N: Poor Herobrine, he's so bitter. Hope this chapter cleared some things up and hope it didn't suck too badly. Steve should be waking up soon so expect more Steve in the next chapter: "To Escape!" You can pretty much guess what that'll be about. XD Please review!**

**You guys should check out this wonderfully epic fan art too that Mochro drew for my story, it's epically awesome! It's Herobrine and Steve with their swords… or Herobrine with just one of his swords and Steve with his other. For the Link, j****ust delete the spaces after bit & ly/ ... Link! - bit. ly/ 10dmJ8o Tell me if the link dosen't work.**


	29. To Escape

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 29: To Escape**

**A/N: Sorry if it feels a little rushed. This chapter turned out to be longer than I expected… as many chapters have now. :p Enjoy.**

Steve's eyes fluttered open with the soft sound of chirping near the edge of the window, the darkness faded with actual light now shining down on his face from the sun. _Light. _He thought happily, it almost seemed as a privilege and not a luxury and he was thanking Notch that he survived the night, the dark fortress and Herobrine.

The miner slowly lifted up from under the cover and immediately winced and gasped in pain as he lifted his wielding arm, it was very sore and ached more with each movement. He moved his other hand to message the pain away and that was when he realized that the blade wasn't in his hand. He gaped after seeing the weapon still at his side but not in his grasp, he then moved his aching fingers over his torso. His chest wasn't seizing up and he could breathe normally, though he still felt so drained of energy as if he just finished running a marathon. His hand, neck and arm felt as though they were crushed by stone blocks and pricked with needles, but other than that he seemed fine. But the sword? He almost immediately lost interest in the weapon after hearing more chirps.

Steve looked out the window above his bed and saw the morning sun gracing him with it's radiant warm waves, piercing the dense fog that hung low around the fortress. Even if there was a cold chill to the air he could still feel the slight warmth on his cheeks. A few birds flew around the window then out into the distance, fading out into the rising sun and light blue sky. There wasn't any live mobs below him in the courtyard anymore, just a small pile of bones and a rotting sizzling corpse of a zombie.

The man suddenly heard a rumbling noise and moved a hand down to his stomach, he was hungry, very hungry. Steve moved his tired legs over the bedside after seeing his bags on the floor. He reached down and plucked his own bag and rummaged through it for anything to eat. He found a couple slices of cooked pork chops folded in paper but they reeked with a sour odor to his distress, he felt his stomach flip after peeling back the sheets and staring at the now molding pieces of meat. He reached his left arm back and slid the rotting chops between the iron bars and pressed them off of the window ceil, he was desperate to eat food but he wasn't about to poison himself on spoiled meat no matter how much he needed the proteins and minerals for strength. He looked back down in his bag and noticed that he had no more food rations left, just crumbs of bread left from his last meal.

He tossed the bag down and then reached for the smaller one Warren gave him, he unzipped it and smiled widely after seeing two loaves of bread within it. He grabbed onto one loaf and placed the bag down and then he greedily chewed and swallowed down the stale roll, not caring if it was tough and chewy nor if it even had a weird outdated taste to it. He gnawed it down and then searched through the small sack that Nigel had given him once he finished. He heard clinking noises as he pulled the small bag onto his lap and he pulled out a few bottles. A few were recognizable, the sickly green and deep red ones were familiar and labeled properly. One vial had a grayish fluid that wasn't labeled though. The miner had no clue as to what it was but placed it back into the sack along with all but one small concoction of the green stuff labeled Potion of Regeneration. He didn't like the taste but he was thirsty and tired, at least it should help him recover some strength and agility. He popped the cork out and reluctantly held the bottle up as he swallowed the foul tasting liquid. He instantly stopped after taking one big gulp and moved the bottle away with his tongue sticking out at the nasty drink. Maybe he wasn't as thirsty as he thought.

The half-filled bottle reminded him of Nigel, it was a gift from him after all. Guilt began to bubble up in the miner's mind again and he could still envision that scene of Hero dragging the still body across the floor and leaving a long trail of blood in it's path. He tightly shut his eyes and took a deep breath, fighting the hurt now in his chest. He was responsible for taking care of the old man and he couldn't. Then a dark thought entered his mind.

…

"_You should of seen the game we played with your friend, it was a blast! It's a shame we couldn't play longer? We were having so much fun that he just begged for more! Or… was it begging for mercy? Heh, matters not. Begging is begging and he was on his knees with his fingers laced, pleading for mercy. So I just took this sharp blade here and slowly slid it across his- "_

…

"No!" The man screamed aloud as he shook his head in disbelief, trying to push those sickening words away that the freakish grinning form of Herobrine said to him. He wanted so much to believe that the old adventurer was still alive but he couldn't now, no matter how much he hoped. He couldn't imagine why Herobrine never showed any mercy to the innocent elderly man, the guy had been coming here for years and now the being chose to kill him? It didn't make any sense. "Unless? It was me. It was my fault?" The miner said aloud. He didn't think his presence had anything to do with it but it made more sense then just watching the old man die for nothing. But then he suddenly realized something and his eyes went wide.

Hadn't it been for Lionel then he may of died in his dream last night. The sentinel had visited him a few times now and even saved him, but he also gave Steve warnings in advanced and the human ignored them and maybe that is why-

…

_"His judgment upon you will be absolute if you even get near there! You don't even realize how infuriating you are becoming to him with this quest! He'll take 'everything' away and leave you to suffer at his mercy before the final stroke of his blade! You wouldn't even be able to fathom the pain and anguish you'll receive in your attempts!"_

…

"He'll take everything?" The miner copied. "So it was my fault?" Steve placed a hand on his temple and rubbed away a tear threatening to form in the corner of his eye. Why couldn't he of just quit sooner? The more he thought on the sentinel's words and warnings the more it dawned on him that he wasn't going to make it to the shrine or outside, not alone and definitely not with a god-kind with unimaginable powers controlling the place along with powerful mobs. He was on the chopping block now, at any given moment could that old hero come in and finish where he left off.

Steve felt a chill crawling down his spine as another waft of cold air blew through the window, he pulled the blanket up and over his shoulders. The outside looked so much more calming, beautiful and just out of reach; yet here he was trapped in a cold stone structure waiting to die. It would only be a matter of time now.

"The last time I'll ever see the light of day." He whispered with a deflated tone, confidence shot.

He stared out the window and freedom just seemed so close, so worth the pointless effort, but at the same time he knew it wouldn't matter. If he did manage to make it to the outside world then everything would remain the same. He wouldn't of stopped Herobrine's wrath, he wouldn't of fulfilled a sort of promise to Nigel and true promises to his friends, and the people back at that small village and beyond would continue to suffer as would the ancient hero himself. Plus, he knew Herobrine would still kill him and the being would probably make the death even more slow and painful if he escaped but he knew death wouldn't come easy and painless to begin with.

"Why stop now? There's nothing left to lose? I'm as good as dead here as I am outside?" … "But … it's not about me? It's for everyone else!" He suddenly felt a strength willing up again. "Now that there's nothing to lose but my life- then I can't sit here and wait for the end, I have to at least try." He clinched his fist and took a deep breath, trying to push aside the weakness inside of him that wanted to just wanted him to lie down and enjoy what time he had left. "Fight a good fight till the very end." He exhaled lowly and moved his aching legs further over the end of the bed and brushed the cover off.

After gathering his bags back up and sitting at the edge he carefully moved forward to stand, he wobbled as his feet struggled to hold up his own weight. Steve quickly found himself falling face forward and tumbling to the floor after feeling his legs give away, he was still too fatigued to even walk.

The miner raised his head from the floor and grasped onto the edge of the bed and pulled himself up to see the gleaming diamond blade just sitting there with the sun's beams reflecting off of it's smooth surface, it displayed and array of colors in the light and made small rays of radiance shined on the nearby walls. Steve marveled at the blade's colorful splendor but he then stared hard at it with hesitation as a hand moved forward to collect it. He had just overcame what effect it had on him, he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to take the sword and then have the same condition overtaking his body. He only hoped that affect of the weapon wouldn't progressively get worse if he let go of it. Lionel had mentioned that he didn't know what would happen but there was a slight possibility of adapting to the effects. Or so the miner hoped. Steve knew that the blade gave him strength and he was going to need it if he were to escape from this prison and move onwards to save his friends and Herobrine, it wouldn't be long before the old hero would come back or if he'd leave the man in the room to slowly starve to death.

Steve clinched onto the handle as soon as he thought of Herobrine and what he did last night, chills instantly traveled down his back and it only made him shiver more with a foreign power moving through his veins once again. His grip tightened and the miner moved one arm up and he sneered as he moved his legs up, not yet feeling the power circulate enough. He then made one quick push upwards and he stumbled around a bit before finding his footing. He smiled after the tiny waves strength ran through his legs and he carefully approached the iron door with light footsteps. He tried to push it open but he knew it wasn't coming off so easily, so he pushed harder. _Still nothing?_

He backed away from the door and moved his left shoulder forward as he staggered at the iron blockage and he slammed into it and bounced backwards from his failed attempt. He rubbed his arm and glared at his obstacle, it didn't shift in the slightest and he may of just made another injury in his endeavor. A realization abruptly came to the man, he was a miner! He had tools that could break through the stupid ores and metals, for instance… a diamond sword, it wasn't the best choice but it was made of diamond. He moved the blade from his sore right arm to his left and then he heaved the weapon backwards before lashing it out at the smooth gray surface. The weapon cut through stone without even a chip or scratch on the sword so why not metal? He smacked it against the door over and over again, ignoring the loud clangs that came from it.

…

Herobrine's eyes snapped wide open after a loud bang echoed through the fortress, it would have been hard to hear for any human but the being heard it perfectly with his superior hearing. This loud aggravating noise had disrupted his deep train of thought, making the man furious for having his memory search ruined. He shot up out of his throne and narrowed his eyes. The grating sounds just kept repeating over and over again to his annoyance and Herobrine had a hunch of what was causing it. It sounded like a sword clanging against another but in a bizarre fashion that sounded more of a larger object being struck by a blade. There was no doubt that it was the mortal and he was trying to escape. Herobrine walked down from his elevated chair and flashed away.

…

The blade almost glowed brightly as Steve made each strike, the power just kept growing from his determination and it wasn't long after a few more whacks that the door cracked and broke off of the stone wall hinges and into chunks. Steve quickly took a deep breath and wiped a way the sweat now lining his brow. He peered just outside of the door and looked both ways from the hall before cautiously placing one foot through the doorway. He fully stepped out into the small hall and faced the direction the Herobrine dragged him through. Nigel had told the miner that the shrine was on the opposite end of the main hall and connected throne room, that would mean possibly coming across the hero and running to his death. With a deep breath he took off at a slow pace, lightly jogging down the dark narrow hall, passing up many closed doors. He almost wanted to stop and see what all of the rooms looked like but he knew he couldn't waste precious time so he moved forward and cautiously descended down a large staircase, careful to not trip and injure himself further.

With a short paced jog he made it back into the corridor and it wasn't as clear as he wished it was. Screeching sounds from above made the miner look up while he ran and he panicked when hew spotted multiple dots of red following him along the ceiling, he quickened his pace despite the numbing of his legs. Steve's chest now burned and he grasped at it in his sprint, hoping that his heart wouldn't explode from just as something as simple as running. He was greatly exhausted and didn't have the energy to fight, he needed to get to some place safe and hopefully rest enough to catch his ragged breath. He moved his head back and noticed that the spiders had given up in their pursuit and he was able to breathe just a tad bit better but it didn't last with the violet-fuchsia glowing eyes just ahead.

"Vlurrrppphhh."

Steve moved his gaze to the floor and slowed his steps, being careful not to catch sight of the creature. He felt a light brush against it but the mob didn't seem agitated in any way and so he daringly moved his gaze back to the corridor ahead. Several stumbling creatures now blocked his path, … zombies. Steve groaned in exasperation, he didn't want to fight anymore and there was enough moving bodies in the hall to be considered two hordes, he even thought he saw a skeleton in the mix. He figured that he might as well as save his strength and remaining energy and just try and outrun them with the enchantment on the sword that gave him speed.

As he closed in on the monsters he darted by, evading the bodies as they quickly stumbled right after with their mouths open wide and arms reaching out. He shoved through the cluster of green limbs trying to cling and out and away from the fiends. An arrow suddenly sped past him and then another and another each in rapid session, too many arrows for just one to fire continuously without the downtime of replacing arrows. He tilted his head back to see not one skeleton chasing after him but four along with the horde of green flesh eaters. His eyes had adjusted for the most part but he should of spotted all those walking bone-bags, all of them with their bone-dry-white color. He meandered back in forth in his run to evade more arrows and eventually they stopped flying at him to his relief. The monsters had quit once the miner got too far away.

…

Herobrine watched quietly on the outskirts of the large horde as the mortal fought the crowd of zombies and make it across the other side and without getting shot by an arrow. The sword was still fueling the energy and it was interesting to see the man still move on his heels though he looked and sounded as if he was physically struggling to maintain control over the flowing energy. The blade was definitely taking it's toll on him now. If the human was smart he would of rested in the safety of his prison and allowed the his body to equalize with the power, but the mortal must have been so desperate to escape. Herobrine irately watched as the man made a break for his freedom, he was not going to allow the man to leave the fortress.

The Hero held out his hand and tiny pieces of dust from the air slowly came together to form his sword in his palm, he was going to stop Steve in his tracks whether he had to weaken him and drag him back or frighten him enough. He prepared himself to make an appearance to the miner but the human did something the being didn't expect. As soon as the man made it to the end of the hall he made a right turn towards the main hall and not towards the crack that lead to the outside world. The miner wasn't trying to leave the fortress like pathetic and terrified mortal he was but rather continue his quest to the shrine and this confused the demi-god. The human wasn't as cowardly as he thought, but considerably adamant about his mission.

The being stepped backwards from the roaming zombies and disappeared.

…

Steve weakly smiled after making a quick turn and seeing a clear corridor ahead, the library just yards away. Maybe there he could finally take a breather. He slowed to a stop as he reached the entrance of the archives and felt himself drop to the floor to catch his breath by the doorway. He moved his gaze to the inside of the entryway and noticed how dark it was now inside. He remembered Nigel lighting it up but now it was completely black inside, all except one torch just inside the doorway. It wasn't long before he could hear shuffling sounds of feet no too far away in the obscured interior.

"Muaaaaahhhhhhhaaaaa."

A low moan nearby made Steve shoot back onto his own feet and he backed away from the large doorframe as more groaning sounds came from the direction of the library. The place had to be infested with mobs now and his sword was just a bright shining beacon that attracted the mobs everywhere he went. _Maybe Luna was right,? Light just attracts them? _He quickly thought to himself, but he couldn't put the blade away, not when the powerful weapon was keeping him currently alive and stable. He chose to continue onward now that he at least had a few seconds to rest.

…

White eyes from the darkness glowed and then faded into the black with the remaining torch dying out almost instantly.

…

More glowing red eyes hovered above and on a few of the pillars. "Why must there be so many monsters?" Steve asked himself as he proceed down the last corridor that would lead him to the throne room where he just knew that a certain being would be. Steve shook his head back and forth, shaking off the frightful thought of encountering _him_. He was close now, he just hoped that Herobrine wasn't in the expansive room.

His feet echoed as he ran and somehow it sounded as though that echo grew louder. Steve slowed his pace and that was when he heard a separate set of feet following shortly behind. _His game? _He slowed to a stop and prayed that the heavy footsteps behind would stop too and they did to his relief. He remained still, hoping that he was only imagining the sounds and hearing them out of fear. He waited for the cold draft that would flow towards him in the air, like the time it did with his first encounter with the demon but it never came to his surprise. He could feel eyes on him now, his heart pounded faster then it did in his run. He closed his own orbs and held the sword close, his fingers tightened as another quiet step was made from the back.

…

Hero waited quietly, almost tempted to run up and knock the mortal on the side of the head and drag him back, but he needed to see if the human was going to continue or not. The man was unpredictable.

…

"Herobrine?" Steve swallowed, counting each second before the being would suddenly lunge at him and cut him down. He could almost feel death pricking at his backside, his effort to make it to the shrine was pretty much over already. He really didn't know what else to say to the immortal, but anything to fill the deadly silence was better than waiting for the end to come. "Please, if Nigel is still alive… please- let him- him go?" He choked on the plea, knowing that the question was pointless and that this sad request may be his last.

…

He was 'completely' unpredictable. Was that what the mortal was trying to do? Was he in search of his friend or was he moving for the sake of the mission? Both?

…

"Please?" Steve whispered, making a bold and foolish turn to see if Herobrine was really there. He didn't have anything to lose but his life, his promises, and his hope.

…

As he spun on his heels the Hero vanished into thin air.

…

The miner pried his eyes and felt his chest distend with breath as emptiness stared at him. There was no one there and perhaps he was just imagining it, but that feeling of being watched and the sounds? His senses and mind mustn't be in sync, either that or the hero was playing with him. But with this reassurance, it was time to get moving forward again.

He shot down the hall running as fast as he could to avoid detection of wary mobs and slowed as the corridor came to an end. _The throne room. _There wasn't any lit torches from his last visit, just darkness that the sword's glow lightly pierced. Steve bravely moved into the dark now walking cautiously through the open structure that obscured mobs and probably _Him_. He was wielding the sword in his left hand now and it didn't feel right, not when he was used to swinging objects with his right for years. Fighting mobs or Hero was the last thing he wanted to do.

A few of the stone columns were within visible range and reflected a bit of the light back, making the glow slightly wider as he passed by them. He looked back and forth, keeping his eyes at a squint to get a better look through the dark though it did little to help. He finally made it to the center of the room and he stopped, he stopped not because of fear but because of the dark line of dried blood on the floor. Steve felt paralyzed as he gazed at the streak, it was Nigel's and in using the sword as a torch he moved the glowing weapon ahead of himself and saw that the line of blood went deeper into the darkness towards the main gate if he remembered correctly.

He felt his knees grow weak as he thought more about the old man.

"_Keep you head held high my friend, as long as you put a hundred and ten percent into trying then you will find a way. I just know it."_

Steve looked away from the dark crimson smear and took a second to recollect himself. He couldn't stop now. Nigel was right, he had to give it his all despite the physical and mental complications in his way. He made one step forward until a light in the corner of his eye snagged his attention.

There in the darkness was two bright white piercing eyes gazing at him, right where the throne should be. A heavy pressure hung in the air and it was utterly quiet with absolutely no sound from mobs or anything. Just a pair of eyes staring back into his.

He knew that Herobrine was going to be there, though he hoped against it. He should have been better prepared for this. The miner kept his eyes on the white dots as he continued across the large interior, picking up his pace as he made it closer to the end. He expected for Herobrine to pop up in front of him unexpectedly but those unblinking eyes just remained in the seat several yards away, surveying the man as he moved out of sight and into the next corridor.

Steve couldn't believe it as he started to run through the unexplored hallway, he didn't expect to even get this far. Was Herobrine planning something? And just when he thought he was going to get through without the hero in tow; the echo of running feet came from behind and the sound was getting closer. Herobrine was coming after him after all, Steve just had no luck whatsoever.

He moved his feet faster and stuck close to the stone pillars, weaving through them in hopes of throwing off Herobrine. It didn't help to his distress, the steps were closing in fast plus the sword's glow wasn't enough to see too far ahead so the man was practically running blindly and he was running out of breath quick.

"Notch help me!" He ran around one stone column then made a quick runaround another but a solid greenish stick figure suddenly entered the right side of his peripheral and the miner skidded to a stop before making a dive away from the now hissing and expanding creature.

The Creeper hissed loudly before bursting into powerful shockwaves. The explosion was big and it blew apart a stone column, making large stone chunks fly outwards smacking into walls and landing on the ground with heavy thuds. The rest of the pillar slowly started to creak as small pieces split from the bottom, in just mere seconds the entire remaining beam broke off of the ceiling and fell into the stirred dust and crumpled mess below.

Herobrine stood still and watched as gunpowder and dust hovered in the air, he took one step until another chunk broke off an arch and landed near his foot. He didn't expect this to happen, mobs were always such pathetic nuisances that got in the way and ruined everything. Creepers were the worst though, not only did the damn things damage his fortress but one probably just killed his prey. Herobrine closed his eyes and focused on the dust cloud, maybe the human survived it.

He opened his eyes to a very low pounding sound in his ears, it was very low but a heart beating no less. Herobrine moved through the grey haze and stepped over several stone blocks to see the miner nearly unconscious a few yards away. Apparently the mortal lucked out and got far enough from the explosion to avoid being blown apart. He must have been struck by a couple blocks and not by the entire pillar thankfully. He walked over to the now unmoving form laying on his side, the man was indeed alive with a blue eye looking back at him.

…

**A/N: So Steve wasn't escaping the fortress if that is what you thought, he was escaping his prison and figuratively- his guilt, well momentarily. You can't ever truly escape guilt if you are one of those conscious people. I'm one of those people, I hate lying and I'll feel bad forever until I redeem myself or get it out. XD**

**Hope it wasn't too boring, next chapter should be more interesting. Had a bit of Writer's block somewhere in the center so forgive me if it's… weird. Please stay tuned and review! 12,700+ views… wow, I love you guys!**

**Don't worry Death Panther, Herobrine's voice may be silenced but his mind was never was, you will find out more about that later and it has a huge part in the story regarding Steve. But I won't rush the plot now. ;3**


	30. Only To Ultimately Fail

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 30: Only To Ultimately Fail**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy.**

Everything was blurry and dark and sort of topsy-turvy, now spinning to his displeasure. His lungs ached with the grainy sediments from the dust cloud filling his exhausted air chambers, tiny shards like bits scraped the inside of the walls painfully with each inhale. Each small gulp of air of was disgusting and soiled, remnants of the creeper's sulfuric particles made his chest burn to add to his discomfort along with his fading vision. A coopery taste entered the corner of his mouth after feeling the warm fluid run down from the edge of his hairline, he softly sputtered to try and get the bitterness off of his tongue.

It wasn't the distasteful air or blood, the aching appendages, or the now bruised and battered body that hurt the miner so much. It was his head. Even attempting to do something as simple as blink hurt so badly, he wanted to close his eyes and sleep the pain away but a solitary shadowed figure standing in the settling dust kept him doing just that. He couldn't remove his half fearful gaze away from _him_.

It was then that he wished the large stone brick that had struck him on the side of the head had killed him, at least he wouldn't be left to suffer at the hands of Herobrine. But just how fortunate was he to find his lower torso and legs trapped beneath debris, somehow intact; possibly fractured, but pinned down no less. The large chunk of stone mostly missed him, it hit his head in the explosion but landed on the lower half of his body; leaving him to live and suffer in that spot longer until something or someone got him.

Steve watched as the hero only stood there with white beams shining down at him, waiting for the immortal being to just pick up a stone block and crush his head with it already or use the bluish gleaming blade in his left hand and just jab away. He knew it was definitely over now, he couldn't outrun the being or move at all for that matter. He certainly didn't expect one of the guy's pets to pop up and nearly obliterate him either.

The longer he stared at Herobrine the harder it was to keep his eye open. His chest ached greatly and breathing was getting more difficult. The sword wasn't in his hand anymore, it was now lost amongst the rubble of the collapsed column. He wondered why the ancient hero just stood there instead of killing his prey, this was another perfect opportunity. If the immortal didn't make a move soon then he was going to likely miss his chance to kill the man, that's if the sword's adverse effect didn't do it first.

His viewing eye began to close and the miner quickly snapped it back open to the unmoving humanoid, he still awaited for the being to move but he never did, he didn't even raise the blade. Stare was all Herobrine did.

…

The mortal's eye threatened to close again and he fought it back by blinking but Hero could hear the man's breaths grow more ragged and shallow. The human let his eyelid fall once more and this time it didn't open back up.

The mortal was finally unconscious, at least now the powerful demi-god didn't have to use force to stop Steve, a force that could possibly injure the man more. Herobrine felt the power of his first sword nearby, the low glow of red aura hovered around a chunk of broken stone and he kicked the block away to see the sword lying under it, completely unscathed and without a scratch or indentation. He carefully reached down and plucked it from the debris, letting the other sword in his hand fall and break; crumbling into tiny fragments that floated away in the still air and disperse like grains of sand.

He looked back at the trapped mortal lying near another pillar and so he moved forward to grip onto the large hunk of stone before pushing it aside with some effort along with a smaller block to free the human's body from the heavy crushing weight. If the man hadn't been close enough to the stone pillar then he would of surly lost both of his legs, the largest piece was angled over Steve and supported by a standing column; the stone barely mashed the mortal's flesh but if it did then things wouldn't be pretty. This miner was quite lucky, the ruins were very heavy and fell in just the right way to avoid a life-threatening situation. The lying form remained idle, only a small rise from the chest was all the movement the man made. Herobrine reached down to grab the human until an annoying screech came from his back. He turned around and stood tall with his orbs glowing sternly at the approaching arachnid. The spider moved to the left and then the right, trying to find an opening to reach the easy meal.

Herobrine took a few daunting steps forward, holding the sword in his hand and looking ever more intimidating with his cold glare, practically declaring the unconscious human 'his' prey. The spider kept moving from side to side but then backed away with the powerful being getting closer. The sword was raised high and then the scared mob then turned away and scrambled up the closest pillar, only stopping midway to look back at the grounded being.

Hero snorted with a seething sneer, now turning on his heels and disregarding the cowardly creature. He moved back over to the crumpled mess and noticed that Steve was now missing, his eyes widened for a short second then narrowed sharply. But that couldn't be? Herobrine clinched his fist and scanned around before trudging over to the miner's pervious spot. He didn't hear the human move and he knew the man was no longer conscious so how could the body disappear? A drop of red pattered onto the floor close to him and he stared at the small crimson blotch, he remembered that the man had a head injury and the smell of this blood was definitely human.

A soft screeching sound came from above and that was when his head snapped upright to see Steve's now dangling body being hauled up the column by a thick and long thread of web, the webbing around his feet was tightly wound around his ankles and the man's body lightly jerked with the large arachnid tugging at the end. Steve's hands were outstretched and limp, almost appearing to reach out for help. Another drop of blood trailed from the tip of his head injury over a few hair strands and then dripped onto the floor near the same spot the first fell.

Herobrine growled and his eyes fiercely pierced the darkness, glaring evilly up at the sneaky mob. He let one pathetic creature distract him so that another could snatch up his prey. He loathed all mobs, they were infuriating, practically useless and completely disgraceful, taking any opportunity they could to steal from each other- and worse? Him.

Herobrine grinded his teeth and looked around for a way up the high stone pillar, the mortal was being reeled ever closer to the thief and other spiders that horded around it to get their piece. He glanced back and saw a large angled chunk of stone lying diagonally from the pillar. He made a quick dash up the tittering hunk and made his side tilt to the ground before making a sprint towards the now raised end. At the end of the declining debris; Herobrine made a lunge off of the stone and landed his feet on the pillar as he effortlessly ran up the perfect vertical angle. He slowed as he got higher and felt gravity now pulling him back down. He moved a hand forward and latched on to Steve's limp wrist before loosing his footing, the human was unresponsive from the sudden clasp and weight but proved his momentarily usefulness.

Herobrine held on tightly as he quickly thought of an idea to get out of this predicament with the mortal alive, he had a debt to pay and wouldn't be satisfied until it was paid off so the human had to live. Looking up to see the unconscious man and the spider, he suddenly jerked himself from one side to the next causing both him and the miner to rock back and forth. He swung himself and Steve from side to side as they got higher up. Hero used one arm to push against the corners of the column to make the rocking more powerful, in doing so the miner and himself swayed away to one side and then back towards the other with more speed and height at the end of each swing. In one last sway he pushed once more on the edge the stone as much as he could and then let go of the miner's hand at the peak of their big swing to move down and bring a fist onto the end of the spider's head, instantly making the arachnid spring off of the wall and fall with Herobrine and Steve right after.

In the fall, Herobrine quickly grabbed one of Steve's bound ankles and slung the man over his shoulders while holding the diamond blade downwards at the mob falling just below his feet. The sword's end plunged through the spider's back as they collided with the ground, light green fluid splattered onto the floor as the immortal landed down on the shrieking spider. The mobs legs twitched lightly as Hero jerked the sword and stepped away. A few screeches came from above and he glared upwards at the arachnid horde clinging to the arches, they backed away then crawled out of sight in fear. Hero scoffed at them before moving away from the spider's corpse and stone rubble.

He quietly walked back towards his throne with the miner still over his shoulder, wondering why he was even wasting the effort to save the mortal that was trying to destroy him. If it wasn't for the debt and the fact that a thieving spider was going to be taking his kill then he would of let the man die like he did with many of his victims. Once they bored him enough he would often allow the mobs to finish them off but this time? It was different.

… …

"_I'm glad you didn't let him die Herobrine." The man in the open field next to him said while facing away and staring at the fortress in this distance._

_The Hero only glared at his clinched fists he held in front of him as he sat upon a wooden tree stump, trying to ignore the smell of fresh and rotting blood flooding his nostrils. He made a small glance down after feeling a weak tug at his knee to see a young child in a royal robe burying his face in the hero's leg. "Lionel, he didn't deserve to live. I should of let those filthy things tear him apart … but you just had to go and talk me out of it?"_

"_You held him over that dark hole and he plead for his life, for mercy, and though you seemed so intent on dropping him in there you ultimately chose not to. My words did little, you knew deep down that letting him fall was wrong." He replied with seriousness._

"_He deserved it though, especially after attempting to throw the Sovereign's only son to those damned creations! It's unforgivable!" He took a deep breath, rage obviously on his features. "If I weren't close by then?"_

"_Yeah, things would have been tragic. I didn't expect someone to snag the kid while watching over him. This whole incident is my fault, I had failed. If only I had been more vigilant in watching him as I was ordered to then none of this would of ever happened? I was fortunate to run into you after that man grabbed Conner. And though he did attempt to assassinate the kid, we stopped him. … Or you to be more specific. But letting those zombies tear him to pieces wouldn't be right. Whether he deserved it or not? You'd probably feel worse if you let him stay and die in that pit. I mean look at him now?" Lionel turned his head to see an unconscious man several yards away in thick grass with a few large wounds and blood covering his limbs. "A few of those zombies did that much damage in only a minute, if any longer then he'd be dead. At least now he will face the proper justice, letting him suffer to death would be … immoral. It would go against our Sovereign's belief. Notch's belief."_

"_But?"_

"_I know you better than that Herobrine, you've never degraded yourself as low to murder. Letting him die would of been the same, but you're not like that and I'm glad you aren't." He deeply frowned after thinking to himself but lightened it as he walked over to the young child and held his hand out. "It's time to go home Conner?"_

"_Not now. Oreh is unhappy." The child whined, tears ran down his cheeks as he faced the sentinel._

"_I know, but he'll be alright. You'll see?" The silver-armored man suddenly smiled and gently placed a hand on a soft head of blonde hair. "See how considerate he is? He wouldn't even let that bad man die, he's the greatest hero there ever was!" Lionel said with mild excitement. "He might not be happy for a while but he has the heart to spare his enemies, that is what makes a true hero. It's when knowing what is right from wrong without allowing judgment and emotions to interfere. It's knowing when to put the blade down."_

_The child nodded and let go of the hero to grab the guard's hand, wiping away the tears with his bark blue sleeve. "Thank you Oreh. You're the best." The little boy lightly smiled and waved as Lionel turned around and let the boy climb onto his back._

"_It's getting late, we should be heading back now. Our lord must be terribly worried about his son?" Lionel turned and walked back towards the fortress._

"_Of course." Herobrine quietly agreed as he stood and walked towards the unmoving form, stopping as soon as he reached the man. He gazed for a few seconds then draped the guy over his shoulder. "Thank you Lionel, I feel better with your wise words. I could of made a bad decision today if it weren't for you?" He looked back towards his friend but the man was already way ahead of him and probably out of earshot. "I don't know where I would be without you brother?" He felt himself crack a small smile._

… …

Steve opened his eyes to a clear beautiful blue sky and bright glowing sun hovering above his head. He quickly sat up in confusion and glanced around to find himself in a deep woodland area with trees all around him, branches lightly swayed in the gentle breeze and the soft sounds of leaves rustling from the flow of air made everything seem calm and serene. He smiled after feeling the sun's warmth beating down on his body, he was finally away from the cold dark fortress and outside which was questionable of how he got into the forest in the first place. Steve looked all around him and despite the beautiful scenery something just didn't feel right to him, he had a deep gut feeling that he was searching for something but he couldn't put a finger on it. He crawled onto his knees and then lurched forward to stand, easily getting his bearings down, he was supposed to be sore but he wasn't to his own surprise. The thought confused him but he chose to push the notion aside and sprint through the trees, keeping his eyes peeled for anything that could give him a clue as to what he was looking for.

…

Herobrine watched from the top of the tree, watching as the human took off in a direction that went deeper into the woods, the mortal quickly disappeared through all of the vibrant green leaves and branches. The old hero jumped from the tall oak and followed behind at a short distance, curious as to what the human was dreaming this time. It didn't appear to be a self created nightmare as he made before, but he could tell that there was something troubling the miner.

He stopped and hid behind a tree as the miner now slowly approached a gaping cave in a small clearing hidden by trees. He peered from around the trunk to see the human gasp and reach for an item on the ground before the cave.

…

"… Ni-Nigel?" Steve stared in horror at the old man's glasses now in his hand. One lens was completely cracked and the other along with some of the frame had small patches of dried out blood on it. He held the item carefully then quickly turned to look around with fright on his face, wondering what had become of his friend and if he was outside or deep within the cavern. He then turned back to the cave entrance and gawked at the darkness just on the inside, a large dark smudge of red was then present after letting his eyes adjust.

"Nigel!" Without even thinking the miner bolted into the unknown without any weapon or source of light, even his bags were gone.

…

Herobrine was actually quite surprised of how brave the mortal had suddenly become, especially without the enchanted blade but he knew where the dream was heading to now. The man had deep guilt that had finally surfaced, this dream or nightmare was the result and it was only going to get worse from here on out. Herobrine followed the miner into the cave, seeing the man hurriedly hop down deeper into the obscurity and possibly his own death.

…

Steve squinted his eyes and kept a close eye on the floor to see the smear of blood continue on and down further into the depths of the unknown. He stopped as he felt the ground shift underneath him and quickly jumped back to see large blocks of gravel fall into an even darker crevice, but the blood trail continued on the other side of the fissure and he just had to get to the other side. It was no doubt he was now going to have to jump across the somewhat largely gaping ravine if he was going to find Nigel, but fear was something that could wait. Nigel could still be alive and hurt.

He backed up a few paces and took a deep breath then ran as fast as he could, making a daring lunge for the other end. The man flailed in the air after feeling nothing but air at his heels. He grasped onto the border of the rock face after failing to make a good enough leap and now he was dangling over a deep pit of darkness. He took one peek down and scrapped harder at the rock that he clung to, he couldn't die now. The reality of it was now settling in and the miner panicked as he used the tip of his boots to dig into the stone, they only slipped off of the craggy surface and made him slip just a little more than he wanted.

…

Steve was getting reckless for the old man, he didn't even seem have self-preservation anymore which was valiant but irritating. Herobrine closely watched as the miner struggled to pull himself up, he was clawing at the floor and seeing the man do that reminded him of the time that he himself was clinging to stone before falling into a pit of lava.

"No, … I can't- now." The man gnashed his teeth together as he dug in deep with his nails and used the extra effort of wanting to save his friend to pull himself up. The mortal crawled up onto the ledge, his resolve had fueled his strength more than the hero expected. Steve only laid there for a few seconds before moving onto his hands and knees and then making a strenuous effort to stand after such a possibly fatal occurrence.

Herobrine walked to the edge after the miner continued down the path into another cave. With the raise of his hand; stone blocks formed at his feet and made a small bridge across the gap, he crossed it carefully to the other side and glanced at the blood on the floor. It had no smell, no identification as belonging to a human, at least not in the realm. He moved over the stained surface, soundlessly sprinting deeper down after a certain miner.

…

Steve slowed as he came across a large underground river, there wasn't any sign of the blood trail anymore, it abruptly ended at the water's edge. "It ends here? It can't be?" He whispered to himself while frantically looking around for any other sign. He saw a small flat square object on the other side and it appeared to be a book upon closer inspection. He squinted a little more to see a small golden design on the book's spine. "That book!?" He suddenly blurted out, but quickly covered his mouth and looked around; hoping that he didn't just alert any mobs. After hearing nothing stir in the dark he glanced back at the manuscript that the old adventurer had held onto, keeping a fixed gaze on the item.

The stream wasn't too wide across but he would have to swim if he was going to get the book and possibly find any other leads to Nigel. He cautiously stepped into the stream; which turned out to be deeper then he expected, and slowly moved through the water. He kicked his legs about as he grew near the stone surface and swam more after feeling himself unwillingly move to his side, it was quickly getting more harder to swim with the current picking up. He reached the rim of the stone but he couldn't cling onto the slick surface with his wet hands. "Come on." He tried to clasp on again abut every time he slipped he moved further down stream. "Errr." Steve grabbed on again but his hand slipped and he felt himself flow faster down the rivulet.

The miner blinked and shouted after passing under an arch of natural stone, no longer having anything to cling onto but wet walls. His eyes widened after feeling a strong tug at his legs and a roaring sound now growing ever louder with each passing second. He gaped in horror as the river suddenly ended and loudly crashed at the bottom of the now large viewable chasm. The water loudly smacked against stone below and flowed into another stream and further down into the cave system.

Startled, Steve began to violently kick his legs about while swinging his arms forward to swim up stream but the current was getting too strong now. He moved one hand forward against the water but he wasn't strong enough to keep up with the flow and he felt himself now falling off of the high ledge and into the darker waters beneath him.

He plunged head first into the water and luckily missed a few stone blocks that he could of knocked himself out on. He pried his eyes open in the murky water but couldn't see hardly anything but bubbles escaping his nose and tiny pieces of stone sinking and stirring around his form. Steve propelled himself forward off of a rock but the ragging current from the falls just pushed him back down, and made him seem to sink deeper. Feeling his air thinning; he swam upwards again, only to have the torrential waters shove him back down into the depths of the water's bed. He was running out of oxygen fast and now he was very worried about getting out of the powerful currents alive. He swam next to a stone wall and then launched himself off of the rock and forward, but that effort also proved useless with the water just above him now beating him back down into the deep again.

Steve flailed about in the heavy undercurrents, making almost little to no progress in his struggles. His muscles were getting weaker and his held breath was now on empty. He could feel his chest ache and burn greatly without the flow of air, now being painfully filled with the liquid around him. The fluid shot through his nose and now his gasping mouth, he couldn't hold them closed anymore without the vital supply of air. His eyes were growing heavy as he slowly drowned.

He could now barely see a dark figure moving towards him in the water, a hand stretched out to grab onto his shirt collar before powerfully pulling him through the rushing water and ascending to the surface. As soon as he broke the surface of the water to see the figure everything faded to black.

…

Steve's eyes snapped open as he took a long deep breath, sitting upright to get a view of his surroundings. He wasn't in a cave, he wasn't near water but he was in a place very dark. The darkness around him mostly obscured his vision, but small wavelengths of light at his side gave him some kind of visual of his area. He looked down to find himself lying on a solid stone brick floor with the sword in his hand, and not too far from him was a trace of dried blood. Steve froze in his place and slowly tilted his head to the side to see a small set of stone slabs that lead upwards towards a chair, and what he saw next made him swiftly scramble onto his feet.

Two glowing eyes gazed back at him from the dark throne and followed him as he ran towards the first corridor. Steve pushed himself to run quick though his legs and feet ached with each step. He slightly limped after placing one foot down wrong but the pain wasn't going to stop him. He kept his eyes wide open as he made it further down the hallway, too scared to look back but vigilant enough to see what creatures lie ahead.

_Why am I running this way? There is no reason to! But if I go back? _He could almost imagine Herobrine standing at the other end of the second corridor, waiting. _I'll die. But how am I still alive now? Why?! _The miner shook his bead, puzzled. He remembered the ex-hero staring at him after the creeper exploded but why didn't he kill him? The thought was a deep one but he couldn't force himself to stop and turn back, he was afraid, confused and too drained of energy.

Once making it to the very end of the passageway; Steve ran around the bend and into a smaller room that both he and Nigel used to get in the fortress and he scanned the place with his sword closely and made his way into the center. The colored canvas remained in it's original spot upon sudden observation, it was hard to see but it was definitely there. He stopped and looked at it for a second then moved over to the wall on the opposite end but something wasn't right. The corner was there and seemed untouched. … The crack in the wall was gone… and so was the dark hole that was supposed to be there next to it.

Steve frantically patted the stone bricks in disbelief. He knew that this is where he and Nigel came out of and now it was completely sealed up and looked as though there was never any damage to it at all. "No, no no!" Steve ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration. "Where-?" He paused and patted the walls around it. "How can this be?" He ran his fingers over brick after brick but he just could not feel even a small split in the stone. He backed away from the corner and stared at the darkened surface now blocking him from escape. "Herobrine." Was all he could say, there was no other possible explanation for the repairs of the wall other than that being and his powers. He was trapped now indefinitely.

Steve backed away from the wall and turned away from his only means of escape, he was going to die for nothing. Not only could he not make it to the shrine with the hero around but now he definitely couldn't escape or restock on food and supplies. He couldn't even find Nigel in his dream without failing horribly. With his confidence greatly deflated; he ambled back towards his prison cell with his sore legs, not caring if anything would come up and attack him. It was surprising that there weren't any mobs on his walk back, just a few corpses here and there with blood marks of mobs but no living ones anywhere to be seen.

He eventually moseyed his way into the room with the Redstone torch next to it, his head hung low. He didn't have a door to shut anymore so he just left the doorway completely open and staggered over to his bed once he was close enough. The miner dropped his bags on the floor and flopped down face first onto the old mattress, he then carefully turned to lie down on his pained back. The sword was held loosely in his fingers and he couldn't find the will to hold it properly. He stared up at the ceiling and leaned up a little to see the sky now a light shade of magenta and purple with small white dots now becoming visible out his window, it was already night time and he had wasted the whole day for nothing. How he was still alive was amazing, but the thought wasn't something to be all happy about. His time would come soon and he knew it.

He pulled the bed sheet over his cold limbs and curled up against the wall to restore heat, praying to Notch that the ordeal would be over soon. He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second before opening them back up to a figure now standing just on the outside of his door. Steve sat up in the bed and stared widely at the pair of white eyes gazing back at him. He watched as the hero just stood there and gazed. Steve scooted closer to corner and held the sword out with a quivering hand; ready to protect himself. … But then he slowly dropped his wielding arm, wishing that the hero would just attack him and get it over with.

…

Herobrine could see just how scared the mortal had become. The human held out the weapon but his hand trembled so badly that it was obvious that the man was terrified, he almost dropped it from his shaking. But it surprised the being to see him lower his sword, yielding. The mortal never moved his attention from Herobrine as the being quietly backed away into the blackness of the hall.

The immortal didn't expect to find the human back in his cell, he definitely didn't expect the miner to give up so easily after all of his efforts though they were fruitless. Had the human finally broke?

…

**A/N: Looks like Steve has finally hit a low, but has he given up yet is the question? Sorry for the long wait, I had another writer's block and I don't like the chapter, not sure why. I just don't, it didn't turn out as well as I planned and I had to move a part of my fic around which not even be in the fic. So I don't like it. Hope you guys do at least. **

**Also, you should check out the story Steve's Truth by Failology when you have the time. It's a pretty nice fic. The last chapter of it was pretty epic and the author needs a little motivation and would appreciate it if you check it out. ;)**

**And sorry if I haven't been reviewing lately for some stories out there, I have been working my tail off at work and get home late more often(sorry to many …including you InfinityGuardian) But don't think that I don't read updates now( I read those during my breaks at work). I'll try to find some time but it's kind of hard when I get home and want to type or play MC. Sometimes I just get flat out lazy or my weekends are busy. XD But I will promise you that I will never be lazy enough to not type.**


	31. Don't Give In

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 31: Don't Give In**

**A/N: Prepare for a lot of dialogue, that is all I can say.**

…

"Nigel!" Steve screamed as he sprinted down deeper into the cavern. There was barely a trail of blood to follow this time around, but he knew that the old man wasn't too far away now. He could sense himself getting closer, like his sixth sense guiding him to the location of his missing and possibly dead friend. He carefully hopped over a small stone terrace and leaped over a small gap to see a faint light around the bend of a stone heap. He dashed around it and into a more narrow passage. It was dark, everything was, but for some reason he could make out the hidden shapes and make the tunnel path ahead of him.

He entered an open cavern and on the other side of a small fissure laid the old man with a dying torch.

"Nigel?" Steve called out as he stopped at the gap's end, taking one quick glance at the deep obstacle in front of him. The old adventurer was completely unresponsive and this worried the miner to no end. He wanted to get to the other side so badly. He backed up and then prepared to make another jump.

"Halt!"

Right before he could bolt forward; Steve immediately stopped and spun on his heels after hearing the familiar voice to see a man in silver armor now approaching him. "Lionel?"

"Don't take another step forward, and don't even dare making a jump to the other side. It's pointless." He said blankly, now getting closer to the miner.

"Why not?!" Steve gawked in confusion, making a quick glance over to his friend an then back to the sentinel.

The look alike thought on it then moved his head back and forth before ending his stride a few feet away from the miner. "I have forgotten, you are not aware. This is a dream Steve, you may not be able to tell but I can. You are dreaming all of this up, that man over there-" He pointed. "He's not even real."

Steve's eyes widened then lightly narrowed. "What?! He is to real!" He defended, clinching his fists and looking away from the man. "He's hurt, I need to to- help him!"

"I am afraid that you are mistaken with that false illusion, it's only what you want to see."

"No! He's no illusion!" Steve moved his gaze back towards the old royal guard but he was now gone.

"Why do you feel so much guilt? It wasn't even your fault that he was attacked?"

The miner spun around again to now see Lionel now kneeling at Nigel's side. The man reached down to touch the explorer but stopped as he got too close. "How did you-?"

"You have also seem to forget about my abilities within your dreams? But enough about that and this- delusion?" Lionel held his hand out and the crumpled heap of an old man slowly broke into tiny particles that faded into dust that scattered across the floor.

"Nigel!" Steve screamed with a tear in his eye, now reaching out towards a pile of dust.

"See?" The guard fully stood and looked back at the miner with a careless expression. "This is but a dream? Otherwise, your friend wouldn't of turned into a pile of fine dirt?"

Steve dropped his arm and stared at the slate colored stone at his feet. "Then-? Then Nigel is truly gone?" He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath while fighting the pain welling up in his chest and around his eyes.

Lionel didn't reply, he only tilted his head and thought deeply.

"He's gone?"

"You never answered my question. I don't know why you feel so connected to the elder, all he ever did was hinder your travel and cause you all of this pain? Why do you feel this… needless pain?"

"You're saying I want this? What would make you think that I wanted to feel this dread? I don't want this pain and this guilt, but it falls now on me for my mistakes. He was my friend and he helped me get so far!"

"You can't honestly say that the old man was a friend, not a true one? Not a life worth dying for?"

"He was to me!" Steve's head snapped upright, a deep scowl crossed his face. " He gave me helpful items, sacrificed his time, even sacrificed his life to keep an eye on my back and I go and fail him? I may of not of known him for long but I know that deep inside I felt a trust from him, he also reminded me of my late grandfather. Nigel didn't have the strength or boldness to fight but he did forfeit his life for me even when the odds were greatly stacked against us." His tone lightened. "Besides, any life is worth dying for. At least that is how I see it."

"Even the lives of your enemies?" Lionel raised a brow and crossed his arms, now staring intently at the miner.

"No one deserves to die, even if they have done wrong to others. There is always room for punishment… but death and suffering is a step too far to me. It is wrong."

"Is that so? … How about Herobrine then?" He asked bluntly, seeming angry from the response. "You are on this quest to destroy him because you believe he deserves punishment, why say that no one deserved death when you are trying to eliminate him?"

"What?! I never wanted to destroy him?" Steve's mouth slightly parted after hearing this come from Lionel. "I never intended for Notch to 'kill' him, only for the god to stop him from this madness! To calm-"

"And just how do you think that damned god plans to handle _him_?! You think he's just going to give him a slap on the wrist and let him go freely for all of the lives he's claimed?" Lionel sneered. "The old hero has killed many, made many more suffer before being struck down by his power. Notch is no loving god if that is what you believe? He had allowed great power to humans to use and punish the hero for an accident and then to make it worse; that blasted god of yours left Herobrine alone, isolated! To suffer and burn in the depths of the Netherworld forever!"

"How could-, that can't be?" Steve looked away from the fuming sentinel. He knew that it was Notch's power to seal away Herobrine but he never considered how bad it seemed until he heard the other man say it like that. If Herobrine was truly innocent then- Notch would have know wouldn't he? So he purposely let the white-eyed man suffer? But that couldn't be right! Notch was the all knowing creator, the one who loved his creations so much that he made the world flourish with life and made the sun the enemy of the monsters.

"If you are thinking that one little accident with the child was his fault- then it was, but he didn't intentionally kill the kid! He didn't mean for his powers to run wild from his rage and cause the situation to escalate and -… … Errrrr…" He quietly growled under his breath. "Notch is unfair and judgmental, he harshly punished the one who was also at one point- filled with guilt from his errors. Notch sided with the mortals though he knew what truly happened! Some god? And now with all of the suffering and those kills made? He will not let Herobrine go without being severely punished, he will permanently smite the hero from this world, erasing the being from existence!"

"He wouldn't?" Steve spoke softly, hint of doubt was in his tone.

"Well he will not let Herobrine escape great suffering or death, which ever he chooses. Likely both."

"But maybe Notch can forgive Herobrine if he would ask forgiveness?"

"Pfft, you think that asking for mercy will sway Notch's tightly secured decisions? Impossible! He cannot forgive the hero for he has already rejected him, abandoned him! Herobrine cannot be forgiven!"

…

Steve felt his chest sink. He couldn't imagine what Notch had against Herobrine, in fact he thought that the god created the hero too, so why abuse and abandon him? He couldn't believe that his god would be so cruel, but only mistaken he hoped. The miner couldn't understand the conflict between the two since a god and powerful being was way out of his league, but that didn't mean that the old hero couldn't be forgiven by anyone else? Herobrine did own up to his mistake, or so he remembered from Nigel's lesson but wouldn't Lionel at least; despite the wrongs of his friend? Even after all of the murders Herobrine had committed now, Lionel would wouldn't he? Steve boldly took a deep breath, now fixating his eyes one the identical man. "You say that no one can forgive him? But-? Tell me Lionel, do you forgive Herobrine?"

The guard was completely taken by surprise by the question, he turned away and lightly clinched a fist before opening it back up and staring at his palm.

…

Herobrine didn't even know how to even answer the question. Would he forgive himself? No, it was a pointless inquiry. He meant to kill all of the humans he once encountered, there was no need for an answer for they all deserved a great penalty of death for being such weaker- similar damned beings of that god. However, for the miner's perspective he needed to make one.

The hero's fake blue eyes traced the lines on his palm, lost in thought. He didn't have a clue as to his true but now deceased friend would feel if he knew of the hero's dark and malicious intentions that were made real for so many centuries now. The man he once knew was largely against execution and public stonings, he even tried to preserve all human life from monsters to public cases. He defended all humans including that of those who had ridiculed him and knocked him down during the growth of his guard status and those who attempted to harm or kill him when he was considered a traitor. The hero could almost see the real Lionel feeling hurt, saddened, maybe even a little enraged if he were still alive. Such feelings now reflected off of the miner in front of him, the human did look very similar and the expression seemed believable as Lionel's. But would Lionel himself forfeit his endless debt and turn on his best friend from all of the murderous bloodshed?

Herobrine never thought of how the old sentinel would feel from these actions, the idea almost made him furious since he now knows that he'll never have the answer but it seemed like a rather bad outlook on the sentinel's standpoint. But Lionel was gone. How he would see the hero was a not a concern, yet the simple idea of imagining his friend's reaction plagued his now troubled mind. Herobrine shook his head, feeling conflicted with the analysis.

"So?"

He moved his gaze back to the shorter man, eyes narrowed from the derailing of his train of thought. "I- I don't know?" He said deeply, teeth clinched. "I-"

"I can understand where you come from, even I would have a hard time trying to figure that out?"

"Why?! He is not your friend, not your brother!?" The disguised hero suddenly blurted out, appearing to seethe.

"You're right, I don't know him like you but he has taken my friend from me. I can't hate him for being conditioned to kill after what I've learned what he's went through, I can't even find hate for all of the pain and misery he's given me up to this point. So I find my self having the same trouble figuring out if I should forgive him or not. Sometimes I just insert myself in other's perspectives, so I can't hate someone who has had it so bad for so long. I don't even want to imagine what it was like to go through such hardships, though I have seen some pretty bad stuff already in some dreams and visions. Forgiveness after viewing someone else's position is just the next step. Maybe Notch won't forgive him, but that doesn't mean that I won't or you?"

The pity on the miner's face made him sick, there was no reason to go on the same level of his enemy and try to understand him? It was a pathetic aspect of feeble humans that he hated. "Why would you find yourself in confliction? You should hate your enemies for they are the ones trying to make your life a living nightmare before eventually destroying you!?"

"Your enemies make you stronger, Herobrine made me stronger. Well- quite a bit actually. I found the will to survive and had even pushed my body further than I ever had before. I have felt pain that I couldn't ever imagined and faced my darkest fears."

"Enemies crush your hopes as well as your body, they also take everything you hold dear and make you weak."

Steve blinked, he didn't really think on how much losing his friend had dropped his confidence, it just came to him. Failing to make it to the shrine or even escape the stronghold also waned on his hopes and dwindled them down to nothing, this dream he was in now only obscured the reality that would soon hit him. "I guess you are sort of- right?" He said dismally. "Now knowing that Herobrine had taken Nigel's life…" Steve's tone lowered. "I just don't have the strength to fight anymore, I am as good as dead there in the dark fortress as I am in the outside sunlight. Time is all I have left now, there's no more drive."

Lionel raised a brow and calmed, unfolding his arms. "Is that why you have given up? Why you have become so weak?"

The miner only nodded wordlessly.

"What ever happened to: Give everything you got and fight a good fight till the very end? The honorable saying?" He asked with a more darker tone, clearly irritated.

"There's nothing left to fight for! I couldn't save Nigel, I couldn't reach the shrine, I'm down to practically no food, and I can't even find peaceful rest without you. I'm going to painfully die in that awful cold fortress, I don't even have the piece of mind to enjoy my final moments. … I can't give what I don't have?"

Herobrine almost couldn't believe his ears. Here is this human who bravely entered his land, _his_ domain and fought his way through monsters, treacherous landscapes, and even near death experiences to reach the shrine and protect and find his friend only to go and give up because his so called 'friend' was now gone? Steve's loss of motivation has put the debt in standstill. If he wasn't going to fight anymore then how could the debt be paid right? This annoyed the immortal, a lot. … He had one idea in mind, but he never wanted to use it; but if the human wasn't willing to fight then he would fail Lionel's personal request and miss out this once in an endless lifetime opportunity.

"And what if I said that Nigel wasn't dead?"

Steve instantly faced the sentinel, mouth agape. "He's-?" His surprised expression fell to a deep frown in no time flat. "No, I saw Herobrine drag him away. He was lifeless and greatly wounded."

"You are giving in too easy, even for hope? All this time fighting and trying and you suddenly stop? I thought you 'trusted' me?"

…

Steve took the last question to heart, he knew since the first time he met Lionel that he could trust the old sentinel. Whether it be the connection by blood or just believing in his dreams, he knew that the guard was a friend. A friend that though seemed stern, objecting, and tense; he was also supportive and encouraging in a rigid way, but encouraging no less. Not to mention that he helped Steve find a good rest in nightmares and even save him in his bad dream. To top it off; what he says was usually right or what really happened. So maybe Nigel was still alive? Somewhere? Steve felt a prickling sensation in the center his chest.

"I assure you that he alive, even as we speak. … He's in a critical condition but if you sit here and wait to die then he will shortly after you."

"How could you be certain?" He needed to douse the last flame of doubt burning through his mind.

"I just know. Trust me."

The miner finally cracked a small smile and lightly nodded. "I do, I always did. But now I need to know how to save him?"

"You cannot." He said abruptly and the miner's smile faded. "Herobrine plans to claim your life once he is ready, only afterwards we he release the old man."

"So what do I do then? Just wait?"

"No, waiting for death like a stuck pig is disgraceful and it will only enrage him. What he wants is a good fight from you for you have proved your mettle and vigor in his presence, he wants to fight you and bring you down in battle in your most utmost condition."

"How can I do that?"

"Better yourself, train, rest and prepare. Make the fight a good one and give it your all. Only then will the elder live."

"It might be hard where I am currently at, but I will try. His life weighs heavily on me now, I definitely can't fail him a second time." He deeply sighed, he didn't like the idea of knowing he was going to be slain by Herobrine but at least now he had the reason to continue on, for one last time he could put forward his effort and give it his all till his untimely end. His life wouldn't go to waste and something good could come out of this living nightmare.

"You are hindered?"

"I have low food rations, that place is dark and cold, not to mention it's infested with mobs."

"Hmmmm… I suppose that you will just have to deal with it?"

"I will! I don't need comfort when it comes to my friend's life, I can survive until he comes!" He replied with a more upbeat attitude this time, getting more confidence with the notion of Nigel safely walking along a path.

"Then good. Don't disappoint him, otherwise he may not spare the elder?"

"I won't fail Nigel anymore, I will fight to the very last breath I take."

"Then I will leave you to rest now." Lionel began to turn away and walk into the darkness ahead of him.

Steve felt his feet begin to sink through the blackening floor, he knew that this was the end of his dream and he had not yet thanked his distant relative for his growing assurance. "Wait!"

The sentinel stopped and looked back to see the man fighting against the thick pool dragging him down. Steve finally wiggled his legs free and stepped back onto stone before approaching the guard. "What is it now?"

Steve quietly walked up to the sentinel and suddenly wrapped his arms around the armored man's arms and chest frame, squeezing tightly. "Thank you Lionel. Thank you for everything." He said with a contented smile, gazing at the dark cavern that the guardsmen was going to walk through.

…

Herobrine suddenly blinked, his false sapphire blue eyes faded to bright white from the unexpected touch by the human, he even felt his form nearly phase out from the contact but he retained just enough control over it to prevent exposure of his identity. A slight warmth formed at his chest and he could feel the human's heart beating against it from the hug. The immediate strange feeling made him want to push away even if it was slightly consoling to his surprise. He had felt this kind of contact once before, but though it was so long ago he could definitely remember the embrace his brother at one time gave him. This man however; wasn't his brother, he may of looked like him but Steve was his enemy. Herobrine tightly squeezed his eyes shut to open them back, revealing deep blue orbs. He shifted his arms from the hold to shove the mortal away, but didn't get to after Steve let go and backed away with a faint grin before he could.

"Thank you very much. I needed a confidence booster for once, I needed hope at such a bad time and you gave it to me. I didn't know that Nigel was still alive and I would of never found out if it weren't for you? Dream or not? I believe. Also, this may be the only opportunity to ever hug my great grandfather- my friend?"

Herobrine made a low soundless snarl and effortlessly moved a hand up and shoved the miner into the void. "I said you needed rest."

"Oooofffhhhh!" Steve stumbled backwards, flailing his arms about before falling into the black and slowly descending into the heavy atmosphere. He let his eyes close, but the smile remained there on his face.

Herobrine watched as the miner sunk into the black fluid-like substance then backed away. Just when he thought the human couldn't get anymore surprising… he always found a way to break the boundaries.

…

**A/N: Sorry for a chapter mostly dedicated to dialogue, but things needed to be said and I was going to get it out one way or another. Hope you enjoyed and my favorite chapter that I have already typed up is drawing closer and I so cannot wait to post it but it will still be some chapters ahead.**

**Please review! :D**


	32. Don't Run Away

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 32: Don't Run Away**

**A/N: I LOVE you guys, so many views and reviews. I'm like about to explode from the confidence boosters! Read and Enjoy.**

Light chirping sounds filled the miner's ears and he yawned loudly while stretching his arms above his head, keeping his eyes tightly sealed with a bright light striking his closed eyes. He quickly retreated back under the sheet, it was a lot colder than he remembered. After minutes without being able to fall back asleep he finally forced himself to sit up and rubbed his eyes, blinking to clear his view. He then blinked again and more harder but something wasn't right, his surroundings were brown and not gray like they were supposed to be.

Steve looked around and noticed that he wasn't in the room that Herobrine wordlessly dubbed his prison cell but in a slightly larger one that looked more like a small one room house. The walls were wooden and some of the wooden planks were missing in various spots, letting small drafts of air blow through. There was a broken window directly to his right and it let the sun's strong rays shine in. He moved his gaze away from the light to see a chest next to the bed, there was also a bookcase, a furnace, a few chairs, a crafting table, and an old fireplace on the other end of the room along with spots of snow on the floor and dust to coat practically everything.

The miner quickly pulled off the sheets then ran around the small wooden structure confused, wondering where he was now and if this was a dream. "Where am I?" Steve walked over to the wooden door and reluctantly opened it, slightly nervous; he pushed the wooden frame back to see the outside world just one step away. He quietly and cautiously placed one foot out and stepped out into a frosty wilderness, instantly wrapping his arms around his chest to keep warm. Snow now stuck to his boots and it seemed a little deep upon observation. The place he was at looked to be up on top of a huge hill covered by cedar trees, he moved through the snow and walked away from the house to get a better view of his new prison. It appeared to be an old shack made of cedar wood and it's condition was horrible. The roof had holes in it, the wall had holes in it, almost all of the windows were either cracked or broken, the door was loose and almost about to break off of it's hinges and a sign above the door also hung loose.

He paced over to the snow covered sign and wiped away the flakes only to see squiggles or as Nigel called it; 'ancient writing' across it. He couldn't read the sign but angled the corner upwards until the sign was hanging perfectly above the doorway. He stepped back and tilted his head to see if he could read it but he just couldn't, it was all shapes and lines of what words were supposed to be.

He was about to head back into the shack but curiosity got the better of him, he wanted to see what was on the other side of the small shelter and see what damages it had. He quickly strode through the snow and around the corner of the building, he lifted one arm up to shield the sun's intense bright waves and his eyes went wide from the view.

He stopped dead in his tracks after seeing a large structure out in the distance, it was a stone structure, one he was eerily familiar with. He held his breath as he gazed at the lonesome stronghold out in an open green valley with huge settlements surrounding it on all sides, one he was just at. "Why am I here?" He remembered being back at the fortress but now here he was at some old worn-out hovel quite away from the stronghold. He wandered if this was one of Nigel's small shelters though the wood even seemed weathered and old and it was in plain sight instead of hidden like Nigel's last one.

He ran back around and then suddenly stopped, something was making him feel nervous. He sprinted back through the door, closing it behind him quickly and leaning against it in fear that he was being watched. That feeling struck him as soon as he cut around the bend and it was unsettling to feel eyes on him, he knew Herobrine was out there and he was too afraid to move his back from the doorframe. That explained his whereabouts.

…

Herobrine watched the miner run back into the small shack. He wasn't surprised that the mortal was aware of him but the miner had been more lively and that was without the sword, perhaps he was actually adjusting to the power and that would perfect for the final fight. He carefully hopped off of the large evergreen tree and walked through the woods. Now that the mortal was wide awake and had the strength to move about the hero then didn't have to keep a close eye out for mobs anymore, at least not until sunset.

The mortal however, wasn't ready to fight yet. The man's movements through the snow were poor and he didn't even have the enchanted blade on him which was somewhat unexpected, the man was still a jumpy one and Herobrine thought that he wouldn't go anywhere without it. He wondered if the human would take this opportunity to run, to escape the land. The hero stopped in his own tracks for a second and turned his head back at the thought. He didn't consider if the mortal would coward out and he knew that man wanted the safe release of his pathetic friend. Herobrine turned his attention back to the woodlands and paced around, maybe he should still keep at least one eye out for the unpredictable miner.

…

Steve finally moved from the door and backed away slowly to the center of the room, he had no doubt in his mind that Herobrine was out there. It confused him as to why he wasn't in the fortress though. Out here he was almost considered free, all he would have to do is gather his things and-

He turned his head back and noticed that his bags were gone, he spun around glanced around the room for his tools and supplies and felt himself breathe after seeing them sitting next to the chest and up against the wall. He walked over to them and kneeled down to unzip his first one to notice that everything was in it's place. His stone pickaxe, axe, torches, everything. He zipped it back up then went through the other, everything was still in place from what he could tell, mostly chunks of wooden planks. He blindly moved his hand around and then felt something sharp scrapping against him. He carefully latched on to the jagged block shape and pulled it out, he then gawked at it for a long time.

"Netherrack?" He asked quietly to himself. He couldn't believe it, it wasn't Nigel's chunk because the old man kept the one they found, or maybe it was and he snuck it back in there though it would be unlikely that the elder would part with such a 'fascinating' stone. If Herobrine or the adventurer put it back in there then that would explain the reason for it's appearance. Still, the smoke smelling object had it's use and he would use it later when the time came and he hoped to Notch that it wasn't intended as a sign of going to _that_ place next. He dropped the item back in the bag and stood up to get a better view of his not so stable structure. It would be so easy for a mob to just walk on in through one of the gaping holes next to the fireplace, even worse? Herobrine.

He shuddered at the thought and then chills crawled up his spine. Feeling unsafe he moved a hand down to his scabbard only to find that his iron one was the only one in there. He anxiously looked around his feet then shot for the bed, hoping he still had the enchanted blade. He pulled the cover back to see it there and sighed after taking the weapon into hand. He carefully sheathed it and sat on the edge of the bed. So many things crossed his mind that he couldn't even keep track with it all. Like why he was here and not back at the fortress? How did mobs not walk through the hole and get him last night? What was Herobrine planning? Was this a test of the hero's, seeing if the miner would flee at the open chance? Was the Netherrack a sign? Was that dream he just had a vision from his great grandfather or just one he wanted have? Was Nigel still alive? …

The mortal stood from his bed and took a long moment to think. In his dream Lionel said that his friend was still alive, but that was a dream. However, that had to be the real sentinel to tell him what the old Hero had planned. He said that he would have to fight Herobrine and then he'd release the old man and that guard has yet to lie to him. He believed in the guy, but it weren't the fact that he had dreamed it then he would have no doubt in his mind period. He didn't have no doubt in his dream but with the newer confusing face of reality he almost questioned it. He needed conformation.

Steve walked towards the hole in the wall and poked his head out, not one creature in sight. _No Herobrine. _He sighed in relief as he scanned the empty area, even that being watched feeling was gone. A long stream down the hillside partially hidden by trees did capture his attention. At least now he had fresh water to drink and not those vile tasting potions that he should be reserving. He moved back into the shack and saw an old dusty portrait hanging on the wall just above the crafting table. Steve stepped close to it then ran his hand over the thick dust and blew away the particles now swirling around in the air. He coughed a few times after having some of the tiny flakes fly down his throat.

He backed away a little and then stared at the painting in front of him. "Lionel?" There was the armored man smiling while standing in front of a stone brick wall somewhere outdoors and holding his silver helmet at his side, he looked so much like Steve. Some of the paint had faded and in some places paint was even chipped off. The top corners of the canvas had even coiled up some from years of moisture, water must had been leaking from the roof. The picture was quite old and in being in this small rundown hovel though was a mystery of it's own, this place was no home for a royal guardsmen.

The miner took a deep breath and then walked over to the door, he knew what he now needed to do. He pushed open the creaky door and stepped out, then proceeded to walk out towards the frozen forest ahead. He left his bags behind and let his hands remain empty of any weapons. Whether his relocation be a test or just to make things different he had to find Herobrine. Just the simple thought of looking for that hero or even calling his name seemed like a foolish and suicidal idea and it shook him to his core, but if the sentinel wasn't lying then Steve had to know if his friend was still alive and if he would be freed after the big fight. For all he knew though, this may be a ploy of the hero and he would fall right into it.

_I can't believe that I am doing this. _Steve had a gut feeling that he may be regretting his decision but he believed in Lionel and if the sentinel was right; then Herobrine wouldn't attack him just yet, at least not in his weakened condition. Even if he did, he would only ask for Nigel's safe release. All he needed to was verification from Herobrine if he was going to allow Nigel his freedom. If he did then, he wouldn't waste his time trying to run away or beg for mercy … or dreadfully count the minutes until the attack. Just thinking the alternatives made him move faster.

The miner took one deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Here we go." He said quietly before walking a little further through the woods and stopping in a clearing of trees with no animals or mobs in sight. He took one more deep breath and closed his eyes. "HEROBRINE!" He cried aloud, the call echoed throughout the land and everything grew to an uncomfortable silence within seconds. All that he could hear was the sound of leaves, branches, and tall grasses rustling about and swaying with a sudden gust of wind. The air flow picked up for a brief moment then died down almost instantly which was just completely unnatural.

Steve felt those inhuman eyes bore through his back and he shuddered at the thought of Herobrine being right there behind him.

…

Herobrine grew irate, he told the mortal what he had to do and now he was calling for his death card? He silently stood only feet away and disappeared as the miner looked back behind him.

…

Steve didn't see the hero behind so he looked to his left and then his right, growing more anxious with the sounds of limbs and twigs snapping from random places but there was no one in sight to cause the sounds. More chills crawled up and down his form and he then wished that he at least took the royal robe out of his bag and wore it so he wouldn't be so cold. He turned his head back once more and looked carefully between the trees, finding absolutely nothing resembling himself. He almost wondered if his call out even worked, he then turned his head back to now see Herobrine only a foot away. "Ah!" He screamed with wide eyes, he was completely caught off guard by the surprise appearance and he went stumbling back and onto the ground with a boot from the hero helping him fall back onto the soft snow.

He watched as Herobrine scowled and press the foot harder onto his abdomen creating a very uncomfortable pinch from the force and the biting cold at the back of his neck and arms didn't help throw off the idea that he was at Hero's mercy once again. The hero lowly snarled.

"Wait wait wait wait! Don't! I'm not here to fight… not now. I only have a question so please don't kill me? Uh… Truce?" He softly plead, praying in his mind that Lionel wasn't just a figment in his dream telling him wild things. He believed in the guy and what he said, if the old hero would just confirm it then everything he does past this point would count and he could then get serious with the idea of training and surviving until the battle. He could only hope now. "Please, it's just one question … and maybe a request?" He felt the pressure tighten and mentally kicked himself for pissing off the powerful man more, he'd be lucky enough just to get the question and that is if he 'was' lucky. "You- can do whatever you want with me afterwards, but just hear me out?"

The immortal's scowl lightened but only by a little, he removed his foot from the human's stomach and reached down to grab him by the throat. He hauled the man up to eye level and glared at the man.

"I- I promise not … not to run away." He choked, bravely moving a hand up to lightly clamp onto the other man's arm. He dared not to reach for the diamond sword in the scabbard or even move his other hand in that direction.

The powerful being only snorted as he dropped the miner. Steve staggered several steps backwards as he regained his balance but kept a close eye on Herobrine while rubbing his sore neck, he swallowed a gulp of fear as the being took a few steps forward.

"Please te-tell me that Nigel is alive. Please?" Steve stuttered and watched as Herobrine stopped his advance. "I just need to know." He said now with a more serious expression.

Herobrine looked down and away to his right and stood quietly as his eyes glowed brightly for a short second then faded back into a dimmer shade, he raised his head up and made a soft nod.

Steve- despite his potentially dangerous situation; found himself breathing a little easier, he even smiled. Lionel had told him that he was alive and now Herobrine only confirmed it, now there was just one more thing he needed to know. "If you take my life will you spare Nigel's and let him go?"

…

Herobrine crossed his arms and sneered, these questions were pointless and he was quickly becoming disinterested in this little one-way chat.

…

"Will fighting you free him?" Steve said with more confidence, more bravery.

Herobrine narrowed his eyes and instantly vanished before the miner.

Steve quickly glanced around, feeling almost sick that Herobrine was preparing to attack him at that moment but after minutes of standing out in the snow alone he found himself feeling relieved. He quickly made his way back to the house, thanking Notch for his not so gravely encounter. The hero did not come back and strike him plus he got an answered question out of the meeting. The talk went a lot better than he thought though he was the only one to speak and he had to thank Lionel for all of it. Now he knew the hero was waiting for the right moment and this was Steve's time to prepare, a certain old man's life counted on this upcoming battle.

Steve walked back into the house and rummaged through the chest next to his bed. It contained a few useful items including several stacks of dried wheat, a few perfectly cut sticks, an empty bucket, some string and one old rusted iron chest armor.

He pulled out the chest piece and carefully examined the old rusted thing to find a few carved out insignia's along the chest and back, it seemed to be a legend of an item and he marveled a the thought of holding ancient history in his hands. He started to think that this place may have been Lionel's and that was a pretty cool theory, it was even better to hold an armor piece that the man may of worn so many years ago. He gently placed it back into the chest and decided to save it for later or when he decided to train. It would be most useful in the battle. He reached in and pulled out the stick and string along with the bucket, there was water outside so maybe now he could fish.

He walked over to the crafting table and tied the string to the end of the pole, a few nails laid on top of the table and he suddenly got an idea. He pulled out the diamond sword and used the hilt of the blade to hammer the nail into a curved shape, he then took the blade end and repeatedly scraped at the edge of the tiny piece of iron until it was sharp at the end. After tying the final piece on; he put the sword away and grabbed the bucket on his way out.

Cautiously walking down the somewhat steep hill he made his way over to the flowing stream and looked closely at the water, it wasn't very deep but he did see some fish swimming by. He finally noticed that he didn't have any bait but he was already down the steep hill so he decided that he could go ahead and give the plain hook a try, maybe a fish or two will mistake it for a curled up worm.

…

…

He sat for a few hours by the bank but he wasn't catching anything, waiting for food was getting boring and the little aquatic life only taunted him as they swam by. He did manage to hook and catch one fish by accident, but he wasn't making any real progress. Now he was becoming frustrated; he should be preparing for the fight or eating a nice meal; not wasting his time throwing the hook again and again for nothing. He rambled to himself angrily; pulling the pole up once more before slamming it down at his side, now it was time to make adjustments to fishing.

…

Herobrine carefully peered from behind a tree and watched as the human silently fumed, seeing the mortal get heated over such a pathetic thing actually made the being chuckle quietly to himself. The miner had been doing practically nothing for the past couple hours but now watching him was starting to get a little interesting. The man threw the pole down and the suddenly jumped into the water. The old hero didn't expect that. Did the man not know that he was in a colder climate?

He watched as Steve broke the surface with a loud yelp. The miner sloshed around in the water and flung his arms over to the snow covered bank, somehow swooping up a fish onto the ground in the process. Steve coughed and spat out water before seeing the little creature flop about on the surface, he quickly hauled himself out of the freezing stream and reached out for the fish before taking a hold of it. It moved around in his hands and had slipped from the grasp but the human caught it in the fall and clung tightly before tossing it into the bucket. Steve began to shiver and seeing his breath wasn't lightening his situation. He grabbed the pole and the pail and darted up the hill, moving in a quick pace while he took deep rapid breaths, seeming as though he was about to pass out.

Herobrine only watched quietly as another memory came back to him.

… …

_"Lionel, what are you doing?" The immortal said as he watched the sentinel swim back over to the sandy bank with a deep frown. The way the exhausted human looked and clasped onto the shore was mildly entraining and the demi-god felt himself grin at the sight._

_The sentinel coughed up a little water and made a weak glare at the being._

_"Well?"_

_Sighing heavily, he pulled himself out of the water then pulled off a silver boot to dump the water out. "Trying to get that dumb squid." He said flatly but he knew that Herobrine was laughing at him behind that small grin._

_Hero only swayed his head back and forth before holding a hand out and helping the guard onto his feet. "You mean to tell me that we've traveled out of the valley and across mountains and over distant plains… all this way just so that you could kill a squid?"_

_"I need the ink!" He abruptly shouted in his defense._

_"Oh really? You don't craft wool and clothing items, so why would you need it?"_

_Lionel was about to reply but held his tongue._

_"Come on, tell me? Or is it the reason I think it is? If you won't tell me then I'll just have to assume-" He said playfully with a raised brow._

_"It's … it's for lady Nori." He lightly stuttered to himself, red formed at his cheeks._

_"I knew it." Herobrine said with a smug smile. "You're doing it because you love her and want to make her happy."_

_The man visibly pouted in silence, he sheathed his iron sword and walked over to some grass to sit on and catch his breath. "She requested it because she needs to make dyes for the new flags for the fortress and she can't get any on her own now, prices at the marketplace has increased by triple the amount of emeralds so she can't buy any there."_

_"Hmmm… Instead of swimming out onto the ocean with heavy armor and a heavy blade you could of just asked me? I wouldn't have any trouble at all capturing the creatures, and I wouldn't even have to swim."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, rub your powers in my face?" He said with a deep frown. "I always wear the armor to stay fit, swimming with it on only helps my muscles develop and gain endurance."_

_"Lionel?" Herobrine took a seat beside of him and threw an arm over his shoulder. "You know, you don't have to push yourself to the limit. You are a valuable asset to the Sovereign and I'm sure you impress Nori enough, but you don't have to try so hard and make unwise decisions. Relax a little and be smart, only a fool wanting to drown would wear armor while swimming? Not that I am calling you a fool brother, but if you ever need help then ask for it and don't put yourself at risk."_

_"It's not only that." He whispered._

_"If it is about trying to keep up with me-?"_

_"It is, I can't fight as good as you." He stared at the sand below his feet._

_"No, you can't." Herobrine unhappily agreed._

_"I'm not going to run away anymore, I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines while you and the others are out there getting their wounds and scars. I'm not strong enough yet, but taking on these challenges will help me improve, I need endurance and strength Herobrine? I tire out too easily."_

_"You also need time. Endurance isn't everything, I mean we made it out here to the ocean within a week's time so we did good and covered a lot of ground in such a small time for the distance we traveled. You may not have the amazing stamina as the others, but you are very skilled and I've seen those skills used very effectively in your battles. … I personally helped hone those skills, but you improve on them more than I ever thought possible." He noticed that the sentinel wasn't happy, even for the complement. "You know, there's actually something you are better at than me and the entire squad?"_

_The human looked at him with a curious face._

_"I might have powers that any of you mortals could have ever dreamed of but I've seen that you have more will, more drive in your fights. I've seen you push beyond your limits and fight with every ounce of determination in every swing of the sword. Even to the point of fainting Lionel, that was you and you get stronger each time you raise that blade. I mean you are the youngest of the group and we only joined the squadron a year ago; but while the oldies have more experience you have the one thing we lack, or what they lack since I don't appear to have an age. They have slowed down a little in aging while you have grown and I don't think you'll ever stop growing with that willpower of yours. As for resolve? I've never had much of the thing, only when situations got really tough. Naturally being powerful takes away the strength of mind, will, and even grit in skirmishes. But you- you try so hard to do your best at everything, I wish I could be more like you brother."_

_"You're just saying that." He said blankly, eyes still glued to the warm sands._

_"No, I mean it. If I fought as near as hard as you then I don't think there is anything or anyone in the world that could stop me." He chuckled. "I would be pretty much a god. And you? You'd be a half god if you could fight hard enough and not make careless decisions?"_

_The sentinel smiled and laughed to himself. "Yeah, then I wouldn't have to run away to catch my breath." He stood up and moved his gaze to the ocean. "… I'm done running away! No more will I run! I guess I will just have to try even harder in battles then?"_

_"Do that, but don't get reckless and don't push yourself to the brink of collapse. Take cover and rest if you find yourself struggling. You are still growing and it may take more time to become a great combatant. So no throwing yourself in harm's way."_

_"I won't, I'll be smarter next time too. … So? Think you could help me with a few squid? I've wasted enough time here as it is and I think I need a break every once in a while?"_

_"Rest now, I'll take care of it." He grinned before standing and walking over to the ocean._

… …

Steve pushed past the door and swiftly slammed it shut behind him, leaving the pole and the pail of fish next to the doorway. He pealed off his wet shirt and squeezed as much water out of it as he could then tossed it onto the furnace before running over to his bag and digging out the robe and Netherrack. He wrapped the royal coat over his freezing shoulders and took the red stone to the fireplace and gently laid the block down in the stone hearth. He reached into his pocket to find his flint and steel, but it was also wet and not about to spark any flames anytime soon.

Sighing exasperatingly, he took a seat on the floor and rubbed the flint with the robe in hopes of getting it dry enough to do anything. It wasn't drying out as well as he hoped so he blew at it and continued to get the thing dried up. He tried a few times to create a spark but couldn't produce a flicker. Biting his lips he tried many times, for long minutes to get a spark and he finally had enough dry friction to make a tiny ember catch the block on fire.

He leaned back and smiled at his accomplishment, he didn't give up like he wanted. He was about to- but was glad he didn't. Once feeling warmth return to his body he stood up and walked over to the bag to grab a potion of regeneration, seeing as he forgot to get fresh water and it was cold outside with his now wet attire. Plus heavy clouds came in and obscured the sun, it would snow soon. It was still quite cold in the small building with the holes and broken windows but Steve decided he'll fix it up later, if he lasted until then.

He took a seat in front of the fire again and forced the nasty concoction down his throat. He wiped away a small dribble of fluid and stared at the flickering flames. "Don't worry Nigel, I won't fail you. Not again." He whispered to himself. Now that he knew he could still save the old man, he didn't have to run away anymore. Despite the great sacrifice he was going to have to make, he still found himself smiling. _I don't have to run away from Herobrine ever again. _He happily thought to himself, the idea of not running made him feel content, excited even. If Herobrine was to come bursting through the door then he didn't have to worry, just as long as he made a stand and fight like his father.

"Till the very end."

…

**A/N: UPDATE! Woot! Steve is at Lionel's old house if you are wondering, as to why Herobrine put him there… well let's just say that it would be harder for the miner to recover in a mob infested dark place with no food. This chapter was definitely more longer than I planned and I hope it wasn't too boring, Steve's fishing fail was nice to write at least. Next chapter will be a little better… I hope. I thank all of you for reading/reviewing/liking and stuff. I can't believe I finished this chapter today, even if I didn't have work. Thank God for Memorial day!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you like. :D**


	33. Prepare Your Mind

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 33: Prepare Your Mind **

**A/N: UPDATE! More detail added as of 5-30-13!**

**A/N: Ummm.. Hmmm… Chapter title might change. Anyways, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and hope you enjoy this sizzling update. Also, if it seems rushed I apologize for I may have to work on Saturday(crucial tying time).**

Steve had sat in front of the warm flames for hours, dozing off on and on and letting his head dip down from the drowsiness. He managed to fall asleep a few times but woke up each time with tiny cold flakes of snow drifting onto his head and thawed in his hair. The now melted and icy fluid soaked his head and small chilly drafts from the walls made him wake up with a cold cranium. He shook his head to get more flakes off but now all that came off was droplets of water, he looked up to see a few small block gaps letting the flurries float on through. That was going to have to change.

Yawning, he forced himself to stretch and reach over for his shirt hanging over the side of the furnace. The shirt appeared dry now so he removed the warm robe and quickly swapped it with the even warmer top, it had been much closer to the fire as the furnace itself was next to the fireplace and he was kind of surprised that it didn't catch on fire. Now feeling up to it, he stood up and wobbled over to the bed to take a seat on the edge. It wasn't too dark yet and it was hard to tell with the heavy overhang of clouds but the miner still had a few things to do before going to sleep.

His dry throat needed some relief so he decided he'll collect some water first. He moved over to his iron bucket to see two fish now sitting motionless in the pail. He found himself licking his lips and placing a hand on his empty stomach. He grabbed the two fish and walked over to the chest to take out some wood, he then moved over to the netherrack block. He skewered both of the aquatic creatures on wooden sticks and leaned them close to fire to slowly bake from the heating flames. With the idea of having something to eat now put aside it was time to get some fresh water, he grabbed his bucket and the enchanted sword as he walked out the door.

He felt chills down his arms and back but it wasn't that feeling he got from Herobrine, this was the iced droplets landing on his skin and melting away. He almost wanted to go back and get the royal robe but he was only getting water and would be back at the house in a minute. The brought the blade along should Herobrine decide that the fight was now, though he had doubt. He didn't like the idea of having to be ready at every waking moment or dying for that matter but it was for a justified cause. He quickly paced down the hill to where he had fished recently and took the bucket in hands before leaning down and scooping up some water. He made sure to clean it out and then scoop up enough until it was completely full then turned to head back.

A sudden movement to his left made him freeze and he cautiously turned his head to see something moving around under the shaded trees. It was too dark to see what exactly was behind the shadowed cluster of trees but he needed to get rid of it or fight it. His first thought was automatically the hero and he was preparing the blade and himself mentally but upon moving steadily closer with the sword held high he could hear a weird deep grunting sound. Steve carefully placed the pail of water down then slowly made his way around the tree, ever so cautious that it was Herobrine or a freakish mutated mob of some sort.

He hacked away at the branches now in front of him and frowned at losing the element of surprise, what was ever on the other side of the thick bushy tree was now aware of him. The miner whacked away at the remaining branches and jumped back after a big pink blur moved up to his face with a loud snort. He fell flat to the ground and started to laugh, the creepy thing behind the leafy tree was only a pig.

"It's been too long." Steve sat up from the snow and shook off the loose flakes, still lowly chuckling from being startled by a pig, a harmless thing. He hadn't see one in so long that he almost forgot what they sounded like and this nightmarish land and it's creatures only heightened his mistrust of strange sounds.

The calm pink creature grunted a few more times before stepping out from behind the tree and moving over to the stream to drink. It kneeled it's head down then lazily slopped up some water with a few grunts.

Steve watched the gentle and careless creature drink up and he started to feel his stomach rumble again. He was hungry, quite hungry and fishing didn't turn out to be his best method for getting food and what he did catch already would be gone soon and he left with nothing but an old loaf of bread, some water, and wheat to make into bread which he didn't want to have to take the time to make since he wanted food fast. Images of cooked pork chops swirled in his vision and he was very tempted to slay the animal for it's meat, he needed proteins if he was going to battle the white-eyed man to his fullest abilities. He drew the sword from it's scabbard and slowly inched closer to the animal. If he struck it in the right place then maybe one swing would kill it and it wouldn't suffer, he also wouldn't have to waste his energy trying to chase it down.

The pig finished it's intake of water then turned it's head to the side before gazing quietly up at the miner, it tilted it's head at the weird sight of a standing form with a shiny glowing object.

Steve noticed that the sword had almost mesmerized the poor animal, it did glow even outside of battles. The longer he stared at the curious thing the more he lost his appetite. This was the first animal he had seen since coming into the land, well the first 'normal' animal other than tiny birds; creepy demon chickens didn't count either. The pig looked so innocent and carefree as if it enjoyed it's life among the dangerous monsters of the land, though in reality; that's probably where almost all of the animals went. To zombies and spiders. He didn't pick up on the thought until now, humans hardly ever came to this valley so zombies and spiders, and maybe even endermen probably fed off the peaceful creatures.

He examined the idle pig for few minutes to see a large scar along it's back and many smaller one's on both of it's sides. Steve had assumed that this pig went through a lot to survive, the largest gash looked so deep though the wound was healed over. "You had to survive a long time out here huh?" He smiled, noticing that the pig wasn't exactly a young one and it's condition was rough. One of it's front hooves had a small crack through it and a tiny piece at the tip of it's right ear was missing. Steve crept closer to the animal and kneeled down to it, carefully moving a hand over it's head. He smiled after the pig rubbed it's noggin back and forth across his hand, as if it was using Steve's fingers as a scratching tool to cure an itch.

"Are you alone out here too?" He asked though he knew the pink thing couldn't talk. "That makes the two of us then, and more… if there is any? … I've got to go now." He pulled his hand away and then sheathed the blade, now walking over to his bucket. He tightly coiled a hand around the handle then started back up the hill. "You be careful out there okay pork chop?!" He shouted to the grunting mammal. His smile faded once he got further up the mount, knowing that just like the pig; his time would also come. An attack he couldn't predict. The creature had it's scars and had probably got lucky like the miner himself had and survived and escaped such dangerous situations, he chuckled to himself for relating himself to the pig.

Steve made it up to the house and brushed the door aside before setting the bucket down. Now he had water. He made his way over to his bags and fished out a few empty potion bottles that he could use to store water and- he turned back around to find the big pink mammal now waltzing through the huge gap in the wall and striding across the room in an unhurried pace. The pig sniffed around and poked it's nose through one of Steve's bags.

The miner wasn't sure if he should stop the animal or not, maybe it was curiosity that got the better of him, or the fact that he had peaceful company for a short while? "What are you doing in here Pork Chop?" He unconsciously called the pig, standing just a foot away from the thing.

The pig stuck it's snout into the bag and dug in, moving around a few items before tugging on a certain item and pulling it out. It took the old bread in it's mouth and then dropped it on the floor before eating on the staling loaf.

"Hey, that's mine?" Steve sighed, now he was definitely low on food. "Ughh, I guess it was a little too old?" He finished before moving over to the bucket and dipping the bottles in. He collected up enough water then stuck the corks in the vials. This is a lot better than the potions. He thought as he placed them back into the small sack Nigel gave him.

The miner collected his now cooked fish and made quick work with chewing them down. The taste wasn't too bad but the meat was a little chewy and not fully cooked from the inside. This made him wonder if he should just pop any future catches into the furnace. He paced over to the furnace to find several pieces of coal stored inside and he smiled, maybe now he could bake some bread and have fully cooked fish for dinner if he could just catch them. He dug through the chest and pulled out a couple stacks of wheat and placed them the crafting table, a bump against his leg made him look down to see a certain hungry swine raising it's snout towards the tabletop. "Again?" He asked the pig.

It only raised it's nose up higher as Steve took one handful of the plant in hand.

"I guess I can share? I won't be here for too long." He smiled, but frowned shortly after letting the pig eat from his hand. "Not for much longer anyways." He whispered. He could already feel the strength in his muscles return though his neck and wielding arm still hurt, it would only be a matter of time until he was physically fit to fight. A time he both wanted but dreaded to come.

"No, I can't waste any time moping around. I got things to do today." He told himself with a more upbeat attitude. He pulled out an iron axe from his bag and marched outside into the snow.

…

The ancient Hero stood out in the distance and watched as the human now began to chop at a tree. He didn't find the action too amusing, he thought the mortal would go and train himself but instead he wasted time talking to a pig and feverishly collecting lumber. Perhaps the man wasn't fully healed yet? Or was chopping wood just a weaker method of working out? With that agitating thought in mind he turned away and walked through a purplish cloud now forming before him, he to- had to prepare himself but it would be better in advance with his now dwindling patience.

Herobrine let the swirling toxic fumes consume his form and he stepped forward after feeling a wave of intense heat hitting his skin. Smoke and sulfur instantly filled his nostrils and he took a big whiff of it, feeling a small wave of strength coming back to him he deeply exhaled. He was in his element; fire, the element that consumed, that destroyed, that erased. Fire could burn and singe away his enemies forever as well as everything he loathed, it can grow far out of control and sometimes could be unstoppable like him. This was an element that greatly represented his personality, his full being. The licking flames were like his hands; it burned everything that he wanted, and punished all with terror and pain. The extreme heat was his breath; even without words his dark snarls and powerful roars would make any human swelter to death from the intensity. And at last but not least- the heart of the fire was his eyes; everything he witnessed and felt fueled his ever growing hate and rage, those things that could never been unseen, the damage that could never be undone- that was the spark that ignited it all.

He finally appeared on top of an outcrop of netherrack and gazed up at his monumental fortress just ahead on a mountainside of solid red rock. It's front gate was a long walk away on a bridge of nertherbrick, the overpass stretched across an ocean of lava and small islands of dark colored sand. This was his old home. A place he solely built from the ground up with no tools but his own two hands, spending an excruciatingly long time in the exhausting heat to build during his days exiled in the formidable environment. There was no cycle of day and night here, the heat was constantly unrelenting and it took the immortal hundreds of years to fully adapt to the scorching heat and sickening vapors.

Herobrine didn't like the smell, he actually hated it, a lot. The world of molten lava wasn't a place he loved to visit and sightsee but he only ever came back as a testament of his own power and will, no more would he be forced to anywhere by anybody. Coming back periodically was a not a privilege but a control to him, he would no longer allow such a terrible place torment him anymore but only make him now much more stronger.

Though he felt a surge of strength in his body and the willpower to do whatever he wanted; it now refreshed his dark memories of being stranded and immobile in the place for so long. He hadn't made a trip here for a while now, maybe a few weeks before the human Steve showed up, but back then he didn't have a nauseating, resenting, and burning feeling like he had now forming in his chest. Returning to the place with this now recollected memory of his life before made everything that he could see come back to him in his mind and he despised it.

… …

"Enogeb dias hctoN. … Enogeb dias hctoN. … Enogeb dias hctoN."

Herobrine screeched loudly as the pool of molten flames ate at his flesh, his skin singed at a agonizingly slow rate with his transcendent blood fighting to keep him healed. His head sloshed from side to side in the lava and it burned his face, the pain was great and the chanting from the humans made the liquid even hotter with each word and the spacious interior filled with a dark violet fog. Every second was painfully endured, his body wouldn't stop burning, he wasn't dying.

How the humans could speak the language of the gods baffled him, only a god could use such language properly and say it flawlessly. Knowing exactly what they were chanting made him feel betrayed though. Wasn't Notch the wonderful god that Lionel prayed and worshipped to supposed to be a loving and kind one? An understanding one that knew all? One that he too- began to honor? These mortals chanted in his name and told the hero to go, but to where? The white-eyed being thought.

"Enogeb dias hctoN. … Enogeb dias hctoN. … Enogeb dias hctoN." Six dark hooded men that surround the filled alter; all chanted in a low monotonous tone, each kept their hoods low and stared at the burning demon now sinking deeper into the flames.

… He thought he saw Lionel standing in the back, a face of horror stared at him silently.

"Reverof dlrowrehten eht ot dehsinab eb enirboreH!" One shouted above the others and threw his arms up into the air with a book in his hand. The purple fog suddenly flowed into thin funnels of air that streamed quickly into the lava and turned the altar's liquid fire into a deep purple, the channels swirled around in circles, small bubbles popped into specks of black dust.

"WWWWRRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" One last inhuman scream filled the small cavern they were in and echoed loudly. Lava flowed into his open mouth and he gurgled on it leaving little bubbles to flow to the surface until they stopped.

… …

Steve's wide frightened eyes never left the spot where the Hero just sunk. He had watched on the sidelines in horror as the hero burned until his skin charred before he sunk beneath the surface with a loud pained- inhuman wail.

"Eromreverof delaes. Notch be praised." He finished then motioned his empty hand over to the left side of the dimly lit cave. He swiftly closed the book and it instantly crumbled into ashes in his hands and sifted through his fingers and onto the ground.

The miner gaped as the men silently moved to the side of the alter then grabbed buckets of water before dumping it into the purple lava. The second water hit the pool the violet swirling liquid hardened and turned to rock solid obsidian.

"Herobrine?" Steve quietly called. He got no answer and the men in the open cavern didn't even acknowledge him, it was like he didn't exist. Here these men… just un-justifying punished Herobrine for an accident and went as far to make him burn and suffer before casting him away and sealing him up. Rage slowly built up in the man's chest. "What did you do with him?" He angrily reached out to grab one of the men's shoulders but his hand slipped through the guy as if he was a ghost. "What's going on?" He now whispered, confused. He couldn't even touch the men and they couldn't hear him. They quickly exited and extinguished all of the torches on the surrounding walls before scurrying up stone craved steps higher up in the cave, all that was left now was silence and Steve.

Steve stepped forward until he reached the square shaped pit. Heat still radiated from the obsidian but he was too scared to reach down and touch, just moving close to the thing made him burn up. The heat started to get to him and so he slowly backed away and took deeper breaths but the air was stifling and stale. He wobbled to his side after the strong smell of brimstone flooded his nostrils, coughing to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. The strong smell came from out of nowhere and he moved around for fresh air but couldn't find any.

It was suddenly getting hotter, too hot and his vision was filling with a bright red underneath his feet. Then just when he couldn't feel any sicker; his feet went numb, completely and he couldn't move anymore. Oddly he didn't fall or topple to the side, but he couldn't feel his feet for some reason. _Why can't I feel my feet? _He glanced down and then tried to pull his limbs up as they began to sink like a liquid into the now red stone flooring, it was if the stone ground turned into a deep red mush and dragged him in. His eyes went wide and he jerked away at his limbs but he couldn't stop sinking. He tried to worm his way out but he couldn't as he struggled he only sunk quicker and deeper and soon he found himself falling through the floor and into a desolate fiery region of misery.

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt himself slip from a ceiling of red rock and fall face first towards a red and jagged ground far below. He forced his eyes shut then suddenly stopped after feeling his feet on a now solid surface and he carefully pealed his eyes open to now see himself standing on nertherrack with a double of him falling from the top all the way to the ground and smacking hard against the surface, the sickening sounds of bone crunching made him cringe. Steve wanted to puke so badly and the heat gnawing at his skin along with the toxic fumes only made him want to vomit more. He was utterly sick to his stomach.

The miner didn't know what it was but he found himself slowly walking over to the crumpled up heap of a man several yards away. The color of the man's clothing only made him move faster, he didn't know why he was so drawn to this dead form of him, only that he had to see if it was him. His eyes went wide and he nearly fell backwards after stumbling away from the sight before him.

Herobrine laid right there on his back on the prickly stone with blood streaming down several large cuts and gashes, his arm was also twisted in a way that no human or human-ish arm should ever have been twisted and his skin was scorched black in some places. Blood lightly seeped from his head and the wounds slowly closed. The immortal cried out as his lesions sealed with a bright glow, that wail only grew louder as his arm tried to heal the broken bone, trying to reform the appendage in that uncomfortable, sickly shape.

Steve didn't know why he felt so compelled to run up to the half god but he ran over to the being's side and made a grab for the guy's arm in an attempt to snap it back into the right position that it should be in to heal properly but like the hooded chanters; he slipped right through the white-eyed immortal and felt sharp rock under his palm. He also noticed that Herobrine though could see with his eyes wide open, but didn't see him or even look towards him. Or that is what at least thought. This confused Steve, he wasn't sure if this was a dream or all really happening. It was a horror film playing over and over in his head the more he thought about the being and what was going on. Watching the arm heal up like that in that shape made him look away and hold his ears as another piercing shriek erupted from the immobile man. He looked back down at the old hero and felt his chest hurt. He saw what was undeniably tears coming from the immortal's face and he never imagined the infamous Herobrine crying.

A loud but soft whine abruptly came from behind him and he sat up and spun on his heels to see a giant squid-like white 'thing' float high above him, it had eyes but they were tightly sealed as the creature wept in the air. It floated closer to the miner and Herobrine and Steve went for his sword only to find that it wasn't on him, he didn't have tools or anything, just the clothes on his back.

The beasts eyes suddenly opened and it spat out a ball of bright flames that came flying at the men fast. Steve wanted to jump away but instead found himself trying to shield the incapacitated hero. _Hadn't the hero had enough_? He quickly thought to himself and second guessed his decision to stay put or let the instinct to dodge and miss the blazing ball of gas take over. He held his arms out and closed his eyes as the fireball sped down at him, he clinched his teeth and braced for the attack.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHKKKKK!"

Steve opened his eyes and turned to see Herobrine now a few yards away with a deep singed wound on his side. He ran back over to the being but another ball of flaming light struck him again and this time his limp form rolled over a mound of Netherrack and disappeared out of sight. Steve bolted over the red hill to now see the hero rolling down a steep incline and shortly off of the ledge that hung high over the lava ocean. He carefully skidded down the hill and stopped after the blocks at his feet ended. He cautiously peered down to see a human form sink down into the lava.

"Noooo!" He reached a hand out then suddenly found himself falling forward. Time seemed to slow down for a short while, so many thoughts ran through the miner's mind. One thought in particular was that of death, or worse, no death just suffering forever in a living nightmare. _Was this what Herobrine went through?_ He thought as he plunged head first into the molten rock.

… …

"Gaahhhhhhhaaaaa!" Steve gasped for breath as he opened his eyes and blinked as a pink figure stared down at him, fairly close to his face. "Pork Chop?" He asked quietly while pushing the swine's head away.

The pig only lightly snorted as it now moved away from the miner.

Steve sat up from the snow, flakes flew off of him and he shook off whatever he could. He tightly wrapped his arms around him, he was burning alive just a second ago and now he was chilled to the bone. He quickly looked around to see the axe close by and partially buried in snow. The piles of wood he had collected were nearby as well, everything was in it's place. The sky was much darker then he remembered, even with the overcastting clouds. He remembered that he was happily chopping up wood to fix the house's roof and then in an instant he was in a dark cave with strange men chanting something.

As bizarre as the vision was he decided he'll think more about in the safe comforts of the lit house in the distance, night was approaching fast and he needed cover quick. He stood up and grabbed his wood before sprinting back towards the shelter, hoping that he made it on time before the monsters came out. "Come on Pork Chop!" He called and the pig slowly trotted behind.

…

**A/N: Now- I know what you are thinking with the pig… Cube Land. Well- Nah! This isn't Cube Land and it doesn't flow in that direction though I love the vid. Yes I like the idea of a pig as pet for Steve and yes everyone always names their pig Pork Chop. I tried to change it but the name was too cute for the piggy. :3 And the name Bacon was just too weird in my opinion. I added the creature for a reason and to make things a little more interesting in the next chapter. As for Herobrine and the memory? Well Steve got dragged into it to watch. What fun?**

**Sorry if I just had to add the pig. X3 I watch way too many Minecraft vids. Music vids or Let's plays, or Herobrine mod plays… Love em! **

**Check out Dowsey and Skydoseminecraft, their vids are awesome(especially the ones about Herobrine mods) and I've nearly used all of my data plan on my phone to watch their videos.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! :D**


	34. Body And Soul

**Hero's Bane:**

**Chapter 34: Body And Soul**

**A/N: Okay, yes. I used the backwards words for the chants last chapter and I know you are probably thinking that the idea is overused but I wanted to get out what they were saying without having to put author's notes everywhere decrypting everything(I personally like the idea after watching some Herobrine mod experiences and took the time to read backwards). So if you liked it and had fun decoding it than good and if you didn't like it then I apologize. Anyways, read and enjoy!**

Steve ambled through the door and stood at the doorway until the pig moseyed it's way in. He closed it behind the swine and dropped the wooden blocks that he collected onto the crafting table next to the wheat, before making his way over to the bed. He fell face-forward onto his pillow and sighed. He was now fairly exhausted, feeling as though his limbs had been overworked and even worn out from the vision. Chopping wood alone made his arms stiffen up but everything he just went through in a dream pushed him more than he thought. His mind was also worn-out, he had seen so much and he didn't even know how to process everything he just witnessed. It felt and seemed so real, like a living nightmare.

He forced himself to turn onto his back and stare at up the ceiling, though he was chilled he wasn't so cold. Just imaging the intense heat he felt made him burn and remembering the molten rock and fire defiantly didn't help the fire that figuratively burned inside of him. The sound of the fire's crackle from the netherrack in the fireplace made him burn from the inside out, he didn't like the feeling and he guessed that the old hero probably didn't either since he was literally sealed in that awful place for years and fell into the flaming liquid only to stay in it for Notch knows how long?

The hooded men and their bizarrely chanted words made the miner realize that they were sealing away Herobrine in the Netherworld, just as Nigel and Warren exclaimed in their history lessons. If what he had saw is what truly happened to Herobrine then it was no wonder that the being hated humans so much, Nigel even said that they killed his only friend Lionel before his very eyes. All of this punishment for the death of a royal child? It was horrible, the hero didn't deserve such punishment and Lionel greatly defended Herobrine's case so why was the retribution taken so far? The Ruler of the fortress must have been senseless and so cold to do what he did, he let a great hero that had protected the fortress to suffer for so long for a small calamity that Herobrine probably felt great guilt from. And to think that he could put himself into other's perspectives after watching the being fall and then have several of his bones along with his arm splintering from the impact before taking incinerating balls of fire just to top it off with drowning in lava? Well this would be the second but most vivid time he would see through another's eyes, but not necessarily through Herobrine's eyes but with his own and being right there to watch him in the dangerous realm. Feeling the extreme heat was a standpoint alone.

A small grunt and nudge at his arm made him tilt his head to see the pig looking up at him. It poked it's snout at the miner, prodding for the man's attention. Steve moved his hand over and petted the pig and it stood perfectly still to receive the soothing head massage.

"I don't know what to do anymore Pork Chop? I want to save Nigel, but now I want to help Herobrine even more than ever. If I leave to return to the fortress then Nigel will die for sure and I would as well. If I die fighting for Nigel then Herobrine will be left here in this maddened and murderous state forever. I've already promised to save the old man so I can't go to the shrine now and there's no way I can convince the hero that I'm just trying to help him. What should I do?" He raised a brow as the pig continued to move it's head around underneath the miner's palm, keeping it's eyes closed with the nice attention it was getting, completely ignoring the question with it's simple mind.

"Uh, never mind then. … … But come to think of it-? I never did try to tell Herobrine personally that I wanted to help him, so maybe I still have a shot at making everything right and getting Nigel out of this alive as well?" He said more loudly, now gazing through the broken window at his bedside. The light was nearly gone now and the snow only continued to fall, shrouding his vision with a powdery grayish-white cloak and making trees several feet away fade out. "I can try to persuade him that I only have good intentions in asking Notch for power to help him, that's about all I can do now. I doubt it'll work since it evolves the god but that doesn't mean I won't try."

…

Herobrine slowly paced across the nertherbrick overpass with a deep scowl on his face. In his recollection; he kept telling himself that he wanted Lionel to be there, to show his brother what has truly happened to him even though he knew the man was already long gone. He wanted to clearly justify his reasons for his seeded hatred and murderous intent on humans of the world for _Lionel_ _to_ _understand_ and _accept_, at least in his mind. But instead of the sentinel the human Steve took his place. He didn't want that miner to be there but he somehow managed to force that man into his memory, but it was an unconscious decision on his part. Perhaps trying to pull a no longer existing Lionel in there only pulled in the closest 'existing' person in his place and that would be the miner. Could the mortal make him loose his focus this easily?

Though Steve wasn't Lionel; the man did act in away that would certainly represent his friend's own actions, this not only confused the powerful being but it angered him. All humans were alike except for Lionel but now he had to throw Steve into the bunch for his actions though they proved useless and he hated it. He never expected for the being to run over and try to grab his arm, he probably attempted to move his broken bone into the right place before healing but of course in the memory he couldn't touch him and he definitely did not want to be touched. Then the human threw himself in the way of danger for nothing, the ghast fireball wouldn't of hit the man even if he wished it. Plus he saved him from the burning pit and tried to save him in a nightmare, but of course the hero wasn't there as himself nor in any real danger in that specific dream. But back to the Nether; Herobrine couldn't stop the replaying the historic event over in his mind, although- since that mortal was there and pathetically trying to defend him he had to end it.

He was actually slightly relieved to end it there because this was a memory that would last for years with nothing but pain and misery and being completely helpless to everything for a very long time. It was a weak time of his that he despised, he was in a way- pathetic at one point. He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to receive the punishment only to have it progress so far to have everything taken away from him. Of course he never intended on reliving the full memory in the first place but upon returning to this place he could definitely see his first hour being here in the hostile environment. However, this pitiable memory would of never came up in the first place if the mortal hadn't reminded him of his friend or the past.

Regardless of Steve's chivalric and yet failed attempts; he still had to destroy the man. It was the only was to ensure his existence would continue. After all, no mortal can be trusted for they are hardwired to be just like their creator; traitorous, judgmental, and selfish.

…

"_I never intended for Notch to 'kill' him-." The human looked up at the being with deep saddened blue eyes. "Only for the god to stop him from this madness! To calm-"_

…

The being narrowed his eyes and picked his pace up into a light sprint. Like the human was never wanting to get rid of him but only stop his eternal tormenting of other souls? Unbelievable. The only way for Notch to ever stop the demi-god would be to destroy him, that is what the being thought and clarified with nothing but seriousness in his mind. That god wouldn't show mercy, no. He wouldn't show any during the hero's trails or punishment and he even turned away and forsaken him and leave him in the Nether for all eternity to suffer. And what was that To calm- all about? Who was Steve wanting to calm? Herobrine himself? The hero snorted at the idea, it wouldn't ever happen either. He wasn't going to be calm while Notch slowly pulls him apart, that had weakness and submission written all over the idea and Herobrine was far from the desire of compliance and defeat with his greatest enemy.

Herobrine slowed his run to a casual walk as he neared the end of the nertherbrick bridge that led into the massive nether fortress, he finally stopped and glanced down at the brown islands below, they were much larger the last time he visited or so he remembered. Struck with a sudden realization; he grabbed the rim of the overpass and leaped over to fall far down below onto a mound of dark sand. As he landed; the sand shifted slowly underneath his feet and low soft human-like moans and wails escaped from the ground from the impact. He carefully watched as what looked like human faces moved around in the mound, each dreadful expression warped with every step he took in his examination. He didn't feel not one ounce of remorse or pity for the weeping forms swirling about, they all deserved the same fate. Every- last- one-. Herobrine grinded his heels with a few more steps forward, he couldn't stand the sight of the deformed pained faces staring back at him and the rough stride illustrated his anger well. The islands of soulsand were definitely smaller than last time and that wasn't good, the souls were being used up a lot faster than he imagined.

A fist coiled tightly at his side. He had let that human distract him for too long and now he was running out of souls that he was supposed to be collecting from his victims. He raised an empty fist in the air and his sword materialized in between his fingers and palm. He held the sword high and the blue aura around it quickly faded out into a lighter ashen color as streams of bright white shot forth out of the blade and into the sand. Particles from nearby netherrack and gravel collected together in the air with the light and formed more sand onto the pile, louder and more painful screams and cries filled his ears as the light left his blade. The brightness faded and the aura turned back into a deep blue color as the last beam immersed into the sands. It wasn't enough and Herobrine sneered at what little he had gathered recently. He had forgotten about his duties that lie beyond the realm, he was going to have to face the human soon and very soon at this rate. He decided he'd allow the mortal just a little more time, then he'll finish what he started and continue his harvest the souls of humans and definitely those who foolishly try to summon him.

He overlooked the sea of lava, trying to remove his focus from the new stressor that was created. He closed his eyes and went deep into a meditative state, trying to keep himself composed and collected for he had plenty of time left to gather more essences of humans. He removed his interest from the dilemma, he had other things to concern about at the moment. It should be nighttime back at the over world by now.

…

The miner had fallen asleep on the bed with his arm still draped loosely over the edge from petting his companion until he dozed off into deeper sleep. He laid there motionless, only with the rise and fall of his chest being his only movement.

Pork Chop stood at the bedside staring at the sleeping form, but it's eyes were no longer a deep dark color but pure white that had a soft glow coming from it instead. It stared at Steve blankly for awhile until a heavy groan came from outside the house, it immediately snapped it's head towards the deep gargling sound and then trotted over to the gaping hole in the wall to get a glimpse at to whatever was the cause of the noise.

Two zombies stumbled up the snow and tree covered hill towards the only beacon of light in the dark, light meant living creatures or humans and therefore food.

The pig watched quietly as the zombies got closer and closer, it moved it's head back to see the mortal still asleep surprisingly with the loud zombie moans. Now looking back at the approaching undead, Pork Chop stood quietly inside of the hole as one of the undead reached out with both arms to the house and it. The swine backed up a little but it didn't move far, it wouldn't leave the miner exposed.

A low gust of wind blew and in the same instant; a cyan colored object shot through the air at an incredible speed and pierced into the side of the zombie's head, the mob immediately toppled to it's side from the sheer force and flinched it's arms as a shadowed figure came up from behind it and yanked the item out of the undead's skull.

Herobrine jerked the blade to his side, making the putrid smelling- brown colored blood fly off of his blade and onto the snow. Then he spun around and landed a powerful punch to the other zombie's head and had instantly snapped it's rotting neck to one side until bone cracked, the corpse grew very limp as it rolled down the incline and stopped against a tree trunk at the bottom of the hill.

Hero quietly pushed passed the now white-eyed pig and walked through the hole to find the mortal sleeping soundly on the bed, the man was not even perturbed by the vicious sounds of spiders and more zombies outside of his window. The miner had to be pretty exhausted if he was sleeping through all of the alarming calls of the mobs and it would be better if he stayed in the deep slumber. Herobrine raised his empty hand up to the man's head and his eyes flashed for a brief moment.

Loud bangs instantly shifted his attention and he moved away from the bedside to the door to kick it open with a few zombies flying back from the burst. Herobrine took one step back then propelled himself out the doorway in a swift sprint then as he reached the green flesh eaters he brought his blade down through the torso of one, dark blood and bits of flesh flew from the powerful jab. The zombie moved it's arms about with deep growls, trying to fight of it's attacker but then hero used the blade to lift the skewered undead up before spinning on his heels and swinging the mob around in circles. He finally let the corpse slip off of the weapon and it crashed into the other standing zombie causing both to crumple to the ground. The powerful being jumped up high and landed on top of the undead to bring the blade across their bodies, slicing through flesh with ease and permanently silencing the zombies. Herobrine quickly vanished away from the carnage and reappeared on top of the house to kick a crawling spider off that was trying to fit itself down through one of the holes.

The arachnid screeched loudly as it fell and started to climb back up only to have a boot painfully smashing into it's face. The now wounded spider fell off again and landed on it's back. It swung to it's side to get up and this time it scurried off into the tree line from defeat, three of it's eyes had had been crushed. A creeper nearby also retreated back into the woods, afraid of the now blazing white eyes piercing the clear moonless night. Other various mobs also left the area, being sure not to be seen and risk getting attacked or killed by the enigmatic man.

Herobrine jumped off the edge of the roof and landed gracefully on the thick snow, not at all winded or tired from the small display of his power. He walked back over to the door and peered inside to see the pig now staring up at him from the miner's side silently. Herobrine pulled the door closed and walked across the deserted hillside, glad he kept an eye on the mortal. Even from the nether he had eyes everywhere, even if had to use the pig but at least now he could keep track of the miner. For now anyways. He walked through the darkness and looked up at the stars as he strode on his way, the sky had cleared up and presented it's cast of tiny glistening specks in the brisk air. He felt rather calm and he didn't even know why.

…

The miner yawned loudly as he stretched his arms above his head and softly bumped them against the wall, now leaning up to see the swine next to his bedside asleep on the floor. "Morning Pork Chop." He smiled as he moved a hand down and patted the animal on it's side. The pig grunted a little then sat up, looking at him with big dark eyes. "I can't believe you're still here… unless you just want more food that is?" He chuckled to himself and the pig stood up on it's four legs and trotted through the hole.

Steve yawned once more then got out of bed to see the sun gracing him with it's beautiful bright waves. He had a great night, he dreamed that he found diamonds while mining and for once he didn't have a nightmare or strange dream. He smiled after thinking about those many times he searched deep underground for those precious ores. He hadn't went out mining in a while now and he sort of missed that feeling of striking gold or diamond after a long day's work. Steve's smile then faded. He knew that he was progressively getting more stronger; he was healing well with each passing hour and he could feel it, which meant that he needed to get outside and train for the big fight that could be at any moment since the old hero nor Lionel ever mentioned the time or day that it would happen. But first, he had a few things to do on his own agenda.

Throughout the morning Steve moved about and worked on several projects he had planned out. He first drank one potion of regeneration despite the bad taste to have energy for the day, he only had one more of those left along with two potions of healing, two bottles of water and the mystery concoction but he decided to save those for later. He then grinded the wheat and added water before placing the newly made bundles of dough into the furnace to cook so that he would have food later since fishing wasn't something he wanted to waste time in doing. He then spent an hour or so chopping up wooden planks that he gathered yesterday to fill in the gaps of the walls and ceiling, he made sure that the wood fit perfectly in place so that no mobs or strong winds would knock it apart. The finished result of the shack was quite nice to his surprise, it was considerably much more warmer inside. Though there was a slight chill as well, small breezes of frosted air still blew in from the broken and cracked windows. It was going to take longer to fix that problem but he knew that he wouldn't get the sufficient time from Herobrine to do so, so he left the windows alone. He also placed a lit torch near his bed and another at the door to give that side of the house more light now that the 'skylights' were covered over. With the bread now finished baking; he placed a few loafs into the chest before eating one himself slowly, savoring the delicious taste. He hadn't had such fresh food in a while and this small meal boosted his confidence and filled his stomach.

As he finished the warm loaf he heard a small knock come from the door and that mildly frightened the man with the light abrupt noise, he approached the door frame with caution and peeked out the window to see the pig bumping it's head into the wood. Steve sighed and opened the door and the creature hung it's nose in the air while stepping inside. "Back for my food again I see?" The miner patted the swine on the head as it moved about, sniffing for the delightful aroma of bread

"You can't have my fresh bread but I do have some leftover wheat you can have." The man walked over to his chest and pulled out a generous amount in his hand and held it out to the approaching creature. "Here you go." He kneeled down for the pig to reach the food and it pulled the stack out of the miner's hand before gobbling it down in several large bites. "You sure are hungry? Where have you been at all morning?"

The pig only lifted it's head and stared quietly at him.

"I guess it doesn't matter, just as long as you are hear now?" He gently rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I've been busy all morning but I still have to train while I can, so you can stay here in this safe warm place if you want?" He moved to the side of his bed and fished out his bag to take a torch before grabbing his scabbard lying underneath the mattress. "I have to go find a cave today." He said with nervousness. He knew he had to prepare for battle and what better way then with the mobs that dwelled in the dark? It wasn't an easy feeling and these mobs were stronger than the ones he was used to fighting but if he couldn't kill any of them then he wouldn't be no match for Herobrine. He wasn't going to be no match for the hero for starters, not even close from what he could predict but if he could just fight hard enough then maybe the being would be satisfied or he at least hoped. Or if he could talk to the being and then maybe he wouldn't need to fight at all. The good possibilities however, were limited.

Steve walked out the door but left it open for the pig, though the creature followed him out. "So you want to stay outside? Alright." Steve closed the door after the animal and then started on his little expedition for a cave, sprinting away from the pig so that the creature wouldn't follow him to the dangerous places beneath the surface. He ran down the hill in the opposite direction of the stream and towards the fortress, there was bound to be a cave somewhere at the bottom of the steep hill with all of the surfaced stone around.

He hopped down a natural staircase of dirt and stone until he made it to lower grounds. He began his sprint around the stone land and kept his eyes peeled for any hole in the surface. He mostly saw nothing but white in his search and he didn't want to stray too far from the house or a certain being wouldn't be so happy. Steve walked around and kept his eyes on the hillside, he had to stay close. It wasn't long before he found a dip in the ground, it was hard to spot at first but now approaching it he saw it clearly and the hole was a lot bigger than he expected. The miner backed away from the edge he now stood on after nearly slipping and cautiously looked down to a see a cavern down below the small overhang. He was relieved that he didn't have to go far from the house to fight monsters, wouldn't want the hero confusing him for trying to make a run to the stronghold? That would of a been a very bad decision and not only for him but for his friend as well. Steve carefully moved along the outcropping until he found a quick safe way down on the other side.

He took a deep breath of cold air and stared hard at darkness before him, he didn't know what he was going to run into down in there but he just hoped for the best and prepared himself for worst. Herobrine could be down there, ready to ambush him for all he knew and the idea was far from a comforting one. He pulled out his flint and steel and took a moment to light the torch and draw out his iron sword. As much as he wanted to use the enchanted diamond blade; he couldn't risk his health unless he ran into Herobrine, otherwise, he'd give his best shot at killing mobs on his own strength alone. That would be real training. "Here goes nothing?" He quietly said to himself. As he took his first step he felt a nudge at his leg and he halted to see Pork Chop now standing at his side. "Pork Chop? I have to go down there, so you stay put up here where it is safe." He blandly stated to the pig though he knew the creature couldn't understand him. He could always hope though.

He felt a strength growing inside of him as he gazed into the elongated cavern, he was determined to make it back out of the place in one piece and before night. He had survived Herobrine a few times so mobs should be compared to nothing, but then again Herobrine hesitated and allowed him to live. Mobs however; were a different story, most monsters acted before they think and others don't even have the brain to think with. It was now easier to step forward because none of the cave dwellers could ever compare to the one and only Herobrine. Deep down inside Steve felt power, confidence; and now eagerness. If his father and great grandfathers fought so bravely then so could he. Lionel was also right, he did have a family principle to keep.

Steve carefully walked over the slippery iced stone and began his decent into the ground, holding both sword and torch tightly in his hands. He wasn't too excited about finding monsters but he didn't have much of an option unless he was already skilled; though he knew he wasn't. Nigel's life waged on this fight and he needed to be ready to take on the most powerful being, he needed practice. He stopped several yards after hearing the pig grunt in a distressing fashion, he looked back up to see the pig move from one side to other before taking one step down into the dark.

"Stay up there!" Steve shouted, quite concerned about his companion. "I'll be back before nightfall so just stay put!"

The pig stopped moving around frantically and turned around facing away from the miner, remaining that way for a little over a minute as the man stared. Steve watched the pig but it just waited to his surprise. _Maybe it'll stay put then? Who knew a pig could be so smart… or loyal?_ He thought to himself as he turned back towards the tunnel and continued down into it's depths, he was soon getting a strange feeling again like he was being watched but he wouldn't let that stop him. He gulped a bit of the anxiety he had and pressed forward, seriously hoping that Herobrine wouldn't attack him just yet.

Two small white eyes at the mouth of the cave gazed at the miner's back now disappearing into the black passageway, the pig remained idle for a few short seconds before trotting downwards into the cave slowly and keeping a constant white gaze ahead.

…

**A/N: So… what do you think of this chapter? Also, Herobrine was collecting souls? That can't be good, especially if he's running out(which means they are being used and Steve is one human he is going to kill so you could guess-). Too bad I can't spoil the reason for that would ruin a good portion of the story. X3 Plus… White-eyed pig? Share your thoughts in a review please. **

**NOTE: I may not post a chapter this upcoming weekend because I might have to work next Saturday(most likely and unfortunately.) So I will try to post at least once more during the upcoming weekdays but I may also have to work late all week as well. Sorry about that but I'm not the manager and the decision is not mine.**

**Hope you did enjoy this chapter though. Give me your thoughts please, I want to know what's running through that head of yours!**


	35. Stand Up

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 35: Stand Up**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but it is 9 pages! Hope you enjoy! Edit: I added a few tidbits.**

Steve carefully hopped off of the stone terraces as he descended, keeping his eyes wide open for any movement or signs of any kind of living creature, his iron sword was held tightly in hand, ready to swing at the first moment's notice of danger. He held the torch out in front of him as he proceeded and then walked through a thin and narrow gap that stretched deep through the darkness. It was getting slightly more warmer as he paced don the naturally carved hallway and it wasn't long before a dim light ahead of the tunnel captured his attention.

Seeing this sudden light pressed the miner to quicken his pace and he immediately stopped in his tracks as he moved around the bend of rock to see a redstone torch precariously perched on a wall, it's glow dimmed in and out as small drafts of air flowed through the tunnel. "Is this a warning sign?" Steve thought aloud. It could be the boundary that Herobrine wouldn't want the miner to advance… or worse… it could be a trap. He had a feeling that he should be turning back now, he wanted to turn back but he knew he couldn't. The man had his reasons despite the fear gnawing at the back of his mind, he didn't want to enrage the being if it was a warning but then again he wasn't at all prepared to fight a skilled super being.

He carefully approached the torch and cautiously examined his area for any sort of traps, he then pulled it off of the wall but nothing happened. He placed it back then moved forward, perhaps there wasn't any reason for it but to light Herobrine's way. … _But that would mean-? Herobrine could be close? _Steve shuddered from the thought, he wasn't prepared to face him yet. Shaking of the nervous feeling he forced himself to continue onward, remembering that he told himself that he never had to run from the white-eyed man ever again. He just didn't expect encountering the hero- or his possible end so soon.

He walked more and more down narrow passageway and he could finally hear the moans and groans of what he had been looking for, it was just up ahead in a more open and darker cavern. Steve ran until he saw the green figure moving about in the dark and the groans turned into that of a low growl once he got close enough. The zombie raised it's lifeless arms and stumbled towards him at a quick pace, opening it's mouth and revealing dark colored teeth.

The miner braced himself, praying that he wouldn't screw up like he did with the first zombie he came across in the land. He could of died back then if it weren't for luck and fast reflexes, one swipe from that corpse eater hurt pretty badly and that was only a graze and not the full swing. He carefully waited for the right moment, watching nervously as the mob grew closer so much closer than he wanted to ever be with a zombie. With the mob now just a foot away Steve brought his iron blade up and over, making a large gash across the undead's stomach with dark blood flying from the wound.

The living dead stumbled backwards then lurched forward with a sudden boost of a speed in it's fall towards the miner, reaching the fetid hands out ready to grab onto flesh. Steve immediately backed away and tripped backwards from his rash and hurried move, dropping his torch from the fall but not the blade thankfully. He felt flat on his back and watched as the grounded zombie crawl forwards in desperation and grip onto his foot with nails digging into the boot.

Steve violently kicked away at the zombie but it moved it's head up against the striking force; ready to bite into his leg, once again revealing the bloodied teeth and now filling the air with it's repugnant rotting breath. The miner then lurched himself up and brought the iron blade into the zombie's head but his swing wasn't strong enough to penetrate deep and kill the fiend. The monster moaned louder and attempted to bite again so the human took the sword and started to jab away it into the mob's face, somehow holding back the relentless biting mouth. One jab landed in the dead's eye and it finally slowed it movements, just enough for Steve to kick the fiend away and gather his bearings. He fully stood up and forced the blade down between the zombie's head and torso, making the moaning corpse grow silent.

He stared at the unmoving fiend, surprised that he didn't get bit or infected. Just the thought of turning into one of those foul mobs made him feel sick, he couldn't die by this monster and that was for certain. Though his first battle was successful he was going to have to try harder on the next so that he wouldn't repeat the same mistakes. He knew he was going to have to be more careful with his steps for now on, Herobrine could of easily just stabbed him in the stomach if he had made that mistake with the immortal towering above.

The miner grabbed his torch and then paced across the open cavern to the other side to see another long and dark cave system just ahead with another glow coming from it. The sounds of ratting bones from deep inside chilled him to the core but he moved on anyways, hoping that Herobrine wasn't waiting at the end of it. He stumbled into a another open cavern upon observation but this one was partially lit by a small pool of lava down in the right corner of the enclosure, bubbling and crackling, making the open space a lot warmer.

Steve could see a thin white object moving near the shallow pit and he braced himself as he daringly moved closer. He spotted the walking bone corpse walking along the crater, seeming to have not yet notice him. Steve lowered the torch and looked around for a way to flank the mob without being spotted, after all, distance wasn't his strong point. Seeing another ledge around the lava cavity he carefully walked on the narrow shelf in a slow pace, keeping his eyes glued to the back of the unsuspecting mob and somewhat to the chipping stone under his heels.

A sudden object whizzed by his arm and made a small abrasion across his shoulder. "Gahhh!" Steve hissed and immediately clung tightly to the stinging cut and bolted away from the pit to see more projectiles fly at him and they weren't coming from the skeleton he was stalking. A soft screech made him look up and he lifted the torch up high to see red eyes and a white figure looking down at him. "Oh Notch!" Steve jumped back, shocked to see a skeleton with it's legs laced with the spiders; using the arachnid mount and the ceiling to flank him from above. "This isn't even fair!" He screamed as he evaded arrows, now jumping away from the grounded skeleton's arrows too.

Steve threw his torch down to free his hand of the burning object, the jolting around made small embers and ashes fly into his eyes and blurred his vision with pained tears. He leaned to his side as another arrow sped at him and he barely cleared the flying object. He ran straight for the skeleton ahead and slid down on the side of his feet as he neared the mob, using the slick stone to move himself forwards whilst conserving a little energy. He lashed out as soon as he got close enough and landed the iron sword right onto the white ribcage, making the walking bone bag stumble backwards and drop the bow.

…

Another arrow from behind was aimed straight for the miner's back, he was unaware of the snipping archer still hanging from the ceiling. The skeleton quietly pulled the bowstring back a little more and held tightly as the target broke down the other skeleton. It released the arrow as soon as a pink object moved towards the man and in the line of fire.

…

Steve heard a distinguishable grunt come from behind and he looked back now to find himself being toppled over by a heavy pink creature. An arrow flew above his head and he looked up to see the archer preparing another arrow, the spider moved around to make the next shot more easier. The animal on top of him snorted and the miner finally looked at the creature to find none other than Pork Chop staring at him with a confused expression. The pig moved off of the man and looked around in confusion. "Pork Chop?" Steve asked as he watched the harmless swine move about like it was blind. "What are you doing here?" he asked in curiosity and amazement.

Another projectile shot pass the man's head and clanked against the stone ground, he looked back up to see the double trouble mobs moving ever closer but now directly above his head with the weapon pointing downwards.

He quickly ran from the monsters and towards the torch lying on the floor a few steps away, he had a plan though it wasn't foolproof. "Go Pork Chop, get somewhere safe!" Steve yelled in concern as he darted passed the pig. He slid on his heels as he came to a stop and reached down for the lit stick, hoping that his idea would work and not endanger his little friend. He evaded more arrows and moved closer to the walls, hearing small clinking sounds as the flying arrows missed their target. _Please work, please work, please work? _Steve hoped to himself as he saw a small mound of stone, if he could just reach it and get up high enough then maybe he could get the mobs off of the wall and into striking range.

Steve leapt up the mound and got higher off of the ground and closer to the top, he stopped as the small natural staircase ended at a steep incline of stone that connected with the ceiling. The archer and it's mount started after the human and Steve remained still as they grew closer, he was surprised that the skeleton was taking the advantage to shoot him but then again it didn't have a brain or maybe it was just out of arrows. The spider screeched as it crawled closer and that was when the miner pulled back the blazing torch and chucked it at the mob's face.

The arachnid shrieked loudly as it fell from the stone ceiling with the skeleton, some of it's eyes were now singed from the torch's flames. It landed on top of the archer and flipped itself off, now making a quick charge at the miner in retaliation from the burns. It swiftly scuttled up the mound of rock and lunged at Steve and the man stumbled back into the wall with no place left to run. He now swung the sword outwards to deter the attacking mob, having little room for options.

The skeleton stood back up and took the bow back into hand after dropping it, it pulled the string back with one last arrow ready snipe off the occupied miner until a strong hit at the left side of it's pelvic bone sent the mob flying off of the ground and into the shallow pit of lava close by, it burned and it's bones crackled loudly from the dissolving heat; flailing around hopelessly until it sunk under the molten surface.

Steve saw the white figure topple into the pit and his confidence and strength grew with the thought of only having one mob left. He quickly pushed the bottom of his foot into the spider's face and shoved it away as he prepared the sword in his hands, he pulled the weapon back then drove it straight into the spider's head with a forceful thrust as it tried to move forward and sink it's fangs into him. The mob instantly twitched and became silent as the blade impaled it's head, it crumpled to the floor instantly dead from the deep lethal jab.

Steve kicked away the dead mob and moved down to find his friend Pork Chop standing near the lava, staring intently into the pit. "Thank you Pork Chop. I didn't know you could fight?" He moved closer to the swine from behind, seeing that the pig was completely fixed on the lava and acting a bit unusual. He moved closer to the creature and then Pork Chop turned it's head around slowly, revealing big orbs of white.

"Whaaahhh!" He hopped back from the startling gaze, his eyes were wide with terror. "Pork Chop?" He cautiously asked, taking steps back after seeing that white gaze that always filled him with dread.

The pig turned fully around then trotted towards the miner as it normally would back at the small shack in the same manner, seeming friendly and careless.

"No, what happened to you Pork Chop? …" He stared, feeling his wielding arm rise with the weapon still in it. "Stop!" He shouted as he now backed away. "Stop, please Pork Chop?" He asked as the pig stepped closer. "What has Herobrine done to you? Stop, just go!" Steve yelled as he turned away from the pig, he couldn't bring himself to kill his small companion no matter if it was a freakish copy of the original Pork Chop he used to know.

He sprinted as fast as he could through the cave system, hopping over ground obstacles and even climbing up little natural stone barriers. He knew that the animal wouldn't be able to climb so he found a path leading up and scaled up the walls in a rush.

Inside he felt guilty for leaving the poor thing, the pig had followed him all the way down there and even saved his life as well. That animal kept him company and seemed to raise his spirtrs and he now goes and abandons his newest friend? He finally climbed up a steep incline and looked back down into the darkness, he didn't hear any grunts or snorts and not even the sound of hooves clicking on the stone surface. He wanted to go back down and help the swine but there was no telling what the now white-eyed creature would do if he returned to it, scared and saddened; Steve continued his way up through the cave, now feeling drafts of warmer air which meant he was getting closer to the surface; a place he could rest before deciding if he should go back and find the possessed pig.

…

…

Steve pushed his legs to move up to the cave exit as fast as he could, it wasn't very bright but there was some kind of light above and hopefully a safe place to rest his greatly exhausted body. He hopped up the last blocks of stone and closed his eyes and let his head hang low as he took deep breaths of warm fresh air as if he was in a more warmer biome, he relished in the moment and let his worries slip away with the soft gentle breeze streaming across his face. Still walking forward blindly he stumbled straight ahead with his legs about to give way now that he could feel a softer ground underneath his feet, only to now bump into something. He immediately bounced back from a sort of- fleshy object?

He shook his head and looked at his feet to see those familiar dark colored boots right in front of him and his gaze traveled up, he was starting to dread returning to the surface now, especially after his eyes hit the cyan shirt and then that unmistakable, identical face. "Herobrine?" Steve now gawked at the powerful being towering above him, holding the blue diamond blade tightly in his hand and the being wasn't happy that was for certain with his visible clinched teeth.

An empty hand coiled around the miner's throat and squeezed a little as the man only stared back in horror, then the being swung the man into the air and threw him against an oak tree several yards away.

Steve smacked hard into the wood, feeling his spine collide painfully into the bark, making air immediately exit his lungs in one loud cough. He quickly pealed from the wood and landed face first against the ground. "So this-… this is the final fight?" Steve slowly pushed himself off of the ground as the form with white-eyes approached him, he was still tired from his previous battles with mobs back in the cave but now it didn't matter. "So soon?"

…

Herobrine snorted, and his scowled deepened. The human ignored his warning sign and is trying to escape with his pitiful life intact. What could be worse now? He had just started the fight and he wasn't even satisfied with the miner despite his last effective conversation with him as Lionel. The mortal didn't try to fight out of the hero's grasp or even withdraw his blade so where was the fight to the last breath now if he even intended to from the start that is?

…

Steve moved onto his knees until he until he grabbed onto the bark of the tree and hauled himself up, he was really hoping that the final fight was later but it seems as though the half-god had become impatient. It was now or never, he had the choice to convince Herobrine but if that should fail then it would all end here. "Wait Herobrine!" Steve moved a hand up and popped his back into place as he stretched, he displayed a pained expression for a short second then displayed one of seriousness but it was also mixed with that of sympathy.

The Hero ignored the human's plea and continued to step closer and closer.

Seeing that Herobrine wasn't going to stop Steve started to take slow steps backwards, he at least had to try and explain himself before the being would pulverize him or slice him to death. "Please Herobrine? At least listen to me?" He asked, noticing that the hero's blank expression never changed. "The reason why I entered the fortress was to help you not to hurt you!" He screamed out, feeling his steps backwards were getting edgy and he almost tripped, which would be fatal like it was almost with the zombie from earlier. Lionel must of known how the hero saw Steve's intrusion so maybe the powerful being has assumed the same; to call Notch to destroy him.

…

He stopped and his eyes narrowed deeply, his empty fist tightened and he progressed at a slower pace. Here was the human again, trying to persuade him that he was only wanting to stop the torment, and help him 'calm' down from punishing those who greatly deserved it. Calling forth the neglecting god was never going to happen, he wouldn't allow it.

…

"I never wanted to get Notch to destroy you, only to help repair that which has been damaged for so long, to calm and heal your suffering soul. I-" Steve felt himself bump up against a large mound of dirt and looked back to find himself trapped behind a high wall of dirt and exposed stone and the only means of escape now was through thick oak woods or behind Herobrine and back into the cave. He took deep rapid- quiet breaths as the hero closed in on him, he was going to die if he didn't move. Though running away would defeat his purpose for the training and for saving Nigel and he never wanted to have to use the flight instinct that told his body to go, he had to make a stand regardless of fear. He had to stand up to the hero and take whatever fate has in store. A hand moved over to the hilt of the diamond sword, but he hesitated to pull it out.

…

Herobrine couldn't believe his ears, the human wanted to 'help' him? To calm his soul? To heal the wounds that could never fully heal? And heal by none other than Notch? It was pathetic and disgusting, the entire thought was outrageous and completely unbelievable. Did this miner not realize who his enemy was after telling and showing him? Was helping the one he was going to be killed by a noble deed to seem righteous or just an act to slip away with his little life? It was all far-fetched. The hero had taken everything away from the man but his weapon and his life, why would the mortal want to help someone like that? No one would, or shouldn't.

…

"You have been treated unfairly and hurt for so long. I only needed strange dreams and visions and history from Nigel to help me realize this. …" He paused, gulping down his fear and replacing the similar expression with a saddened one, eyes fixed on the ground before him. "That painting. … it was all I ever needed to see the truth, to see that what those people had done was wrong. I was in a dream at one point where I was in your place so I know the pain. Well just a little of it." He squinted his eyes shut and removed his hand from his scabbard to show his submission and commiseration, to show that he was serious. "That is why… why- I had to- to go and find the shrine. I had t-"

A sudden powerful blow to his lower stomach made his eyes shoot wide open and small trails of saliva fly from his mouth as well as the air in his lungs, a fist pulled back and the miner fell face forward to the ground with a soundless cry. Steve wrapped his arms around his pained stomach and small tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

…

The powerful man stood with his fist coiled tightly held in front of him. If that mortal thought he knew how he felt than he was gravely mistaken. Dreams were one thing, reality was another. In reality; the pain was real, the life that was claimed was gone and gone for good, and that pain was far greater than being stabbed and burned.

…

The human feebly crawled up onto his hands and knees, still refusing to draw the blade. "I didn't know… that Notch was truly the one to abandon- …you into the nether forever? I didn't know that you burned and sat in pain and agony for so long? When you got trapped in the pit in the cave a while ago-, I just had- had to help because it would have been wrong to leave you there! Please, understand? I don't want to eliminate you, you don't deserve it. Killing me right now would be forgivable. I would forgive yo-aaaccckkkkk!" Steve felt a heavy kick land on his back and he slammed down onto the grass.

…

Herobrine was becoming furious now. That miner was ever so persistent in his futile effort of trying to sway the being's mind and the human saying that he would forgive just made a swell of rage bubble up and come out in the form of a heavy kick. Forgiveness? It was weak! Why were mortals always so weak? The demi-god asked himself as he now dug a foot onto the man's back before stamping repeatedly in a forceful session.

…

Steve now held back his yelps and endured the painful stomps, using all his might not to show anymore submission for that only enraged the being more. He made a grab for the diamond blade; half expecting to be struck with even more powerful blows, he was surprised that the hero was weakening his blows.

…

"I- I was doing it for Lionel too!" The man cried out as he forced himself back onto his hands and knees; still withstanding the assault, his body was weakening but he had not quite given up on his line of reasoning.

Herobrine finally stopped his tramping and moved his foot away to see the miner's twisted expression of pain and misery. He watched quietly as the miner began to move again but now with the enchanted sword at his side. The hero raised his blade and rested the sharp end on the human's neck, seething after hearing the miner say that name.

…

Steve froze in place after felt an icy tap at his neck and a small trail of warmth now crawled out from under the cold object and slide down the side of his neck. He daringly tilted his head enough to see Herobrine holding the other enchanted blade at his throat, the fuming white-eyed man's blinding light bore through the miner's soul.

Chilled; he kept a strong gaze on the white eyes, not looking away though he wanted to so badly. "Lionel had told me how much you had suffered and I know he wouldn't want this binding loneliness and hate that you have created for yourself to consume you. He'd forgive you, he'd understand your actions!"

…

Teeth clinched harder and began to grind painfully. Herobrine felt his arm struggle to slide the blade across the neck to finally put the human down. It wasn't _that _name repeated again that made him hesitate but the fact that the miner said that _he _would _forgive, _that _Lionel _would. The being raged war inside of his mind and he hated it, he should be killing Steve but now he was faltering with his own confusion and inner conflict? The hero found himself appalled for he had just labeled Lionel weak as well. He would never call Lionel weak, ever! That human was the strongest, most self-sacrificing-. But- then again… he would never know if the man would forgive him anyways. So Lionel wasn't weak, and he probably wouldn't forgive the cold bloodied kills no matter what the demi-god went through. But Herobrine wanted nothing more than Lionel's forgiveness, deep down inside he wanted for his brother to- underst- no! It was weak, but at the same time it couldn't be for _he _was having such wishful thinking and _he _wasn't weak. These thoughts though, made him feel pathetic despite his very real power.

Herobrine pulled the blade back and squeezed the sides of his head in frustration, growling at many thoughts conflicting each other while taking a few steps back to get fresher air to clear his mind though it didn't help. He closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth, hearing that voice that had disappeared so long ago in the past now return to his mind.

… … …

"_Herobrine?"_

…

_Lionel deeply frowned as he looked towards the wounded assassin. "A few of those zombies did that much damage in only a minute, if any longer then he'd be dead. At least now he will face the proper justice, letting him suffer to death would be … immoral. It would go against our Sovereign's belief. Notch's belief."_

"_But-?" Herobrine began._

"_I know you better than that Herobrine, you've never degraded yourself as low to murder. Letting him die would of been the same, but you're not like that and I'm glad you aren't." _

…

"_Herobrine don't!" _

_The sentinel ran as fast as he could and Herobrine turned his head to see the man running but returned his gaze back to the man in his hand. _

"_Don't do it!"_

"_I must, he must be greatly punished for his crime! He had stabbed me with the intent to kill as he would for anyone else and he is trying to rebel against our lord, therefore he should know the pain and punishment for such actions." The hero sneered as he held the enchanted diamond blade up to the mortal's chest, ready to pierce it as the man had done to him. "He's trying to have our Sovereign dethroned and that could imply plotted assassination attempts as well as utter chaos amongst the people! We must crush the source of the uprising here Lionel."_

"_And killing him would make things any better? It's a punishment too far!" The man defended._

_Herobrine glared up at the frightened captive that he had hoisted into the air by the collar of his neck, tempted to stab the man and let him feel what he had done to the hero with the evidence of the bloody dagger still resting in his chest cavity but of course the human would likely die unlike the immortal hero. A small gasp from his side made his anger vanish almost instantly as he looked to see his friend with a deeply saddened expression, deep blue eyes observing his actions closely. _

"_Don't do it. I'm begging you?" He asked softly._

_Herobrine slowly lowered the man down._

_Lionel heavily sighed, smiling sadly. "Thank you. You should never kill others, it is wrong. Just wrong."_

…

"_Herobrine?!" A door slammed wide open with a figure standing in the doorway, looking in. The man in silver armor ran over to the dark cell and wrapped his hands around the iron bars that the Hero was concealed behind, his expression was filled with worry and hurt. He squinted his eyes as he peered into the dark confinement to see the motionless hero and two glowing eyes looking back at him from the cold stone brick floor. "Please tell me, tell me that you didn't kill Conner? Please?" Lionel asked as he slipped down onto his knees, never removing his grasp from the iron rods. "Please!?" He cried out even louder in desperation for an answer._

_The Hero only made a low huffing noise as he shook his head back and forth, unable to speak or move any other part of his body. His eyes revealed a deep sadness behind them that Lionel could definitely see._

"_Enough of this, your visit is over." A buff guard walked in wearing ornate iron armor, he placed a hand on the man's shoulder and motioned for the exit. "You need special permission to see this monster, otherwise, no visitors!"_

_Lionel quickly shrugged it off as he stood up. "What did you do to him?!" He shoved the guard back and growled._

"_I didn't do anything! The lord's high priests had summoned Notch's power to forever silence his tongue and to render him of ever moving again so that he shall never kill again. He will be on trial soon enough. Oh, and touch me again and you'll end up in your own cell!" The man shouted now pulling out his iron blade. "Now must I repeat myself? I have orders to allow no visitors for Herobrine, now get moving!" He pointed it at the sentinel's neck._

"_I'll report you to the Sovereign for showing a superior guard such disrespect!"_

"_Well go ahead, it wouldn't matter anyways since the guy is all torn up about loosing his last bloodline to the throne. Besides, who else did you think had him silenced and put him in here in the first place?" The other man said with a smartly tone. "This so called 'Hero' had not only killed the Sovereign's one and only royal son, but also six other innocent civilians; two of them being guards. He killed them in cold blood and there was plenty of witnesses who testified against him and more are still reporting. I didn't see the killings myself but I did see the damage he caused. That big fissure out in front of the stronghold was his doing, and the broken bodies recovered from below was all the proof I needed to see."_

"_No." He whispered in disbelief. "Herobrine?" Lionel turned back to see the man and walked closer to the cell once more. "I don't believe them. I know you couldn't of killed him or any of those people, I know that you would never kill anyone! It's not you, you'd never fall low as to murder!"_

_The hero only gazed with a deep sad frown._

"_You so sure about that sentinel?" The prison guard asked. "Connor had an arrow planted in the middle of his chest and he had also been thrown off into the gap to add salt to the lord's wounded heart or so I've been told. Not only did the kid suffer for a short while but he also plummeted deep into the ground and-"_

"_SHUT UP!" The elite sentry screamed from the top of his lungs and shook his tightly clinched fists. "I don't believe it, I don't care who told you what! I don't care how many witnesses there were! This could all be one big misunderstanding, an accident?" He looked back at the remorseful being. "No matter what … I will find proof of your innocence and I will make you free again Herobrine! That I promise!" He shouted as the prison guard grabbed him by the arm and yanked him towards the door. "I will tell the Sovereign, you would never kill, you'd in no way ever take a life!"_

_The sound of a heavy door slamming echoed in the empty dungeon, now leaving the hero in a dark silence. _

… …

Steve coughed up a little blood and spat to his side, now watching the ancient being grimace and cling tightly to the sides of his head. The miner stumbled as he stood but quickly regained his footing. It was time to stand up.

…

**A/N: So, we learn even more of Herobrine's past and it turns out that Conner wasn't the only casualty from a certain incident. What's going to happen next? Is Herobrine going to kill Steve? Is Herobrine going crazy? So many questions. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and share your thoughts if like. ;D**


	36. Retain Control

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 36: Retain Control**

**A/N: Some of you are probably wondering why Herobrine was so mad last chapter… well it would be my fault that you didn't find out why. He was mad because Steve had went too far into the cave and the redstone torch was the warning, beyond that would be considered attempted escape. I had posted the document to the FF doc. Manager but I was stupid because I added that part to the copy on my word processor but not to doc. Manager. I did fix it though and just a few sentences were added so it's not really worth going back to read. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter though.**

Steve raised his empty hand up and placed it on his forehead and squeezed at the new pain growing. Like Herobrine; he could see flashes of memories with the sentinel and the forced visions from the hero's influence almost made him black out, but he fought to keep his eyes on the distraught hero for his life was at stake. Passing out now meant that he probably wouldn't be waking back up, not a good thought to muse on at the moment.

His mind's eye from the hero's point of view saw the high guardsmen trying to reason with him about the choices he made, he saw the same sentinel in another quick vision trying to persuade the violent being to spare a man's life even though he injured the hero. And at last but not least, he knew the hero was jailed behind thick bars, completely motionless except for his head. Lionel seemed very upset and Steve almost couldn't believe it himself, so was the prison guard right about the killings? He was confused with the thoughts but at least a little light was shedding on Herobrine's past. Herobrine didn't feel as if he was pleased with his crime and this lead the miner to believe more in Lionel than the guard though he always had a feeling that he should trust his ancestor to begin with. The old hero seemed so sad and that was something that Steve knew what he felt lying on the floor staring up at Lionel, seeing everything from Herobrine's perspective. So much pain and sorrow hung over him, there was something inside he thought he would never feel in the old hero's place; though it be a vision, Herobrine was hurt. Perhaps the killings was one big accident… or possibly a crime framed on him? He had to consider the fact that there was a lot of evidence against Herobrine, so this accident or intended bloodshed whatever it may be; had happened and many people saw it to report it. Herobrine had killed in cold blood and in plain daylight, that was what the witnesses stated. Unless there was many people conspiring against him?

These new found thoughts with the memories made everything confusing for Steve and it really didn't help his headache, but he knew he still had to try and calm the powerful man or fight to the death. He really hoped to sway Herobrine's malevolent plan, except for the part of releasing Nigel, that he still wanted. The miner moved his legs forward towards the hero as he continued to clutch to his head from the painful migraine, the higher being still seemed to be distracted but was just as dangerous as usual. Maybe he was more dangerous in this crazed state. He watched as Herobrine squeezed his head tighter and swing it back and forth with quick yanks, almost as if he was trying to fight away at his memories. Steve couldn't see any more flashes of the being's history but the pain was definitely still there, he removed his hand from his forehead and steadily approached Herobrine. He was cautious while holding the enchanted blade tight, he was also extremely nervous and fearful but he couldn't show a weak approach. He had to be direct and brave no matter how much danger he was about to put himself through.

…

Herobrine could see the miner wincing from pain and right then and there he knew the thoughts had been momentarily exposed. He mentally cursed his own power, but it wouldn't matter for the man before him was going to die soon anyways. The hero concentrated deeply on moving his focus away from his past but every time he did a new memory would just appear in his mind, he shouldn't be out of control like this. Why was he loosing control? He snapped his head back and forth with the splitting ache; why was he having so much trouble controlling his own thoughts? Why was there so much rage growing inside of him? It was extremely frustrating. He hadn't lost control of himself like this since … since then-.

… …

_He shakily looked at the child wobbling towards him while holding the arrow that stuck out of his chest. "Oreh?" The child whispered, reaching a small hand out towards him._

… …

"_You- you!" A man in golden armor shouted, point an accursed finger at the hero. The man stepped forward with a torch producing a warm glow in the fading daylight, revealing his shocked facial features._

"_The Sovereign's boy!" One of the two guards shouted aloud, they ran around the high ranking sentinel then grabbed the child before dragging him away from the Hero who had the blooded arrow in his hand. They kneeled down to the injured and crying child, trying to calm him though he was in great pain. "He's seriously wounded!" One of the guards cried, studying the deep hole in the center of Conner's chest. "Somebody get a priest! NOW!"_

"_Why did you do this Herobrine?"_

…

…_He awaited for a reply but the white-eyed man seemed speechless, still staring at the crimson coated arrow in his hand. "I said why!?" The man in golden armor then withdrew his iron blade and moved closer to the hero, impatient for answers. _

"_Brutus, I- I-? I didn-" He started, lightly stuttering from the scene before him. More guards and royal attendants with burning torches lit the area and the trace of blood on his hands. Each and every face was filled with dread._

"_Lies! The disgusting evidence in your hand is all that I need for a viable reason. I can't believe you would stoop so low as to take the life of an innocent child? One that played with you from time to time, one that only wanted 'you' there when he went outside. One that found a friend in you more than any of the children his own age."_

"_But I?" He shook his head back and forth, still fixated on the projectile and the dark liquid at his feet._

" _But what? How could you? There has to be a reason so why? You know I don't like repeating myself Herobrine?"_

"_I didn't do it." He finally moved his gaze upwards towards the men that gathered round and whispered questions to each other with their own shocked and confused expressions._

"_You were caught red-handed! There's even some blood there in-between your fingers! What was your motive? You always admired the stronghold, so was that the reason? Did you want to claim it for yourself and rule it and it's people?"_

"_No. Why would I? It's a wonderful place- but I am no leader." Herobrine said with deep modesty._

"_Well that is not what I believe, you've always led us in battles and you loved to take charge. You've even said you wish you had a place like this to call your own to me once!" Brutus sneered, warping his confused expression with that of anger and narrowing his brows. "You were playing along with that rebel weren't you? You're in the lot with him, letting your little public scene make you out to be the good guy but it was all a ruse to look like the great hero while secretly trying to kill off the royal legacy and overthrow our leader? Is that what happened?! Was the hero act all about deceit?"_

… …

_The kid suddenly screamed as a priest with gauzes tired to wrap the wound. "He's- he's bleeding, too much." The priest murmured in anxiety and dread. He dropped the gauze from his shaking hands as he stared at the mess before him. "He needs to be healed, he must heal quickly! Please help Herobrine?" The man tried to move the pained child over to the hero but the guards grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back before removing the boy from his grasp._

"_Heal him?! What makes you think the one that just shot him would heal him you fool?!" The sentinel barked and shot a cold glare at the cleric._

"_Conner!" Herobrine tried to run towards the kid but Brutus blocked him off with the sword and pointed it at him. _

"_Stay back monster! I won't let you touch him!"_

… _Herobrine narrowed his eyes. "He's going to die! Just let me heal him, if I wait too long it may be to late!" The powerful man countered as he ran past the commanding sentinel. He moved around the armed man but not without feeling a sharp pain run across the side of his abdomen along with a burning sensation forming at his back._

… …

"_My son?" The sovereign felt his knees grow weak and he fell to them, string down from the balcony with horror. "You killed my son?" … He closed his eyes and tears flowed down his grief stricken face. "Conner!"_

… …

"_Remove him from my sight at once! … I'll be down in a second son, just hold on!" The Sovereign ran fast through the doors at the top of the balcony as more guards surrounded the being below._

… …

"_Let me help him?" Herobrine softly plead and moved his hands forward, moist eyes glowing lowly. "Please, I didn't shoot him with an arrow, it must of been an assassination attempt. I had nothing to do-"_

"_You can say in your trails, now back away and place your hands on the ground, don't make this harder than it should be?" Brutus commanded with a dark tone. "You should be thankful that the other sentinels aren't here right now, I am sure that your friends won't be so happy of your crime and neither will Lionel once he finds out."_

"_Shut up and leave him out of this! My true friends and brother will stand by me just as you should, you know I would never do such a thing!"_

"_I used to believe that, somewhat-." Brutus paused and took a few steps to the side in thought cautiously before walking back into his place that blocked the wounded kid. "But- I don't think we are friends anymore and the rest will leave you as well murderer. Going against Notch's beliefs and your lord you will pay for your crime!"_

_Herobrine couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was mad because his 'friend' had turned on him and didn't even allow the being to explain himself. He was almost afraid that the others would too, but no, he had faith in them. They were always kinder to him anyways, especially his figurative brother. Brutus often lectured the hero and gave him the cold-shoulder on more than enough occasions since his arrival to the land, he even suspected the man to be jealous of him since the sovereign seemed to favor the being more. He didn't let the thought dwell too long on his mind since the child was dying, he had to at least save the boy even if it meant taking the retribution. "I will take the punishment as our lord sees fit even if I didn't do it. Just let me-?"_

"_No! Now hands on the ground or we'll use force!" The man and his sharp weapon moved closer with more lower ranked sentries._

_Cut off again; Herobrine felt rage boiling up inside and watching the child several yards away writhing in pain made it grow, it grew more and more as Brutus passed in his line of sight of the child along with more guards now surrounding him with bows and swords pointed at him, all of them were against him. "Why won't… you let me save him?" He gnashed his teeth together and sneered viciously as he kneeled down and placed his hands upon the ground, his fists coiled up tightly and uncoiled, he dug nails into the dirt to control them. His eyes now glowing even brighter in the dark, illuminating the area around him._

"_Save? Ha! You won't fool me. Your intentions were cruel. I always saw a dark side in you Herobrine that no one else could ever see, that ungodly power that flows through your veins? Tch, I only befriended you from fear to begin with, I don't believe in this 'gift' Notch created because you wouldn't be violent if that were the case. All of those battles with mobs and rebels? Your 'divine' spells and vicious tactics have all proved to be extremely dangerous and you have during a few battles; manage to harm some of the squad and even put our lives in danger."_

"_Not deliberately!" Herobrine scowled and glared at the lead sentinel._

_The armored man took a step forward in bravery, still anxious but using the number of the royal guards to put out his own intimidation. "Didn't matter, Notch wouldn't create a messiah that would possibly harm his other creations that he wanted to protect. Let's not forget to mention several of the revolutionists that you nearly killed? The rebelling humans always ticked you off more than the monsters of the dark and I have seen with my own eyes as you tried to kill one in your rage demon since you claim not to work with them. Notch did not create you and nor dose he care for you."_

"_Shut- up." Herobrine ground his teeth together painfully and he adverted his glare to his clenched hands after hearing Brutus spout the nasty thoughts of what he believed, his fingertips scraped deep jagged lines in the dirt below him. "I need to help Conn-"_

"_Lionel should have never brought you to this place." The sentinel scoffed._

_A loud cry from behind the cluster of guardsmen made Herobrine snap his head in that direction._

"_Great Notch! He's… dying! Please, let him live mighty one from the Aether!" The priest shrieked and threw his arms up to the starry sky._

_Herobrine's eyes suddenly blazed bright, and the intense brightness partially blinded the men around him. His fists shook and the ground in front of him began to quake. "Get- out- of- my- WAY!" He shouted and several men screamed and fled as the ground cracked around their heels, a few of the braver ones remained in place and raised their weapons up to strike Herobrine._

"_So you are going to fight? I knew you were a demon!" Brutus shouted as he and a few of his men charged at the hero._

_Just as the men reached him, he raised one hand in the air then pounded the clenched fist into the ground as hard as he could. "rettahS enotS … htarW fO tsiF!" _

_The men stopped as the crack stretched even further out and branched across the fortress's entryway before a loud booming sound came from underneath their feet. Dust, gravel and dirt abruptly exploded out of the pours from the ground and the land in front of the being parted in one quick splitting fashion, stone underneath the dirt broke apart and the now large gapping hole swallowed everything within range. All that could be heard was the loud cracking of stone chunks tumbling and smacking into other rock and the very faint echoing screams of men as they plummeted to the depths of the dark crevice._

_All Herobrine could see was white now._

… …

Herobrine howled as his vision of the now approaching miner blurred in and out and slowly fogged into white. He stumbled about and placed a hand on a nearby tree to keep himself upright, he growled darkly as footsteps neared him, giving a fair warning to back off. The bark underneath his palm started to get hot and it began to singe the longer he held on.

…

Steve was startled to his core, yet here he was still walking closer to the powerful man. He saw what Herobrine did to the ground in the memory and that was with his bare hand alone, he watched from the Hero's own eyes. What he just saw was only bits and pieces of a memory, some of those pieces were tragic and filled with betrayal and anger. One large portion though made him angry himself, Brutus had stopped Herobrine from reaching Conner to save him and then spoke out against him with vile words of how he truly felt about the hero. It was no wonder that the powerful being was so enraged. Conner must have died from falling into the ravine if he didn't bleed to death first, that made the miner's chest hurt so bad. Only after causing the split in the ground did everything fade out completely; all he could see was white and hear the sounds of people screaming before they too faded out. Blinding white consumed his vision, then the memory ended. Herobrine's rage grew out of control as well as his willpower to keep control it, it's like he wanted to blindly smite everything around him.

Despite the crazed hero just yards away from him appearing to struggle with control; he moved at a more quicker pace. He immediately halted as the tree Herobrine touched caught on fire. The wood under his hand burned and the whole tree itself was now being consumed by flames. Crackling sound from behind him made him turn his head back to see the tree he was knocked against was now also on fire as well as more trees in the surrounding area. Steve spun in place, watching random trees just spontaneously combust in different places. A few branches from above broke and collapse at his feet with embers gently floating down, he almost was struck by some of the falling debris. _He's going to burn everything to the ground!_

"Stop Herobrine!" Steve shouted as he moved a hand outwards towards the hero's empty arm, he could feel the atmosphere around the being become hot and stifling as he neared. Steve almost regretted his decision to get any closer but he was so far now so why stop there.

… …

"_Heerrobbbrrriiinnnee! … Ssstoooppp! … Pleeaasseee?" Everything was so hard to hear, too hard to focus on. All he could see was a plane of white with a slightly darker figure moving about right at him. That figure faded and now many of them appeared and frenzied about in his line of sight, several ran away from him and a few others clung to sharp items and stuck close by and that infuriated him. They hated him. They blamed him. They betrayed him. _

_Something suddenly touched the demi-god's left arm and he snapped his head to the side and instantly drove his elbow into flesh and shoved the human form away from him in one powerful motion, sending the figure flying back several feet onto the ground. The human-like body rolled until it stopped on it's stomach, it slowly lifted itself up onto it's knees._

"_Herobrine! Ugh, stop this madness! It's me?!"_

_The hero moved closer to the human and a sword of diamond formed in his hand. Those who daringly betrayed him were his enemies and just like the mobs they must be vanquished, erased. He walked closer to the downed humanoid and kept a cold glare on the man as he got closer. Perhaps all of these similar figures were his enemies? He thought as he raised the blade up. The man before him crawled back a few feet but the hero strode forwards and trusted the blade and a sharp cry filled his ears, an all too familiar cry. _

_Herobrine stopped and yanked the blade away quickly before he reached a hand outwards to the one he just injured. He stumbled backwards as his vision cleared out, the man in silver armor before him clutched tightly to his shoulder to stop the blood flow and stared back in worry and hurt._

"_Lionel?" He whispered, shocked from the action he just committed._

"_Hero-brine-." He hissed in pain. "It's good- to see the concern in your eyes … again. Those bright stars in your head were blinding me." He winced with a small smile but it turned into a frown as he moved his left arm up. "Gah! What happened to you? What did you do?" He forced himself to lean up. "I didn't want to come home to this mess after such a wonderful day? What's going on here?" He looked up at the hero with serious eyes._

_Herobrine scanned his surroundings quickly and found that people were running around the dark streets in horror, screaming. Many of them grabbed pails and hauled water from the nearby well to try and douse out the flames that rapidly consumed their homes, others held weapons and scrambled onto higher places as the sounds of monsters came from outside the fortress walls. There was one large crack in the wall where zombies tried to squeeze through, spiders climbed over top and there wasn't many guards in sight to defend the unarmed civilians. Chaos filled the area around him. There was so much fire, crumbled buildings, and even bodies lying across the street with their loved ones weeping over them. He once knew some of those new corpses, one close by in particular. A younger guard in training, he was quite similar to Lionel… once._

"_Herobrine?" _

"_But I-? Did I do this? I killed them?" He glanced down at his hand in shock, blood had dried in the creases of his fingers. He looked back at his friend with his mouth slightly agape._

_Lionel staggered around but regained his footing and pulled out his iron blade. He grimaced as he readjusted his arm, he was now going to have to wield with only one hand as apposed to his usual two. He struggled to keep the blade raised up, the pain he had really distracted him. "I don't know? I just got here a few minutes ago and that was when I saw you standing out in the middle of the street with beaming eyes just staring into empty space. Something isn't right, there may be something wrong with you but we don't have time to worry about that now! We can- settle things out later, we need to save the people and quick! The monsters are getting through and over the walls, so we need to kill them off and let the other guards can take care of the fires."_

"_I caused all of this?" The hero walked towards a mourning woman weeping over her dead husband several feet away, he moved a hand out to help her up and she screamed as he approached. She instantly jumped to her feet and ran into the dark passageway between the houses, scared for her life._

"_We don't have time Herobrine! We need to move!"_

_The hero heard a child scream and he snapped his head around and stared at one of the burning houses as pieces of it collapsed from the inside. A young village boy ran out crying to a guard and clung to the man as he scooped up the frightened child into his arms and ran just before the building completely crumbled into a blazing heap of charring wood. _

"_Conner!?" An image of the young injured boy popped up in his mind. "I have to-" He stopped, he then noticed he was down in the settlements and quite far from the fortress gates. How he got all the way down here was nothing but a blur, he didn't remember. "Conner?" He whispered. He didn't know if he had saved the child or not, only that he tried before everything faded. _

"_Herobrine, we don't have time come on! The front gates were sealed when I tried to go up there to request assistance and I couldn't get in so I suppose everybody is safe inside the stronghold." Lionel fought the pain and yanked at Herobrine's elbow. "I am sure the guards got the boy to safety. The sovereign is probably on lockdown, but it is our duty to protect! Herobrine?" He continued to tug at the being's arm until it finally moved along with him._

… …

Herobrine's blinding fury began to die down as the smell of smoke and blood flooded his nostrils. The white started to darken and shadowy warm colors bled before his eyes; blackness now surrounded him along with crackling and flickering flames burning, reminding him of that night. He blinked a few times and noticed he was staring at the ground now and there was the miner in the burning glow; lying on his back with his right hand clutching to his now bleeding shoulder. Blood flowed from the wound and the human hissed as he tightened the pressure on the stabbing. Herobrine felt an item in his hand and noticed it was his own sword, the one the human had used and not his other. He didn't remember attacking the mortal nor taking the blade back so apparently he lost control… again.

"Herobrine?" A cracking voice came from the injured miner.

…

**A/N: You were expecting the fight weren't you? Well not in this chapter. I had to put the fight on hold because this chapter is super long and I want the fight to be detailed. I have another reason but I won't spoil. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed! Please review. :3**


	37. And Fight

**Hero's Bane:**

**Chapter 37: And Fight**

**A/N: The start of this chapter may be a bit confusing but it starts in Steve's perspective as he approaches Herobrine then it will abruptly jump back to the present time, hope that'll make things a little clearer.**

Steve swallowed more fear as he placed a shaking hand on Herobrine's arm, the pressure in the air suddenly shifted and made him feel heavy and the oxygen was thinning out to make the situation even more perilous. The large oak that the being clung to was crumbling into burning debris and several large branches cracked from the heat and fell all around, all except for one large beam of wood that was crackling rather loudly above Herobrine threatening to snap right off and land on top of him. The miner held tightly as he yanked the powerful man away from the tree, making them both stumble off to the side before the branch snapped and collapsed to the ground in a blazing heap.

The mad being quickly tensed in his grasp and movement and abruptly tilted his head towards the clinging man. It was too fast for Steve to even process what had just happened next. The immortal jerked his elbow out and then drove the angled appendage into the man's torso and heaved away, making the miner fly off of his feet and up into the air. Steve went flying out and onto the ground several yards away, painfully smacking onto the dirt and tumbling in smaller bounces as he now rolled. He felt himself finally stop on his aching stomach, the wind was literally knocked out of him and he was having a tough time trying to inhale the smoke filled air. He coughed a couple times to breathe a little better than spat more blood out, there was no telling what internal injuries he had now. To make everything worse he started to feel drained and tired though he was to begin with when he first stumbled into the hero, the heat and smoke from the fire around also made him feel weak. It was then when he realized he was missing something.

He moved his arms under his torso then pushed against the ground, he lifted himself until he was on his hands and knees and that was when he froze. Heavy footsteps from his right made him turn his head to see Herobrine steadily approaching him with raging eyes, a deep frown on his face.

"Herobrine? Stop!" He shouted, hoping that he could persuade the nearing danger to cease, unfortunately that only made the ancient hero move faster.

The Hero held out his hand and that was when the enchanted blade that Steve used that was now several yards away dissolved on the ground then reformed in the being's palm as he was getting ever so closer. Steve fell backwards onto his rear-end when Herobrine got too close with that weapon. He then tried to crawl backwards to escape the imminent attack as Herobrine lifted the blade upright. That was when time seemed to slow down.

He didn't see anything after Herobrine suddenly bolted forwards with the blade pointed at him, but he heard a loud scream and it was his own and somewhat of someone else's as the diamond blade pierced his unprotected flesh. Like a searing hot knife through butter; it cut through his skin with ease and left an intense gnawing pain, it almost felt more like a severe burn than a stabbing but the pain was all the same. He felt the burning sensation recede from his shoulder and that was when he leaned back on the grass and wrapped his hand over the new wound, it stung greatly as he placed his fingers over it. Warm fluid seeped from the gash and trailed down his arm, he was almost too scared to look but he pried his eyes to see Herobrine taking a step back. The being's eyes lost a lot of it's bright glow and he reached a hand out before immediately retracting it and making a low snarl before backing away again.

Herobrine took his empty hand and rubbed his temples, agitation and confusion now lined his expression. It lasted for a minute or so but Steve watched as the godlike man finally shook his head and blinked, making those glowing eyes dim out even more. The powerful being then gazed down at him before moving his attention to the sword, he seemed not as angry but rather confused and tired. Herobrine seeming tired was bizarre enough for the miner but then again they just went through some pretty intense memories, Herobrine having more and having to relive it so he must have been mentally drained.

"Herobrine?" He coughed as he attempted to sit up and apply more pressure to the wound.

…

He couldn't believe he had lost control again. It may have been centuries since his last blinding rage but thanks to returning memories he had lost it, those memories of Brutus stopping him from saving the young child. Herobrine clenched his empty fist, he started to flare up on the inside again but small whimpers just in front of him snagged his immediate attention. He couldn't remember how he got the sword from the miner, but his other was missing. He tilted his head back to see it a few yards back near a burning tree, he must of dropped it as he lost control but at least now he knows he has his other back. It stared at the blade noticing the blooded tip, he had stabbed the mortal as he had done to Lionel many years ago. It was something he still felt guilty about, he harmed his brother and if it wasn't for his brother than he may of leveled the entire fortress and all of the settlements and likely Lionel as well for all he knew.

He let the weapon fall to his side as he now walked back over to the injured miner.

…

Steve started to crawl back with the approaching danger but this time he moved even slower, having only one good arm to move away with. He was too afraid and too exhausted to stand up or run, the sword's negative effect was kicking in and getting worse with each passing second. He took deep breaths and his heart pounded loudly, this was it. He finally stopped as he felt heat at his back, he was close to a burning tree with nowhere else to go. It was the end of the line. He pulled out his iron sword from it's sheath, he knew that if he listened to Lionel in his dream and fought till the last breath then maybe Herobrine would still allow Nigel to live. Even the hero reassured him of that, but fighting with such an injury may not appease the being but there wasn't any choice now. He just had to hope and fight. Trying to talk the being out of it was no longer an option since it only seemed to anger and throw the hero into old memories and the memories he seen weren't good so there wasn't any point in retriggering them and setting the powerful man up to obliterate everything.

He leaned forward and hissed as he used both his good arm and injured arm to stand up with, his legs ached terribly and he swayed a little as he stood. He was pretty much powerless but he couldn't coward out now and let Nigel die too. His knees wobbled a bit until he found a bearing. He raised the iron sword up in a defense stance and held it as firm as he could. "Alright Herobrine- I'm… ready." He winced from the position of his stance, slightly shaking from the lack of energy and fear. He blinked a few times and narrowed his eyes, he wasn't going down without a fight. He knew he was going to go down in great defeat but not without keeping his end of Herobrine's deal, he could only pray that the hero would keep his in return.

…

It almost astonished Herobrine how quickly the human gave up his pitiful attempt in trying to persuade him, he thought the man was going to die without even lifting a blade. In fact he thought the man would be more talkative with seeing his memories and all but instead he looked more willing to fight than ever and even in his weakened condition. Either getting stabbed or learning of the hero's impatience must have finally got into that thick skull, it was about time.

Herobrine took one step back before he lunged forwards. He slammed the diamond blade onto the iron one with one large swing and the lesser blade instantly shattered upon impact, tiny fragments of the broken sword flew upwards then silently bounced on the grass below.

…

The miner yelped loudly as the blade broke and shifted his stance, the force of the opposing sword made him stumble backwards and he quickly grabbed at his wounded shoulder. The power of the swing made his entire body shudder and the wound painfully stretched in the process of his staggering. He took a few steps back and noticed the remnants of his weapon, all that he clung to now was the hilt of his sword with a small chunk of blade at the end. Shards of iron laid on the ground before him and reflected back some of the flickering flames in the dark, now he had nothing left to fight with but a broken sword.

Steve looked up and watched as Herobrine suddenly flashed away and that was when a fist out of nowhere; flew into his face and made him fly backwards and into some burning wood, at the same instant Herobrine flashed back up to the miner as he collided with the tree and pinned him up against it with his forearm. The miner grasped at the strong limb, trying to pull it back to breathe. Smoke inhalation and the heat at his back and above his head made him squirm to get free and away from the danger, he instinctively dug in his nails with his empty arm and then lifted the remains of his iron weapon. At first he hesitated, but Herobrine wasn't phased by the threat. He didn't want to do it but the longer he went without air and the more the tree burned around him made the choice more easier. He moved it up then down onto the hero's shoulder, making the being hiss with a little shock.

…

He didn't expect the human to actually attack him, it was both annoying and infuriating but interesting too, he growled loudly while the miner only stared at with sympathetic eyes. He loathed those eyes, they always reminded him of _his _eyes. Small globules started to cloud those blue orbs and the man started to struggle about in the hold to breathe. Herobrine used his free arm to yank out the sword hilt out of his shoulder before tossing it aside, a white light formed in it's place and quickly sealed the wound shut. Seeing those tears streaming down the side of the miner's face made his hold loosen, the sudden image of blue crying eyes staring up at a pale sky in his mind made him drop the human entirely.

Those dying eyes.

…

The mortal choked on the ground and rolled onto his side gasping for breath. A strong kick to his back sent him rolling away from the tree as a loud crashing sound followed after, he daringly opened his eyes to find himself now lying closer to the cave; the place he came up from and the place that lead him to the comforts of the small house. If only running away was still an option. He knew he couldn't, he couldn't even if he wanted to. He laid on his stomach until a softer kick made him roll onto his back. A heavy boot then pressed down on his stomach while a gleaming enchanted blade tip now rested on the skin of his neck.

He stared in horror but then gripped the pressing force with his hands and pulled away, he twisted his shoulders in the process fighting with his life depending on it though he already knew the approaching outcome. The pain was great, especially for his left shoulder but he didn't let the growing tenderness stop him. Death was already at his door, it was when he stepped into this land from the start. He grunted while trying to remove the heavy uncomfortable weight, he continued to no matter how much he failed to budge the foot in any direction just as long as it was his best effort for his friend's sake. The blade tip pressed in a little further and he immediately stopped, he felt the sharpness nip at his flesh. This was it.

He started to visibly shake in place, his heart started to beat even faster as he stared up into the white eyes glaring down at him. He never imagined it would end this way, he knew he'd die but this manner was just terrorizing. He actually hoped the hero would just stab him through the heart or slice his head off in one swift motion and end it quickly but it seemed as though he was going to drive the blade through his throat and make him gag to death on his own blood.

He was afraid, terribly afraid. It wasn't Herobrine as much as his fear of death. He had experienced near death situations before, several times during his life as a miner; including the experiences in the cursed valley but now that he was expecting it- imagining it- and waiting for it- it was just all too real. More real than it has ever been considering most experiences weren't expected or seen coming. He could feel a slight pain on his jugular but he could also envision the true pain that was going to come down on him soon. Oxygen would be the first thing to go and then blood from the painful deep cut would fill his gasping lungs, he couldn't tell if he'd drown to death or suffocate first. For all he knew; Herobrine could just stab or slash at him to death, so many painful ways to go crossed his mind and it made his chest hurt. A trail of crimson seeped from the inside of his busted jaw and he was forced to swallow a bit of it, as he gulped he could feel the pressure of the enchanted sword lightly loosen and dig back in on his throat as the vile liquid went down. His stomach twisted in knots from the thought and the taste of blood; so much he wanted to puke, waiting for the end was making him nauseous.

It was taking too long, why did the hero just stand there and gaze at him? Was he trying to make him suffer the anticipation of pain before driving the nail of death through him? A fear like no other plagued him, he never wanted to see the inevitable coming and now he was being mentally tortured by it.

"Herobrine?" He asked with a meek but rigid tone of voice since pressure was still applied. He kept his gaze on the hero and had completely lost his fear of the being for a minute there, only dying was all he feared now since he would not escape it. "If … If you take my life- then at least keep your end of the deal and spare Nigel's? Please? That is all I ask of you?" He tensed up under the heaviness of both physical and mental pressures and squeezed his eyes shut. "Do whatever you will to me but please just let Nigel go!" He tried his best to force back the wetness now rolling down the side of his cheeks, he still awaited for the impending plunge of sharp diamond.

…

The powerful man felt himself hesitating once again, the more he stared at the human the more annoyed he got at himself for not silencing him already. However, doing so wouldn't be right. It took some thought but he realized that the little 'fight' they had wasn't to his satisfaction nor to the satisfactory of the debt, that had to be the reason he thought. He had already beat the mortal down and stabbed him and that was without even being in control to see it done himself. The human was handicapped at the beginning of the fight and wielded the pathetic iron blade after having that shattered in one go, the enchanted one taken from him so he had to use a useless weapon on waning strength. At the end; he stood up and fought though it was pitiful, but he did finally try and he even gave a little damage to the hero in the process which was surprising enough alone. That was something that no human had done to him for ages.

It was pathetic that the mortal practically begged for the elder's safe release but it did remind him of a similar situation in the past regarding Lionel and his last day alive. He willed himself enough to hold back that memory, it was too painful to recall. It hurt too much… those dying eyes. The miner was willing to die so that the older human who was already far up in age would live, one that he barely even knew. He was sacrificing himself for a nobody, a weak man. … Perhaps the mortal only wanted to help him after all? No. Herobrine shook the thought off. That unexpected thought quickly hit him and just as quickly flew out of his mind. He was so much like his probable descendant that it made him mad. He knew what he heard from the mortal's mouth a few days ago when he said that he needed to call upon Notch and 'remove' _him_, recalling that just made him even more furious. Then Steve goes and says that he was going to call Notch to help him calm his soul? It didn't make sense! Why?

Why was he doing any of this? Why did he spare the hero of the lava pit? Why was he trying to persuade the hero that he only wanted to help? Was he even trying to escape? The mortal went through the cave and passed under a large hill that lead down into a forest that would then lead him to the fortress and he didn't heed the warning sign unless he didn't know the torch was the warning sign t begin with? But even if he had the answers- he was still going to die, he was just lucky that he had been injured before the real fight and that mess had the debt screwed up. Herobrine had a plan to somewhat fix it, or at least make it more even since the miner would be weak, it should be enough to mend some of the debt.

…

Steve took shallow breaths and shook as the sharp point of the sword left his neck, the hero must be ready to stab him. He kept his eyes sealed tight and waited. The pressure on his stomach finally disappeared and a loud metallic sound filled his ears as something jabbed the grass right next to his head, he could feel the energy of the blade pulsing nearby. He was wondering if Herobrine was toying with him but he wasn't about to find out to see the guy jab the other blade into his throat. He waited for a few more seconds but the blade next to him never moved and no other sounds were made. The air was becoming more clearer and fresh, all sound but that of the wind filled his ears.

He finally opened his eyes and stared up at the starry clear sky, the new moon was still hanging overhead making the dark violet-dotted veil glimmer and glisten in it's magnificence alone. Herobrine was gone. He quickly looked around to his left and then ahead to see nothing but smoldering ashes and remaining wisps of smoke rising and fading from the burnt trees in the new breeze. He shifted his attention to his right to see the diamond blade sticking out of the ground; giving off it's light aura of red, it was really close to his head but thankfully it wasn't in his neck. Seeing that he was now alone he slowly sat up from the ground and searched his surroundings to be safe. It was night, there wasn't any visible mobs, the fire was almost completely out except for dying embers, and the cave nearby now had a redstone torch above it.

"Why?" He lightly whispered in slight disbelief. He could of died just then but here he is? He didn't know why Herobrine spared him yet again but he had a feeling that the next encounter would be his last, he just had the gut feeling. He pulled the diamond blade out of the ground and held tightly as it's waves of power followed through his veins and made his muscles come back to life. The pain in his shoulder and back lessened considerably and he was able to stand with little to no problem, he thanked the blade and Herobrine for that though it was weird to. Why Herobrine left the enchanted sword confused him though, but that reasoning could wait until later. Right now he had to get back to the shack and rest up before the being comes back for one final time, he was sore all over and now he was getting very tired.

…

A set of white eyes from the top of a remaining tree watched as the human walked back into the cave, then the being they were attached to vanished in thin air.

…

He walked back through the cave with caution though he never ran into anymore mobs nor did he see Pork Chop while passing through. He wondered where the pig went, he was actually hoping to find the swine despite being shadowed by Herobrine, it acted pretty normal though it had white eyes. He was just so shocked at seeing it with those blazing orbs that he really didn't want to be near it but it had become a friend of his, the glowing eyes could of just been a trick of the hero's to intimidate the miner but he didn't really know. He only knew that he now missed that pig and the company it gave him.

He walked for a couple hours at a slow pace until he walked back through the cave's exit to see the still dotted sky gracing him. A cold gale of air hit his face as he walked up the stone incline, he wrapped his arms around his chest as he made his way up. As he exited the mouth of the cave he began his slow decent up the hillside to the shack now partially visible with a nice warm glow coming from the broken windows. He could imagine the warmth and comfort of his bed, sleep was all he wanted to think about though the last close encounter with the being and those memories kept on replaying in his mind.

Steve finally stepped over the slope and walked by the house, he curiously peered through the window next to the bed to find the shelter completely empty. Some of the netherrack's warmth escaped from the broken window and passed across the miner's face. He then quickly paced around the corner of the house to get in quickly but before he could even make it to the door he stopped and so did his heart. He wasn't ready to fight again, he wasn't ready to die.

Herobrine stood at the other end of the shack just inside the cedar tree line and only stood there staring back with a frown, he tilted his head downwards a bit then flashed away into a few puffs of smoke.

What the miner saw what was left behind startled him even more. He ran as fast as he could towards the motionless heap on the snowy ground, he almost couldn't believe his own eyes. _Is this really happening?! _He thought as he neared the figure. He slowed his steps and glanced around to make sure it wasn't a trap then he grabbed at the man's shoulder and shook.

"Please be real, please be real!" He screamed as he continued to shake the lying form.

"Uooooowwwwwhhhh." The form finally moved a little then lifted out of the snow and shook his head before moving a hand up slowly to wipe the snow out of his short trimmed-frosted gray hair, he grunted as he sat up blinked with drowsy eyes. "Where- am I-?"

"Nigel?"

…

**A/N: Nigel's ALIVE! Don't worry, that's not the big fight, that is coming up later. Sorry it took so long for this chapter again, I was bothered by it for days, trying to piece the events in place like when the real fight was to take place or when to release Nigel. Also the next few chapters will be my favorite which leads up to my main favorite and for the whole reason why I wanted to do this story several months ago(It'll be a surprise, especially for you Mochro ;D). The next couple chapters are dedicated to you Archer for all that inspiration you gave me since the beginning of your first story Danger (I almost gave up on mine but I have you to personally thank for inspiration that got me this far). :3**

**Also Infinity Guardian: No Brutus survived the fall, in fact he didn't fall down there but he came close. Sorry he didn't die that way, but he does kills Lionel later remember? Just wanted to point that out(make you hate him more), but don't worry, I do plan to make a memory scene later when Herobrine returns and unleashes his wrath upon those who condemned him. Maybe then? I do like the zombie idea though, I'll keep that in mind.**

**And yes, there was a reference to the minecraft you tube video: Gems Fall where Herobrine planted the sword next to Steve's head at the end. I seem to be referencing a few MC vids. XD**

**Please review and hoped you enjoyed.**


	38. Give It All

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 38: Give It All**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have had to work late all week and to top it off I get a writer's block. :p So sorry about that and not reviewing or sending out replies from Pms? I will try to soon. Read and Enjoy.**

"Oh my head. Where am I?" The old man rubbed his forehead and looked around with a low groan. He stopped his searching gaze as his dark brown eyes landed on the miner. "Steven, is that- is that you?" He asked curiously then pulled off his cracked glasses and rubbed his eyes and then replaced and readjusted his lenses to a more comfortable fit along his nose.

Steve really couldn't help but smile. Here was the old man that he thought Herobrine had slain and dragged away, losing the old man a while back put a huge damper on his confidence but he didn't have to worry about that no more. "Yeah, it's me." He reached out and patted the elder on the back for reassurance.

Nigel's eyes lightly widened for a few seconds and he even seem to jump in place after noticing the miner's injured condition. "My word, you look absolutely awful! Your covered in scratches and bruises, your right jaw looks slightly swollen and your arm? How did that get there?" He said with much concern as he carefully moved a hand over to the wound but not actually touching it. "What happened?"

Steve almost seemed to have completely forgot about his injuries now that he was so happy to see Nigel alive, he felt tenderness on his cheek as he smiled; it was where Herobrine had punched him pretty good and though the enchanted blade limited some of the pain from his shoulder and other sore paces he could still imagine them being bruised badly. He must of looked like he went through the nether and back from the older man's point of view. "I'll be fine, I'll have to explain everything once we get into the house though, it's cold out here and mobs could be prowling around close by for all we know?" He felt himself shiver a little now that his muscles had time to cool and the adrenaline of fighting Herobrine was fading away.

"Ah, yes. That little house there does look so cozy. Old and worn but warm too I hope?"

"It is a lot warmer in there than it is out here. You probably wouldn't believe what I've been through since your disappearance." He fully stood up and lent the elder a hand to stand with.

"Ow, still a little sore there." He quickly placed his hand on his lower stomach and slowly walked towards the door with the miner now walking by his side and helping in holding him up.

"Your wound?!" Steve tried to search for the injury during their walk but it was well hidden by the man's arm, coat, and red stained clothing.

"It'll be fine, it is healing slowly but I'll be fine alright. Yours looks fresh, it needs to be tended to immediately!"

"With this sword I barely even feel it… for now. You are in a lot of pain I can tell, so we'll tend to you first." He suggested and opened the door.

"I'd hate to disagree but you don't even realize how much blood you have lost and now loosing, look?" He pointed as the entered the small house, the lighted torches now revealed just how much blood had soaked through the sleeve and down the side of his shirt and ran down his arm.

The dried blood pealed back from his recent and abrupt movements to Nigel which caused the wound to un-clot and bleed again. "Whoa, I guess I should be taking things a little easier. I didn't even realize how bad it was, it's a bit tender but with the blade I didn't really think anything of it."

"I have a remedy to that will at least help it heal, but unfortunately it'll heal like mine; slowly." Nigel walked in a hunch until he took a seat on the bed, lightly groaning from the movements. "Well it might heal quicker for you since you are so much younger than I."

"Hold that thought." Steve immediately ran over and grabbed his bucket and whatever water he had left in it and moved over to the man, he then proceeded to look around for anything to wash the wounds or wrap them up with.

"It's okay Steve, I have some woolen gauzes and a wash cloth in my bag."

The younger man carefully pulled the straps off of the elder's shoulders and placed the bag on the end of the bed. He opened up the main pocket and moved stuff around but couldn't find any so he quickly moved on to another. He pushed a few things aside and grabbed onto soft fabric, as he retracted his hand it scrapped against something pretty sharp, he almost gasped as he looked at the red cube lying in there but he then portended not to notice anything strange. So Herobrine did give him a chunk of Netherrack? It was disturbing to see another piece of the netherworld, he only hoped that he wouldn't find anymore. Ever. "Well I have the rag."

The old man turned his head to see the miner now going through the side pockets. "I was about to say friend, it's in that pocket on the right side there. I don't have many but I have enough to get your injuries nicely patched up and maybe enough for later should you receive more." He winced then smiled. "You don't have to worry or wash up my wound though, I had plenty of time to do that."

Steve stopped scanning through the pockets and immediately glanced back up to the man to see him remove his arm. "When did you-?" He was surprised, the wound was already wrapped up from what he could see from the hole in the ripped fabric, the gauze was quite white and clean though the old man's long sleeve shirt was dirty and stained with blood.

"It's quite an unusual story really. After having the old hero turn to me and jab me with the weapon I suddenly grew weak and lethargic, I wasn't sure why- I thought it was the swell of death coming over my body but that couldn't of been it since I sit before you here. I remember that I had began to fall asleep as he yanked the blade out, like I was lulled into unconsciousness before death. After that I had then awoke to find myself in a small partially barred room with no windows or lights, just iron and stone brick walls and one locked iron door from what I could make out in the dark anyway. I suspect that maybe it was a dungeon or prison of some sort, all I know was that it was dark, dank, and fairly bone chilling. So in my injured state I did what I possibly could at the time with necessary precautions so that I could survive; with sluggish movements of course. I tended to my injury. Pain is one of those things I have little tolerance for so I had to fix that problem as good as could as quick as I could." He lightly grimaced as he sat up from his partial crouch and faced the miner. "I used a splash potion of healing and poured it onto the wound and you talk about pain? It stung like a silverfish bite. It burned dreadfully for Notch knows how long-." He emphasized the last sentence with a more distressing expression.

Steve was at a loss for words, Herobrine showed mercy for him? But for what reason? "Why, why would Herobrine spare you?"

"I don't know?" Was all the man said.

The miner pulled out a couple of the gauze rolls and sat them onto the bed as he took the thick rag and dunked it into the bucket and wringed the water out. He then carefully took a seat on one of the wooden chairs closest to the bed and gasped as he attempted to pull his sleeve up. He clenched his teeth and tilted his head to the side and sneered as he pulled his sleeve back as far as he could and placed the wet woolen cloth on the wound. He lightly scraped at the dried blood, even with the sword it was tender under this kind of pressure.

Trying to keep his gaze off of the miner's pained face; Nigel pulled out a bottle of red liquid from a side pocket on his bag and laid it next to him, he then took the rest of the rolled gauze from the edge of the bed and slowly unwound it in his hands with perfect folds. "Once I had the wound treated and wrapped I took my block of Netherrack you gave me and lit it up with my last flint and steel, it was one of my overused pieces so it took some time to catch fire but I managed. With the light I got a glimpse of my prison and I decided then that I would stay in there after hearing some rather disturbing moans and hissings. I stayed by the fire and warmed up for a while, wondering what had happened to you and if you were even still alive. It was a dark time then, I almost started to have doubt. I didn't get to think on it for too long though, I had a visitor within a couple hours. Once old Briny showed up, his eyes glowed brightly for a short minute and then I found myself going in and out of unconscious and now I only remember waking up to find you in such a unpleasant condition just a few minutes ago."

"You were out that long?" Steve's face wrinkled tightly as he applied more pressure and wiped away the crusted chunks, he let out a sigh of relief as he finished the agonizing procedure. He then pulled off his shirt and dumped the cloth rag into the bucket and squeezed the tainted water out and washed away the drying blood trail on his side and arm.

"Hmmmm… I suppose. How long has it been?"

"A- couple days." He grimaced.

"Really? That would make sense. I do speculate that he probably kept me alive for you. I am unsure if that was the true reason but it is the best presumption I have."

"But I thought he was going to kill me at that time?" He looked back at the adventurer to see the man hold out the capped bottle and folded cloth, he grabbed them and stared long and hard at the half empty red concoction. "What is this?"

"It's a splash potion, I didn't have to use all of it on myself so I saved the rest for further injuries. This one you don't have to drink, in fact it would be less potent if you did."

"Will it sting?"

"Oh yes, a lot actually. Ever been bit by a silverfish?"

Steve gulped as he pulled the cap. "No."

"Then lets hope that enchanted sword limit's the sting. How did you get that wound anyways?"

The miner hissed loudly and kept his teeth gnashed together as he titled the bottle and had the red contents flooding the injury, a burning sensation took over his arm and he lowly growled and contorted his facial features from the stinging. "Herobrine!" He hissed again.

"Well, that would make perfect sense." He replied with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah." He quickly recapped the bottle and tossed it back to the elder as he grabbed the gauze and began to wrap it over his shoulder and chest to get full coverage of the injury.

"As for me being kept alive for you? It's the only plausible reason I could come up with, he must of used me as leverage to get you to cooperate?"

"It still doesn't make sense though? I didn't know you were still alive at the time, I thought you died back there. After that happened Herobrine had trapped me in a small room, I didn't know why he didn't kill me off immediately?"

"That's an interesting inquiry."

Steve grunted a little as he worked his arms back through the sleeves of his tattered, dirty, and stained cyan shirt. I just kept having nightmares of myself trying to find you only to realize that I was having a dream. Luckily, I had Lionel come to me in one and told me that you were still kicking and that's the only reason that had me going at that point. I was actually at my lowest end when I couldn't fight or escape, I didn't have the drive to continue to survive but then the sentinel brought it back by telling me that you were alive and that I had to fight Herobrine to the best of my abilities. He said you'd be free if I did and when I woke up I found myself here out in this taiga."

Nigel's eyes darted across the room in wonderment. "That's quite the story Steven, a lot more interesting than mine."

"I haven't told you the whole story, like when Herobrine chased me down, or when the creeper had nearly blown me to bits-"

"My word."

"I'm still not finished. Then Herobrine dragged me away to a small prison and that is when the nightmares started and then a few dreams later I ended up here in this cabin which I believe belonged to Lionel."

"That wood, it's very old." He carefully made himself lurch forwards and hop off of the bed, now standing he slowly walked around and searched the shack. "Wow, this is extraordinary." He said quietly and continued to look until his eyes came across the portrait. "A portrait of Lionel? Amazing, this could be- and dear I say it- the place where Lionel might have been trying to drag Herobrine to before his un-timed demise?!"

"I kind of had a feeling that maybe it was." Steve deeply frowned after seeing that image of Lionel arguing with Brutus. The snowy hills weren't too far from that location, Lionel was so close.

"Why yes, he was trying to take the hero and hide him away in secret from the fortress as the old history stated in that book I found on the sentinel. It turned out to be an old home of his, one he had way before he obtained his guard status."

"If you need anymore proof then there is a piece of ornamented armor in the chest over there, it's a bit rusted but it appears to be the same one that I've seen in my visions with the guy."

The old man then walked over to the chest and lifted the top to find the armor just sitting there. "Stupendous! It's a wonder work of art, hand crafted by a master blacksmith! It's still magnificent despite being tarnished." He traced his fingers along the piece then closed the lid and faced the miner. "Do you plan on wearing it?"

Steve scratched the back of his head, he didn't really think about it but then again it was rusted and quite heavy. "I didn't think to but it'll just hinder my movements especially with my new wound and it's kind of heavy so I'm not going to. Maybe it would come in handy when I fight Herobrine again? But then it may just be more trouble then it's worth?"

"Again? How many times have you fought the old Hero?"

"Only once did I actually try and fight since the encounter in the throne room, the other encounters were of me trying to convince him that I was only trying to help him. But just a few hours ago I was going to fight to the death to have you freed but that was when something strange happened."

"Strange? Do please continue?" Nigel sat at the edge of the bed as Steve moved around in the old chair for a more comfortable position.

"It first started when Lionel told me that you were still alive; he said that if I fought a good one against Herobrine then the hero might just release you, to clarify this I called Herobrine out and he showed up."

"Wow, I bet that was a fascinating encounter?" Nigel leaned forward with a curious look.

"Yeah, I got the answer I needed and thankfully lived. I then decided to train in a cave just below this hill and … well to make things short- I stumbled into Herobrine, tried to talk him out of fighting but then these memories of his past somehow forced their way from his mind and into my head and something then sparked deep within him. He lost control of himself and nearly killed me."

Nigel only blinked in what looked like disbelief on his features.

"He had been treated wrongfully by one he thought was his friend, he had been judged by everyone and took the blame for shooting Conner with an arrow but Herobrine didn't have a bow. He then appeared to lose control in his past as well and that I believe was the main cause of his madness. They wouldn't let him help Conner, and he must have killed the boy in his rage. Loosing Lionel and being dumped into the Netherworld was probably the final straw that made his hate for us so strong."

"That's just awful. I believe the fight didn't go down so well?"

"It didn't, he wasn't in control for a good portion of it so that was when I was stabbed. He then calmed down afterwards but then I continued the fight for your sake."

"You didn't have to."

"No Nigel, I had to. Even now as we speak _I_ have to die to ensure that _you _live, that was the conformity that me and Herobrine had come up with. It wasn't my idea as much as it was His, but that is what has to happen. I fought him not so long ago but he let you free now, I don't know why he didn't kill me then? Maybe allowing me to live long enough to see you was assurance or something on my end of the agreement?"

"Hold on there. What do you mean that you have to die so that I myself live? Does that mean you will-?" He said with a more worried look.

Steve looked away and placed his gaze upon the burning netherrack in the fireplace, he really didn't want to share the deal that was made because he knew the old man would be against it. He took a deep breath and sighed with a heavy heart. "Yes. _I_ myself have to die- so that _you_ can live and get out of this treacherous place, that was the deal I made with Herobrine. That deal was made after I found out that you were alive, I was going to die regardless and so why not fight to have you freed?"

"I can't, I can't accept this!" Nigel shouted as he now stood back up. "I told you that if I was to die here then it would be okay, you didn't have to put yourself through such troubles!"

"I said I was going to die regardless, so why not have something worth fighting for!?" He looked back at the elder and shouted but quickly calmed after he remembered just who he was shouting at. "I've been through a lot since we last saw each other, too much. I have already sealed the deal with Herobrine so when I see him again- likely soon, then I will fight as good as I can until I fall. If I go back on our deal then he'll probably kill you, so I can't run away. It would be better if at least one of us comes out of this alive."

"I'm sorry Steve, I didn't mean to yell." He sat back down on the bed and sighed while rubbing his hands over his face in frustration, he never imagined something like this would happen. "I just find it mostly my fault that you are in this mess."

"Don't blame yourself. I had planned to come here and stop Herobrine for everybody's sake, which later included Herobrine's but I did as much as I could and you helped me get so far. Probably further than I ever could get alone. Unfortunately, I can't go any further and so I am going to have to ask you to leave when the sun comes comes up."

"Leave?" He pulled his hands down from his face and stared with hurt and confusion. "What ever do you mean?"

"I am going to die soon." He said blankly. "It would be best if you get going in the morning when the monsters are gone."

"I can't leave you to face this dreadful fate alone? I'd rather take your place and let you leave."

"Thanks." He smiled for a second but it fell back into a frown. "But I wouldn't be able to let that happen even if it was possible, it would be selfish and wrong."

"So, I wouldn't mind at all!"

"I would."

Nigel huffed and glanced at the blade in Steve's hand that hanged loosely over the armrest, it still lightly glowed with it's mystic aura. He found the sword to be quite alluring, he didn't know why he suddenly found himself feeling more upbeat while looking at it was like he could almost see a glimmer of hope in the blade's shine. "Then when you do encounter Herobrine for the final time- then fight!"

"I plan to." Steve raised a brow from the other man's abrupt change in tone, he didn't expect a saddened tone of voice to shift to a braver one.

"No, don't just go out there and put on a show! You don't plan to just fight and die do you? And what of those promises you told me about? Didn't you say to me that you were going to do anything in your power to save Herobrine and stop the torment?"

"I-?"He was taken aback from the adventure's words.

"You did, don't deny it. Instead of going out there to die you should go out there to win!"

"Win?! Are you insane?!" He sat up in the chair and lightly cringed when he pulled his tender arm.

"Not quite, I'm a little irrational at times but I have a reason to be at this moment! You wanted all of this suffering to end right? Well don't go out there to just die, go out there and defeat Herobrine so that you can fulfill those promises! Force him to yield!"

"I can't, I am not strong enough-"

"That is your problem here Steve, I have so much confidence in you but you don't have any for yourself! You need to get over this dreary state of mind and open it up to the possibilities. Look there!" He pointed to the diamond sword and the miner brought it u to rest on his lap. "That is an enchanted blade forged by none other than Herobrine himself I believe, it may have it's powerful abilities and it's hindrances but it _is_ powerful, more better than any blade I have ever seen before! And about the willpower of yours? You need to get it in gear because I bet it took a lot of it and a lot of self-determination to get this far Steven, stop looking at the downside of things. If you are going to die then make yourself useful one last time and put forth the effort that I know is inside of you!"

The miner stared at the sword. Nigel was right. All of those promises he made still weighed on his shoulders, even the state of Herobrine's mind weighed on him. But to stop one that was practically immortal and was nearly limitless in power? He couldn't, there was no way he could even land one hit on the being.

"Before you say anything else Steve, I want you to stop and think of Lionel. If you are his true descendant then that gives you more reason to win, more reason to fight for his greatest friend. It said in this book-." The elderly man reached into his bag next to him and pulled out the dark green manuscript with a golden insignia on the book's spine. "That Lionel Stonewall had more determination then any other man of his time. He may have not been the strongest but his resolve was never outmatched, even during his final breaths he fought for what he believed in. He fought for a promise, though he couldn't keep it he still tried until death swallowed him whole. So think about that. Think about all of those villagers, all of your friends and family and even I myself included. Notch! Even Herobrine needs you more than he knows! We need you Steve!"

"But- it's imposs-"

"Nothing is impossible, it may take power of that beyond our own knowledge or control to do such things but out there we can always find another way if we look hard enough. Just think, what would you see if you fail? What would be of our future, will we even be there in it? You must drop all doubt in your mind if you are to achieve this unfeasible feat. You must Give it all. Give your heart and soul into the swings of your blade, give everything you got. You must never forget what you are fighting for!"

Steve squeezed the handle of the sword more tightly and felt a strange surge of strength shoot up his arm, the blade began to glow more brightly with each of the old man's words as well as pulsate in his palm.

"If you don't want the suffering to continue then it is time to end it yourself. Don't do this for me or for you, but for Herobrine and all of those people out there."

Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could see the family photo that had once disappeared out of his mind return. He could only see his mother and his sister, he along with his brother and father were nothing but charred black forms. But strangely his form began to move, the ashen dust chipped away and he reappeared in full color. The family photo faded out and he could envision Warren and Luna smiling while walking through the village's wheat fields, all of the other people in the village walked about with smiles on their faces. The last image he could see was that of Herobrine sitting alone at the top of a green hill while staring at his left palm, he remained quite with a frown until a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see the silver sentinel smiling down at him. He smiled back and that was when Steve's eyes shot open. "Oh Notch, you're right!" He quickly stood out of the chair and continued to stare into the blade's reflective cyan surface, the light red aura flowing distributed around his form and snaked through the air of the small house.

He knew what he wanted, and there was only one way to get it. He had to win.

Nigel smiled widely, the sword's aura had grown immensely since Steve's striking realization. He took that aura as a sign from the blade that the miner was ready to fight till his last breath. Perhaps the amount of aura was the power of the sword and the more confidence the wielder had the more stronger it would become. If any man could defeat Herobrine then Steve could. He had complete faith in the man. "Well now that your confidence has returned it's best to rest up, I'll head out first thing in the morning." He stood up from the bed and walked over to the other chair nearest to the fireplace. He took a seat and leaned his head back to get more comfortable.

The miner lowered the sword and placed it into the sheath, the strength left his muscles and bones but he didn't feel all that tired or influenced by the adverse affect of the sword and although he was still a little sore he felt ready to fight. Rest however was something he knew he needed. "Thank you Nigel." He said quietly as he moved over to his bed. "I must win."

…

Herobrine sat on top of a cedar tree and glanced down at the small lit house before looking down at the blade in is hand, it pulsed with an unfamiliar energy and lightly shook in his palm. It was strange; this kind of force, it throbbed in his grip for a few minutes or so- then the power faded as he continued to stare. He didn't know the cause but he had a feeling that the miner might have had something to do with it, why it affected his now was probably because of the blade's connection with the other considering that the two swords were one at one point. Perhaps the miner was ready?

He stood up and jumped off of the tree before walking quietly through the snow into the pine woods.

…

**A/N: The next Chapter will me more exciting, THAT I PROMISE! The real final battle begins! I had planned for this chapter to have the start of the fight but it's already 7 pages going on 8 so I thought I would end it here. I already have almost 3 pages of the next chapter done so I will post again in a few days or a little later if I decide to make the next chapter a little longer and better for you guys? **

**Sorry for the long wait though, my job is slaving me! I have had so much overtime that it isn't even funny, then I come home each day of the week with a writer's block? Bad. Excuses excuses, but I do hope that this chapter was a little interesting(mostly just a recap and a little confidence boost for our favorite miner), nothing much happened but as I said I am currently working on the next and it will be much better, just bear with me okay? I plan to detail the fighting scene.**

**Also, I almost forgot. Since 4****th**** of July is coming up(a popular American celebration day- one that I can't wait for because I get 4 days off of work) I might have to work late again all of this coming week to make up for those days. My Saturday coming up will also be busy and the 4****th**** of July weekend(including that Saturday) I will not be able to type because I will be camping with my family and I highly doubt my wireless Mifi(Wifi portable) or my internet phone service will get any connection out there in that remote place by the lake. But I guess I can take my laptop and type some, maybe I can at least do that.**

**Next Chapter: Then Finally Fall… Hmmm I wonder what that entitles? ;D**


	39. Then Finally

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 39: Then Finally**

**A/N: I had a guest put into a review that people should listen to the song Round and Round by Imagine Dragons when reading the fight scene. Well it turns out that I absolutely love that song and I have bought it and have listened to it dozens of times so thank you who ever suggested that song. It does sort of correlate to Steve and Herobrine in this story I guess.**

**Do read and enjoy! ;D**

…

Steve's head snapped left then right, his sealed eyes squinted tighter as two bright lights beamed into his face. The irritating white glow intensified for a few minutes but slowly dimmed out and left his eyelids to rest. The crackling sounds from the blazing netherrack popped loudly in his ears and he could feel a slight chill now crawling down his arms, he was cold?

The miner quickly shot up from the mattress to find his cover now several feet away on the floor, right next to the doorway leading out. He hopped out of bed and noticed that the front door was wide open, but the old man was still in asleep in his chair near the fireplace so who opened the door? Frightened, he quietly edged near the doorway with the diamond sword now in hand, he tiptoed to the frame and poked his head out to find footprints in the snow leading out into the cold morning. He took a deep breath then made a sprint outside before looking back to make sure that he wasn't going to be ambushed from the roof. There was nothing that he could see, not even a mob. He looked at the rising sun and then back down at his feet and followed the prints.

He walked out into the clearing then back towards the house then to the side of the building. He moved down the hill with his eyes completely fixed on the trail and the terrain under his feet, he wasn't sure who's they were but he had a bad feeling of who he was following. Why he was following the trail was beyond him, but for some reason he felt so allured to the trail that he just couldn't stop. It was like his body was being controlled. The snow prints faded as they now led into a cave, upon removing his gaze from the remains of snow leading into darkness he recognized the ground pattern and the location. This was the cave that led to … Herobrine.

Still feeling his legs moving on their own he ran down into the depths and hopped down a small bank of stone to see a dim light just beyond a corner near the end of a narrow passageway. The hair on his neck stood on end as he walked through the natural hallway to find that one redstone torch still clinging to the wall, but as he walked past it he could see more reddish glowing ahead. As he moved onwards he found himself gawking at the sheer amount of the red torches now lining the walls of the cave, a torch was placed every several or so blocks apart. It was a startling sign and it could only mean one thing; that he was walking towards his opponent and that he may be going to the last place he fought Herobrine.

After finally hopping up the cave exit he found himself staring at a human-like figure standing in the woods, somewhat obscured by the shadows of the trees. The shape did not move but quietly remained hidden yet noticeably present.

Steve tried to move backwards but his legs wouldn't let him, he could only control his wielding arm and his neck. The awkward silence was eating away at the miner's patience, he couldn't do anything but stand there and watch this shadow observe him. "What's going on?! Are you there Herobrine?" He loudly spoke, hoping to Notch that the final battle wasn't now, he didn't get to prepare or even get to say goodbye to Nigel should he fail in his endeavor to stop the being.

The darkened figure suddenly pointed up and that was when Steve looked up to see the sky getting brighter, the sun was burning overhead and it quickly moved across the sky along with some clouds moving even faster to the miner's amazement. It was if time was elapsing, the sun had rose but now it was starting to set. A thin sliver of white then moved at the opposite end of his vision and the time frame stopped as the moon now settled in the center of the star filled atmosphere.

"What?" Steve was confused as to what this display was for.

The dark figure's eyes started to glow and that made the miner's heart nearly jump out of his chest, he wasn't prepared to fight just yet.

"Wait, please! Not yet!?" He plead as the humanoid now walked out through the burned clearing and then stood several feet away, staring quietly while holding an enchanted diamond blade at his side.

Herobrine pointed at the sky once more but this time with his sword and then as the miner looked up and then back down to find Herobrine now gone.

"Hero-" The super being suddenly reappeared in his face and fierce white eyes blinded him.

"Ahhhh!" Steve sat up with a quick jolt and deeply inhaled and exhaled as he now searched his surroundings, he noticed that he was back in his bed and his bed sheet was still on him. The front door was closed and Nigel- was packing?

"Another nightmare hmmm? I wonder what it was about this time? Care to share as a final story?"

"Nigel?"

The old man zipped up his bag and buttoned up his damaged auburn long coat before lifting his pack up and placing it over his shoulders, he then moved over to the chair near the bed and took a seat in it. He leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees. "Well, looks like I'm all ready to go. Just need to have a say before my departure, a little farewell is definitely in order."

"What time is it?"

"Hmmm." He pulled out his small pocket watch and adjusted his glasses as he read the time. "About a quarter after ten, not too late but not quite early. I admit that I overslept a tad bit but I did eat some breakfast and pack up quickly. As for you? Just keep resting, get as much of it as you can."

Steve groaned as he rubbed his watery eyes, the sunlight poured through the window and lightly blinded him. "How can I get rest if all I do is have nightmares?" He pushed his feet to the side of the bed and stretched his arms, his injured arm twinge a little but it wasn't too bad or not as bad as he expected. Nigel's potions worked wonders.

"Do tell this nightmare, I noticed you flopping about a little when I woke up. I would have awoken you myself but even in nightmares you are still resting. I believe."

He lightly ran his hand over his injured shoulder. "Rest or not, I am kind of glad you didn't wake me."

"Why is that?"

"I met Herobrine back at the last place I fought him and he made the sun fly across the sky and when the moon was hanging over he stopped the time elapse and raised his sword like he was ready to fight."

"So it was a sign, a set time for the real final battle I surmise?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, at least that it was I also think. Tonight is the fight and I have to be ready by then. Some kind of nightmare huh? It wasn't too scary, just unnerving and somewhat worrisome. I didn't realize it was a dream at first so-. "

The old man chuckled lowly. "You want to talk about nightmares? … The one I had when I was out after Herobrine imprisoned me… just completely awful. The worst dream I have ever had." He said straight forward with a raised brow after he saw curious eyes watching him. "I knew immediately that it was a dream because I found myself in a huge library; sort of like the size of the throne room back at the fortress but this one had many corridors lined to the ceiling with bookshelves branching in every direction. It was easy to recognize the dream because I have never seen such a vast collection and it appeared way too good to be true and because I have grown accustom to his nightmarish dream realm. So in this infinite library I decided to see what information I could find in this dream for I am always curious and on the hunt for infinite knowledge. Anyways the first thing I did was go to the nearest shelf and pull the first book I could see and I held it tightly as I gazed upon the ancient inscribed title, I was extremely excited to see what ancient history it held or if it was a book of Notch's wisdom handed down to man. So with a shaking hand and reeling eyes; I pealed back the book cover and turned the first blank page to find … Nothing!" He sighed. "Well, so maybe the author wanted to create a little anticipation so I pulled back another page and the another! And do you know what I find? Nothing! Absolutely nothing. What a disgraceful book! I flipped through every single page and there was not one word in the entire thing! It was ridiculous! I was greatly disappointed in that book and the expectation I had for it, just a waste of my time."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at Nigel's outrage.

"That was just the start. I placed that preposterous book back on the shelf and grabbed a different one. This book was so much thicker and had golden intricate designs on the cover, it looked so much more fascinating than the last so I open it and turned the first few pages to again find no writings or illustrations anywhere! Can you believe that? Not one word!"

"I bet that was a dream alright?"

"Pahhh!" The old man huffed and grinned despite his anger. "More like a nightmare, probably the worst I've ever had! I'd rather be running for my life from Herobrine! I had put that book down and then paced over to a different bookcase and found nothing, then I decided to get on one of the ladders and check the ones on higher shelves; but yet again every book I opened turned out to be blank. I spent what felt like forever trying to find any kind of literature, I even got so frustrated that I had pulled the books off of the shelves and threw them onto the floor. I later tried to find my way out but I just found more bookcases at every corner. So here I was in a huge library where there was more books then one could possibly fathom; and every single one of them were completely blank, to add to the irritation I had nowhere to go and no way of escape. Now that was a true nightmare, well for me anyways. I felt like I was trapped in there for centuries digging through books. I think if I stayed in there any longer than I would take a blank book and write in my own story, that would be better than nothing."

"Anything would be better than nothing."

"Right you are, having Herobrine as company would be much more exciting though it would be more hazardous with him around, of course should he get annoyed? He'd probably set the whole place on fire." Nigel noticed the miner's fading smile once he mentioned the being. "… Oh, excuse my ramblings. It seems that I am wasting the remainder of my time with my grievances, I'll need all the time I can get if I am to make it out of here with my impeding wound. Here, I almost forgot." He held out the stone weapon. "Take your fortunate stone sword and may it bring you luck in your fight against Herobrine, it gave me luck with surviving so far. I suppose?"

The miner reluctantly grabbed the dull blade and pulled into his lap, now setting the diamond one aside. "I don't need it."

"Why sure you do, it's your fathers. Besides, I can't take all of your luck, you need the rest to win the fight remember?"

Steve starred at the sword and the crack near the hilt, he traced his fingers over the small fracture. "I guess so? Though- I don't think it would be wise to actually 'use' it."

"Oh no, just keep it on you. Like a luck accessory."

He glanced at it once more and then took the blade and placed it into the sheath where his iron sword used to be. "Hey Nigel?"

"Yes?"

"I am going to give it my all, but there's still no guarantee of my victory. So I have a request should I not ever leave this valley alive by Herobrine, mobs, or otherwise?"

The adventure leaned in a little more with a more serious expression. "If there is anything within my power then I will manage dear friend, whatever it is you need?"

Steve faced his hands in his lap and he stared at his right palm. "Once you get out of this land then I would like for you to go to a small village outside of Woodhaven called Oakridge; there I want you to find my mother and my sister, they live in a small house on large hill that is sort of separated from the rest of the settlement. I want you to tell them what I did and was trying to do. They at least deserve to know what happened to me. Also tell them I am sorry, I went out to help them but I failed."

"I can't say that. Not until you triumph."

Steve looked up to see the old man standing out of his chair. "I will try-"

"Remember, you can't have doubt! You must put forth everything. How about I stay at the village near the valley entrance? I will wait for you there."

"But what if something happens, what if I do die?!"

"Stay confident Steve, I will give you say a- a week. I will wait for your return and should you not make it back within the allotted time then I will set off for Woodhaven immediately. Sound any better?"

The miner nodded with a smile.

"I'll be sure to share all of your brave efforts and ordeals if you fall, I will even have to say that you smiled even when you were in peril. A truly brave miner with nothing but a virtuous heart and the will of a god. They would be proud I am sure?"

"Thank you. Truly." He warmly smiled. "Sometimes you remind me of my grandpa, he always had so much faith in me. More than anyone else."

Nigel smiled back and nodded. "That means a lot to me actually, never had any children of my own, but like a grandfather; I am proud of you." He gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "And I thank you as well for everything you've done and for making such sacrifices, your actions are truly noble. … Now keep those promises alright? Come back for Notch's sake, tell me that I could meet Herobrine in person without having to worry about watching my back for a clone standing behind me with a sword prodding my skin?"

The image that Nigel put into his head made the miner laugh a little, but that laughter died down as the old man moved away and over to the door.

"Well, this is farewell. Okay maybe not a goodbye, but I'll just say: see you later? How about that?" He waved as he walked out but carefully turned on his heels before the door closed. "I also forgot to tell you that I left you a few supplies in the chest since I've rummaged though your potions sack to see it nearly empty."

"Thanks."

"Oh, one more thing." He poked his head in the doorframe and gave one last smile. "Perhaps you should make a little prayer to Notch for good measure? Who knows? Maybe he will hear you and help you out? Good luck friend." With that being said; he closed the door and silence flooded the room except for the occasional popping sounds coming from the fire.

Steve got up from the bed and walked over to one of the front windows and watched the man marched straight through the cedar clearing until he disappeared within the dark green foliage. Now Steve was alone and not much longer he would have to fight like he had never fought before.

…

…

Steve spent most of his day lying on his bed, lost in thought. He didn't know how things were supposed to go from this point out but he knew he needed to defeat the odds so that he could meet Nigel back at that gloomy village, maybe he would also get to see Warren, Mark, and Luna too? Maybe he could even befriend Herobrine after all of this was over?" That thought made him frown, he really doubted that would ever happen. Besides, he knew Herobrine would never want to be friends with a human ever again. The powerful man may of not seemed like it but he was 'broken' or so his trust was and Steve really couldn't blame him. He almost wished he could be Lionel, at least then he may actually have the power to convince Herobrine to stop the rage, torment, and bloodshed.

He had gotten out of the bed and ate some of his loafs of bread and drunk a few potions, it wasn't the best meal he ever had but he needed all of the energy he could get so he reluctantly swallowed down a couple of the bitter fluids that Nigel had left him. He then stored all of his belongings in the chest except for his gauzes and the last of the splash potion, he wouldn't need anything else but those and his weapons. The miner then spent the remainder of his day swinging the diamond sword around just outside of the little house, trying to get a feel with his skills and test the limit of his wounded shoulder. His right shoulder and wielding arm faltered badly in his swings and it was clearly obvious; even when trying his hardest, the tenderness was barely there but like a numbing pain he still had problems winging it around low. Moving the blade far over his head also increased the pain, so now knowing his limitations he was going to have to make more better moves and decisive tactics and hope that they would be enough.

…

…

The sun was setting and the miner watched from the hill as the bright orb in the sky slowly descended down into the pine trees, leaving it's fading reddish-orange glow in the sky that faded into a more grayish and blue hue. The time was nearing and he was going to have to set off through the cave soon if he was to make it out to the other side by midnight.

Steve walked back into the old house and pulled one of the wooden chairs up to the fireplace, he sat down and let his cold limbs warm up by the fire as he stared into it. He reached over and grabbed a half-filled potion of stamina sitting on the old furnace, then leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up onto the cobblestone slabs in front of the hearth to let his feet warm up. Drinking the rest of the sour fluid; he wiped away at a drop oozing down the side of his cheek, and let the empty bottle fall out of his hand and roll across the floor. He turned to his left and looked up at the portrait of Lionel, the man seemed so happy, so fearless, so strong. He almost envied the guy.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes Lionel, I may not be exactly like you but I promise to save Herobrine."

With that said he then faced the fire and pushed the chair back as crawled onto the floor, he closed his eyes tightly and bowed his head. He hadn't ever gotten onto his hands and knees in a prayer to Notch before but this time was different, he needed to ask; no beg that the god would send him the miracle he needed.

"Notch." He began. "I need your strength! I need your blessings!" His eyes squinted even tighter and his nails dug into the wood of the floorboards. "I know that you punished Herobrine by having him trapped in the Nether eternally, I am not sure if that was justifiable but please give me the power to stop him? But not just to stop him, but save him. He's suffered enough and innocent people continue to live in pain, fear, and misery because of his wrath and hatred that mankind has created. Don't let this cycle continue, help me! Help Herobrine, please calm his scarred soul? Forgive him! He had been wrongfully punished for an accident and this has created his deep seeded hate and rage." He opened his eyes and gazed at the wood, seriously hoping that his prayer was heard." Give me the strength." He whispered.

The miner then finally lifted his head and stood up, he walked over to his bed and pulled the enchanted sword off of the mattress. It was time to go. He checked his pockets and made sure he was packing lightly, his stone sword was secured in it's sheath and hung from his belt. He placed a hand on the hilt and closed his eyes. He needed the luck. He took once last glance around the interior and then proceeded through the front door, quietly pulling the door shut behind him. The sun was almost completely gone and the night was still young, a little over an hour trek through the cave should get him to the spot on time. He faced the shack once more and let the image of the place burn into his mind, it would likely be the last tine he would ever see it but he had to remember it just in case he did win. It would be something nice and warm to look forward to after a huge wearisome battle, he could see himself crawling back under the blankets already.

The view of his surrounding were much nicer than he ever realized, it took him this long to actually stop and look around the landscape without worry. "Lionel had such a cool place." He said to himself but the sound of a low moan coming from the trees at the other end of the house ruined that peaceful moment and prompted the man to run away from the shelter and down the hill and into the cave.

…

Steve felt chills crawl down his spine as he walked through the cool cavern, just as it was in his dreams- Redstone torches lined the walls throughout the entire passageway, lighting the way through darkness with the dim but crimson glow. He had also noticed that there were no monsters present in the cave system, Herobrine must of warranted that so that his prey wouldn't be taken by anything other than him.

…

Steve slowed his pace as he made it closer to the mouth of the lit cave, his fingers coiled even tighter around the blade's hilt. Just ahead he would make it to the oak clearing and it was there that would then finally make his last stand against Herobrine. Once he reached the top he would then come face to face with mortality and there would be no escape, save that of a miracle that he had to somehow create. He felt his heart jump up into his throat and pounded more rapidly, his palms were becoming heavy and a little moist, there was no doubt that he was nervous.

Steve stepped onto soft grass then passed quietly by a few trees with patches of leaves missing and charred spots. The woods around him seemed calm and no mobs moved about nor Herobrine from what he could see. A few scorched trees, an empty clearing, and the sliver of light from the waxing moon only awaited him, but the feeling of being watched was immediately present upon arrival. In this clearing of the burned woods is where he will fight one last time and he was all but looking forward to it, he knew he was probably going to die but Nigel's reassuring words of striving to 'win' and those small peaceful visions he had the night before was all he had left moving him forwards along with the diamond blade's enchanting powers. If he could just somehow beat the being then maybe, just maybe he could live and possibly save the fallen hero's life of rage and isolation as well as his friends. How he would do it was beneath him, how he was going to stop someone so powerful and survive was just on the brink of impossible but he had the confidence to at least try. And even if he did manage to win, what would become of Herobrine? Would the being fight to the death, would he surrender? That thought also weighed heavily on his mind. To make the immortal yield seemed impossible but he had to make a way, he was determined enough to give it his best shot.

There was no sign of the ex-hero but Steve could definitely feel the being's presence, a chilling heaviness hovered in the air and made the miner lightly shiver. He looked up around the treetops and moved his gaze over the cave and up a few hills nearby. He then looked through the trees and spun on his heels as he continued to search for Herobrine, he really didn't want the fight to start off with a surprise attack. "Herob-"

Immediately the miner stopped and held his breath as the being was now spotted at the other end of the opening, standing quietly with his diamond sword now drawn at his side.

Steve felt himself become stiff in place, it was if he could almost feel a sharp object resting in the dead center of his neck and lightly pushing inwards though the hero was yards away staring down at the grass before him with a frown. The fear of death returned and he quivered for a moment until he pushed the traumatizing thought of great pain and dying away and replaced it with determination to potentially win the fight. "I- I thank you for releasing Nigel … alive." Steve said with a cracking voice, still trying to pull bravery out of the pit of his dread-filled stomach.

Herobrine's expression never changed, he just remained idle with his glowing eyes fixed on the ground.

"I don't know why you spared me last night, but I am well rested now and prepared to fight to the death since you kept your end of the deal. But before we begin the fight I have something to say."

The white-eyed man suddenly snapped his head at the miner, now fixing his gaze on Steve in slight curiosity and annoyance.

"I can't even believe I am going to say this- and to you of all people?" Steve shook his head back and forth as he spoke more quietly to himself. "I- I am going to win this- this fight!" He said with more confidence and with a stronger pose. The man before him scowled and narrowed his eyes deeply making the miner loosen up in his stance a little from the daunting look but he bravely moved his sword out in front of him and held it with a firm grip though it shook visibly. "I didn't have a shrine- but I have asked Notch in a prayer to give me the strength to stop you and save you Herobrine!"

…

The immortal coiled his fingers and sneered viciously, any prayer to that bastard was counted as an assault against him, especially if the word 'stop' was involved. Asking for power to win in the fight only infuriated him even more, especially since the god favored his precious little weak beings over any other of his creations though he doubted the deaf god heard the man. Many before him died asking for Notch to save them as death approached them but this 'Notch' never once showed up or saved them, only at that shrine was any words actually heard and those measly prayers did get answered from time to time.

"I will not run anymore and I will not yield." Steve said as he now walked cautiously along the tree line with his eyes glued to white ones. "It's all or nothing for me now. But- I have decided that I will not willingly accept my fate though I have already forfeited my life to you when I asked for Nigel's release." His voice lightened as he finished his sentence.

Herobrine then slowly began to walk along the outside of the trees on the opposite end with his eyes on blue ones, the two were circling. The mortal was right though, his life was in _his _hands and it was _his _will of what _he_ would do with it.

"So I have come up with an ultimatum. I will not allow myself to lie down and die so easily, you should know that by now because that is not how you would want it to go down either. I don't want to die though, I have found a better purpose of being here tonight; not to let you finish what you started but instead defeat you! I will fight you to the best of my abilities and I will find some way to bring you down and you will be the one to yield!"

The powerful man's mood shifted instantly, he darkly chuckled in his slow pace. It was amusing; if the human Steve thought he could overpower the god like man then he was obviously not thinking properly. The mortal was insane if he thought that the being would ever lose, let alone- yield or kneel down to a human. That would never happen.

"You can go ahead and laugh, I had a feeling you would. You are probably thinking that I'm setting myself up to unquestionably fail with great suffering and eventual death since you and I aren't on the same levels when it comes to strength, but that will not happen. If it starts to look that way then- I will change it. I have never bested you, nor even come close, I was always running away and trying to settle matters with words but that doesn't seem to get me anywhere or convince you. So no more of that. I don't know how I will bring you down but if I do somehow mange to then I will save you from yourself!"

The immortal's eyes narrowed and he sneered, this tough talk was just pointless. This being 'saved' notion was pathetic and sickening.

"I have nothing left to lose but my life and your freedom, your freedom from this hate and rage!"

Herobrine only scoffed with a low snort.

"I must win because I am going to promise you right now that I will find a way to free you of this curse you have made for yourself though most of it was created by my kind." He watched as the hero picked up his pace and so he began to run around but with his eyes still on the look-alike. "I know you had everything taken away from you and not all of it can be replaced but I will ask Notch to restore some of it." He could hear the being growl darkly, but he didn't let that intimidation stop him in place. "I will win!" He screamed and suddenly lifted the blade while now charging across the field to get to Herobrine.

Herobrine suddenly flashed away from his spot and reappeared before the miner with his sword coming down at his head, teeth were visibly clenched and his expression was dark from Steve's words.

…

Steve quickly stopped in his tracks and flung his blade upright and held tightly as the opposing weapon came down against it, a loud clang reverberated through the trees and made Steve's arms wobble from trying to hold back the power. The sound shortly changed to a shrill metallic scraping noise as the hero dragged his sword heavily across the other with his show of anger. He pulled the blade back and that was when Steve made a decisive move to counter attack, he didn't know if he could manage with the small amount to time to move but there was only one way to find out.

He whipped the sword around but Herobrine was quick to jump back a few feet and reared up to counter the miner's counter attack with a swing from high above and that was when the miner quickly dove away as the enchanted weapon when straight down and into dirt with a heavy thud. His shoulder hurt too much to deflect that kind of an attack, he really hoped that the Hero wouldn't use that method repeatedly. Steve quickly scurried back onto his heels and deflected another strike from Herobrine, he wasn't prepared however, for the hero to make a swift and unexpected kick into his chest. The powerful shove made the miner fly back a few yards and roll right into the trunk of a tree, he made an effort to stand and that was when a hand wrapped around his throat and pulled him up onto his feet before letting go to have the sword's hilt coming flying at his head.

The miner backed right against the jagged tree bark and rose his arm up to take the blunt force instead of his head and risk being knocked out, he managed to endure the paining pointy hilt nailing into his flesh and whip his sword around to get the ancient hero to back away and give him the space.

…

Herobrine leapt backwards then sprinted right back up to the miner's place and this time he held his weapon back behind him as he brought a knee right up into the mortal's stomach, the human instantly smacked into the oak and lurched forward as he doubled over in pain from the rounded force. Steve wrapped his arms around his lower stomach as the powerful being moved away, he wished that he had worn the armor after all to lessen the blows. The man coughed a few times and a stray tear rolled down from one of his eyes, he took a few seconds to now gulp some air and make a better standing position. He forced his spine into a straight position, using his free arm to help it bend into place.

This was mere child's play, the being thought as he walked to the center of the small grass field. He gave the miner respect for actually showing up and for the guts to actually fight. However, the mortal wasn't strong enough nor fast enough to match him, it was quite pathetic. His little 'naïve' words and promise was too. He contemplated on ending it already but the human was capable of surprises quite often so he decided he'll let the man have a few more attempts though they are all bound to fail. He would give enough attempts to at least somewhat fulfill the debt, winning it too soon would be so unfitting.

…

Herobrine now stood in the middle of the clearing and let his weapon hang loosely at his side like he didn't even need the effort to win this match, this actually upset Steve since he was trying hard enough to just to keep up with the movements and that was with the aided power and speed of the blade. He had a deep feeling inside that Herobrine wasn't really trying at all, in fact that if he did then this fight would be over in a matter of the next few seconds.

He didn't know what compelled him to suddenly charge at the disinterested being but he took a hold of the diamond blade with both hands and propelled the sword forward as he neared the old hero. Herobrine flexed his wielding arm and rolled his stiff neck as the human got closer, he then swiftly sprang up with a good jump and landed on one knee and one foot just behind his opponent. He then rose up as Steve skidded to a stop to turn but Herobrine was too quick and he brought his elbow into the man's back, sending the miner stumbling forwards with an oof.

…

Steve regained his footing and spun on his toes to find a sword tip moving across his face, he turned his head and leaned back just enough to avoid the fast deadly sharp end passing over. He felt something trail down his face and he wiped away the irritating liquid with the back of his hand only to find crimson smeared across it, the weapon had grazed his cheek and he was lucky enough not to get his face split open.

Herobrine swiftly kicked Steve's left ankle and made the miner trip forward and he brought the blade down to stab the now grounded man but Steve quickly rolled away using the blade's ability to give him enough speed to avoid the deadly jab coming right at him.

He rolled just a little further then crawled up onto his knees and feet as the hero slowly walked towards him. How much longer he could pull off this kind stunt was beyond him. He was now deeply inhaling air and sweat was beginning to coat his forehead and this was only the start of the real final fight. He needed to land a hit of his own and do something or he was bound to lose soon. Just making blatant attacks were getting him nowhere, he needed to catch the being off guard and maybe then he could do some damage with a surprise attack. Before he could plan out any kind of tricky tactic the hero was already up on him with multiple swings hammerings against Steve's blade, it was becoming too wearisome to continue guarding powerful strikes like that. He had to do something and quick.

"He-ro-bri-ne." Steve grunted through the loud ear piercing clinks, he clinched his teeth and stepped backwards with each heavy strike, trying to lessen the blows by getting further from the old hero but that being moved along with him and Steve stopped. It couldn't get himself cornered by the woods again.

…

Herobrine finally stopped his strikes then pulled the sword back and thrust it forwards at the miner, only to have his blade tip ram into to the opposite sword's blade length. The being made a wicked grin as he noticed that the miner had managed to block it, barely. If that human was even a fraction of a second off of his new guarding position then the fight would of ended right there. The man had surprised him, he didn't expect that the miner could make such a decisive move within the short amount of time he had. It was interesting to see him use the power of the blade but finding out how long it lasts now would be more exciting, the human was already breathing hard and huffing loudly. Herobrine suddenly shoved the diamond sword into the other and that caused the miner to stumble backwards. He found the sounds of the human struggling to be a little too enjoyable, these sounds were usually made by his victims before he got them.

…

Steve stumbled back and stopped near a tree, he was getting cornered again and this would open another opportunity for the hero to use it to his advantage. Steve however needed space, he needed the room to move around since his movements were limited. He quickly darted away as Herobrine moved his sword back before bringing it down into wood. Steve made he way out into the clearing and contemplated on the idea of running up and attacking the being from behind but the form quickly flashed away from that spot.

…

Herobrine missed purposely to see what the miner would do next, he expected the human to take the opportunity to and strike from behind but the attack never came. The mortal was being smart, he had planned to take the blade and jab it behind him once the footsteps neared but it didn't happen. He jerked the sword out of the tree trunk and turned to see Steve out in the open, waiting with his both of his hands holding the blade firmly in place. He flashed away and reappeared behind the human, he was so tempted to just impale the mortal through the back. It was too easy though. A few thoughts of how to take out the human was forming in his mind, such methods he once used on the unsuspecting men he had killed before. So many different ways to get the mortal. Herobrine could feel the rush of adrenaline flowing through his veins, it was if he was hunting humans again. His grin widened, he could smell the blood already.

…

The man made a quick glance around and shock filled his face for a brief moment as he fully turned around to see Herobrine's head lightly crooked with a twisted smile, one he hadn't seen since before he saved the being from the lava pit. "Herobrine?" He nervously asked, showing somewhat of a worried expression.

…

Herobrine's grin faded and so did his sudden eagerness to ambush and hack away at the body. That worried face reminded him of his long lost friend Lionel, that man had worry written on his face during most battles… like he was scared but not of the monsters but for the hero?

…

Once seeing the ancient being making a more 'normal' look at him he decided that now he could attack, that last grin though just made him tense like Herobrine didn't care to fight but only to kill. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh-!" Steve pulled the blade to his side and screamed at the tops of his lungs, now charging straight ahead at the man in front of him.

…

Herobrine watched for a second and prepared to thrust his sword right into the miner once he got close enough, that could finish the fight and it would be 'fair' and more honorable for it would be the human's own doing getting himself impaled on the blade once it is raised up at the last second. However as the man neared him time had appeared to slow down, the man charged in slow motion. Herobrine could see Steve's form shift out and blur then re-blend into a man with Silver armor and that same determined face.

… …

"Ahhhhh-ccckkkk!" Lionel and his blade went back first onto the grass and he took deep rapid breaths as a shadow obscured the sun's fading rays.

"Why don't you just give up already? You cannot best me Lionel, it's time to call it quits and head home for it will be dark soon and you'll need whatever energy you have left to fight off any mobs during night patrol." Herobrine moved a hand downward and awaited for his friend to take it.

Lionel sneered then grinned, now swinging the blade at Herobrine's heels, the being quickly leapt back to avoid the hit.

"Ah, that was a nasty little trick you almost pulled off there brother. You could have got me if I weren't caught off guard." Herobrine frowned. "It wasn't very fair?"

The silver-armored knight lightly smiled and took an offense stance before the powerful man. "I didn't say this fight was over, we still have plenty of time and I'm only getting started. Besides, you haven't been fair either. I might not be able to use inhuman speed at will but I can come up with a few tricks of my own."

"You have to be the most resilient and tenacious human alive?" He grinned back.

"You know it!" The man held up his iron blade then finally moved forward once more.

… …

…

**A/N: Apologies again guys, this chapter is already super long(12 pages 0-0) so it had to be cut in half… again. But! There's a lot to read in this one and the next chapter will have even more good stuff, actually better Stuff! Fall will be the next chapter.**

**Also, I might come back and improve this chapter later, I'll put a note on the next one if I do.**

**And Herobrine almost seemed to revert to his 'old' ways during the fight. That can't be good. He's broken in so many ways.**

**Do you like it so far? Review please, tell me what you think? **


	40. Fall

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 40: Fall**

**A/N: Apologies my readers! I had a huge writer's block and I just could not focus on this story, which is why it took about two weeks or more to update. That is also why I started on my new MC story 57 Under(it's about Steve being stuck underground and he's not alone, you should check it out if you haven't already), it was to give my blocked mind something more fresh; sort of what MineCrash did for me when I had my first big writer's block but I just didn't feel like working on that one. **

**Also, my sister played both Portal and Portal 2 and I was too intrigued by the game that I didn't finish this sooner when I was supposed to. Forgive thee, blast my curiosity!**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering, this is the continuation of the battle going on and the ending could surprise 'some' of you … or not. Enjoy!**

...

Herobrine quickly sidestepped the rushing mortal, he had planed to kill the man as he got close enough but he decided he'd just wait until the miner lost his steam, as to why? He didn't even know.

…

Steve slowed as he missed and swung the sword back only to slice through air and see Herobrine ducked low with one hand on the ground. The hero sprang up and moved his sword onto the other and made the miner's arm reel away painfully, he then spun on one of his heels before bringing the bottom of his boot right up into the man's jaw; sending the miner flying upwards from a strong roundhouse kick.

Steve cringed and held his cheek as his world now spun. He flew upright for a few good seconds, he went up so high and stared in horror as he now fell back towards the ground with terror. The hero suddenly leapt up and grabbed onto the miner's shoulder before forcing the look-alike downwards and landing on the man's back with his feet as they collided onto the ground.

"Aaaggggkkk!" Steve coughed aloud when he impacted the dirt and he thought he heard something crack under the weight, he was getting beat; badly and feeling pain though the blade's enchanting power that was suppose to limit it meant that his physical condition was deteriorating rapidly. The pressure on his back lightened up and Steve made an effort to crawl onto his hands and knees as he gasped for breath but a kick at his ribcage had him tumbling away until his roll stopped a few yards out. He was hoping during his charge that Herobrine would thrust his blade forward and that was when the miner would make a dive with his blade at the being's heels in a surprise attack but he didn't expect Herobrine to just dodge and miss out on the opportunity to strike. Now Steve was in a bad condition and without anymore tricks planned. "I can't- …do this." Steve growled at himself as he pushed upwards and staggered a little as he stood. His head hurt, his back and chest ached greatly, his limbs were tingling, his knees felt weak and wobbly. He was only the verge of crumbling and here comes Herobrine again now walking towards him with the sword held out and ready to kill. "I can't!" Steve screamed as he regained his footing, the ancient hero wasn't stopping. His situation was looking to be a grim one, fast.

He could suddenly see an image of Nigel sitting in a wooden chair in front of him and staring back intently with a serious expression. He saw the old man's mouth move but he couldn't hear anything but a low droning sound, was he imagining it? The low muttering cleared up as the man continued to speak, his voice became comprehensible.

"_You must drop all doubt in your mind if you are to achieve this unfeasible feat. You must Give it all. Give your heart and soul into the swings of your blade, give everything you got! You must never forget what you are fighting for!"_

Steve nodded to himself as Nigel faded. "You're right. This pain is nothing. I will die if I must, but I have to win. I've made promises and I must fulfill them." He quietly said to himself as he looked down at the sword. There in his hand was the last hope he had, he remembered what Nigel had said to him and what he had to fight for. The sacrifices he had to make. Everybody depended on him; Nigel, Warren, Luna, the village, his mother and sister, the plagued people, Lionel, Notch, and even Herobrine. No he couldn't fail now, so much weighed on him, everyone's happiness weighed on him. Steve's hand gripped onto the hilt tighter and he coiled his other empty fist, his head hung low as the steps neared.

"I can't lose." He muttered softly and the steps ahead stopped.

…

Herobrine stopped in his advance and stared at the mortal as a strange wave of energy filled the air, a light red aura surrounded the area as more seconds passed. It was all too familiar to the hero, this energy was the kind he used to have when slaying mobs long ago but it wasn't as strong or visibly noticeable. Of course he never needed that much effort in his battles but with a mere human creating this aura ,it was hard to grasp the concept, only he himself should be able to do so not this man. The energy however just kept growing and the miner's heaving chest had calmed, the sword was no longer sapping the miner's strength or showing no kind of negative effect on his body, it was if the human had actually mastered the blade? Impossible. Herobrine glared, he only thought that those who had true power could control it but here was a simple human now possessing his sword and not being effected with it's curse. The miner was harnessing power only meant for someone who possessed such power in their blood, there was no exception for humans, not even for Steve. Enough with surprises, Herobrine pulled his blade up and dashed right at the miner.

…

"I WON'T LOSE!" Steve's head lifted upright and he instantly braced himself; he deflected the other diamond blade as it came at him with incredible speed. His eyes went wide as he stared at the surprised super being, even Herobrine appeared to be astonished from this block. He almost couldn't believe he managed to do that, the attack was so fast but his hand willed itself enough to move in front of the opposing blade just as fast as it came at him. Steve made a few steps backwards and watched as Herobrine only stood there and seethed, he was angry and he seemed a little shocked. Steve himself was stunned too, not only did he feel strength returning to him but this strange force rushed through his veins and he could feel strange energy return to his aching muscles. His reflexes were improving fast even with his hindering injury and this surprise boost and agility wasn't from adrenaline.

Herobrine lunged forward again and swiftly winged his enchanted sword into Steve's, progressively making each strike stronger with the miner taking a step back. Steve held his sword tightly with each powerful lash, it hurt his arm a little with each hit from above but the pain in his wielding arm was dissipating enough to ignore it. As if time had slowed during the repeating lashes he could see Herobrine re-angle his weapon and make a different attack, he instantly copied his double and blocked out those strikes, every last one of them. It was quite frightening seeing the opposing sword come flying at him but it was relieving to see his razor edge stopping the other before it got to it's target. He noticed that Herobrine was slowing with his growing frustration so Steve finally chose to get on the offense and attempt to hit for himself, he knew it would be hard; almost impossible even but he had to defeat the hero one way or another and words sure wouldn't win it.

He started to make his own fast slashes in between Herobrine's assault, only having his own counter attacks blocked. Herobrine swiftly sent his blade downward then brought it back up causing a sharp metallic scrape as he made Steve's sword move up in the process. This was now an open chance that the hero needed, he landed a good punch to the miner's ribcage and sent the mortal smacking onto the ground.

Steve coughed loudly and grasped his shirt and constricted the fabric as he wheezed for fresh air after having it forced out, he made one quick glance up to see an enraged man bringing a sword right down at him. Steve held his breath as he rolled away for the second time, leaving the other sword to impale the ground. He rushed back onto his feet and charged at Herobrine again, still nervous but not quite ready to back down. His sword struck the other and he pulled it back only to deflect a counter strike from Herobrine's, the hero then made a powerful swing at the miner and it was blocked. The two continued these powerful lashes back and forth but their strikes were nearly dead even in power, they weren't getting anywhere.

…

"_Give everything you got!"_

…

Steve heard the old man shout in his head. "I am!" He screamed in between strikes, the ancient being only lifted his head slightly to the human talking to himself. What Nigel had said had his mind in a rush. Those words? They were … familiar.

…

"_Give everything you got-"_

_-And fight a good fight- _

_-Till the very end."_

…

Steve felt a twisting sensation in his chest, this voice he heard now was his father's and he couldn't help but remember the last words his dad had said to him, it was also the last time he'd ever see him alive right before his father left the house to defend the family home from monsters never to return. He took a deep breath and swiftly swung his sword horizontally while putting himself at risk for an open attack but he was just quick enough to get Herobrine to evade with a jump backwards, he heard a light chink from the attempted assault and this somewhat reassuring for his next attack.

…

"TILL THE VERY ENDDDDDDD!" The mortal had appeared to lose any fear of Herobrine and that not only puzzled the being but the last words he shouted were again from Lionel's old saying. It made him mad. He yanked his blade up as Steve jumped high and brought his blade onto the being's. Herobrine felt his arm shift down a lot and he got a pulse from …pain? He couldn't believe it, a twinge of hurt vibrated all the way from his forearm and shoulder muscles down to the core of his bones and it was startling that Steve could manage it. A mere weak man with strong will at most had caused pain to him? The dull ache only lasted for a few seconds but feeling this infliction made Herobrine's frown deepen to a dark sneer, it wasn't possible for him to be on the receiving end of pain for he was the one that deals it. Herobrine angrily moved his opponent away with one large shove at the other sword, he now stood several feet away quietly before he closed his eyes clinched onto his weapon with a constricted grasp. He refused to be bested by any mortal, let alone allowing himself to take anymore damage or allow the mortal to create any. This man should have fallen already. Herobrine was done with surprises, it was time to end this for good.

He would not lose, not ever! He would not receive the same fate as he had before! He would not be destroyed nor defeated! Never Again!

…

_This isn't good. _Steve anxiously thought with the fear returning to him. The man before him now had his eyes closed and he thought he could feel a tremble coming from the ground. The wind picked up and blew more violently as Herobrine growled, it subsided almost instantaneously. Steve could see the sword the being held now producing a deep blue aura that lightly surrounded the entire area, he also saw that of a faint red one that he assumed was his but it was mostly gone or faded into the blue. Was that a sign his confidence waning again?

Suddenly both of the auras in the air instantly dispersed, leaving the sky completely clear overhead as even the thin clouds above dissipated from an invisible force. The ancient Hero at the other end of the opening slowly pried his eyes and they were brighter than ever, just as they were in the vision where he apparently lost control a long time ago.

…

Herobrine felt the rage grow intensely, his insides boiled like magma under the nether's oceans and everything within eyesight was beginning to fade out with a blinding haze. The sword he held fed him more anger and it shot bolts of energy that coursed through his body, everything was becoming hard to see until white was all that was left; white and the slightly grayish outlines of the trees and a slightly more darker figure now standing in his blank line of vision.

…

Herobrine suddenly disappeared out of sight within a second of blinking and Steve could feel a strange presence coming from his backside. He spun on his heels and saw a cyan flash coming straight for him at his midsection, he quickly evaded the spearing blade having a flicker of turquoise slide across his trailing shirt and watching as the fabric sliced a little from an invisible force. Steve took a few steps back and glanced at his sides, Herobrine was faster now and presumably more powerful with harnessing power from the sword as Steve himself had done with the one in his hand. He had no idea where the god-like man could be, not even his heightened senses could detect the man; he could only hear sounds from all over the place. He turned to his side after hearing a branch snap in that direction, but there was nothing there. Footsteps from the other end made him spin only to see nothing again.

"Gahhhh!" Steve went plummeting to the ground after feeling a strong impact slamming into his spine, luckily before he fell he forced himself into a roll to avoid a possible strike that could get him killed. As he rolled onto his knees he could feel that heated wave that the hero now had radiating from him, it was like a current of heat from the pit of the nether nipping at his side. He quickly leaned away from another metallic flash come swooshing by. He quickly grabbed the side of his arm and held it as a powerful stinging sensation followed, blood seeped from between his fingers and he took a quick glance at it to see a wide lesion that he couldn't really feel until now.

Another swish came from his left and he leaned right as fast as he could. He quickly grasped the side of his neck after another sting. He was lucky to have evaded that slash or otherwise he may have lost his head right then and there. Steve held the weapon tightly as he felt the intense heat coming from the spot ahead of him. He made a guess and moved his sword up only to have a strong force landing on it. He struggled to hold back the pressure that Herobrine was forcing down on him, the blade felt so heavy and the intense glow from the hero's eyes really made it hard for Steve to come up with an idea to escape his current situation.

The heavy weight quickly disappeared as Steve and his weapon were pushed nearly all the way to the ground, with this freedom the miner shot back up and remained still after seeing the Herobrine was gone again.

Out of nowhere Steve felt himself being struck with a blunt power; one good wallop landed on the side of his cheek and he flew outwards until he tumbled onto some thick grasses. A powerful clamp from the back of his neck had him squirming and he moved his arms back as he was lifted; using his free arm to try and tear himself from the tight grasp and he winged the sword behind though his distance with the weapon was strictly limited. Even with power from his blade the hand clasped around him was as strong as obsidian, not even digging his nails into the flesh did anything to help.

He shook in terror as deep heated breaths hit the back of his neck, low growls and snarls like he couldn't believe filled his ears. They sounded monstrous, even more menacing than all of the other aspects of Herobrine he already knew of. Either Herobrine had lost it or he was a real monster, but he couldn't be? People made him that way and he had to remember that. "It's not your fault!" Steve abruptly broke the tense silence, Herobrine was more different in this state and Steve highly doubted words would work but his options were again limited. There was hope though it was frail. He then felt the grip tighten around his neck, the pinch became unbearable as it continued to compress with second after second. "No no no no no no! No!" He screamed and finally realized that he could of just slashed the hero's arm with the sword in his hand. He moved it up and attempted to cut himself loose but before he could he felt a the weapon vibrate in his hand as the other blade struck it back, then he felt himself being thrown onto the ground relentlessly.

He smacked face forward onto the ground and he spat out some coppery tasting saliva before turning onto his back to see the powerful being glaring down at him. A heavy foot landed on his stomach and the blade moved down towards him at a slow pace. He could see it again, he could see what had happened the night before flashing in his mind but this time he wouldn't be spared. But then again-? He actually had his sword in his hand, all he could do now was deflect as many of the attacks as he could and just hope he can find some way to get the man off.

The miner swung the sword upright and batted the other back but Herobrine sneered and winged the blade down into the other and sent Steve's arm reeling back onto the ground. The man grimaced from the strong knock back as his wound stretched, the strength he had was fading along with his confidence. Everything at this point seemed bleak.

Herobrine rose his sword up then positioned it in a piercing position right over the miner's lower torso, right above the stomach.

Steve trembled terribly. He imagined that Herobrine was going to stab him in the stomach but something in his gut told him that it wasn't the only place he'd be jabbed in and he had a feeling he would live through most of it to feel it until his body shut down. He could almost envision his corpse now, there was a wound in his neck, his stomach, and a gaping hole on his chest as well as a few various places. He screamed in his spot, watching as the ancient being only towered above him with narrowed bright eyes and visible clinched teeth. The blade above moved back, ready to spear him. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the imminent.

…

He could see Herobrine alone on that green hill just sitting there staring at his hand in confusion, Steve thought he was going to see Lionel walk up from behind and place a hand on the other's shoulder like he imagined before but Herobrine suddenly growled and clinched his fist in rage. The hill crumbled as the man stood up and trudged down it, his eyes glowed fiercely.

…

"_-Till the very end." _A self-assured voice whispered as the hero glared then vanished.

…

"NOOOOOOO!" Steve lifted his pained wielding arm and swung the blade outwards as hard as he could to stop the piercing blade but with his eyes shut and with the incomparable speed of Herobrine he didn't expect to hit anything but air for the hero would probably block the hit or his hand would go weak and stop after getting wounded by one painful stab that was likely to happen in the next second.

…

…

But he felt nothing spear into him … nothing as his sword ran across a rough surface with a short shrill screech and then over a more softer surface until it fell on his other side. The heavy weight on his stomach disappeared to his surprise.

Steve daringly pried his eyes open after not receiving the first jab that would initiate his slow and painful death, he noticed that he hit something; he probably grazed the other sword which would explain the metallic scrape but he wasn't sure what it was until his eyes widened at the weapon at the far right end of his chest only a half an inch away from covered flesh. The more shocking sight was that of the man before him.

The ancient hero moved his sword back to his side and only stood there quietly and stared long and hard at the huge open wound now on his stomach, the intense glow in his orbs dimmed out to a more dull lighted white. He seemed to be back to his more sane state.

Steve couldn't believe it and he crawled backwards in a rush away from the wounded being, still not sure what had just happened. He wasn't out of danger yet, but one of them were going to be.

…

Herobrine stumbled backwards while gawking at the large gash across his lower torso, pain flooded the area and he immediately tried to grasp the new wound only to end up making the pain grow once he touched the tender spot. He wailed loudly as he removed his arm and studied the deep lesion, his eyes then went wide after long moments of observing. It wasn't healing. The white glow and intense tenderness that normally followed was missing, in fact the wound only seemed to bleed out even more as he stared at it. He raised his head up and stared at the miner with the enchanted sword in his hand still on the ground.

How did this happen? The powerful man winced and staggered back a few more steps, watching as crimson soaked the fabric surrounding his shirt. How did the miner hit him? How did he slash the immortal's stomach? The miner wasn't fast enough, he couldn't be? This human couldn't have! Unless… luck? His own faltering might be the reason? He couldn't remember what he did while blinded in fury but he must have slipped up someway or another? But even so… it was very unlikely of him. He shouldn't of lost control of himself in the first place.

Those questions lingered in the being's thoughts until new ones of the weapon that caused the damage came to mind.

That blade, how could a cut from it stop the immortal's own power? It didn't make any sense. It was forged with some of his own blood but I didn't make sense as to why his body didn't sense the gash the sword made, his powerful blood should be mending the wound but as seconds passed the pain intensified but with no glow. The soft sound of one footstep brushing through grass made the hero immediately snap his head up and that's when Steve froze in his new place a few yards away.

"Herobrine?" Steve gawked as he moved a hand up and inched ever closer to the being, trying to get closer with the blade in his hand seeming highly aghast from his action.

Herobrine instantly sensed the mortal's slow movements and he took one step back with a dark sneer, he was wounded and he could feel his strength fade with each passing second and he hated it. The being looked once more at the large wound, his blood had flowed down his shirt and onto his pants and now heavy globules dropped to the ground and painted it red. The flow wasn't lightening up to much of his distress but instead was getting worse. It's like his body couldn't detect the injury, so his transcendent life fluid was now flowing freely and the pain only grew to add to the dire situation.

He couldn't believe it. His own faltering yet again with the miner's dumb luck had screwed the powerful man once again and this time could be his last. Herobrine didn't even think it was even possible for one such as himself to actually die but the longer he stood in the spot the more realistic the possibility became. He had seen mortals bleed out plenty of times and that was how many of them died when they fell victim to him or the mobs. He burned in the depths of the Nether's magma oceans for years but his blood was still in his body and it continued to heal and replace that which singed off, but without his blood actually being there- there was nothing to heal and nothing to replace. Was it possible for him to actually … die?

He looked back towards Steve and noticed how bad his eyesight had now become. The man was starting to blur in and out with the diamond weapon still in hand, the man didn't look happy or smug; just shocked and maybe even sick.

"Herobrine? I'm-" Steve took a step forward and that was when the powerful being took another step back with a broken guttural noise, he winced from his movement.

Herobrine couldn't believe his impossible situation. He was supposed to best the miner and finish him off, not slip his posture and get slashed by a 'seemingly fast and feeble' swing. He should be killing the man now, he shall pay for this pain. Herobrine held his hand out and lifted his sword upwards, he scowled deeply after struggling to hold it, he lightly shook the weapon from the weakness growing in his arm and now he couldn't even get the energy from the sword to flow. Here he was shaking, losing his vision, and now becoming weaker by the minute? Just pathetic! He tried to flash away from his spot but he couldn't muster the concentrated energy to do so, if he couldn't do something as simple as that then he was in for some trouble.

The miner started after him in a slow stride and that was when the old hero spun on his heels and ran. He couldn't believe he was running away now, that he was running as if he was the prey although he was supposed to be the predator. But this pain was becoming too much to tolerate, it wasn't a pain he was familiar with and he was progressively losing energy as well as consciousness. He had never felt this kind of debility before, each step made the wound stretch to his displeasure and he was becoming lightheaded and ill. He felt pathetic and helpless, the human Steve will most certainly pay for this once he recovers.

…

"Wait!" Steve shouted as he cased after Herobrine. He couldn't imagine that he even made such a cut on the being and now he was 'chasing' _him_? The miner felt so out of place but he also felt bad for injuring Herobrine like he did but he was only following his instincts and raising the sword up at the last minute was just an attempt to protect himself. He noticed that the large wound on Herobrine's stomach wasn't healing and that wasn't good, well except for Steve partially. But still- it was unusual, especially after seeing a large puddle of blood at the man's feet and the new trail of the crimson he made in his escape.

The miner weaved through the dense oak trees, going as fast as he possibly could to keep up with the illusive hero. He watched as the injured being made swift turns around the large tree trunks, slowly fading out of sight through the woods. For a moment he actually thought the being was on the verge of disappearing and so Steve tightly clenched onto the blade and willed for the sword to make him go faster, he didn't know if Herobrine could die from his lesion but he wasn't about to let that happen, not when he was trying so hard to save the guy. Luckily, the blood trail was all he needed to find Herobrine but the being could pull a swift trick so he needed to keep the man in his eyesight.

"Herobrine!"

…

Herobrine came into a large open clearing out in the woods, this was unfortunate for the next tree line was at least a quarter a mile away. If he was going to safely recover then he needed to go to his place of power and avoid the mortal especially since the man had mastered the sword and would probably use his new found strength to silence the powerful man while he could. He could hear the human calling his name as he ran, almost sounding worried and scared but he wouldn't fall for that deceptive act. That man would not hold good intentions for he would finish the hero off and free 'his people' of torment, he would be rid of this 'curse' as he had heard the man say once.

He focused deeply and held his wound as he started to slow down, he was using the remains of his fading power to pull the heat out of the air from the area and concentrate it into one spot just ahead. It was a long shot to get it to work but he had to try and succeed or the mortal will win. A small patch of violet fog began to form on the ground several yards ahead and the hero smiled as he neared it, all he had to do was make it there to his fortress or even just the barren landscape within, just as long as he went to the nether and the mortal didn't. It was a place he could heal in peace. He ran straight into the forming swirls but it wasn't thickening or heating up like it was supposed to, he tried to pull more of the fog ahead of him but the purple mists only dispersed outwards and faded out to a light gray. His smile was replaced with a deep frown, he was loosing energy quick and his limbs were going numb. This was the first time he ever felt his own heart pump so loudly in ribcage, he felt drained. This weakness was sort of reminiscent during his paralysis but there was also something new this time, something different that he had never felt before. He was growing so tried like he had only wanted to close his eyes and sleep, he only ever slept to pass time and to calm his mind but even then it wasn't something trying to literally strip him of power or force him out of consciousness.

Attempting to ignore the signs of weakness; he kept trying to focus on the heated clouds but he still couldn't concentrate hard enough to completely form the frameless portal, not when his eyes tried to close. His breaths became deeper and it was getting harder to breath, he slowed his pace immensely and reduced his stride to a sluggish walk. Everything within his line of sight danced with a ghostly double in circles, his world spun and he suddenly found himself lying on his back on the ground. He looked up at his injury and carefully covered it with his palm before letting his head fall back down with a pained groan. He stared up at the night sky and watched the stars glistened, the sounds of soft footsteps cushioned by the tall grass neared him and he softly snarled and barred his teeth in defense.

…

Steve had watched as Herobrine ran across an open field before spinning and then finally collapsing onto the ground, the hero only laid there and took deep gasping breaths. He wailed loudly after leaning his head up and placing a hand over the endlessly-bleeding wound. Steve cautiously approached the immortal with his sword drawn but low at his side, he heard a soft growl come from the grounded man. The hero laid there and slowly turned his head towards the nearing human and gazed quietly with an expression of deep contempt.

The impossible had just happened…

Herobrine had actually-

Fell.

…

**A/N: Thoughts? Review please. :D**

**One more thing… that surprise content on the third chapter of 57 Under for Hero's Bane is a 'FUTURE' scene, not part of this chapter! ;)**


	41. Into The Hands

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 41: Into The Hands**

**A/N: These next few chapters are dedicated to you Archerthewarlock! Also, partially to you Mochro, happy birthday again and thank you for being a good friend and drawing me up all of those little fanart sketches for my story and also for the extensive support. :3**

**25,600+ views? I love you guys! Enjoy People!**

…

There he was, the legendary man known as Herobrine only several feet away lying on the ground and Steve was having a hard time believing in what had truly happened and what he was exactly seeing. He didn't expect things to actually go in his favor, let alone come out of the big fight with only minor cuts and bruises. Perhaps it was luck? He made a small glance down and saw the stone sword still sheathed at his side, it had to be a luck charm or otherwise Notch had actually given him a break. He moved his gaze back to the grounded form and he made slow cautious steps towards the man, Steve did not have any kind of plan of what he would do now. Frankly; he didn't even expect to get this far so now all that he could do was help Herobrine before the being bleeds to death, it wasn't going to be easy.

Steve kept his enchanted blade at his side should the powerful being decided to attempt one final attack that could get them both killed, the miner definitely didn't want that to happen so he just had to hope that Herobrine would cooperate but something told him that doing that would be unlikely. Very unlikely. He could hear quiet snarls as he got closer to the lying man, two orbs of white shined up at him.

"Herobrine." Steve started softly, he paused as he saw the huge crimson puddle now forming between the blades of grass. "I can help you."

…

Herobrine hissed and patted around for his weapon supposedly nearby but it was no longer within reach from what he could tell, it was a few yards back where he first started to spin before collapsing. He opened his hand and attempted to call for the missing sword but nothing happened, he was too weak to even summon his blade back into his palm. His head snapped back towards Steve and Herobrine grunted as he tried to lean up but as he did he felt his wound stretch too far and he instantly plopped back down with a loud wail in defeat. This pain was too agonizing and there was no reprieve, it was never ending.

He had lost this fight and now his life was in the hands of this mortal.

"Please, please let me help you Herobrine? I never meant to actually harm you and it was out of instinct to defend myself, I'm sorry."

Oh he sounded sincere but Herobrine knew that the human was faking it. Herobrine continued his unyielding glare though his eyes were growing heavy, his body was also becoming too weak to move and his breathing was becoming more shallower that taking in even small gulps of air was becoming rather difficult. Why would this mortal help him when he just brought him down? No other human would waste this opportunity to kill the infamous tormentor so why would this one? He didn't want help and he didn't need it, especially from the inflictor.

He watched as Steve now stood only two feet away, the miner sheathed the blade without trouble and with it now put away he wasn't suffering the aftereffects that was supposed to be present. That wasn't expected. The miner then reached a hand into his pocket and began to pull something out, the ancient hero growled before the items were revealed. Steve waited patiently for a moment and then finished taking out two flat rolls of gauzes and a small half full vial with dark red fluid.

"I was saving these for my injuries, but yours are much more severe than mine." He said blankly with his eyes trained on the objects.

Herobrine sneered as Steve moved down onto his knees next to him. At this point the miner was one big cyan and blue blur, but he was still too close. If the man was smart he would be using those bandages to cover his own wounds, if he was going to escape with his pathetic life from ravenous zombies then now was the time to do it before the monsters move back into the area. The hero's presence always made the mobs back off and that was from power of the finest degree, there were the occasional risk takers that he had smite for the tiny amount of amusement it provided but most of the monsters avoided him and they were smart to. Zombies however; were more different and careless, some still approach him in aimless search for food. They had a one track mind that was either focused finding it's target, on killing it's target, or eating it's target, Steve would be one such target they couldn't resist. They are always drawn in by sounds and the smell of blood, mostly human blood. The miner had two nasty cuts; one on his neck and the other on his shoulder from what the being could make out from the blending colors, the human would definitely risk his own wellbeing if he didn't take care of his own injuries and leave soon.

The mortal attempted to reach his hand over the wound and Herobrine growled darkly.

…

He retreated his hand back, too afraid to lift the being's shirt and pour the splash potion over the gapping injury. Even with the old hero immobilized; Steve still found it very difficult to do anything with those bright eyes observing his every move. He wished that Herobrine would just understand that his trust in people could possibly mend, he wanted the being to see that he only wanted to help him. "You know-?" Steve quietly stared down at the wound. "I didn't personally know Lionel, but after all of these experiences; seeing him in my dreams, in memory flashes, and in those visions last night? Something tells me that he wouldn't want you to be like this, being this vengeful guy who isolates himself from the world and preys on innocent people. But being someone more considerate and friendly like I remember seeing in one of your memories. Trying to save Conner was such a virtuous thing though you couldn't help him in the end, his death wasn't your fault. Hearing what I believe is your real voice was the reassuring part, your tone though powerful and dark; it was clearly filled with confusion but also genuine honesty."

He looked back at Herobrine's face to see him staring back more calmly but the man was still gasping for breath and had his fists coiled and ready to strike if he needed.

"Lionel really motivates me more than anyone else to help you. With him possibly being my distant grandfather then I have more reason to help, he was your friend… your only real friend and brother-?" He quietly finished, knowing well that from being in Herobrine's position in the memory that Lionel was like a concerned brother. "I made a promise to free you of the curse you've made and part of that in which I guess Notch created? I made a similar one to Lionel too, though it was only to his spirit since he is not physically here. I can't personally restore everything that was taken but I am going to try. Some way or another?"

…

… …

"_No matter what … I will make you free again Herobrine! That I promise!" _That young valiant voice of his friend echoed throughout the prison chamber, that voice was definitely Lionel's as he remembered that day.

…

"… _I- wil-will keep my prom-ise!" _That same eager tone ringed in his head, it was far more pained but that peerless determination was still there. It was actually more stronger and reassuring though it came out of such a hopeless situation.

…

"_I'm s-sorry I couldn't keep-" _The breaths grew softer as he wheezed. "_Ke-keep-p it. …." _The voice was so weak now, every last word was so frail and soft, it was frayed as it was spoken; coming from a dying man.

… …

Those memories still plagued the hero, so many times Lionel made promises but in the end he had failed to keep any of them. His brother even failed to stay by his side like he had sworn, though his forthcoming death wasn't foreseen for he was murdered so that one he knew couldn't be kept. But perhaps it was kept in a way? Lionel did stay on Herobrine's side and eventually faced death as a result. He was a powerless man against an entire citadel, he didn't stand a chance once he hauled the hero out of the incinerating pit. That was the greatest treason amongst his 'people' and he ultimately paid the price. The other promises however, were all doomed to be unsuccessfully fulfilled and actually were.

Promises were pointless, almost all pledges to him went without accomplishment. Even those from some of the sentinels and the sovereign himself went without completing them, this miner's so called promises were false, lies like the rest.

The ancient hero felt his eyes closing unwillingly and he fought to keep them open, the human started to talk again but now all the being could hear was muffled words as the blur remained in place. It was so hard to get a good breath of air but he couldn't regulate it himself anymore, just gasping for oxygen was becoming too tiresome and it made his chest feel heavier with each intake. Everything was fading into black this time unlike the white when he looses control. His eyes blinked once more and his head rolled to the side, he let his eyelids fall over his tiring orbs. He could feel a slight breeze in the air and hear the droning sound of the miner talking, though in pain he felt peaceful and craved sleep more than he ever had before. So this is what death felt like? He thought as his mind quickly wondered into the deepest black reaches of his mind.

…

"So please just-? Huh?" Steve stopped as Herobrine's head fell to the side and he closed his eyes. That wasn't good. "Hold on Herobrine!" He yelled as he plucked the vial off of the ground in front of him and yanked the cork out. He immediately moved a hand back over the hero's shirt and waited a moment to see if this was all a ploy but after a few good seconds he couldn't wait any longer since he didn't know if the supposed 'immortal' was going to die. He peeled the fabric back enough to reveal the entire wound. Steve felt sick after seeing the blooded mess, the gash was deeper and much more worse than he imagined.

With a shaking hand he poured the rest of the concoction onto the being's stomach and watched as the fluid sizzled when it sunk into the lesion, that wasn't natural. He could have sworn that the immortal's body had involuntarily twitched as the potion flooded the wound but at least the man was completely unconscious now, or as far as he could tell. Otherwise the being would be in a lot of pain, the fizzling sound of the potion going to work on such an injury would definitely startle anyone who was in a light sleep, especially the one receiving the stinging liquid.

Steve observed the wound as the potion's fizzing died out. The cut however; wasn't glowing and the blood was still flowing freely. "Why isn't it healing?" He unconsciously asked himself aloud while looking at the blade sheathed with his stone one. He never imagined that he would be able to hit Herobrine with it though it was enchanted and gave him strength and speed, but he still wondered why this particular weapon caused such damage that couldn't be immediately healed. "This sword is like Herobrine's bane, but why?"

The miner didn't know as to why the injury still refused to heal, maybe even potions weren't strong enough for Herobrine's severe injury, but it had to be or the hero wouldn't make it. Steve bit his lip after not finding any of that healing glow so he unraveled the two rolls of gauzes and carefully wrapped the woven cloths around Herobrine's stomach in a quick fashion, being extra careful in the process not to cause further damage to the man. Partially lifting the guy to make the proper binding was a little distressing, not only did he fear the being would just suddenly wake up and being so close would definitely be fatal but the more he moved the hero around the more the red soaked through the woolen fabric.

After he finished wrapping up Herobrine he carefully laid the guy back down and wiped the sweat off of his own forehead. He was grateful that Herobrine didn't suddenly wake up, that would have been a living nightmare; having that hand coiling tightly around his throat and choking the life out of him. Steve gulped from the reminiscent strangulating feeling returning. He didn't feel too comfortable with the idea of being so close to the unconscious guy, it was if the ancient hero would suddenly spring awake and stab him or something. "No, that's ridiculous." He quietly chuckled to himself nervously. The powerful being has already lost enough blood so he wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon, but then again? He wasn't human.

_So what to do next? _The miner folded his arms and tapped the edge of his skin in nervousness as he watched Herobrine's form just lie there soundly. He knew he couldn't just leave him here, what if the guy needed more bandages or healing potions? Steve still had one healing potion left back at the little house and one more roll of gauze in pocket, the ancient hero would certainly die if his injury wasn't attended to. It could never heal for all he knew, or maybe it would heal like a normal human's wound would; nice and slow. Steve contemplated deeply on what he 'should' do. Now would be the perfect time to make a run to Notch's temple back at the fortress, then he could beg the god for Herobrine's healing both physically and spiritually however; it would take a full day alone to get back to the fortress and he was still fairly exhausted from the fight so incessantly trekking and fighting through the land and the dark stronghold wasn't such a smart idea. Plus, he couldn't leave Herobrine in this state. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't take the chance that something would go horribly wrong. The fortress idea up to his point wasn't worth the risks or the countless troubles, he was lucky enough to survive Herobrine's wrath. As for many battles with multiple-stronger than average mobs? It wasn't going to happen, not without another miracle and he didn't think he could pull off anymore.

He couldn't leave Herobrine here, not after everything he's done to try and save the man.

There was but one option left now and it disturbed Steve to the point where he had chills crawling up his spine and he immediately shivered from it. He was going to have to take the hero to the little shack, presumably Lionel's old home. It was the only 'safe' and warm place Steve knew of and it had a bed that he could lay the being on to rest and the house had his remaining supplies, but the notion of being within proximity of the god-like man for an extended period of time had him terribly concerned for his own wellbeing. Steve wanted to be able to leave the land eventually and meet back with Nigel at the village and then be able to go home to his mother and sister. He still hadn't helped the hero and accomplished his goal of calming the hero's ever powerful resentment and habit of killing and torturing people, that was something he had to fix before he could leave. Or he had to at least try despite the severe risks of falling into Herobrine's wrath should he awake.

Steve sighed heavily and turned around to get a good view of his surroundings, trying to remember where he had to go. His eyes soon landed on the blood trail across the ground, that was helpful… for him anyways. He then spotted the Herobrine's other blade not too far out. He decided that maybe he should take it and hide it should Herobrine wake up soon, hopefully the being would still be weak in his mysterious powers and re-summon it back into hand. Steve made a quick jog over to the weapon and carefully studied the shimmering sword lying in the grass, this same weapon almost killed him before and the idea of collecting it wasn't such a good one. Then he got another idea. Maybe retrieving it now could later be used as a tool to build trust between him and the ancient being? The idea sounded risky but there wasn't much options to choose from when it came to helping Herobrine recover and gain his trust. Besides, Herobrine wouldn't be easily swayed with words.

The miner leaned down and clasped his hand around the handle and lifted it off the ground but as soon as he did he felt a rush of hot energy travel up his arm like a lightning bolt. The energy was similar to the other's but it was more tense and uncontrollable, it was noticeably more powerful. He was suddenly sick to his stomach from the new pressure and he clutched his head from a strong migraine forming in his brain. It took a few good seconds before he felt a surge of anger boiling from out of nowhere, he gritted his teeth and growled under this new stress, a great sadness then mixed in with the rage and Steve stumbled back towards Herobrine. He didn't know what was coming over him but he wasn't feeling too good, he needed to get the old hero to a safe place should the mobs decide to kill their weakened superior. Resentment now followed along with other types of pure negativity as he burned up in his own skin, lightly sweating and huffing for cold air though what oxygen he did take in did little good to sooth the growing heat. Was he becoming ill?

As he got closer to the unconscious man he instinctively raised the blade up, his vision danced and he sneered from irritation. He couldn't stand it, he couldn't even focus enough to know what was causing this discomfort. After a few more steps he finally made it back to Herobrine's side, Steve stared down at the form in anger. Why was he going to waste his time trying to save Herobrine anyways? The demon was only going to kill him once he awoke? Steve trudged away for a moment and then back over to the hero after a short meaningless thought and positioned the sword downwards over the man, both hands ready to plunge the sharp end into the defenseless being and finish him off. Steve's head hurt so badly, it throbbed with pounding pulses that drummed continuously in rhythm. Sweat now coated his forehead and he took deep breaths to try and cool his blazing lungs.

He was going to do it, he was enraged at his tormentor for putting him through so much trouble and near death experiences. Herobrine killed many innocents, he tortured poor Luna and Warren, and their entire village for too long. Herobrine had to pay! Steve started to shake, seeing the being's calm face made him struggle to force the weapon down. Herobrine looked so peaceful and so calm, like he did in those more better memories he was forced to see. Steve blinked a few times and shook his head back and forth now realizing that something was wrong, terribly wrong. Not only was he burning up from the inside out but now he was about to kill the one he was trying so hard to save.

"The blade?" He stared at it but he didn't want to let go, it kept him drawn to it. The power flowing through it and his body was greatly desired. With this power he could defeat any monster, he felt like he could run for miles, he could explore any cavern without fear, he could save his friends, he would have absolutely no more fear… he could control mobs… anything… he could …subdue Herobrine. …Kill Herobrine.

"No!" _What am I thinking?! _Steve tightly squinted his eyes and slung his arm outwards; making the sword fly out of his grasp. It landed a few feet nearby and Steve only stared at it as he quickly began to cool back down, the negative emotions he was feeling was also immediately gone with the blade. It's influence was too corrupting like many enraged, sad, annoyed, iniquitous, prideful and fearful voices all whispering dark words at once; commanding him to use the power he held in his hands. _What is with that sword? _Steve thought. He didn't plan to pick it up again that was for sure. It wasn't worth trying, not when he wouldn't be able to control his own thoughts or actions and end up killing Herobrine or becoming reckless. He doubted any mob would mess with the weapon so he decided it was best to leave it behind. For his and Herobrine's sake.

Steve kneeled down grabbed the hero's shoulder and pulled the man's upper torso up, he lifted the being up just a little more but struggled to keep the weight off of the ground. So he adjusted by laying the being back down and withdrawing the enchanted sword. He tightly clinched the diamond blade's hilt. He could feel strength move from one arm to the other, now was for the tricky part. He angled the blade in his palm outwards and clamped his free fingers over the end of Herobrine's short sleeve, he then used his free arm and scooped it under the hero's other arm. The heavy weight seemed to lighten a lot which made carrying the immortal a little more easier but somewhat annoying.

"Won't this be fun?" He asked the motionless man with sarcasm obviously dripping from his words. "You aren't exactly light you know? And not to mention-" He sneered as he dragged Herobrine through thick grasses, the foliage seemed to make the being heavier as he was pulled over it. "It's going to- take all night- to get you out of- here!" He finally freed Herobrine from the thick grass and easily pulled him towards the woods.

Steve stopped after hearing what sounded like bones clattering together.

"You've got to be kidding me?" He spun his head around and saw a skeleton walking around in the woods, eventually getting lost behind the multiple oak and birch trees. Loud groans made the miner's head jerk back and forth to find the source of the noise and though he couldn't yet see it he definitely knew it was close by in the tree line that partially surrounded him. Steve gently laid Herobrine back down and held his sword firmly.

Soft footsteps from behind had the miner spinning on his heels to see three dark green figures stumbling towards him with their arms outstretched and mouths wide open ready to devour. Steve took a few steps back from Herobrine to try and get the fiends to turn their slow course so that he could kill them without any trouble by making Herobrine momentary bait, but he immediately noticed that the zombies weren't heading for the defenseless hero but for him. They just walked over the man like he wasn't even there. It was confusing as to why this living corpses would pass up the opportunity, but then again it must have been smart not to fall for Steve's advantage. But they were zombies so why ignore the easy meal? They were brainless weren't they?

The miner winged his sword back and made a small dash forward before sliding the blade right thorough the first zombie's lower torso, almost cutting all the way through. The undead stopped and leaned in from the partial dismemberment seeming dead with it's limbs falling but as the sword was pulled out it raised it's arms back up and made a weak lunge at him. Steve quickly stepped back and drove the sharp end right into the fiend's neck, piercing it and the another zombie behind it. With his strength; he shoved them both down with the blade and slashed it out only to have the third one come too close unnoticed. He saw something moving in the corner of his right eye and he spun only to have two fetid hands latch onto his arm that pushed him aside. He staggered back and fell after tripping over one of the corpse's leg and the zombie came right down on top of him with him with it's mouth wipe open and dark red colored teeth ready to sink in. Steve forced his sword upwards in his fall which speared through the repugnant mob's chest, however, the creature wasn't phased with the weapon now protruding it. It forced itself on the sword to get closer to it's prey with abrupt writhing, it's nasty hands clawed downwards until it latched onto the miner's arm where it then reeled itself ever closer.

Steve was trying not to panic, he was pinned with the weight and the mob was getting too close. He pushed upwards but the zombie still had a grasp on him and it dug it's filthy nails in after the miner lifted him up. Steve then moved one of his legs and positioned the bottom of his foot on the zombie's stomach before forcefully flipping the undead off of him and rushing onto his feet. The mob moaned as it now stood, brown odorous fluid leaked from the gaping hole in it's chest but it was still alive. The zombie turned back towards the human with slow steps that picked up as it got closer but Steve stayed still and moved the sword down and waited for the mob to get close again. The zombie outstretched it's arms and made a swipe for the human, it stopped dead in it's tracks as the diamond blade suddenly moved up in front of it. Steve had ran the sword across the fiend's torso and it split the monster's torso open, the body fell back with a low thud.

He sighed in relief and wiped his forehead, his eyes moved away from the grotesque corpse lying at his feet to now what was coming after him. He froze. Steve was terrified, killing zombies were much more easier than that of this mob now striding towards him. _Why me? _Steve took steps backwards after his last encounter with this deadly monster that had nearly killed him back at the fortress in one go.

The creeper slowed it's stride as it grew closer, the mob began that dreadful hiss as it's body began to quake and expand.

Steve sped up his pace, not once taking his eyes off of the deadly creature. The creepers explosions in this valley were much more powerful and the radius was more extensive than normal creepers, he had first hand experience and it wasn't pleasant. Unfortunately, there wasn't any thick stone pillars or anything for that matter to shield him from the nearing explosion. He took a few more steps back and the green mob chasing after suddenly stopped in it's place, the hissing faded and it 's slightly bloated body deflated. The creature only stood there and stared, almost like it was afraid, or tamed. Steve blinked in surprise while still moving backwards; the explosive mob only stayed in that spot. Steve finally felt his heel bump into something and he instinctively looked behind and down to see Herobrine's body lying there. The miner quickly glanced back towards the creeper and noticed that it still hadn't moved. A loud screech from his side had him looking over to see a spider about seven yards away pacing back and forth in a frenzy like it wanted to attack but it wouldn't cross this kind of invisible line that the creeper seemed to also be behind.

It took a few seconds but the miner finally pieced together this little reasoning for the mobs not proceeding after him. He looked back towards Herobrine, _he_ had to be the reason. To test this; Steve started to walk towards the agitated arachnid and the mob instantly stopped and inched in his direction slowly with it's red eyes trained on him, the human quickly stepped back towards the ancient hero and the spider stiffened up before retreating a few feet. They were afraid of Herobrine. Even when he's unconscious. _But I thought Herobrine helped the mobs and even unleashed them at the village? Why would they be so afraid now? The zombies weren't afraid so why were these mobs? Well, …zombies aren't very smart. _That explained that reason but still? Why these mobs were scared of the near-dead hero was still beyond him, but at least this would minimize the attacks, especially from creepers.

"Vlurppp Vlurppp."

He instantly snapped his attention from the direction of the mobs ahead to his left side and he could see a tall dark figure standing there quietly, partially hidden by a tree trunk. He saw the glowing mauve eyes … or eye staring at him and he looked away immediately to the ground, hoping that he just didn't set himself up for another fight should these mobs not fear Herobrine.

The creature made low soft burbles but these soft sounds were made more differently, like in a pattern as if the thing was talking like a human. This familiar sound caught Steve's immediate attention and he daringly looked back at the endermen. He gasped when he saw the figure move out from behind the tree and only stood there with it's one eye glaring down at the old hero.

"Stealth?" Steve cautiously asked. With his eyes now fully fixed on the endermen he could see part of the mob's face was an ash gray with one of it's eyes permanently sealed shut with a long scar running down it.

The endermen looked back up at Steve with a more passive expression. "Vlurp."

Seeing this mob lighten it's glare was relieving, but as to why it was all the way out here was still a mystery. "Why are you all the way out here? Stealth, is everything okay? Is Luna safe?" He really didn't know what to ask the creature since he wasn't sure just how much the black being could understand.

Stealth lowered it's head and hissed as it's eye landed on Herobrine for the second time.

"Stealth?" Steve questioned in nervousness, knowing well that this endermen hated Herobrine a whole lot. He moved in front of the being and blocked the mob's line of view with both of his arms slightly angled up in a defensive position.

The endermen made a low growl then vanished in an instant in a violet dust cloud.

Steve remained in that spot for a few good minutes but after surveying his area he didn't hear or see the endermen anymore. That was strange? He didn't know what to expect of Stealth since their trust was thin unlike the bond it had with Luna, but he did know that he wasn't going to be attacked by the mob now. He decided to ponder on the endermen's sudden appearance later, right now he had to focus on getting the hero to safety.

He angled the blade outwards and dragged Herobrine along through the woods, the other two mobs that were at the other end of the field soon lost interest in the human and the being and wondered off, that was relieving. As long as he didn't encounter more of those zombies then maybe he'd be fine, or so wished. He dragged the ancient hero through the dense forest, making sure to watch where he was stepping and his surroundings for nearby mobs. It took some time but he finally made it right back to their fighting area from following Herobrine's blood trail, there was a few spiders and skeletons and even a creeper out in the open and Steve immediately became aware of their presence as he stepped out of the tree line. He wasn't sure if the idea would work but he was starting to get tired, real tired, even with the enchanted sword fueling him. He was already exhausted from the fight and then he had to deal with zombies, now he has to pull Herobrine through a long cave system to get back to the snowy climate. He needed all of the energy he had left which wasn't much.

Steve took a deep breath and continued walking backwards with the unconscious hero in his grasp, he was almost too afraid to look back but he had to see if these mobs were also afraid of Herobrine. The creeper was the first to tread into the woods, the spiders then scurried up the trees and dirt walls in the surrounding area. The two archer skeletons only ignored him as he walked by, it was like the two were invisible.

Bringing Herobrine along wasn't such a bad idea after all, at least not so far from what the miner could tell. The real worry would come later once he'd awaken. He had went back into the cave lighted by redstone troches and pulled Herobrine through the long and narrow passageway, being very careful to not drop the being off of stone ledges, nor fall through a few dark crevices in the stone flooring. He stopped a few times to catch his breath before continuing on, luckily, he hadn't run into any mobs and now he was finally making it back through the cave exit. Steve hauled the being up the natural staircase and into the snowy landscape. The miner breathed a sigh of relief once he made it to the top and saw the moon descending on the other end of the sky, this indicated that it would be day within a couple more hours and that was always good for the miner.

Pulling the being up the slope; Steve laid Herobrine down on the snow once he reached the top and walked over to the shack's door before prying it open to feel a nice wave of warmth brush across his cold face, the smell of bread still lingered in the air from the last baked batch and that made the little hovel feel like his old home. He ran back out and pulled Herobrine right through the door, closing it behind him quickly to retain the room temperature.

"Whoooh!" Steve smiled and leaned against the closed door as he wiped the sweat from his neck, he had finally made it. He defeated Herobrine and had managed to the god-like man all the way back to the safety of the little shack. It was a his dumb luck that won his fight though and his smile faded as he thought about it, but at least now he could show Herobrine that people were not his enemies by helping him. That is how he wanted it to go, but only time would tell if the superhuman would change.

Steve moved out of his slumped position and walked over to his bed. It was more colder by the broken window so he grabbed the end of the bed frame and shoved it across the floor to the center of the room, a few feet directly in front of the burning netherrack. He fixed up the sheets then walked around the bed to pick Herobrine off of the floor. He pulled the being up onto the mattress and peeled the tattered shirt to find that blood had soaked through the gauzes. The being was still bleeding out and it needed to be attended to immediately, this guy needed potions, new bandages, and even luck.

Steve heavily sighed and took a seat in a chair a few feet away, running a hand through his short sweat soaked hair while he contemplated on how to begin his operation. He had a lot of work to do.

…

…

…

He could feel it. That pain, that agonizing torture method that caused him so much suffering while being completely helpless to stop it. He couldn't move, only scream up to the dark clouded sky. Like a knife, it scraped at his flesh and caught on loose nicks that when pulled it tore the skin in and caused a warm liquid to seep from the new burning area. The scraping wouldn't cease, it wouldn't allow the torn flesh to heal. The grating feeling continued and it gnawed at his nerve endings, little razors gouged into his stomach and whirled around painfully, it was like he was being cut to pieces. He opened his eyes.

Herobrine was tied up with thick chains to a cold stone pillar, just him hanging there with a human in front of him. The dark blurry figure stood before him, he held a sword and prodded the being's lower torso with it, roughly digging the blade end and moving it from side to side. A loud angry voice filled his ears, but he refused to look into the eyes of his enraged tormentor. He held in his cries as good as he could, it wasn't long though before the sharpness plunged in deeper and he cried out loud in loud moans when the pointy object slid across his healing wounds.

He sloshed his head from side to side, growing angry and tired of the mounting pain. He wailed out as something very hot went straight into his wound, it stung so baldy and burned like fire. He glared up at the blurry inflictor and growled, his snarl quickly turned into another scream as the sharp scraping began again.

…

…

His arm hung low as he pulled particles out of the air, minuscule shards of diamond formed into a blade hilt that he strongly grasped onto, the blade's length formed shortly after. Once he could feel the power of his sword flowing through him his eyes went wide and he quickly punched his tormentor away with one strong blow to the side of it's face, sending this human form flying right towards a wall. In a flash of light; Herobrine followed this human as it flew and stabbed the sharp enchanted blade right through the mortal's chest and into a wooden wall as the form smacked against it.

A loud scream echoed, a familiar one. It went ignored.

…

It was too fast to process, so fast that he never saw it coming. He screamed aloud after being stabbed and pinned up on the wall with a diamond blade protruding from the dead center of his chest. Steve blinked and took deep rapid breaths, still processing what had happened. Two very bright orbs and the man they were attached to- now stood in front of him, still holding onto the blade with a death glare and a vicious scowl. Steve looked back down and saw the shimmering blade now glowing brightly as a white hazing aura filled the one room house. He heard Herobrine snort loudly and all of the lighted torches in the room died out, the netherrack's fire shrank to a very small flame that barely produced any light. Only the ancient hero and his sword created bright light in the now darkened room.

He tried to speak… but he couldn't, not with fluids slowly flooding his lungs. He attempted to cough out the liquid out but he couldn't.

A strange feeling had flooded his system and he couldn't move, not even blink as the sword's glow matched that of Herobrine's blazing white eyes.

It was something inside of him… it pulled from his dangling limbs, and even his entire form and it tightly twisted up inside of his chest, this sensation caused him to grow cold as the warmness balled up. Then he felt a very bizarre pull on his body, though it wasn't his physical body. It was the sword. He felt himself somehow being drawn in by the sword, or a part of him was like it was taking a piece of him. Then it happened. He felt something inside of him tear.

…

**A/N: Okay, so you may be confused and angry that I left you on a cliffy, Sorry about that. All will be revealed … or some of it… will be revealed in the next chapter. Next chapter will be better! The next two chapter will be my favorite. **

**Reviews really encourage me to write guys. They really do. So please feel free to leave a comment! ;D **


	42. And Mercy

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 42: And Mercy**

**A/N: Okay, welcome back for another chapter! I will say that I got a lot of good responses from the reviews and I was all too excited to get this chapter typed and finished up, so thanks for all of your support. Especially to you QueenCelina33, the review bombardment was quite unexpected and you don't have to review for every chapter, it was however just more motivation which I greatly appreciate. Thank you and hope you enjoy as I hope everyone else will.**

_**A quick note: **_**Remember where we left off at(Steve getting stabbed by Herobrine out of the blue)? Well, let's just rewind a little and return to the part where Steve took a seat and contemplated on what to do shall we? I had purposely intended to skip ahead last chapter to build suspense and to leave the readers in shock, but now that we rewind and put more of Steve's POV in there then it will clear up some of the confusion and save the more better part of the chapter for later. Enjoy.**

…

It was bad. Steve had tore the red stained gauzes right down the center over the wound and the injury looked horrible. The gash still lacked the healing light and it wasn't all that clean, he thought he even saw a few blades of grass in there. He looked away from the lesion and took a deep breath. Blood was one of the things that he hated to see and now he was seeing a lot of it, mostly because it was his fault; dumb luck or not. He stepped away from the injured man and back over to the chest on the other side of the room, he dug through the chest to find a little sack that Nigel had left him along with his last potion of health. He pulled the vile out along with the sack and heard chinking sounds when he closed the box and laid the bag down gently on the square container.

He pulled the drawstrings apart and searched through the small bag to see a few concoctions that the old man must of left before leaving back for the village. Steve pulled out one vile labeled Potion of Regeneration, a potion of Heath and one Potion of Swiftness. There was also a folded sheet of paper inside that he pulled out, he unfolded the sheet to find handwritten notes. The bottom half was faded out like a liquid had been spilled over it and erased some of the it's contents but some of it was still distinguishable.

_Notes to self: Potion Mixing_

_-Mixed potions are very helpful and can heal bad wounds or worsen wounds. Create longer lasting effects or even shorten them. (Obvious presumption.)_

_-A better potion can do much more, even save your life or take it. (Again, palpable) _

_-Mixing some potions can often produce a variety of powerful and beneficial effects… or become less potent if not completely useless or even harmful._

_-Potions are to be swallowed not applied to the outer surface of the body._

_-Splash Potions are more effective on direct injuries and therefore should not be ingested so that the potency doesn't decline, when mixed with regular potions it usually retains the potency on the external surfaces of the body._

_-Base Potions have no effect. (Why did I write this?)_

_Created Concoction list: tested and untested:_

_-Potion of Slowness mixed with Potion of Resistance makes a better and longer lasting effect of resistance to poison and fire for some odd reason. However, the slow effect lasts twice as long and is quite debilitating. (Tested)_

_-Potion of Swiftness mixed with Potion of Slowness has absolutely no effect. (Tested)_

_-Potion of Heath and Potion of Resistance actually reduces healing effect. (Tested)_

_-Potion of Regeneration with Potion of Healing causing both healing effects with a slight increase of the healing rate. (Tested, excellent results)_

_-Potion of Slowness with Potion of Harming? (Not tested)_

_-Potion of Harming and Potion of Weakness makes a deadly concoction. (Not yet tested but theorized)_

_-Splash Potion of Fire Resistance and Potion of Strength with Potion of Harming creates a whole new effect; but I will just call it Splash Potion of Fire. (Tested. Instant fire in a bottle. Worked well, too well.)_

_-..._

_-..._

_-Important note to self: Don't mix Invisibility Potion with a Potion of Harming, very, very bad results. (Tested, dreadfully awful- most unexpected of results!)_

_-..._

The rest of the notes were all washed out and unreadable.

"Hmmm?" Steve looked over it once more but he couldn't find anything on a very potent healing potion, he didn't have many potions to mix either. All he had was two Potions of Health, one of Regeneration, and one Swiftness. He considered the idea of mixing all three of them but he didn't know what the outcome would create. He speculated that the Healing and Regenerating one would be more beneficial as Nigel had noted with the slight increase of the healing rate, the Swiftness could retain the potency from being a splash potion and it could help the wound heal quicker but he also had that doubt. Some potions when mixed had reverse effects or weakened effects, some with possibly being unexpectedly hazardous. He didn't have much to work with but he decided he'll at least try this combination that wasn't listed from what he could read.

He walked over to fireplace and pulled up the empty glass bottle of Stamina from the floor, it could hold the new mix. He walked back over to the other side of the room and pulled and end table over to the side of the bed and Herobrine. He yanked all of the cork caps off of the bottles and poured a small amount of each potion into the empty glass vile, watching as a mauve liquid mixed in with the red healing solution combining to make a deep ruby color. He then took the bluish looking concoction labeled Potion of Swiftness and poured it in carefully. The miner lightly jumped in surprise as the new deep purplish mixed potion fizzed as the aqua liquid was added. "I sure hope this does something good?" He held up the new potion and sloshed around the contents a little to mix it better, the fizzling settled down and the concoction looked normal but he wasn't all that excited about using it. He had to test it out for himself first to see if it was safe and he just couldn't pour it all over Herobrine without knowing what it could do.

He gulped in nervousness while lifting his injured arm, he still had the stab wound and a fresh cut from Herobrine. So what better way to test it then on himself? For his own wellbeing regarding to pain; he decided to only pour it onto the new cut. Steve carefully tipped the bottle over his wound and a little of the solution splashed onto his skin and seeped into the gash.

Steve immediately placed the potion down onto the table and squeezed his now stinging cut. He hissed and scrunched his features from the pain, he stepped away from the table and paced back and forth in front of the door, trying to think up anything, or do anything to keep his mind off of the burning spot.

…

For minutes he was trudging about in ache, the stinging sensation was eventually overtaken with a gnawing feeling that felt like a wolf chewing on his arm and he was finally able to handle the pain better. He moved back over to Herobrine and he removed his hand to find that the wound was unchanged in appearance, but that was expected. There wasn't no miracle potion that would immediately heal wounds like Herobrine's own blood in his own body so only time would tell. Steve took a deep breath and picked up the purple concoction, now it was the hero's turn. Steve still didn't know if this new potion would help but the ancient being's wound wasn't fairing so well and he was still bleeding, he was going to use it on him and hoped to Notch that it would do something helpful. Hopefully heal, even if it is less effective.

He tipped the potion over and the purple substance landed on the man's wound. Herobrine remained motionless as the potion and blood mix bubbled with a low sound. The miner knew that as long as Herobrine was out of it then he wouldn't feel a thing. Actually, that would make Herobrine lucky, so far. Steve just had to hope the potion would do it's job.

Some of the potion fizzled out and ran down the being's side and onto the bed sheet along with some blood.

"Damn it." He sighed and pulled the vile away. Now his only bed was covered in blood and a dark violet fluid. Steve walked back over to the trunk and took out his last roll of gauzes, he then moved back over to Herobrine and tore the last lengthy bandage in half. Being his last gauze he knew that the wound wouldn't be nicely secure and tight but he needed something to at least keep it covered and keep it from getting infected. The last of it would be used later after he cleans the wound, right now the injury was too fresh to mess with so the unbearable task of cleaning up dried blood would come later.

The miner finished wrapping up the immortal carefully and took a seat with a heavy sigh. There wasn't much he could do now, nothing but wait. He unsheathed the diamond blade and looked down at his reflection in the cyan surface. "Why? How?" His mind trailed off on the idea of the sword having some kind of enchantment on it, it was the only explanation of why the hero couldn't heal that he could think of. The surface was shimmering like an enchanted item and it gave him strength, endurance, and speed in battle, but why did it cause this horrible injury that couldn't heal?

…

It hadn't been longer than an hour and Steve was starting to sink in his seat. He had placed the blade back into his scabbard and stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours; lost in thought. Now he was becoming drowsy and he was fighting to stay awake. His gaze finally moved to the incapacitated hero and he blinked. He reopened his eyes to see the hero still there, he blinked again and again with his eyes half open. He yawned a few times and allowed his eyelids to rest for just a minute.

A loud shifty sound had him peeling his lids to see the immortal abruptly sit up and tilt his head in the miner's direction with a blazing glare.

Steve gasped and blinked again and again but the hero was now lying still and unconscious on the bed. Steve forced himself to sit up and he rubbed his tired orbs, he glanced back at Herobrine and grinned. He was getting so tired that he was now seeing things. That smile faded as he thought about Herobrine waking up.

It had just occurred to him that he didn't have a full plan to handle the hero once he wakes up, that was not a good thought to dwell on. It was actually quite unnerving and the more he thought about it the worse it seemed. Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat still wondering what to do or say should he find Herobrine actually waking up, the being was at 'his' mercy after all. He had a sword that he could use to coercer Herobrine to stay put and listen to the miner's demands for concord but that would probably make the being mad and only cause discord and a possible fight. He could tie the man down but that guy had power that exceeds anything in the house to hold him down with so that idea wasn't going to work either. The only thing he could think of that would be even remotely close to a compliance would be what he would say, should he know what to say and when to say it. The hero wasn't much for talk but he did listen, though the being almost always seemed disinterested but that was better than nothing. So now all Steve had to do was wait for that not so anticipated talk, and the probable scuffle that would likely initiate as the old hero realizes that his enemy is in the same place as he. Steve also had to be up before Herobrine if he was going to defend himself should the ancient man want revenge.

Steve shifted in the chair again, his neck was growing stiff from sitting still with his eyes fixated on the immortal. His back ached and his eyes continued to grow heavy, the seat was so uncomfortable but he was still finding it hard to stay awake. It was if his whole body was screaming for rest but he couldn't, at least not yet. He couldn't risk falling asleep and not ever waking back up again. _'I can't chance everything I've worked so hard for to just end dying, I've come to far for that.' _Steve thought to himself before shaking his head. He was starting to drift so he placed a hand upon the side of his cheek and rested his stiff neck but blinked as his eyes started to lose focus. He yawned again and partially closed his eyes, he was getting very bored and very sleepy. He then drew his sword and traced his finger's along the blade in an attempt to keep himself preoccupied, but his arm soon grew weak.

His eyelids dropped and he couldn't fight the exhaustion no more.

…

_He couldn't see anything and he couldn't feel anything either, it was like he was floating in mid air in that same blackness that always seemed to greet him in this land. He blinked a few times to find absolutely nothing, he was in a pitch black area that was devoid of any light and warmth and the place stunk with a revolting odor. It smelled of death._

_Steve continued to blink over and over to get this blackness to clear but it wouldn't. He moved his hands about to try and grab something, anything, but they were numb and heavy. His legs also held this strange feeling. "Hello?" He called out to the dark with nervousness. "Why is it so cold here?" He asked but it went without a response. He moved his numb arms up and attempted to wrap them around his freezing chest but all he could feel was a tingling sensation now radiating from his bones._

_He floated around in the abyss and keep his eyes wide open in case he could see anything and it wasn't long before he saw a darkened figure right below him lying in empty space, floating lifelessly. Steve moved down towards the body and froze after his eyes adjusted enough to see a dark colored cyan shirt on the corpse with a big black blotch on the lower end of the shirt. The miner automatically recognized this form and he moved closer with apprehension and dread, the decaying odor grew much stronger as he closed in on the corpse and he stopped once the stench became too much to bare._

_Was this who he really thought it was? Did this mean that Herobrine was- dead?_

_It felt like an eternity as he remained there staring at the corpse's shadowed face. He couldn't see the man's features or his condition and the miner was grateful for that, but two slivers of light shined dimly; leaking weak light into the darkness from the man's silhouetted head, it had to of been those immortal's eyes._

_The glow faded as he stared, he was then surrounded in the pitch black alone._

…

"Mmmmhhhnnnn." Steve's head moved from side to side as he grumbled and his eyes were tightly sealed, his finger's lightly twitched which caused an object to fall out of his hand and clang against the floor. Steve's eyes instantly snapped open and he shot forward out of the chair and panicked as he searched the room. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and he deeply exhaled after finding the hero lying motionless on the bed. He fully leaned up and groaned from his stiffened joints, his neck ached painfully and his back made a popping noise as he straightened himself up.

He shook his head back and forth to loosen his tense muscles. "_It was just a dream."_ He told himself, rebuilding his assurance with more positive thoughts forming in his head. Herobrine was still lying there a few feet away, sleeping soundly and looking not so dead. The miner stretched his legs and stood up out of the chair before walking back over to the unmoving form. Herobrine laid there quietly, only breathing softly with his chest ever lightly rising and falling, signifying that he was indeed still alive.

"I must have fallen asleep somehow?" He said to himself quietly. He was surprised that he was even able to fall asleep with the dangerous man being so close, for all he knew the hero could have woken up and killed him. That wasn't a pleasant thought. It was unlikely but the possibility was definitely there. He must have been completely exhausted to sleep in the same room with the legendary Herobrine.

The dream or nightmare was something he knew Herobrine didn't create, the immortal was completely out of it. He created that dream himself and he feared that it could have been a premonition of some sort but he wasn't sure, he only hoped it was a grim thought that transformed into a nightmare as he drifted off.

Steve immediately realized how weak he felt. His legs and arms ached and he was still tired, his wounded shoulder also stung as he moved his arm around. His eyes quickly dart back to the chair to find his source of protection and strength. It wasn't there. He fully turned around and felt his foot hit against an object as he made a step towards the wooden seat. The enchanted blade was lying on the floor at his feet, he quickly scooped it up and held it long enough to get the pain reprieve before he sheathed the weapon at his side. He looked out the window closest to the door to notice that it the sun was… going down? Steve moved over to the windowpane and rubbed his eyes, not quite believing that the sun wasn't rising. He stepped over to the door and opened it, feeling a freezing cold draft flow across his features. He cautiously stepped out into the snowy landscape and watched for a minute as the glowing orb descended down into the trees, weak rays of light lightly painted his body and clothes a soft shade of orange along with the shack and the snow. The sun was definitely setting.

"I've been out for that long?" He quietly asked himself. "That's almost a full day… or longer?" He wrapped his arms around his chest and stepped back into the warm structure. It was startling to know that he slept that long and didn't have Herobrine wake up and kill him, that would only make him lucky.

He walked back through the door and closed it before walking over to the fireplace to warm up. He tilted his head back to see the ancient man still lying there. Steve wondered if just leaving the hero there on the bed with the bandages would help the ancient being heal, but knowing the wounds from his own past; they needed to be cleaned often and medicine applied whenever possible. Especially for fatal-looking injuries. Besides, now was the time to see if his mixed potion helped in any way, the cut on his shoulder didn't look any better but it wasn't bleeding. Steve cautiously grabbed the bottom of the hero's shirt and lightly peeled it back, his face contorted after seeing what had become of most recent his gauze. The long cloth bandage was completely soaked in red and purple and the color was darker around the edges, dried crimson clung to his skin surrounding the wound and gauzes. Herobrine needed clean gauzes. But so far the hero's drying blood was a good sign, maybe it was healing?

The miner had pulled the hero's shirt back a little more and peeled the gauzes to see the mess, some of the blood had dried to the being's skin with a few blades of grass and some dirt. The wound still looked awful but the blood was no longer pooling which was great. And as he removed more of the gauze on the outer end of the lesion he thought he saw… "Is that what I think that is?" He carefully moved closer to the wound to see a little white glow and he felt himself breathing much easier. He sighed in relief and faintly smiled.

Now was the time to clean and reapply more of the concoction, it wasn't going to be fun that was for sure but Herobrine was healing and that was all that mattered for now. He searched the small shack for anything to aid him and found a small wooden bowl along with a white dusty handkerchief in a small cupboard next to the crafting table. He placed the bowl on the table beside the bed and filled it up with the remaining water he had in his bucket and soaked the cloth before wringing the excess water out. It wasn't much for cleaning wounds but it would just have to do.

He gently scraped at the dried clusters around the wound; being very careful not to inflict more damage or hinder the healing process. He also wiped away a few grass blades and pieces of dirt that managed to get inside the cut. After he cleaned out the gash as best as he could he grabbed the new potion and slowly poured the violet liquid into the wound causing a small fizzle as it hit the being's life fluid.

Steve kept his undivided attention on the injury, being extremely cautious as he attempted to remove the last blade of grass that he could see. The fizzing potion was bubbling enough for the grass strand to rise and he awaited for the right moment to get it.

… … …

Then before he could pluck out the last plant fiber; it happened. He flew into the wall from a strong punch that surprisingly landed on the side of his cheek, he felt something sharp slip through his upper torso as he collided with the wood and it kept him pinned and suspended above the floor.

… … …

Steve's lungs ignited as he felt something inside of him begin to rip and he finally broke the silence with a loud scream of agony, this new pain wasn't something he couldn't even begin to explain. It was a deep seeded feeling that wasn't in physical form, but whatever it was it burned as the sword tugged more and more. His limbs were beginning to freeze now as more of him was being absorbed into the blade, he fought the pull but it was too strong and the pain intensified as the connection with this thing inside tore more from him.

He suddenly heard low voices of all sorts crying out in pain and misery, so many of those voices wept and many others begged to be free, some demanded for the torture to end. Then those voices started to get louder and louder. Steve's eyes went wide and he gasped. _Souls? _It was the thought that came into his mind. _Then mine is being- being ripped from me?_ That was when he suddenly remembered Nigel's little inquiry on the existence of Soulsand. _No! _Steve fought harder against this wrenching feeling that was slowly claiming it's prize, bit by bit. He couldn't stop it and more surges of pain danced in his chest as he fought.

He pried his eyes to see Herobrine standing there, his bright eyes shined like he was out of control. Steve gulped as he stared into the vivid white. He only hoped that the being could hear him. "He-" The miner wheezed and gasped for more breath. "Herobrine!" Steve shouted at the top of his deflating lungs. "Herobrine, please stop!" He begged, stray tears moved down the sides of his face when the pain sharpened; as if a clawed hand wrapped around his heart and constricted it.

He found his arm moving up and his hand grasping onto the blade. He tried to pull it out, but he failed. All he received from his efforts was slashed palm that stung but that pain didn't compare to one he tried to get out of him. "Please?!" He yelled, he was losing at the tug of war fight with the sword.

…

That voice? Herobrine thought he heard Lionel. He blinked and the brightness in his eyes slowly dulled down, he could see again. All of the torches in the room suddenly lighted up and the netherrack's fire blazed brightly, filling the small house with warm light. The white haze still hung heavily in the air.

There was the miner named Steve, pinned to the wall with the glowing diamond sword that the hero held onto. Blood ran down the new wound and dripped to the floor, forming a small puddle. Herobrine didn't remember making such a move on the human, he did however; remembered being tortured. The strong tenderness was still present in his stomach. But that was a dream wasn't it? It couldn't be! This pain was real and he was being tortured with a blade! The being glared coldly at Steve, staring at the miner's watering blue eyes that were filled with so much dread.

"Herobrine?" Steve asked so softly with a pained whisper as his eyes closed.

The human suddenly dropped something to the floor and Herobrine's eyes instantly glanced down at the torture instrument only to notice that it wasn't a weapon but a … wash cloth? A rag? Herobrine studied the fabric now lying on the floor, it was soak and wet and covered in dark red splotches of blood with spots of purple. The hero's eyes then trailed back behind him where they landed on a bed and an end table side by side. The table had a few empty glass bottles on it and there was a wooden bowl filled with red water. A bundle of blood soaked gauzes also laid over the edge with a small clean bundle on the opposite end. The bed was also covered with the red life fluid, it stained the blanket and mattress with a purple substance. Herobrine then looked down at his stomach to find his wound was perfectly clean from through the gaping hole in his shirt. His eyes widened as he noticed a glow of white at the seams of the lesion. It was no wonder he was hurting so bad, he was healing. Healing?!

The human was helping him then? But… why?

Herobrine snapped his head back in the direction of the miner as soon as the mortal wailed.

Steve's head hung low and he sniveled, he squirmed around even more with the passing second; groaning due to the pain from waging war inside.

Herobrine glanced at his blade and lightened his grip, this made the bright glowing white blade fade back into the darker cyan diamond color. The hazy white aura dimmed to a deep blue before completely fading out in the air.

…

The wrenching ache lessened and he felt the warmth slowly return to his limbs. The sword's strong pull released him and Steve felt a little at ease with the strain coming off of his soul, but as the force receded a terrible pain took it's place and the center of his chest stung immensely as he drew breath. He could feel the sharp ends of the sword with every inhale and he choked out from the sharpness that had him held up a few inches from the floor. He coughed violently and felt something warm slip down the corner of his mouth, he was going to really die this time and he felt it as his body grew weaker.

He daringly moved his gaze up to Herobrine to see the being's furious white eyes now back to a low glow and his expression was now that of confusion. He was confused himself for having his soul spared from the depths of the hero's blade and as to why Herobrine looked so perplexed.

…

Herobrine could feel the miner's pulse through the blade getting slower, Steve was dying and the hero had so many questions unanswered. Now he had even more and little time to have them answered. Herobrine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he reopened his eyes and stared directly with bright orbs into the miner's and the human turned his head away from the brightness. The hero let go of the blade and grabbed the top of Steve's head and forced the miner to look into his eyes. The miner thrashed his free arm about and clasped onto Herobrine's forearm and he pulled as the white light consumed his vision.

… ….

Steve's head rolled to the side as he panted for air, he was tired and growing so weak. He actually wondered when he would die and he sort of wanted to at this point, he wanted the pain to end but it seemed as though his body held on to life so dearly. He really didn't want to face death but now his hopes of ever seeing his friends and family were gone, his injury was far too severe now and Herobrine was going to let him die. Every joint in his body was sore and his legs were becoming numb. His chest still ached with tenderness and it grew with every breath.

He reopened his eyes after the glaring light softened. He raised his head in a bit of surprise, he wasn't in the shack anymore. The place he was at was very familiar and it was no longer clouded by fog that it once was. Steve could see for miles across the distant plains and even see some of the trees in places scattered amongst the grasslands, he could even see a small lake towards a forest a few miles out. He tilted his head in the other direction and then down to his feet. He noticed that the enchanted sword was still sticking out of him and that he himself was hovering a few feet off of the ground in mid air, like he was pinned to an invisible wall. Blood still dripped onto the grass below and the sight only made him feel sick.

Steve pulled at the blade again but it wouldn't budge in even the slightest, he wrapped his hand tighter around the weapon and pulled again but with both hands this time. It still wasn't enough strength to remove the weapon. He immediately stopped as the sounds of heavy footsteps threading through grass caught his attention, he looked before him to now see Lionel standing only a few yards away with a deep frown on his face and confusion on his features. The sentinel then took a few steps forward and Steve could feel a pleasant warmth coming from the guard as he neared. It was like the man was something beyond human.

"Li-Lionel?" Steve began.

…

**A/N: Sorry if this didn't come out as good as I planned. I had everything I wanted in it but I still got a writer's block and I may have to rewrite it later. Next Chapter: Chapter 43: Of A Monster- is already like four pages done and it will be better than this one considering it's my main favorite, but I plan to try and post the next chapter of 57 Under first. Also, sorry if this seems a bit angsty, it just seems to fit the situation and the genre is both Hurt and Comfort along with others listed on my profile page with a new poll question that I added.**

**Many questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**And, when Steve cleaned the wound and applied the potion that was when Herobrine was becoming conscious again and where he believed that it was Steve torturing him; just wanted so say that incase you didn't realize it yet.**

**So… your thoughts? Review please.**


	43. Of A Monster

**Hero's Bane**

**Chapter 43: Of A Monster**

**A/N: This chapter will make you feel something. I can't say what but you will FEEL!**

…

The miner raised his head in confusion. First, he was stabbed and then blinded by Herobrine only to have Lionel visiting him again after the attack in his mind or dream? It was strange but he was glad to have a more friendlier face looking up at him, however; the sentinel's expression wasn't so welcoming.

"Why? I just don't get it?" Lionel shook his head back and forth and turned his attention away from the miner as he approached. "All this time you were only- … only tending to m- his wound and…?" He finally faced the injured miner after taking a few steps closer to the hanging human. "I don't understand you?" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. All he could remember feeling in his sleep was pain, but it was only the human cleaning the injury not intensifying it.

Steve took a deep breath which only resulted in a rough cough as he tried to speak.

"I thought you wanted to get rid of him, maybe even get back at him but how if-?"

"I-. Steve deeply inhaled. "I wanted to st-stop him- from creating the pain, the torture. Not just for innocent people, but for Him too." Steve coughed again. "I wanted to help-"

"Help?!" Lionel immediately interrupted with his blue eyes narrowing. "See this is why I can't understand you mortal!" His tone darkened. "I know you had intentions to remove him from the start so do not lie about that!"

"I wanted to at first, that's no lie. I was willing to do just about anything to stop Herobrine and even if it meant fighting him or calling Notch to get rid of him in some way, anything to save my new friends and the many that suffer from the being." The miner lowered his head and looked at the ground from the guilt, but he then lifted his head with a more sincere apologetic expression across his features. "He was a monster back then, when I- saw him different-…" Steve coughed loudly again and spat out some blood and wiped away a warm dribble from his mouth with his weak arm. "-Differently. That was before I knew the real Herobrine, the one that suffered greatly and went mad from betrayal and pain. I was told old stories long ago about a wicked monster that hunted people down and slaughter them for game, then I learned it was because he grew bored of them after helping them for a while and so he slaughtered an innocent child for a public reaction to change things up a bit. Herobrine eventually came back and killed for revenge, but that wasn't the same story from what I've seen and experienced here."

"You don't know the real Herobrine. Besides, those stories are nothing but _lies_!" He hissed.

"Yeah, I know that now."

"Then why do you continue to do this… this pointless quest of yours? Why not run away? Why didn't you take the opportunities to escape when I gave them to you?! Now you are here dying for nothing, nothing at all! Was really helping your enemy worth it?"

Steve winced as he tried to relax but the sword's presence was making it very difficult, hanging in the air was also proving to be very discomforting. "He's still alive so yes, I must have done something right. At least that part was worth it… but my promises will go unfulfilled, I will fail everyone… including him." He whispered and his head hung low as did his eyelids from the combination of his waning life and the realization of his failure, his failure was a great one and nothing good but saving Herobrine at the end came out of it. The super being was still going to deliver his wrath and many more innocent people will suffer, but he did at least give it his all during the final fight and won surprisingly though it was by accident and bad luck; so there was some sort of closure. Steve blinked as the armored man begin to speak again, he noticed that the land around him was becoming dark like night but there wasn't no moon or stars, just a pitch black cloak eating away the land and sky out in the distance and it spread across the land.

"Why try and help him? He's tried to kill you since you came here and he wasn't going to show any mercy in the last battle, so why show some yourself? No one should spare the one trying to take their life, it's plain idiocy!" The sentinel coiled a fist, but kept it at his side.

… The miner's eyes were still fixed on the black as it surrounded on all sides of him, the trees on the outskirts of the grasslands turned into a deep charcoal color before breaking into big chunks with what looked like ashes chipping off in a low draft and floating until they vanished into tiny particles. Just watching it made the miner shiver and now he was getting cold. Why was he feeling so cold?

Lionel shook his head back and forth from anger and impatience. "Did you not hear me? You have yet to answer the question, I must know the answer. You aren't like other humans, so tell me why would you help and save the one trying to kill you? Was it pity? He hates pity!"

It was getting hard to keep his eyes open and his chest was seizing up; slowing his breathing and making it even more difficult, though it was already hard enough with a sharp object penetrating through one of his lungs. _Is this what death is like? I can't die yet… I have promises that need to be kept. _Steve thought to himself before finally removing his attention away from the darkening sky that was now fully black, he looked back down at the guardsman and Lionel appeared to be furious with him and he was somehow glowing? Steve blinked again but he noticed that the area around the man was remaining in full color why everything else within several yards also darkened. He didn't like this spreading darkness.

"Answer me damn it!" The man sneered but his narrowed eyes softened as the miner moved a hand back onto the blade and pulled at it.

"Will yo-you help me?" Steve asked quietly. "Is it possible for you to-?" He cringed as he tightened his hand around the sword's sharp length and pulled away at it. The miner threw his head back and wailed as the sword slashed his palm but he had a feeling that maybe if he could just remove the weapon then maybe Lionel could help him somehow so he looked back down at the enchanted sword and persisted on pulling at it, he then moved his other arm up and clasped onto the blade before tugging on the sharp end with both hands.

…

Lionel quickly looked away as the miner continued to jerk at the blade, just the concept of the human doing that brought up a nasty memory that he never wanted to recall ever again, it was hard to repress it but he managed after remembering who it was that was hanging there.

…

Steve's attempts didn't seem to get him anywhere and it was becoming rather obvious, it was like the sword was set in stone; permanently stuck in that spot in the air and now so was the miner. It took him another few good tugs to realize this. The sword hasn't even budged in the slightest. It was getting too hard to concentrate with his growing migraine and loss of awareness, plus he was just injuring himself more and it took so long to figure it out though he should have know immediately that it would be pointless. "Why am I doing this?!" He asked himself aloud. "Aren't I going to die anyways?" He continued to pull despite logic.

…

The Sentinel looked back after hearing the mortal shout. The human was becoming delusional, presumably from blood loss outside of his mind which would explain the darkness closing over the two. "Answer my question." He asked more calmly.

"Because… Because, it's not his fa-fault." Steve finally stopped his endeavor and let one arm fall to his side, it was taking too much energy to remove the sword and now he could barely keep his other hand on the weapon. "I don't blame him for… killing others, not after the memories I've s-een."

"Why would you believe in something you've seen without actually being there, isn't there any doubt that you were only imagining things?"

The miner nodded and forced his closing eyes open. "I don't know, and I had a little doubt that it was all dreams when they first started, but I be-lieve it now. Especially after seeing those last memories, though all of the dreams and memories seemed real I just felt that maybe they were considering who created them. It had to have been you and Herobrine. Herobrine was in so much pain, I am unsure if he purposely showed me or not, but he did and that is what mattered. I believe everything you told me too in these dreams. Besides, in that last memory- you were there weren't you? When he lost control and killed-?"

"I was there." He cut off the miner and looked down at the ground where the blood pooled with a blank expression. "Even if it wasn't his fault, he's your enemy and you're his." Lionel then looked back up. "So answer my question. Why spare and help your enemy? He was clearly going to kill you and it wasn't going to be a quick and painless death, so why help _him _and allow him another chance to kill you?"

"I was hoping for…"

"A conformity? Truce?"

"No, an understanding. To show him that not all hum- I mean- people are bad. I wanted to build a trust. A frie-"

"No one should trust their enemies. You made yourself an adversary of his by your actions."

…

The miner had closed his heavy eyes as the man before him doubled and swayed from side to side in an unnatural fluid-like motion.

…

Lionel noticed how tired the human was becoming, he was out of time. "Are you still alive?"

…

"We didn't have to… be enemies. I never wanted to be. Herobrine was just too closed off from mis-mistrust? Yeah it was mistrust I believe." He coughed roughly and partially opened his eyes. Lionel no longer had a moving double but it was pretty hard to see the details of his armor or facial features since they were blurring in and out.

"Trust does not come lightly. It will take much more than words to gain reliance from me." He said quietly before turning on his heels and facing away from the dying man. "Your time is just about up. You were an interesting mortal that I know, but you are also my enemy. This is goodbye human. I admire you for your courage, strength, and willpower for these traits are very much like Lionel's, almost exact. However, for my own sake I must go and you must perish." He began to walk away.

_Wait what? _Steve was confused from what the sentinel was saying but he didn't ponder on it for long. His only remaining friend was going to leave him to die and now his body was getting colder and he was getting tired. "Lionel, wait! I don't want to die!" A single tear rolled down the side of his face as his distant grandfather and friend walked away. "Please, don't let me die?" He whispered.

…

Lionel tried to ignore the human's pleas as he walked onwards, he still had questions that needed answers but they would just have to stay unanswered. The human was his enemy and had even broken his pride from being defeated in battle by the human.

The sentinel's skin glowed intensely and the shining skin and armor chunks flaked off and dissolved as the pieces floated into the air. He was done talking and Lionel's form was the only way he could talk to the human since his voice was sealed in every way that he could think of. Now he was Herobrine again, he had no doubt in his mind that the miner would be left in absolute silence from the shock of finally seeing through the impersonation. That would make leaving the miner a little better, but of course he could always just leave at any given time, however since the human was still hanging on; it just compelled him to stay a little longer out of respect for a 'decent' adversary. He didn't hear a word muttered from the miner, just a barely audible gasp.

Then the mortal had to go and say his name in that way, that dreadful and agonizing way that helped that tragic memory arise once again. He had to go, now. Instead he only turned his head towards the dying man.

…

His eyes were growing heavy and the image of Lionel suddenly started to fade and shift out to a man in a cyan shirt with blue plants. Steve held his breath for a few moments out of shock, then that name rolled off of his lips. "Herobrine?"

Herobrine stopped and tilted his head to the side and Steve instantly shuddered after seeing a blank white eye looking back at him.

"You- you're Lio-Lionel?" He gaped while the world around him began to darken into a deep black, his chest hurt so badly and he was gradually losing focus on the fading and remaining landscape around him. "Those visions… they were you? Were they always you? …" All those times that he saw the sentinel: the connections, those warnings, the protecting, the anger, the questions? None of it made sense to the miner but Herobrine had some reason unbeknownst to him. But why impersonate his old deceased friend? And why would he warn and protect the one he tried to kill? It made no sense. "Why?" He felt his arm grow weak and his grip on the blade weakened then his lingering hand slipped off to fall along his side, even his head was becoming too heavy to hold and it hung low as everything faded into pitch black. The only light that remained was that surrounding Herobrine, the being himself seemed to make the color of the land that he walked on remain in perfect shape and form as everything else scattered into tiny particles of black dust and vanished into the dark void.

Herobrine began to walk further away, taking the warm light with him and leaving Steve in the cold darkness that just weighed so heavy and froze him to the core.

"He-Herob-rin-ne-…" Steve muttered as his breath grew more shallow, his heart was starting to strain and it hurt with each slow pump in his ribcage. Everything was becoming difficult to do. Even something as simple as breathing and thinking became hard. "I-I don't wan-t-to to- die… He-ro-" He muttered, delusions from the lack of oxygen and focus made Steve nearly forget who Herobrine truly was now. The man effortlessly brought a shaking hand to reach up at the powerful being of the nightmare realm getting further away, too far away. "Ple-ase?"

Herobrine turned back and watched as the miner's eyes stared emptily at him and a reaching bleeding hand fall limp. Blood loss from reality was making everything in the man's consciousness blacken and fade into nothingness, only the Hero's powerful influence was keeping the man's subconscious from shutting down completely; at least for a short time. Herobrine could easily sense the miner's life slip ever so closer to the edge of death with the light of Steve's mind fading away.

"He-He…ro. Bri-rine." Steve's mouth stuttered while his mind began it's final collapse. His eyes were nearly closed, only partially open enough to see a sliver of deep blue hiding behind globules of clear fluid.

…

Those eyes. Those familiar eyes.

Herobrine turned around and walked back towards the floating pained mortal, making the dying man softly flinch from the sudden light and warmth returning to him. Hero stood a foot away from Steve, gazing at the man on the brink of death. The once erratic heartbeat was now slow and becoming slower by the second, even his breaths had become so low and more shallow that even Herobrine had trouble hearing it clearly.

For the first time in what felt like forever- his heart wrenched from the sight of the miner's dying gaze. … Those dying eyes. … Herobrine quickly looked away to recollect himself, this wasn't Lionel; though the hanging human's expression looked so similar to his at one point that not even the hero himself could compose his own thoughts. He couldn't hold back that painful memory anymore.

… …

_He could see Lionel laying on the ground a few feet away from him in the tall grass, he was nearly motionless, occasionally reaching out to the blade that kept him pinned to the ground. The man tried a couple times and whimpered from the painful movements he made, lightly moving around and causing the sharp sword to cut into more flesh._

_He did finally manage to grab onto the blade and lightly pull, he slashed his palm to pieces as he tugged but he was making some progress after watching the blade's length wiggle a bit. He squeezed the weapon more as his own blood made the grip more difficult to hold tightly, he gritted his teeth and swallowed the pain. "I've… almost go-t it…" He raised his head up to see his progress. "… I- wil-will keep my prom-ise!" He then moved up his other hand and coiled it around the iron long sword and pulled. He fiercely sneered in his resolve and gritted his teeth. Blood then seeped from the corners of his mouth and his breaths became short and ragged with small snorts in his efforts, but even in his rapidly deteriorating condition he didn't stop trying._

_Herobrine growled and had shown concern mixed with anger on his facial features, as if he was trying to tell Lionel to stop his foolish endeavor for it would only make him suffer more but the man had continued with his eagerness and ignored him. It was then when the human's hands had slipped and this had made the wrong kind of movement too far, the sword sliced deeper into his upper chest; causing the wound to widen and the pain to grow even more intense._

_Lionel screamed loudly at the top of his lungs and leaned his head back down and dropped his arms to his sides. He cried out from the tenderness of his wound and his broken spirit. He had finally quit from the pain and from the failed effort to remove the blade that trapped him to the ground. He had given up, he had made a solemn oath to never quit again when he became a sentinel and now he broke it. Herobrine knew this but he couldn't speak. The pain was too much to bare and Lionel was struggling to breath now. His breathing became rough and stinging tears flooded his eyes and ran down the sides of his face. His heart struggled to beat with each small breath he took, that slow dreadful beat pounded in the Hero's ears and he couldn't do anything to save his dying friend… his dying brother just feet away yet completely out of reach._

…

"_I'm s-sorry I couldn't keep-" The sentinel winced and finally tilted his head towards the hero. _"_Ke-keep-p it. ..." Lionel then removed his pained gaze from his brother and stared up into the sky with submission as his eyes started to lose focus, gazing blankly at nothing but the drifting clouds above. It seemed as though even the deep bluish color was fading from those lackluster orbs. His body became stiff within a minute of silent breathing, his eyelids soon dropped midway. He took one more deep breath._

"_I'm… sorry-." He softly whimpered before closing his heavy eyelids. "Forgive- …me-… Hero-brine."_

… …

That voice and name echoed through his mind, a broken tone he never wanted to remember again but now it was fresh in is head as it was the day he heard it muttered.

Herobrine returned his attention back to the mortal and then removed his focus from the mortal's glazed eyes to the impaled sword that held him in the air. The blade was put there by him and the human was dying because of it. But still, Herobrine oddly found himself reaching up to the sword and taking a grip on the handle. So much he wished that the miner was Lionel, so much he wished that he could of saved him and freed him of his excruciatingly-drawn out death.

As he took a hold onto the handle; Steve started to squirm a bit after feeling the weapon shift ever so faintly, wincing from the sudden vibration. Noticing this- the hero swiftly jerked it out of the man's torso, being so careful and precise with his yank that he'd wouldn't cut into the human no more. As the blade left the body the darkness around Steve suddenly burst into an intensifying white and Hero faded out of Steve's mind.

…

Herobrine had pulled the sword out of the miner in reality as he had in Steve's mind and the man's body dropped onto the wooden floor with a loud sickening thud, landing on his side with his face partially visible. The human somehow kept an eye partially open, staring up at the demi-god with surprise from the action he just did. Somehow still alive, conscious, and clinging to life by a thread. Blood continued to seep from the corner of his mouth and his gaping wound, coating the floor with more crimson fast.

Herobrine moved a foot forward and lightly tapped at the human's shoulder until he nudged the miner to roll onto his back, the mortal was too weak to fight back or crawl away.

Steve gurgled on his own copper-tasting saliva when a strong pain shot through his chest from the small movement. He curled up then sprawled outwards, any kind of shift he made just made the pain grow and spread. He winced and whimpered, trying to place a hand over the wound but it was too tender to touch and he recoiled from the sharp ache after daringly tracing a few fingers over the bloodied lesion.

Herobrine held his glowing sword tightly, still wondering why he was doing any of this. Remembering what he was about to do to the human as he had done once before to his dearest friend and brother so long ago. Herobrine contemplated on doing it, he wanted the mortal dead but he found that dying mound at he feet to be too much to ignore. He decided he'll spare the human and as the mortal did for him, this way they would be even. It was a debt… sort of. He decided that he didn't care if Steve watched, the man would die eventually but not now at least.

He raised his other hand and the sword up ,idway. This movement made the miner gasp and shiver in his spot in terror. Herobrine stopped for a moment to gaze at the human but then continued to raise them up. He placed the bladed ends of the sword right in his palm and he stared at his reflection in the sword's gleaming surface.

…

Steve watched as Herobrine stared at his sword and clench his hand on the sharp end, having the sharp razor-edge resting in the center of his palm. The old hero suddenly clenched tighter then pulled the blade through his hand and he grimaced from the action. Steve wondered why he did that for, it made no sense to cut himself like that and with an enchanted blade?

…

A small trail of crimson flowed down his lightly trembling hand and Herobrine removed the sword and raised his injured palm over the miner's wound. A single drop of blood pooled and clung to the underside of his palm.

…

Steve stared at the drop of blood, scared and confused as of what Herobrine was doing or about to do. He could see the self made cut on the being's palm seal and fade into flesh within seconds, the ends of the graze had alighted in white before fading away with the cut itself. It confused him that the small wound healed so quickly unlike the one on he being's stomach made by the other sword.

Herobrine lightly moved his hand and the dark red droplet fell from his palm and it landed directly in the center of Steve's deep wound.

"GAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Steve screamed at the top of his lungs from the ever powerful growing sensation now taking over his chest, he arched from the pain and then rolled onto his side. The second the drop landed in his wound he felt a hot and intense burn and it grew quickly, making him feel as though he was set aflame and had the Nether burning right through him from the inside out.

He winced and tears streamed down the sides of his face from the tenderness and sensitivity of the slightest flow of air, he felt miserable and the pain began to grow even more agonizing by the second as if it was spreading throughout his entire body.

His heartbeat picked up and beat rapidly and loudly in his ribcage, his body convulsed from the sudden rush of the hot blood flooding through his veins. Steve sucked in air in rapid breaths as he was suddenly able to breathe better, the powerful throbbing was becoming too much to handle, too much to tolerate. Every nerve in his body pulsed violently as if he was getting shocked by lightning. He flailed about on the floor, trying to do anything to lessen the pain but he couldn't do anything or find any position that was comfortable. Any movement made himself hurt even more and he couldn't find himself being still. It was like his insides burned and pulled apart and this searing pain never seemed to end.

…

Herobrine stared down at the man's wound, it glowed along the ends of gapping hole and began to seal along the edges at a slow rate. He expected that the healing would be slow for a human, but he wondered if he had made his decision too late. If the man didn't heal fast enough then he may just die, but it also goes for the man's own body and will to survive.

He shouldn't of even made this decision.

The human finally rolled back onto his back and that was when Herobrine gently placed a foot on Steve's abdomen and held him down from moving and rolling anymore, this insured that the wound wouldn't open back up or widen from the man's movements.

…

The miner blinked as he stared up at the hero now blurring in and out.

The pain persisted for a few more minutes until an intense white pain overcame Steve and he blacked out on the floor, it was just too much to take and he was too exhausted from his screams.

…

The side of the miner's head met the floor with his eyes closed. Herobrine just stood there and gazed at the unconscious man, he almost couldn't believe that he had just saved the human that was so close to the edge of death. Was it pity? He really didn't want to think on it, pity was weak. He was not weak, no mortal deserved this sympathy, well- except for one but he was long gone. This new one however; he owed for not finishing the hero off and for aiding in his healing. He didn't think that he really owed the miner anything since the man caused the injury but at least now the two were even. What to do with the mortal now was something he didn't consider since he didn't plan on saving the man from the beginning. He honestly wanted the man gone.

Herobrine heard guttural moans, screeches, and burbling sounds coming from outside of the shack, some of the mobs must have caught a whiff of the blood and were probably wanting a taste of the human's body. He took one last look at the unconscious mortal then stepped out of the small building and slammed the door shut, his eyes glowed fiercely in the night as he stood there; this made most of the surrounding mobs in that area turn and flee from the powerful display of invisible energy. All except for a few zombies near a window.

He trudged towards the gruesome creatures then slashed his sword across their torsos, making two of the fiends topple over into a messy heap that stained the snow with a putrid brown color. He then teleported behind a fiend that stumbled towards the small house, the zombie went flying over the house and down the hill on the other side from one powerful kick. Herobrine snorted from his frustration and anger, then his eyes shot towards the window on the other side of the house to see a tall black figure standing there.

The endermen next to the window peered once more into the small building and then glanced back over to Herobrine, it had one glowing eye. The tall dark mob bravely stared in the powerful being's direction with a confused expression, it narrowed it's mauve eye and revealed its teeth in a defensive hiss as the being stepped towards it. But before Herobrine got too close the mob flashed away and out of sight.

The ancient hero sneered before walking into the woods and vanishing behind the mass of trees.

…

**A/N: Did you feel anything? Just curious. Also, looks like Steve and Herobrine are even now, and you are now probably confused as to why Herobrine's blade(When he cut himself) healed while the one Steve had made a cut that couldn't? There's a reason behind that but that will be explained in a later chapter. The red aura sword that Herobrine made is his own weakness and you'll find out why later. **

**In the next chapter, Steve wakes up. Now I'm going to leave you to wonder what he's thinking.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
